Rescue
by mrosse38
Summary: Multi-chapter AU. Piper is an up and coming boxer who is haunted by the events of her past. Emotionally distant she avoids any emotive connections at all costs. That is until her world is sudden turned upside down when she meets the enigma that is Alex Vause. Vauseman
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi all so I have the intention of making this a multi-chapter story with plenty of Vauseman as a way to soothe my pain after the crap that was season 3. Feel free to request any particular things you would like to see happen between them or any characters you would like to see appear in the story and I'll try to write them in for you. This story will feature a different version of Piper and will explore what would happen if she was haunted by events of her childhood and how that now affects her as an adult.**

 **Rated M for future writings. Enjoy :D**

 **Mrosse38**

The buzzing of her alarm wakes Piper from her sleep. "Ugh," she moans as she reaches across to her bedside table slamming her fist against the small alarm silencing the piercing buzzing filling her room. It felt like only minutes ago she had fallen asleep. She stretches in her bed, feeling her tight muscles screaming in agony from yesterday's intense training session. Her trainer, John Bennett, had upped the intensity of their sessions at the start of the summer boxing season draws nearer. Piper was quickly becoming well known and respected in the New York boxing community, her intense stamina and natural ability in the ring saw her with an impressive 15 fight winning streak. A streak she is hell-bent on continuing.

Piper rises from her bed, heading straight to the shower in the hopes of soothing her aching muscles. She dips her head, allowing the warm water to cascade down her back as she desperately tries to rid herself of the fatigue she is experiencing from yet another restless night's sleep. Lack of sleep is not something that is foreign to Piper. The horrible dark drowning nightmares tend to keep her awake, as they have since their event's occurrence when she was a child. Thankfully, since she took up boxing at age 18 (well professional boxing- neighbourhood sparring was a common occurrence in her childhood) she no longer screams in her sleep. Piper puts this down to the physical training, allowing her to get her anger and frustrations out during her fights. Everyone thinks Piper is a natural talent, born with the ability to punch with such force and calculation. Only Piper knows the real truth. She pictures his face at the end of her glove as each punch is thrown. His dark eyes pierce Piper's as she tries to connect with his head, in an attempt to wipe that disgusting cold smirk off his drunken face.

Piper turns the tap of the shower off, grabbing her towel and quickly making her way to her room, dressing in her gym gear. She grabs her gym bag walking from her room quietly entering the kitchen make herself her morning pre-workout shake as she hears her roommate's door fly open and a low grumbling filling the hallway as her roommate walks towards her in the kitchen. "Jesus fucking Christ Chapman, it's fucking 4am, shut the fuck up would you some of us are actually trying to fucking sleep!"

Piper emits a breathy laugh "Well, good morning to you to Nichols. Would you look at that it's not even 5am and you have already almost filled up your daily 'fuck' use quota."

"Oh fuck off would you before I shave your head in your sleep. Why the fuck are you even up this early? I thought you didn't start training until 6am?" Nicky questions rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We are coming into the summer season so Bennett has me training extra hard and extra early. Sorry Nick, I'll try and be quieter next time, judging by how you look right, it's obvious you need your precious beauty sleep" Piper retorts with a smug grin.

Nicky gives Piper her best fuck you look. "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but a friend of mine is in town and I invited her over for dinner tonight. Nothing fancy, just trying to play catch up. Show off my impressive culinary skills" Nicky says with a wink.

"Nah, it's cool, I'm gonna be out at the gym most of the day and then stop by Polly's. Woman has been bugging me to hang out for weeks. Probably won't be in until late." Piper says as she swings her gym bag across her shoulder and grabs her keys from the counter and walks towards the front door. "I'll catch you later, Nick, oh and please be careful tonight when you cook- try not to burn the house down, we don't want another repeat of the pork chop incident."

Nicky laughs loudly "Oh, fucking hell Piper are you never gonna let me live that one down? I still reckon it was your fault I told you to keep an eye on them. It's not my fault the oven caught fire. It was some stupid faulty wiring issue. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when you hooked up with that hot firefighter with the double d's who came to our 'rescue'."

Piper snorts a laugh, shaking her head and opens the front door. "True" She grins with the pleasure of that night's memory. "Anyway, see ya later Nic" she calls over her shoulder, closing the door behind her, she starts off on her way towards her gym.

Piper trains hard for the rest of the morning, sweat pouring from her body, her muscles tight and filled with fatigue. Noticing the time, she ducks into the gym bathroom taking a quick shower and starts off on her way to Polly's house.

…

"PIPES" Polly screams opening her door to reveal her friend, pulling her into an awkward hug. Piper shifts uncomfortably, but attempts to hug her friend back not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Those who knew Piper knew how much Piper hated any forms of intimacy, both emotional and physical. The exemption to this was Piper's copious amounts of one night stands. But that wasn't as much about intimacy as it was a way to blow off steam. Don't get her wrong Piper loved sex, but she was hardly the fuck and then cuddle type of person. More the, have a nice quick fuck and then bail as soon a humanely possible person- never to see that person again. Ever since she was young, Piper had always shut people out. The rare exception to this rule was Nicky. They had been friends for years, with Nicky being there during some of Piper's darkest moments. Nicky on some level just got Piper. She knew not push Piper emotionally or force Piper to talk about her past. She knew about the nightmares and would always offer the right level of comfort for Piper, this was usually in the form of a bottle of tequila and a wild night out. After so many years of friendship Nicky knew Piper was a runner, refusing to talk about her feelings or attempting to resolve past issues and preferred to simply force them from her mind in a drunken haze.

"It's so good to see you Pipes, god it's been forever" Polly says releasing Piper from the hug and dragging her over the threshold of her small loft.

"I know, sorry Pol, I've just been crazy busy with training lately. Bennett has me working out like 6 hours a day. I've got a fight coming up next week with some chick called 'Crazy Eyes' Warren. From what I've heard she lives up to her name."

"Ugh I always hated those stupid nicknames they give you, _Viper_." Polly says referencing Piper's nickname in the ring, which she received for her quick flash striking punches.

"Ha, I know you do. Speaking of fights, are you planning on coming to watch?" Piper asks as she watches Polly open a bottle of wine and pour the liquid into two glasses.

"Well, as much as love watching you pummel some other girls face in on a Friday night" Polly says sarcastically, handing Piper the glass of wine "I have a date."

Piper eyes widen in surprise. "No way, with who?"

"Larry's friend, Pete. You know the Australian guy who's always making jokes."

"Oh yeah" Piper murmurs in recollection.

"You know, it's too bad you have a fight that night, Larry has been bugging me to get you to go out with him. We could have all gone together on a cute little double date." Polly beams gleefully at the thought.

"Ew" Piper mumbles "Pol, you know I don't date. Besides, what on earth would make you think I would go for him. He's an unemployed, sweater wearing, failed writer who honestly seems to love his mother just a little too much."

"Oh come on Piper, Larry's a nice guy. It's about time you looked at getting into something a little more serious than you various one night stands. Besides, aren't you over your lesbian phase yet?"

"Ugh, Polly how many times do I have to tell you it's not just a phase. I like hot guys. I like hot girls. What can I say I'm shallow. Get over it"

"Whatever" Polly huffed. "Don't come crying to me expecting me to comfort you when you are 30 and alone."

"Okay, I won't expect that, but you will be because you love me." Piper says with a grin.

"Of course I do, you stupid lesbian."

"You spoilt bitch" Piper retorts with a laugh. Looking at the time she notices it was nearly 7pm. "Shit Pol, sorry I've got to go" Piper says downing the remainder of her wine and proceeds to pick up her bag and jacket. "I'll call you tomorrow" Piper says as she gives her friend a wave as she walks towards the door.

….

Walking to the front door of her apartment she can hear rock music blasting through the speakers of Nicky's iPod dock. "Jesus fucking Christ Nichols, turn that shit down, we do have neighbours you know" Piper calls out as she walks through the front door into the blackness of their apartment.

Closing the door behind her, she takes a few steps before suddenly falling over something in the darkness of the hallway, landing heavily on her hands and knees on the hard timber floor with an audible thud. "Ugh what the fuck" she cries out, pulling herself up and she fumbles for the light switch.

She switches on the light, looking down at the huge hole in the knee of her favourite black skinny jeans, noticing the small trickle of blood on the exposed skin of her knee. Looking to her left, she notices the object of her tumble, a large black suitcase. "Who the fuck leaves a suitcase in the middle of the hallway" she mutters to herself, devastated at the loss of her favourite jeans.

Music still blaring, Piper stalks down the remainder of the hallway to the living room, past Nicky, who is seated on the couch, beer in hand eyes focused intently on the football match playing on the muted TV, and rips the iPod from its dock instantly silencing the room. Nicky looks up at her bemused expression. "What the hell Chapman, why so pissy?... And why do you have a massive hole in your jeans" Nicky questions with a nonchalant laugh, taking another sip of her beer.

"Why do I have a massive fucking hole in my favourite fucking jeans you ask?' Piper spits with fury. "Because some idiot left a massive suitcase in the middle of the hallway that I then proceeded to trip over as I walked in the front door."

"Oh shit, sorry, that'll be Vause's. Her plane got in late and she needed a place to crash for the night because there was some issue with hotel booking. Sorry I should have called and told you" Nicky says apologetically.

Piper sighs, putting her forefinger and thumb to the bridge of her nose and inhales deeply in an attempt to rid herself of her anger. "Shit, no it's okay, Nic. Sorry long day. I'm heading to bed just try to keep it down."

Piper walks towards the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Unfocused because of the pain in her knee, she opens the door hastily stopping abruptly as she crashes into another body. Looking up, she sees a tall, incredibly toned pale woman with dripping wet, raven coloured hair, body wrapped tightly in one of their small white guest towels. Wide-eyed Piper blushes slightly, noticing the way the excess water droplets cascade down the woman's skin. _God, she is so sexy_ Piper thinks to herself, staring into the girl's bright emerald eyes. She had never seen eyes so gorgeous. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the tall beauty clearing her throat, a smirk plastered firmly on her lips. Snapping from her daze "Who are you?" she blurts out in typical Piper 'foot in mouth' fashion.

"My name is Alex," replies the woman husky voice that is pure sex to Piper's ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys so here is Chapter Two. I apologise for taking so long to get it up. I have honestly been sitting here re-reading the ending for over 5 hours, constantly making changes as I try to get it to flow as best as I can. I'm still not 100% happy with it but it will have to do as I'm keen to progress with it. This is a longer chapter, nearly 3000 words, so I hope that makes up for the delay.**

 **A big thank you to those who reviewed, you guys really help keep me motivated. I know it was mentioned that the previous chapter had some punctuation issues. I apologise for this, it has been a while since I have edited anything and even longer since I have edited my own work, which I find to be even more difficult. So please bear with me and I hope that as the story progresses my editing greatly increases.**

 **For any of those interested, I have been writing another fan fic based on events after the season 3 finale. I am jumping back and forth between them so give myself a bit of variety.**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Mrosse38**

"Seriously Nicky, are you fucking kidding me? You didn't think it would be worth mentioning that there was a half-naked chick in our bathroom BEFORE I walked in and made a complete fucking arse of myself" Piper whispered harshly at her roommate as they stand in her bedroom, the door firmly shut. Piper now all to conscious of the now fully clothed guest in the room just next door to where they were standing, mindlessly flipping through the channels of the TV

"Well I did tell you to get that lock fixed ages ago" Nicky snickered "So technically it's your own fault."

"Well technically I should shove my foot up your fucking arse and parade you around like some sort of fucking marionette" Piper fumes, her hands perched on her hips in anger.

"Pfft, well in that case can I shove a lamp up yours in hope that you will lighten the fuck up?" Nicky retorts with a smirk lacing her lips.

"Ugh, now she probably thinks I'm some sort of weird pervert who gets off on creeping on girls in the bathroom." Piper groans, rubbing her hands over her face in an attempt to shield herself from the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Well aren't you?" Nicky teases.

"Ha Ha Nicky, you're fucking hilarious."

"I know" Nicky replies with a wink. "Listen Pipes, calm down. The only one making a big deal out of it is you. Vause really couldn't give two shits if you practically saw her half-naked. Sometimes naked introductions are the best kind. Besides, since when have you even given a shit what someone thinks?" Nicky questions with genuine curiosity.

It was true. Piper was well known for her carefree, no bull shit attitude. She did what she wanted, when she wanted and couldn't give a fuck about the consequences. Even if those consequences meant that people would form a bad opinion of her. Looking back, she honestly couldn't remember a time when she actually gave a crap about what someone thought about her. But for some reason, here she was, worried what Alex thought about her. She actually wanted Alex to like her. _Get your shit together Chapman_ , _she's just some girl you barely even know_ Piper thinks to herself.

Turning back to Nicky, Piper puts on her best carefree expression, not wanting to give away any hint of the feelings she is currently experiencing. Knowing that if she did, her friend would pull her aside and question her for hours. Piper Chapman didn't do feelings. She was meant to be an empty shell, uncaring and incapable of expressing love. "Look I don't, but when that person happens to be good friends with my closest friend I don't exactly want them be weirded out by the very presence of me. It kinda makes it difficult if we ever wanna hang out as a group you know. I mean remember Rebecca, that bitch hated me with a passion and wouldn't even hang out in same club as me, let alone come to our apartment. I'm pretty sure she was ready to start an 'I hate Piper fucking Chapman' Facebook page."

"Well if she did I'm sure there would be a shit tonne of members, myself included. Besides, she hated you because you took her lesbian v-card, bailed from her house at like 3 in the fucking morning and then never bothered to answer any of her fifty text messages she sent you. Yes, the bitch sent you fucking fifty messages, I counted."

Piper looks at her friend, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, you know me Nicky I'm not exactly the stay and cuddle after sex type. I'm not the cuddle type EVER and she fucking knew that so it's not like it's my fault that her little feelings got hurt. What did she expect? That Piper Chapman, the girl with the fucking heart made of ice would suddenly change, and for her?"

"I know Piper, we have gone over it a million times. Believe me I know, it would take a fucking miracle for someone to break through that stone cold heart of yours. I swear if anyone ever does, I will personally bow down to them. Anyway, it doesn't matter because now we have the whole 'no fucking Nicky's friends and/or colleagues' rule."

Piper just looks at Nicky and nods her head in acknowledgement. Nicky had called that rule into place after Piper had fucked, and then bailed immediately after, one too many of Nicky's associates. She remembers how Nicky had come home furious late one night after her shift at Red's, complaining about how the new girl spent the whole night following her around like a lost puppy, asking her questions about Piper and when she would call after, Piper had slept with her the week before. From that night on, the rule was firmly set in place.

"Speaking of you sleeping with a bunch of my friends, never calling them and making me feel like shit when I try to let them down gently. How about we call it all even and I promise to never use it against you again?"

Piper raises her eyebrows, curious to know what her friend wanted. "I'm listening."

"Okay so you know how Vause has just moved back to town? Well she needs to go apartment hunting tomorrow and I was going to take her but Red called earlier saying that Brooke got the flu and she really needs someone to cover her for the day shift tomorrow. Sooo, I was kinda wondering since you have like no life outside of your training schedule, and I know for a fact that tomorrow is your rest day, I was hoping you could maybe take Vause to the showings for me?"

Piper groans. "Nick do I have to? Tomorrow is my only day off and I have some very important things I have to attend to."

"Piper, sitting in your sweatpants on the couch having a 12 hour Netflix marathon as you stuff your fat face with your favourite Chinese takeaway hardly counts as 'very important things'" Nicky laughs knowing that that was what Piper had planned.

"Ugh, fine. But you so owe me. Oh, and for the record I was planning on ordering pizza" Piper says seriously. "Now get out of my room and go entertain your little friend" she quips at Nicky as she opens her bedroom door and shoves her forcefully out her bedroom. Closing the door, Piper walks to her bed and flops down, sighing deeply. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

Piper wakes the next morning, looking over at her clock it reads 7am. Alex had her first apartment viewing at 8am. Groaning, she pushes the sheets off her body, swings her legs to the side of her bed and gets up. She walks to her dresser, grabbing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white sweater and quickly changes. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she pulls on her favourite pair of converse and ties the laces. Opening her bedroom door, she begins to walk down the hallway noticing the light of bathroom shining under the door. She leans against the frame of the door and lightly knocks. "Hey Alex, are you almost ready to go?" she asks.

The door suddenly opens almost causing Piper to tumble forward into the woman standing before her, looking incredibly hot, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose fitting white v-neck shirt. "What, you're not going just come barging in like you did last night?" Alex chuckles, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Uh, yer listen sorry about that. Nicky keeps telling me to fix that lock but I am just so busy all the time with my training. Like I tried to get it fixed a few months ago but when I rang the guy he said he couldn't make it and then I rang another guy and left a message but he never got back to me. So I called…."

"Relax kid" Alex laughs cutting her off. "I'm fucking with you. You know I must say you are kinda cute when you ramble" she says playfully, causing Piper to blush a deep crimson. _What the fuck? Since when does someone make her blush_ she thinks.

"Anyway, let's go" Alex says as she gently pushes past Piper, what feels like a spark igniting between them as their shoulders touch. Alex shoots Piper a wide smile, clearly having felt it too. Piper walks to the kitchen in a daze and grabs her purse and car keys. She ushers Alex out the door, shutting and then locking it behind her and they make their way to Piper's car.

They both sit in silence as Piper begins the drive towards the first prospective rental place. "Uh sorry," Piper says apologetically pointing to the radio, "It's broken."

"Oh, I don't mind" Alex replies shrugging her shoulders.

"I could, uh, grab my phone and play some music off of that if you'd like" Piper stammers out suddenly nervous for no obvious reason.

Alex chuckles. "Kid its fine really. You know there was this crazy time before radio's existed and people actually talked to each other during their commute."

"Oh, shit, right sorry" Piper splutters, trying to control the blush that she can feel creeping into her cheeks. _Two blushes in one hour, that had to be some kind of record for her._ "So what do you wanna talk about?" Piper asks recovering slightly.

"You"

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Uh, well there's not much to talk about" Piper says suddenly very nervous. Piper hated talking about herself, the slightest detail about her life having the ability to trigger one of her many horrible flashbacks.

"I find that hard to believe" Alex says as she leans towards Piper, staring at her intently. "Alright, let's start off easy then, what's your full name?"

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman" Piper answers, playing along hoping Alex will soon get bored of her. Truth be told Piper felt like she was a very boring person. Nothing ever really happened in her life that was worth talking about, well nothing good at least.

"Hmm" Alex hums. "Piper Chapman" repeating it back to herself, letting the name role off her tongue. "I like it" she confirms with a bob of her head. "Nicky says you guys have been friends since you were young?"

"Ah yer. We grew up together, went to the same school. We met first day of grade 6 and just sort of clicked. We have been friends ever since" Piper says smiling at the memory of a young bushy haired Nicky. Nicky was truly her best friend, she had been there through Piper's darkest times. Nicky is the only one to have ever seen her cry. She is the only person Piper truly cares about. The only person Piper feels any kind of love towards. The only person Piper would ever trust and in theory, the only person capable of breaking Piper's cold heart, or _so she thinks_.

"So Piper Chapman, how old are you?" Alex asks breaking Piper away from her thoughts.

Piper laughs nervously, turning her head to face Alex. "What is this, 20 Questions?"

"It is if you want it to be."

Piper again turns to face Alex, their eyes locking together. _God, her eyes are so beautiful. And those lips. She just wanted to kiss them. Shit control yourself Chapman, you shouldn't be doing this. You know Alex isn't just someone you will want to fuck and forget. She is different. You don't need to be dragging Alex down into your bullshit like you have done with Nicky_ Piper thinks to herself. Alex smiles, causing Piper to break away from her train of thought. "Okay," Piper half-heartedly agrees, "But I get to ask you questions too."

"Okay deal that seems fair. You intrigue me Piper Chapman. So, how old are you?"

"23. You?"

"26. Nicky tells me you are a boxer, is that true?"

"Yes," Piper confirms "I'm not pro or anything but it pays the bills and I enjoy it. Now my turn. How do _you_ know Nicky?"

"Nichol's and I used to work together at Red's before my girlfriend, well ex now, got a job out of state. Me being the dumbass that I am, decided to follow her even though deep down I knew we weren't gonna last. Six months after we moved, I came home from work to find her fucking her new boss in our bed. So I packed up my shit and moved back here as soon as possible."

"Oh wow god, that's horrible. What a bitch. Sorry to hear that. Uh, does that mean your single then?" Piper asks before she can stop herself.

"Wow you're bold Ms Chapman" Alex replies laughing. "Oh and by the way, that's two questions. But yes I'm single. What about you?"

"Sure am. I don't really do the whole relationship thing" she says quickly, instantly regretting the words as they leave her mouth. She really needs to put a stop to Alex trying to get to know her. She shouldn't be letting her in, but there was just something about Alex Vause that she just quite couldn't put her finger on. Piper knew the more she let Alex in, the harder she was going to find it to push her away. She needed to put a stop to this, and fast.

Alex frowns at Piper's confession. "I think you'd be great at it" Alex says, making Piper's lips turn up into a half-hearted smile. She knew this wasn't true. Piper didn't do relationships, ever. The closest she had ever come to a girlfriend was Nicky and even that relationship could be strained at times.

"It's still my turn" Alex says. "So are you close with your family?"

Piper's smile falls and her eyes suddenly become dark. She feels the familiar coldness wash over her at the thought of her family. "I don't want to talk about them" she spits at Alex.

Alex's eyes widen at her reaction. "Shit, sorry Piper. I didn't…."

"Just drop it" Piper says cutting Alex off, her hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"Piper, I.."

"I said just fucking drop it Alex."

They make the rest of the drive in uncomfortable silence. As Piper pulls to the curb outside the address of the rental property, Alex turns to face, her eyes softs. "Can I ask you just one last question?"

Piper turns to face her, the anger disappearing as she looks into those gorgeous emerald eyes. Piper takes a deep breath calming herself and simply nods her head.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Piper asks confused.

"Why don't you do relationships? I mean yer I've only known you for not even a day and I know this is quite forward, but honestly you seem like quite the catch. You are absolutely gorgeous and I'll bet a total badass. I mean it's not every day you come across a female who could totally kick the arse of every guy on this street. Honestly, it's kind of hot. Also, by judging from the extensive book collection in your apartment, which I know isn't Nicky's, you are incredibly well read and very smart I don't doubt. Here you are on YOUR day off, taking a near stranger house hunting as a favour to your best friend. I mean shit Piper you are amazing, anybody would be lucky to have you, man or woman" Alex says sincerely, giving Piper a warm smile.

Piper breath catches in her throat, no one had ever said something so sweet to her before. But it simply wasn't the truth. Finally, this was her chance to push Alex away. Get her to see her for who she truly was.

Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head in disagreement and laughs without humour. "I'm only going to say this once. Trust me Alex, no one would be lucky if they had me. I'm fucked up. I'm a mentally scarred narcissist who is incapable of showing love. And if _I'm_ being truly honest, which doesn't happen very often, you are best staying clear of me. You seem like a really nice girl and I don't want to drag you down into my shit. Besides, I don't fuck Nicky's friends anyway, so you are wasting your time" Piper says in a voice as cold as ice. With that Piper opens the door and steps from the vehicle, leaving a shocked Alex remaining in the passenger seat. _Fuck_ Piper thinks as she feels the unfamiliar burn of tears in her eyes. _Who is this Alex Vause? And how had she managed to start breaking down her walls in just one day?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi all, so here is Chapter 3. I hope you like it. The story is finally starting to pick up speed and I already have the next few chapters mentally prepared in my head, I just have to physically get them down on paper. I have a few legal assignments that need completing, and as always with anything related to law, there is an absolute shit tonne of reading to go with it so it might delay me a few days in getting the next chapter written and posted. I assure you though that I will have both chapter four's for this fan fic and my other fan fic 'Broken" posted by the end of this coming week.**

 **I apologise for any mistakes, it's a longer chapter and I've been working on it for most of the day and even though I have spent the last two hours trying to edit- I feel like my brain is a bit fuzzy and therefore I know that there will be some mistakes that I haven't picked up on. Hopefully it's nothing too major.**

 **As always to those who reviewed, thanks so much it's much appreciated keep them coming. To all those reading/following thank you as well, all you guys keep me motivated to continue with this story. I hope you guys are still enjoying Rescue. I'm pretty excited for you guys to read what I have planned. As always though, any suggestions of particular things you guys want to see happen are much appreciated and will most definitely be considered as I would love to write for your guys needs and wants, whilst still sticking in the confines of my planned story.**

 **To my Australian readers who are lucky enough to have the long weekend, I hope you guys are enjoying and soaking up as much sun as possible. A big happy 4** **th** **of July to my American friends as well.**

 **Much love to you all and until next time,**

 **Mrosse38**

"Seriously Nichols, what's her deal? She goes from warm and friendly to cold as ice in like 1.5 seconds. I didn't realise that bringing up her family would cause her to react like that. I mean who would? Do you think should I call her and apologise? She seemed really fucking pissed," Alex huffs as she carries a box marked 'kitchen' up the stairs of her new apartment. It had been almost a week since her day of house hunting with Piper and, even though she was normally good at reading people, she still couldn't work out the blonde.

"Relax Vause, Piper was just being dramatic. She's not exactly into the whole sharing your life story thing."

Alex shakes her head. "God I was so stupid, I should have just kept my mouth shut. She probably hates me."

"Piper doesn't hate you Alex. If anything I reckon she actually has a thing for you, which honestly is totally weird because I've NEVER seen Piper like someone, well ever."

"Wait, you think Piper likes me?" Alex asks shocked at the thought. Alex certainly liked Piper, but after the blonde's reaction in the car last week, she was beginning to have her doubts if Piper even liked her as a person, let alone if she had any romantic interest in her.

"Fuck yer she likes you. After she got over her little mood, she wouldn't shut up about you. Kept trying to, not so subtly, ask me all these questions about you. It was fucking hilarious. She went full fucking teenage girl crush on me" Nicky laughs.

"But she seemed so angry at me."

"Look Vause, there's something you gotta understand about Piper. She's a very complicated chick who has some pretty fucked up issues. She puts on this whole tough girl exterior but really, she is just a big softie inside. Don't take what she says to heart, she's an expert in shutting people out and pushing them away. I mean, poor kid has done it her whole life. But trust me when I say this, Piper really does seem to like you and you should give her a chance."

"How do I know we aren't just gonna have another repeat of last week?" Alex asks curiously. She really wanted to give Piper a chance, but she was worried that Piper wasn't so willing to give her one in return.

"You don't and if I'm honest it will probably happen again. God knows how many times she's done the exact same thing to me. But believe me Vause, Piper is so worth it, once you get through all that bullshit there is a heart of fucking gold under there. Piper has always kept herself in her own little personal cage, and you my friend might just have the fucking key."

Alex rolls her eyes at Nicky's corny expression. "What do you suggest then?"

Nicky thinks to herself for second before she smiles widely at Alex, raising her eyebrows questionably. "Have you ever seen a girl's boxing match?"

….

Hundreds of people are crowded into the small hall, each person buzzing with anticipation for the fight they were about to witness. People had been waiting months to finally see the great Piper Chapman take on 'Crazy Eyes' Warren. Stakes were high tonight, with Piper trying to continue her winning streak and Warren looking to have the honour of being the first to defeat her. The odds appeared to be fairly even, with both girls being strong favourites in the lightweight division.

Piper stood facing the large mirror in her changing room, nerves riddling her stomach, as she wraps her hands and wrists with her strapping tape. "I know you are nervous Piper, but just remember to keep your breathing under control. Perfecting your breathing is the first step to winning this fight" Bennett says and he watches Piper from his seat in the corner of the room.

 _Will controlling my breathing help with the situation with Alex?_ she thinks.

Piper glances at him in the mirror, meeting his eyes and simply nods her head, taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling through her mouth loudly in an attempt to calm herself. Hearing the door to her changing room open she turns around to see a bushy-haired Nicky walking in, smiling broadly at her, her hand firmly gripping her girlfriends who follows close behind. "Hey Pipes, I hope you don't mind but Lorna and I brought Alex along with us" Nicky says with a wink, gesturing behind her as Alex walks through the doorway. Piper's eyes shoot wide. It had been over a week since the car incident and Piper had done her best to avoid Alex out of sheer embarrassment. Piper had made a complete idiot of herself in an attempt to push Alex away. It had back fired miserably though as Piper hadn't been able to shake the raven haired beauty from her mind. _Fuck_ she thinks.

Piper shakes her head in an attempt to clear herself of her thoughts "Hey guys" she says with a warm smile as the three girls cross the room, taking a seat in the vacant chairs beside Piper's trainer. "So how's our girl's chances looking Johnny boy?" Nicky asks facing Bennett.

"Really good, I must say. Piper's in quite possibly the best shape she's ever been. The extra training has really been paying off. As long as she can avoid Warren's killer right hook I think she's got a real good chance at winning this" he responds, gesturing towards Piper who is still standing on the opposite side of the room, staring intently at Alex.

Bennett turns back to Nicky and Lorna and they continue to talk, getting lost in their conversation as he begins to explain the rigorous training program Piper has recently been undertaking.

Taking a deep breath for encouragement, Alex stands from her seat and walks towards Piper. "Hey."

"Hey" Piper replies softly, suddenly nervous. She, for the first time ever, felt horrible about the way she had treated Alex. Piper had regretted her words in the car as soon as they had fallen from her lips. She barely knew Alex, yet in their brief conversation with her, she had felt closer to her than she had any other person. Even closer than she felt to Nicky. A few awkward seconds pass as both girls appear to get lost in thought.

"I'm sorry about last week" they both suddenly say in unison before laughing, the tension between them slowly beginning to ease.

"No Alex, it was my fault" Piper says after a second. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just trying to be nice and get to know me and I practically bit your head off. I was a complete bitch" she continues, her eyes shifting to the floor.

Alex shakes her head profusely. "Piper, really it's okay. I shouldn't have just decided to ask you a bunch of really personal questions. It's just that you intrigue me so much that I wanted to know everything about you. I was just being nosey when I shouldn't have been, so really it's me who should be sorry."

Shocked, yet delighted by Alex confession, Piper shakes her head. "No really I uh, shouldn't have gone off like that. You were being so sweet. It's just uh, my family is kinda a touchy subject for me and I just hate thinking about them at all. Kinda makes me see red. But of course you didn't know that. I really shouldn't have said what I said and I don't say this often, but I really am sorry" Piper mutters out honestly, her eyes still firmly focused of the floor. Piper hated to admit her feelings but she wanted Alex to know.

"Hey" Alex says reaching out and putting her hands on Piper's shoulders, rubbing them soothingly trying to get Piper's eyes to shift from the floor to hers. "How about we say it was both our faults and call it even? Let's just forget it ever happened?"

Looking up at Alex, Piper nods slowly, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'd really like that," she says in a quiet voice.

"Me too kid," Alex says with a large grin spreading across her face. Eyes locking together, they continue to gaze until they are interrupted by the knocking on the door. "Ms Chapman it's time," the voice announces.

Breaking her eye contact with Alex, she walks over to Bennett, pops her mouthguard in her mouth and allows him to slip her gloves on, tightening them firmly. Looking at him, he gives her a smile and taps her gloves with his fists as a sign of good luck. Piper turns on her heel walking past Nicky and Lorna who are now fully standing. "Kick some arse, P" Nicky says encouragingly, slapping Piper on the back of the shoulder as she passes.

"Good luck, Kid" Alex says hearteningly, causing Piper to stop and turn, giving her a wide smile in return.

Piper walks out the door towards the boxing ring, her companions quickly following, raising her fists in the air as the crowd roars with excitement. She jogs to the ring, walking up the small set of stairs on the side and tucks herself under the ropes, taking her place in the far right corner. She nervously bounces back and forth, throwing a few light punches to get herself pumped, as she awaits on her opponent.

Crazy Eyes makes a similar entrance and stands in her respective corner, glaring at Piper in an effort to shake her. Piper stares back, her nerves vanishing, as she feels the familiar feeling of adrenalin begin to flow through her body. Continuing to stare into Warren's eyes, she begins to prepare herself to mentally get in her 'zone'. _Pretend it's him_ she thinks to herself, _imagine it's him at the end of your glove._

The referee calls the girls to the centre of the ring, both touching their gloves together in a sign of good sportsmanship. They each take a step back, eyes firmly fixed on one another as they await for that familiar 'ding' of the bell signalling the start of the match. Piper focuses on her breathing, in and out, in and out, she repeats in her head. She adjusts her stance, gloves raised to shield her face and waits.

 _Ding…_

…..

"To Piper fucking Chapman and her fucking ridiculous 16 strong win streak" Nicky slurs as they all raise their shot classes in celebration and then quickly snap them back, the liquid burning Piper's throat as it slides down.

They had all gone to Red's for celebratory drinks after the fight, which Piper had won with an impressive knock out in only the third round. Alex was seated next to Piper, their outer thighs touching firmly, neither wanting an inch of space between them. Nicky is sat across from them with her arm gently draped over Lorna's small shoulders. "Seriously Pipes, you were fucking awesome" Nicky says as she raises her hand to the waitress, indicating she wanted another round of shots.

Alex nudges Piper with her elbow getting her attention and smiles warmly at her. "You were amazing Piper," she says as she gingerly raises her hand to stroke her cheek, where a purple bruise is beginning to form from a lucky jab that Crazy Eyes had managed to sneak in. Piper's breath catches in her throat, a heart-warming smile spreading across her lips as Alex continues to stare into her eyes. Alex's gaze suddenly shifts from Piper's and she watches on as recognition, and then horror, plague Alex's eyes. "Oh shit, fuck" Alex swears and she hunches down behind Piper in the booth, attempting to hide from the all too familiar brown haired person seated on the other side of the bar.

"What?" Piper asks, craning her neck as she looks around the bar trying to find the source of Alex's sudden change in mood.

"Piper, shit don't look she'll see you" Alex whispers as she grabs a hold of Piper's arm trying to desperately pull the blonde's focus away from her not so subtle canvasing of the bar.

"Who will?" Piper asks confused.

"My ex."

"Wait, Sylvie's here?" Nicky asks cutting in on their conversation.

Alex simply nods, glancing back towards where her ex was seated she notices the chair now empty. Looking to the right, she realises the brown haired woman is now walking in full stride over towards their table. "Oh, shit she's fucking coming over."

"I know you hate the bitch but just play it cool Vause. Red will kick my arse if I let you get into a fight in her bar" Nicky says sternly.

Alex glares at Nicky and then closes her eyes, silently praying that this was all some sort of sick twisted dream. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat over to her left. "Hello Alex," the woman says in a pompous tone.

Turing to face the woman Alex composes herself the best she could. "Uh, Sylvie hi….. What are you doing here?"

The woman scoffs. "Oh sorry I didn't realise I had to justify my need to go out with my Michael to you."

Piper watches as Alex jaw tightens. "Michael? So you are still with that scumbag."

Sylvie crosses her arms, a hiss escaping her lips. "Yes, he's here right now, we are ACTUALLY out celebrating our 3 month anniversary" she says with a smirk, clearly loving the fact that she was rubbing her new relationship in her ex's face. "Oh and he's not a scumbag Alex."

"Oh sorry, so sleeping with his employee who is in a relationship with a woman who moved across the country for her, hardly makes him a scumbag? Hm, could of fooled me" Alex spits back, struggling to keep herself composed. Sylvia had broken Alex's heart and she hated the fact that she was now standing here in front of her, and if she's honest Piper, clearly mocking her.

"Oh go fuck yourself Alex, no need for you to be jealous over the fact that I have moved on and you clearly haven't" Sylvie responds, smirking as she glares down towards her ex.

Alex feels like she has been slapped in the face. God she hated Sylvie right now. "I'm not jealous. Besides, I have moved on" she lies before she has a chance to stop herself. _Shit_ , she thinks hoping that Piper doesn't get the wrong idea that she was seeing someone else.

"Oh, really?" Sylvie says still smirking, not actually believing Alex's words. "With who?"

Piper watches at Alex's apprehension, her eyes clearly showing sudden panic as she struggles to come up with an answer, making Sylvie's smirk grow into a disdainful smile. _Fuck that bitch for hurting Alex_ …. _Fuck it_ she thinks before her hand suddenly reaches to gently lace her fingers through one of Alex's hands that lie limply on the table in front of her. Piper gives Alex's hand a firm squeeze as she turns to face her, Alex's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, before widening in realisation of Piper's plan. Turning back to face Sylvie, whose expression has change to one of shock, Piper finds it's her turn to smirk. "She's moved on with me and she's ten times happier than she ever was than when she was with you, you cheating slut. Now how about you fucking leave this bar NOW, before I ask my friends over in security to escort you and your scumbag of a boyfriend out." With that she turns to face Alex, cupping her face in her hands, leans forward and brushes her lips lightly against Alex's before delving into a hot messy kiss. Alex only hesitates for a second in shock, before she returns the kiss with as much force as Piper, opening her mouth as she feels Piper's tongue trace the bottom of her lip seeking entrance. They continue this for a good 20 seconds before Piper pulls away, both her and Alex's cheeks flushed. She looks deep into Alex's bright eyes before turning back around to face a very red faced Sylvia. "Oh and don't even THINK about coming back bitch" she spits.

Sylvia stares at Piper for a second in utter shock, before she turns on her heels and huffs back towards her boyfriend, yanking him up from his seat and stalking towards the exit.

Piper turns back to Alex, who still appears to be in a state of shock. A moment passes before all four girls at the table suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter. "God…did….you see…her face" Nicky snickers in between laughs.

"That was amazing" Lorna shrieks.

"Bloody hell Piper, a word of warning would of helped" Alex jokes, the deep appreciation and joy clearly evident in her face and goofy smile.

"Sorry" Piper apologises with no sincerity. "She was just pissing me off."

"God, people should piss you off more often" Alex says with a playful wink. "Seriously though Piper, thank you. You really saved my arse back there."

"You're welcome" she replies before leaning towards Alex, bringing her lips to her ear. "I wish I could do it more often" she whispers and then pulls back to look at Alex's face.

Alex gives her a wide smile, her eyes seeming to sparkle as she gazes into Piper's. "Me too kid, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey all, here is Chapter 4. I know I had said I probably wouldn't have it up until the end up the week but I have been furiously working my butt off to get both my assessment and my two stories updated and well it's all paid off.**

 **For those following my other fan fic 'Broken' I have updated it both yesterday night and earlier this morning. But, I'm not sure if it's just me (as I'm having all sorts of issues with reading reviews and receiving any form of emails from ), as of me writing this it is only saying that I updated it yesterday even though you can access BOTH new chapters right now. So if that is the case, for those interested go check out the new update I'd love to hear some feedback.**

 **As always thank you to those lovely people who reviewed and followed, I really appreciate it a lot. Much love to you all- you guys keep me and this story going.**

 **As long as things keep running smoothly expect another update for this story within the next few days. At my current rate I am able to write around one chapter update a day so I am just alternating between stories at the moment.**

 **Anyway enough with my rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Mrosse38**

"So Pipes, you and Vause seemed to be getting fairly close last night at Red's?" Nicky says with a playful smile as they both are seated at the breakfast counter, sipping on their morning coffee in an attempt to cure their hangover's from the night before.

"We are just friends Nicky," Piper says attempting to repress the blush that she now always seemed to get at the mere mention of Alex's name. After the incident with Sylvie, Alex and Piper had spent the whole night just talking, as Nicky and Lorna played tonsil hockey in the seat in front of them. Piper had learnt so much about Alex, and the more she learnt, the more her feelings for her grew. She had learnt of how Alex had moved to New York right after high school, in hopes to find work so she could send money back home to her mother, who had been working 4 jobs just to make ends meet. That, unlike Piper, her mother was one of her best friends and she would call her every Thursday night without fail. Alex had told Piper that after turning 21 and spending the last 3 years working meaningless jobs, she had met Nicky at a club who then introduced her to Red. That Red, had welcomed her in with open arms and offered her a job that allowed Alex to make enough money to send back home, allowing her mum to quit two on her jobs. She had learnt of the time when Alex was 18, that she had gone to her deadbeat drummer father's concert and he had hit on her after she introduced herself as his daughter and how she had cried herself to sleep that night. Piper loved how open and honest Alex was with her and she had only hoped that she could have been the same. Piper didn't talk about her past with anyone, not even Nicky. Nicky merely knew the facts of Piper's traumatic childhood because she herself had been there when it had happened.

"Just friends aye? You kiss all your friends like that? Might need to warn Lorna for me" Nicky laughs interrupting Piper's thoughts. She was clearly loving the fact that, after all this time, she finally had the opportunity to tease her friend about her having a little crush.

"Why Nick? I hope you're not jealous?" Piper retorts with a laugh and wink, hoping to get her friend to drop the subject. Piper was so confused about her feelings for Alex. She had never felt this way about anybody, and truthfully it terrified her.

"Piper, seriously though you like her don't you? Nicky continued to probe.

"Ugh, Nicky can we just drop it please," Piper whines as she stands from her chair and walks to the sink and rinses her now empty coffee cup.

"Okay whatever, I'm going back to bed my head is fucking killing me. But seriously Piper, you can't run from your feelings for her forever you know," Nicky says matter of factly, as she raises from her seat and walks towards her bedroom and shuts the door leaving a dumfounded Piper standing in the kitchen alone with her thoughts. Sighing, Piper walks towards her room with the intention of having a shower, before she hears the familiar tone of her phone go off indicating she had a new text message. She walks to her dresser where he phone lays and picks it up, unlocking the screen, her heart begins to beat faster as she sees who the message is from.

 **Alex:**

 **Hey Kid.**

Piper smiles and quickly taps a reply. **Hey.**

Moments later her phone beeps again.

 **Not too hungover I hope?**

 **Piper:**

 **Haha no, please I may box in the lightweight division but that doesn't mean I am one. You should see Nicky though, actually it's probably best that you didn't that shit is the cause of nightmares ;)**

 **Alex:**

 **Haha, I can believe that. Listen are you free tonight?**

Piper's heart began to race and she was suddenly very nervous as she typed her reply.

 **Maybe, what did you have in mind?**

 **Alex:**

 **Well, I was thinking that maybe you could come over and hang out?**

 _Don't be a pussy Piper,_ she thinks to herself before typing her reply.

 **Sounds good. Is 8 alright?**

 **Alex:**

 **8 is perfect, see you then :D**

Smiling, Piper puts her phone back on the dresser, grabs a change of clothes and heads to the shower. As she stands in the shower, letting the water cascade down her back she suddenly begins to panic. Was this a date? Piper had never once in her life been on a date, the closest she had ever gotten to going out with someone was when she would pretend to be Nicky's girlfriend after guys would hit on them at a club on a night out. She knew Alex liked her, she had drunkenly said that much last night. As much as she knew Alex's feelings for her, Piper was petrified of her own feelings for Alex. She was scared to let Alex in, scared of the unknown. For so long Piper had been alone and now the prospect of sharing herself with someone else terrified her.

Deciding to take Nicky's earlier advice and not run from her feelings, Piper told herself to stop overthinking things. Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. It was time to let someone break down her walls, and that someone was Alex.

…..

Walking to the front door of Alex's apartment, Piper takes a deep nervous breath, before knocking gently. The door quickly opens to reveal a smiling Alex, dressed in black skinny jeans and a low cut top that displays ample cleavage. "Hey" she says, before pulling Piper by the arm and dragging her into her apartment.

"Wow" Piper exclaims as she takes in the sight of Alex's apartment. On the far wall of the open spaced living room stood two tall mahogany bookcases, filled to the brim with various titles. A large three seat, black leather couch sat in the middle of the room facing a 70inch plasma television that was perched on the wall. Countless paintings littered the ruby red walls, creating a lively atmosphere throughout the apartment. A single indoor plant sat in the corner of the room, looking rather dead causing Piper to smile.

"Yeah, that's why I don't have any animals" Alex chuckles, handing Piper a beer, as she gestures towards the plant.

"Thanks" Piper replies taking a much needed sip of her beer, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"So, I uh figured we could maybe watch a movie and order some pizza. Keep it simple," Alex says somewhat timidly, her usual overzealous and boastful confidence gone.

Piper simply nods her head at Alex. "Sounds good."

"I'm just gonna go order it now then, so make yourself comfortable. The movies are over there, pick whatever you want" Alex says gesturing to the small DVD cabinet that sits under the mounted TV. Piper walks over to the cabinet and begins to look through the available DVDs, deciding to opt with a horror film she had never seen before.

"Nice," Alex says as she walks up behind Piper, taking the DVD gently from her hand and puts in the in the player. Picking up the remote, Alex turns on the TV and walks backwards to sit herself on the leather couch. She pats the space beside her, gesturing for Piper to join her. Piper walks over to Alex and sits down, there thighs inches from each other despite the spacious couch. Piper can feel the hum of electricity running between them as the movie begins to play.

Over half an hour into the movie, they are both still seated close together, staring intently at the screen as the main protagonist of the film walks slowly towards the front of the house to investigate a noise he had heard. Realising the sound was coming from his front doorstep, the man crouches down and slowly peers through the blinds. BANG BANG! Both girls practically jump from the couch, Piper releasing a little squeal. "Jesus Fucking Christ" Alex says holding her hand on her chest, turning her head towards door behind them. "Pizza's here" she says laughing slightly as she turns to a still wide eyed Piper and lifts herself from the couch to go pay and collect the pizza.

Walking back towards Piper, Alex places the pizza down on the table in front of them and grabs a slice and sits back down, crossing her legs underneath her on the couch. Finishing her mouthful, she turns to face Piper who immediately bursts out into laughter. "What?" she mumbles suddenly incredibly self-conscious.

"You've got a sauce moustache" Piper says giggling, a sudden bout of courage rising within her as she reaches across to wipe the red sauce from the Alex's top lip, letting her hand linger for a second. She pulls her hand back staring at Alex, who is watching her intently, and licks the sauce from her fingers. "Mmm, that's good she says" with a smile.

"Suppose Pizza isn't as good of a date food as they it is" Alex mumbles slightly embarrassed and takes another bite of Pizza, albeit much more cautiously.

"Oh you think this is a date huh?" Piper teases, watching Alex turn a deep shade of pink as her own heart jumps at Alex's use of the word.

"I uh, shit sorry I just…" Alex stutters out before stopping as she watches Piper throw her back in a fit of laughter.

"I'm just fucking with you Alex" Piper laughs, seeing Alex visibly relax at her words.

"You bitch" Alex larks in return and jumps forward, straddling Piper as she pushes her back on the couch, pinning her hands above her head. "Say you are sorry" Alex says, her face inches away from Piper.

"Or what?" Piper flirts back, a smile playing on her lips as she loved the feeling of Alex on top of her.

"Or I'll tickle you" Alex responds as serious as she can.

Piper laughs. "Do you really think it's a smart idea to attempt to tickle someone who boxes for a living?"

"Hmm, I'm willing to take my chances" Alex says as her eyes bore into Piper's, which sparkle back in return. "Besides, I don't think you will ever hurt me."

Piper's smile drops and her face turns serious. She swallows nervously and continues to stare at Alex before she lets the words fall from her mouth in a voice barely a whisper. "No, I won't ever hurt you."

Hearing the underlying message in Piper's words, Alex smiles the widest smile she could muster "Me, either."

With those words, Alex leans forward the final few inches to connect her lips with Piper's. The kiss is soft at first before intensifying. Piper feels Alex's lip trace the bottom of her own and she opens her mouth granting her entrance. Alex tastes like beer and peppermint and Piper thinks it may just be her knew favourite flavour combination. They continue to kiss, both their tongues battling for dominance as Alex grinds her hips against Piper's. Piper slides her hands under Alex's loose top and gently rubs up her back before pulling her closer, wanting not one inch of space between them. They continue to kiss fiercely for a few minutes more before Piper pulls her lips away and rests her forehead against Alex's, their breathing both ragged.

"We should stop," Piper breaths out, not truly wanting to but knowing that she needed to take things slow will Alex. Alex was different from all the other girls she had been with and she wanted her to know that.

"I know," Alex replies pulling back so she can look into Piper's eyes as she tucks a small strand of her blonde hair away from her face and behind her ear. She knew this was new to Piper and she didn't want to push her. Piper struggled with emotions and as much as Alex wanted Piper, she didn't want to make things even more difficult for her. Smiling, Alex gives Piper one last soft kiss before pushing herself off her and taking her seat back on the couch.

"I'm really sorry Alex," Piper apologises as she sits up from the couch, looking nervously down at her hands not wanting to meet Alex's eyes.

"Hey," Alex says grabbing Piper's face and titling her chin up so her eyes meet hers. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know this is all new to you and we can take it as fast or as slow as you want."

Piper smiles weakly and takes a deep breath before finally conveying her feelings for the first time, well ever. "It's just this is so weird for me, Alex. Normally it's just about sex for me. But it's so different with you. I want this, I want you."

Alex smiles in return and pulls Piper into a hug. "I want you too. Like I said, we can go at whatever pace you need to babe, when you're ready I'm ready. You are worth waiting for," Alex whispers in her ear before giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Now how about we watch the rest of this movie?"

They continue to watch the movie, Alex on her back as Piper lay tucked firmly in her side, head resting on her chest. This was the first time Piper had ever cuddled and she loved the feeling of Alex's warm body against hers. As time goes on, their breathing evens out and they both slowly begin to drift off to sleep.

 _Piper feels like she being held under water, her lungs gasping for air that she just can't seem to find. A darkness falls across her eyes as her body goes numb, she looks up to see his black piercing eyes staring intently down at her. His face is contorted into a wicked grin as she hears the sound of glass shattering around her. Terrified, she struggles to move but is stuck in a state of paralysis. Her body is trapping her, she is unable to move, speak or even react. Her breathing suddenly rapidly increases as she gulps in big breaths of air that she can suddenly seem to find. Terror rises through her body as he raises his arms, nails long and twisted ready to attack. She screams and shields her face as he takes another step closer, her body now shaking uncontrollably. Piper…Piper….._

Piper's eyes snap open as she shoots upright and takes in her unfamiliar surroundings. Her breathing is rapid and she struggles to control it. "Piper?" Alex says from behind her on the couch. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

Piper says nothing and continues to focus on her breathing, mimicking the way her trainer had taught her to control her breathing during a fight. _In out…..In out…._ Suddenly, she feels as though the walls of the large open space have suddenly begun to close around her and she struggles to get up, Alex immediately dropping her from the hold Piper was unaware she was in. Piper grabs her jacket and bag that were discarded on the floor earlier in the night and races towards the front door, suddenly desperate to be alone. "Piper wait," Alex calls after her as she herself jumps up from the couch and follow her.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry," Piper spits out through clenched as she rips the handle of the front door open and stumbles out, leaving a dumfounded Alex still calling her name. "Piper," is the last thing she hears as the door closes and Piper sprints down the steps of Alex's apartment and towards her car that is parked on the street. _Fuck_ she thinks as she sits in her car as the tears begin to fall. This is why Piper slept alone, her horrendous nightmares would often wake her suddenly from her sleep and in some cases make her scream. Nicky was the only one who had ever witnessed Piper's nightmares and the next morning she would tell her how terrified Piper had looked. How terrified Piper had made her, that the sounds that would sometimes escape her lips barely even sounded human. Personally knowing how bad of a nightmare her one on Alex's couch was, Piper continued to cry at the thought of what Alex would have just witnessed. She now knew how broken Piper was and she was suddenly terrified that Alex would finally make the decision to run away.

 **Bloody Piper and her running from situations when shit gets real. Can I just say how hard this chapter was to write. I had just finished writing Chapter 5 of my other fan fic (people who have read it will understand what I mean). I'm mean seriously to go from THAT to this cute little fluffy thing that was in the middle of this chapter was just so weird lol. It was honestly a bit of a mind f**k.**

 **Anyway I hope it turned out alright and gave you some warm fuzzies while it lastes. Seriously, what's cuter than a little stay at home and watch movies date? Especially when said cuddle buddy is Alex Vause ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello again, another update for you all because frankly you guys deserve it. This chapter starts off at the end of the last one and mostly focuses on Alex's side of things/POV.**

 **Much love to you all for taking the time out to read yesterday's update, thank you so much. It's absolutely crazy to sit here and watch my views go up by the thousands each day, when it was only this time last week that I decided to finally give writing/posting a go.**

 **I apologise in advance for the mistakes I know exist. This chapter took a bit of time to write and it's starting to get a little late here for me to edit properly, but I wanted to get it up for you before I headed to bed.**

 **Thanks so much for the new reviews and follows :D**

 **Mrosse38**

Alex is suddenly snapped awake from her sleep by a blood curdling scream. Confused, she sits up from the couch and looks to her immediate left where Piper lays, her face contorted in agony as her body shakes in her sleep. A whimper escapes Piper's lips, as Alex's watches her eyes dart erratically back and forth under her lids. Realising she in having a horrific nightmare, Alex leans back down and gently strokes Piper's cheek as she whispers her name quietly in an attempt to wake her. "Piper...Piper."

Piper's eyes suddenly open and her body shoots up from the couch, scaring Alex, who quickly sits upright behind her. Piper's breathing is rapid and her head darts around the room as she attempts to take in her surroundings. Seeing the panic in Piper's form, Alex wraps her arms around her waist and gently whispers in her ear. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

Alex keeps her hold on Piper as she waits patiently for her to respond, hearing her sucking in deep breaths, trying to get her rapid breathing under control. Piper suddenly stiffens in Alex's arms and she jumps from the couch, Alex quickly releasing her hold on her to prevent her from panicking further. Alex watches as Piper grabs her jacket and bag, racing towards the door, sudden fear sinking in at the thought of the blonde girl's departure, particularly in her current state. "Piper wait," Alex calls after her as she struggles to detangle herself from the blanket they were laying under.

Running after the blonde, Alex only has time to take a few steps before she hears the handle of the front door being wretched open. "I've got to go, I'm sorry," she hears Piper call out, her voice constricted as if she was struggling to breathe.

"Piper," she calls out in one final attempt to get the blonde to stay. "Fuck," Alex whispers to herself as she hears the door slam close. Racing to the kitchen counter, Alex grabs her house keys and slips on a pair of shoes and runs out the door after Piper. Sprinting down the steps of her apartment, Alex arrives at the kerb just in time to see the taillights of Piper's car as she speeds off rapidly down the street, her tyres squealing as she takes off. "Fuck," Alex again mutters to herself as she strokes her hand through her thick, black hair.

Running back up the steps and into her apartment, Alex races to the living room and grabs her phone. Unlocking it, she scrolls through her contacts until she finds Nicky's name and hits call, nervously chewing her nails as she waits for her to answer.

On the fifth ring Nicky answers. "What?" she screams into the phone.

"Nicky, it's Alex. Listen something's happened to Piper."

"What the fuck, what's happened is she alright?" Nicky practically yells into the phone cutting Alex off.

"I don't know. We were asleep on the couch and she seemed to have some kind of bad dream and when she woke up she completely flipped the fuck out and practically ran out my apartment" Alex relays to her, still panicking as she recalls the blonde's reaction.

"Fuck," Nicky mutters through the phone. "Did she say anything to you?" she asks, hopeful that Alex was just over exaggerating and her best friend was simply headed home to their apartment. It wasn't very often that Piper would have nightmares that would be enough for her to react this way, but when she did, Nicky knew she needed help in order to calm down. Piper was a runner and sometimes there were certain things even she couldn't run from.

"All she said was that she was sorry and she had to go," Alex replies. "She looked so freaked out Nicky, I mean she was fucking screaming in her sleep."

"Fuck me, it sounds like it was a bad one. I knew it was a bad idea for her to stay over at a place she was unfamiliar with. Look, I'm going to need to go find her, do you have any idea where she went?"

"No idea, before I could get her to stop and talk to me she was already gone. Please Nick, let me help you," Alex begs suddenly feeling guilty at the thought that she was the reason Piper had reacted this way.

Nicky chews on her lip contemplating Alex's request before she answers. "I don't know Vause, Piper can be pretty messed up after one of her bad nightmares. That shit can sometimes get pretty ugly, you sure you want to be around for that?"

"Nicky, please, I care about Piper a lot and really want to help her. Fuck, this all my fault. Please, just let me come with you so I know she's safe," Alex cries, desperate to help the evidently troubled blonde.

There is a long pause at the other end of the phone line as Alex waits impatiently for Nicky to answer. "Okay, I'll be at yours in 10 to pick you up" Nicky replies before the line goes dead.

Alex paces nervously in her apartment as she awaits for Nicky's arrival. She was so worried for the blonde. Alex knew Piper had issues, with Piper describing herself as 'fucked up' in one of their first meetings. However, seeing those issues in action was terrifying. Alex was terrified, not OF Piper but FOR her. Alex wanted to take all the bad things away, but knowing she can't she opted for the next best thing, simply being there for Piper when her ugly past decided to raise its horrific head. Alex's phone goes off with a message from Nicky telling her she is outside her apartment. She grabs her jacket and practically runs down the steps and slides herself inside Nicky's car.

"Hey," she mutters to Nicky, truly wishing that they were meeting on better terms.

Nicky pulls her car away from the kerb and begins travelling in the same direction Alex had last seen Piper go. Glancing over at Alex she mumbles her response. "Hey."

"So what's the plan? Do you have any idea where she could be?" Alex asks, hoping that Nicky would be able to give their search some sense of direction.

Nicky rubs her face with her right hand as she pulls up to stop at a red light. "Honestly? I have no fucking clue. The last time this happened was a few years back and we had just moved here so she didn't have a car and couldn't travel far. But now? She could be fucking anywhere."

"Do they happen often? The nightmares?" Alex asks, worried about how long the poor blonde had being suffering with these horrific dreams.

Nicky takes a deep breath, determining whether or not she should answer her question. Over the years, Nicky had learnt to keep her mouth shut about Piper. In theory, Nicky was incredibly lucky because of how close she was with Piper, leading to Piper willingness to share bits of information with her. However, Piper never told her the whole truth and Nicky never asked out of fear it would make Piper close up and refuse to provide her with even little pieces of information. Better to have some truth from Piper than not at all, right?

"The nightmares, yes. Sometimes they happen every night. But, thankfully, the ones like you saw don't happen very often anymore," Nicky says as she finally decides to respond to Alex's question, knowing that Piper had never even once felt comfortable enough to fall asleep at someone else's place. This allowed her to know her and Alex were the real deal, that Piper had finally found someone who she was willing to let in. Nicky loved and trusted Alex and she hoped that, in time, Piper would realise she did as well. Knowing that Piper would need a push in the right direction, she decided to help with first few steps of letting Alex in.

"Fuck, do you…..do you know why?" Alex replies in a quiet voice, incredibly terrified to know the answer.

Nicky shakes her head. "I don't know the details, she's never told me, she's never told anyone. All I know is that her father was a fucking bastard and her mother was too busy trying to pretend, to the outside world, that they were this perfect fucking family. She didn't give to shits what was happening to her own kids."

"Fuck, that's messed up."

"Tell me about it, whatever went on behind the closed doors of the Chapman household was pretty fucked up. For as long as I've known Piper she's always been slightly messed up, it got worse as she got older before she finally got the courage to bail out at 18."

"Has she ever tried to get help? You know talk to someone about it?" Alex asks as Nicky continues to drive.

Nicky shoots her a look. "Are you kidding me? Have you not met Piper Chapman? That kid is the master of avoiding her feelings."

Alex simply nods her head in agreement. From the time she had spent with Piper, she knew she struggled with conveying her emotions and feelings, as if she was truly terrified to allow someone to get close to her. The more Alex got to know the real Piper Chapman, the more she wanted to protect her and be the one she finally lets in.

Nicky and Alex continue to drive around aimlessly searching for Piper for well over an hour. "Fuck me," Nicky says breaking the silence, "Where the fuck are you Chapman?"

"Does she have like a favourite place to go? Maybe somewhere you guys used to go together that Piper really loved?"

Nicky's eyes suddenly open wide and she turns to Alex with her mouth open in realisation, snapping her fingers at her. "I've got it, fuck me why didn't I think of it before?" Nicky says as she suddenly turns the car around and starts back into the direction they had just came. "There's this park that Piper and I used to go to when we first moved here. It has this lake in the middle and we used to just sit there for hours" Nicky explains.

After a 10 minute drive they arrive at the park to find it to be completely empty, except for Piper's car parked over in the far right corner of the parking lot. Sighing a breath of release, Nicky pulls the car in and parks, looking out towards the lake noticing the small silhouette of her friend as she sits with her back leant against a tree. Nicky undoes her seat belt and reaches for the handle of the door before she is stopped by Alex's hand. "Please, let me go," she begs wanting to be the one to comfort Piper after her episode. Nicky simply nods her head, knowing that it was the right thing to do. That it was time to pass on the 'torch' and let Alex be the one who let her calm her.

Alex opens the door and steps from the car, walking towards Piper's figure hunched over by the tree. She continues to walk forward, making sure she makes enough noise to ensure that she doesn't startle Piper. "Hey," she whispers quietly to Piper, who remains unmoved continuing to stare out across the blackness of the lake. Alex takes a seat next to Piper and mimics her posture, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling her knees into her chest. A few silent minutes pass before Alex speaks again. "What we looking at?"

Another minute goes by and Alex think Piper isn't going to respond and begins to panic, fearing she had made a mistake and should of let Nicky come to her.

"The lake," Piper finally responds, making Alex release a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Oh yer? It's a nice lake, very blue like your eyes" Alex responds, mentally kicking herself as she realises how stupid she sounded. The sound of Piper's quiet laughter fills Alex's ears and she smiles, so thankful at the sound.

"Wow, you're deep" Piper says through her giggles.

"Yep, I'm as deep as this fucking lake. Makes me pretty amazing," Alex laughs back with a large grin plastering her face.

"Wow, and modest too. You really are the complete package," Piper quips back as she turns her head and finally faces Alex, her beautiful blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Oh you have no idea, kid" Alex responds with a wink, lightly elbowing Piper's side. "You, okay?" she asks Piper quietly, removing one her hands from around her knees and placing it on Piper's.

Piper looks down at Alex's hand, before taking it and holding it in between her own, thankful for the warmth it was suddenly bringing. "You know what, I think I just might just be."

They sit in silence for a few minutes longer before Piper finally speaks again. "Look, I'm really sorry about tonight Alex. I didn't mean to do a runner on you, sometimes it just gets too much you know?"

Alex turns her body towards Piper, placing her other free hand on top of Piper's, which still encase her left hand. "Don't be sorry Piper, it's okay I get it," she says gently.

"I haven't scared you away?" Piper asks nervously.

Alex smiles warmly at her and removes one hand to brush her fingertips across her cheek. "You could never scare me away Piper. I meant it last night when I said I wanted you. I want all of you, the good and the bad. I want you to feel that you can talk to me about anything."

Piper returns Alex's smile, nervously chewing on her lip before replying. "I want to tell you everything Alex, but I'm scared. Scared to tell you the truth and also scared that I feel I need to. I want this with you Alex but I'm so used to shutting people out that it's hard for me to let you in. But I want to let you in and that both excites and terrifies me."

"Hey," Alex says, taking her hands and cupping Piper's face leaning forward, her face is inches from Piper's. "You don't need to be scared, I PROMISE I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," Piper responds quietly and leans forward, allowing Alex to capture her lips in a sweet kiss that fills her body with the warmth it had been lacking since she had left the comfort of Alex's arms hours before. Breaking the kiss, Alex pulls back and rests her forehead against Piper's. "It's late, how about we get you home?"

Piper nods and allows for Alex to pull her to her feet. They walk towards Nicky's car, hand in hand. Nicky steps from the car and walks towards Piper, before embracing her in a tight hug. "Shit you scared the crap outta me. You alright. P?" she whispers softly in her ear. Piper nods and pulls back from the hug. "I am now. I'm so sorry Nick."

"It's okay Pipes. Shit you look exhausted, let's get you home. How about you let Alex drive?"

Piper nods and fishes in her pocket, pulling out her keys and handing them Alex before walking towards her car and hopping into the passenger seat. Alex drives to Piper's apartment in silence, one hand on the steering wheel the other tightly holding Piper's, fingers interlaced. She pulls to the kerb and switches off the engine, letting go of each other's hands they walk up the stairs and into the apartment.

Alex leads Piper towards her bedroom, opening the door and pushes her gently to sit on the bed, crouching down to remove her shoes. "Thank you for everything tonight Alex," Piper says as Alex begins to stand, looking down at her with sparkling eyes.

"You're welcome Pipes," she responds, the nickname effortlessly falling from her lips. "I better let you get some rest. I'm just gonna go crash on your couch tonight so I will see you in the morning." Alex walks towards Piper's door before she feels herself yanked back gently by the wrist. Turning, she looks at Piper in confusion.

"Come be my big spoon," Piper replies, still holding Alex's hand as she walks backwards towards the bed.

"Okay," Alex smiles and let's go of Piper's hand to untie her own shoes. Kicking her shoes off, she slides herself in behind Piper in the bed, wrapping her long arms around Piper's small frame.

"Good night Al," Piper whispers in the darkness.

"Good night Pipes," she responds, placing a small kiss on the back of Piper's neck before they both quickly fall into a comfortable slumber, both excited for what tomorrow would bring.

 **A/N And there we have it, a little bit of Vauseman goodness for you. I hope it doesn't seem to rushed. I'm going off of the premise of having an instant connection with someone and maybe the whole love at first sight thing.**

 **To those who reviewed saying you hoped Alex went after Piper, I hope this satisfied your needs. I thought it would be a cute little way of showing how their relationship is beginning to form and how that, even though they have only known each other a short while, they already have incredibly strong feelings for each other.**

 **I do have an assessment that needs completing, whilst it's not overly difficult it is rather time consuming. In saying that don't expect to wait too long for an update. Just so you know, I'll probably be quickly writing the next chapter for 'Broken' before diving back into this. I'm currently liking the whole switching between stories because it gives me a bit of diversity and allows me some time to thoroughly think about what I want to happen in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks again for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for not updating this sooner but I had a day off from writing and then spent most of yesterday working on my other fan fic and it was quite a monster of a chapter to write. In good news, I had an epiphany the other night and I now know exactly what is going to happen in this story. I have a few key plot points that I would love to explore so as long as you guys are wanting to keep reading, I will keep writing. Personally, I think you guys are going to love what is to come.**

 **Now to some reviews:**

 **Al:** **God me too, I love the Vauseman pairing. I just love their dynamic and how they fit together so perfectly.**

 **Guest and Solitary100:** **I'll answer your reviews together. When I started this fan fic I had a fairly good idea as to what she could have been through. As I wrote, that vision has become so much clearer. Expect to have your questions answered about Piper's past in the near future. Haven't decided exactly where I want to put it in yet, but I know it'll be soon.**

 **Luveverythingtv:** **Yay, I'm glad you liked it. As I said above, expect to find out what happened to Piper fairly soon. I like your theory, but of course I'm not going to give it away because I'm a meany and am going to make you wait to find out :P**

 **As always, a massive thanks for the reviews keep them coming- I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks again to those who have favourited or are following it means so much to me. Seriously, the response to this has been more than I could ever have hoped for and I hope that I keep living up to your expectation with each updated chapter.**

 **Mrosse38**

A ray of sunshine blares through the partially open curtains of Piper's bedroom, causing her to stir and awaken from her slumber. Laying on her back, she attempts to shift her body from the bed, panic setting in as she feels a weight holding her frame down on the bed. Glancing to her torso, she calms immediately at the sight of the familiar arms that encompass her body. Piper's eyes trail from the arms that hold her protectively, up to the face of the still sleeping brunette, noting how her face was relaxed and lips slightly parted as she slept. _God, she's so beautiful_ Piper thinks to herself, continuing to stare at the raven haired beauty as she raises her hand, and gently strokes a stray piece of hair from her face and behind her ear. Alex shifts in her sleep at the touch, before her emerald eyes flutter open. "Hey," she rasps out as she smiles at Piper, her voice still laced with sleep, as she subconsciously tightens her grip around Piper's body slightly.

"Hey," Piper smiles back, loving the feeling of being in Alex's arms.

"How'd you sleep? No, nightmares?" Alex asks, lifting her head from the pillow so she can see Piper's face more clearly.

"Good, and nope none at all," Piper answers happily, feeling the most rested she had been in a long while. "What about you?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time," Alex replies truthfully, taking her hand and cupping Piper's face as she stares deeply into her eyes. They continue to gaze at each other in silence, bodies now facing each other's fronts, faces centimetres apart.

"You know, you are first person who I have ever actually fallen asleep and woken up to." Piper says shyly, shifting her eyes from Alex's in embarrassment at her confession. It was true, Piper had never once fallen asleep with anyone, for both the fear of her potential nightmares and also lacking the ability to trust someone enough to be in a state of relax in front of them. Normally, she would be the first to bail out after sex in an effort to avoid falling asleep beside that person. Yet, here she was still fully clothed in last night's clothing, happily waking up in the arms of the woman in front of her.

Alex gives her a broad smile, lifting her chin so their eyes meet once again. "Well, I'm truly honoured," she says, shifting her body forward to gently brush her lips against Piper's. Piper smiles into the kiss, feeling the happiest she had felt in a long time. "Mmm, I could get use to this," Piper whispers to Alex as they break their kiss, surprised at her own admission.

Alex smiles again and gently strokes the pads of her fingertips down Piper's cheek before answering. "Me too, kid."

"Knock, knock bitches," Nicky yells as she throws open the bedroom door, causing it to crash loudly against the wall of the room startling the two girls on the bed, who proceed to pull apart at the sudden intrusion. "Good morning to you too Nicky," Piper says, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she sits up from the bed and looks towards her friend.

"Damn, I must say I was imagining a lot less clothing when I realised that Vause didn't sleep on the couch last night. You must be losing your touch, P" Nicky says with a laugh, as she walks across the room and ungracefully throws herself onto the bed, grinning at Piper as she does.

Alex laughs, while Piper shakes her head at Nicky, throwing her pillow at the head of the wild haired girl. "Shut up," she mumbles at her, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Nicky was right, normally Piper would have had sex ten times over, but Alex was different and the concept of feeling an emotional connection was foreign to Piper so she was opting to take it slow because she really didn't want to this fuck up.

"Was there something that you wanted Nicky or did you really just storm into my room hoping to catch a glimpse of a parade of tits and ass?" Piper asks, Alex laughing loudly at her description as she continues to lay on Piper's bed with her head raised from the pillow to look at Nicky.

"You know me Pipes, I love me some tits and ass but no. I actually came to tell you that your amazing roommate Nicky has been ever so nice to you and made breakfast" Nicky quips referring to herself in the third person.

"Oh, I thought I could smell something burning," Piper replies with a laugh as she raises herself from the bed, dodging the incoming pillow Nicky attempts to throw back at her. "Sounds great Nick, we will be out there in a few."

Taking it as her cue to leave, Nicky stands from the bed and walks towards the door, throwing a quick wink in Piper's direction as she leaves.

"Already referring to us as a 'we' I see," Alex says, her eyebrows raised, as she stands from the bed, causing Piper to whip her body around to face her. Piper's eyes widen at the realisation of her words and she blushes a deep shade of crimson. "Oh shit sorry…..i was just trying to get rid of her," she finally manages to stutter out in an attempt to justify her words.

Alex throws her head back and laughs at the blonde. "I'm just fucking with you Piper" she laughs, mimicking the words Piper had said to her just under 24 hours before.

Piper smiles widely at Alex. "You bitch, say you are sorry," she says, as she too remembers the conversation they had had the previous day.

Alex laughs again and walks around from the side of the bed to where Piper is standing and places her hands on Piper's hips and pulls her body against hers. "How about I show you how sorry I am by taking you out tonight?"

"What on like a date?" Piper asks, nerves setting in at the realisation that she has never actually been out on a real public date before.

"Yep, is that uh okay?" Alex asks, suddenly worried that she was pushing to blonde too far too soon, knowing that Piper had wanted to take things slow and was not used to the whole concept of 'dating'.

"Yer, you know I've never actually been on a proper date before" Piper confesses to Alex shyly.

Alex looks at Piper in shock, before quickly recovering. "Well, I guess I better make it the best date ever. Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to push you to do anything too soon."

"No, a date sounds great," Piper says with a warm smile, giving Alex a quick kiss on the lips as reassurance. "Now let's go eat breakfast before Nicky storms back in here and tries to force feed it down our throats" Piper laughs, grabbing Alex's wrist and leading her out the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

….

Sadly for Piper, and as much as she wanted to simply spend the whole day with Alex (which for her was an incredibly abnormal thing as she normally got sick of people fairly quickly), she had the unfortunate task of a training session she must attend. After scoffing down her breakfast and taking a quick shower, Piper had said her goodbyes and set off towards the gym, telling Alex to meet her there later that night to begin their date.

Piper stands, stance wide and gloves raised at the boxing bag in front of her, jabbing at the bag with her gloves as sweat pours from her body. "Hey Piper, I'm heading off" Bennett calls to her from across the room, causing her attention to break away from the bag and for her to look in his direction.

"Okay," Piper pants out. "Just leave the spare and I'll lock up for you when I'm done."

Bennett nods, placing the spare key down next to Piper's bag and gives her one final wave before he exits through the door of the gym and disappears into the night.

Piper returns her focus back to the bag and continues to jab at it, bouncing backwards from one foot to another to help provide her some rhythm. A light rapping on the glass of the front door of the gym causes her to stop yet again and she looks up to see a smiling Alex waving at her from through the door. Piper smiles in return and walks over towards the door, removing on of her gloves so she can unlock the door and let her in. "Hey" Alex greets her as she walks past her and into the gym.

"Hey."

"So this is where you come to play?" Alex asks as she looks around, taking in the features of the old gym.

"Haha yep" Piper replies. "Sorry, I was just finishing up. I'll just have a quick shower and then we should be good to go" Piper continues as she walks towards her gym bag and takes a sip from her water bottle.

Alex suddenly stop and stares at Piper before walking towards her, stopping just in front of her and smiling widely.

"What?" Piper asks curiously, scrunching her face slightly as she watches Alex continuing to stare at her.

"Oh nothing, I just never realised how fucking hot you looked in your boxing gear" she replies, her eyes raking over Piper's fit body. Piper was wearing only a navy blue crop top and a pair of barely there Nike running shorts, allowing Alex a good view of her well-formed 6-pack and long, toned tan legs.

"Oh yeah?" Piper laughs as she raises her eyes to meet Alex's which burn with desire. Turning her body to face Alex, she wraps her arms around her neck and gently pulls her head closer in order to be able to whisper in Alex's ear. "You should see how hot they look off me," she purrs as her usual self-confidence begins to surface, not really caring in that moment what she was insinuating but rather feeling the need to make Alex weak at the knees.

Alex's eyes widen at her words and she lets out a small moan as she feels the heat beginning to build in her core. This was one of the first times Piper had properly flirted and by god did she find it hot. "God, you are such a tease Piper" she growls out at the blonde, failing miserably to control the need she was feeling from surfacing in her voice.

"I know," Piper grins as she hears the sex laced in Alex's voice. "But like they say good things _cum_ to those who wait" she says in a low voice, smiling wider as she watches Alex take a sudden intake of breath, loving the effect she was having on the brunette.

"Ugh, you are insufferable" Alex groans out as she feels her cheeks begin to flush.

Piper leans in to gently kiss Alex, before pulling back to look at her, her face serious. "I want to do this right Alex. Believe me, there's nothing I'd rather do than take you right here and right now. Sex for me is normally some quick way to blow off some steam, but with you I want it to be different, I know it will be different. I'm new to this whole dating thing and I really don't want to fuck this up."

Alex smiles and leans her forehead against Piper's, despite knowing Piper's feelings for her it never ceased to make her heart skip a beat when Piper actually told her. "I know you do Pipes, but stop stressing so much. You're not going to fuck this up, I won't let you. Besides, I'm too selfish to let you go anyway."

Piper smiles at Alex's words, feeling a sense of calm wash over her at the thought that Alex was just as invested in this as she was. Piper struggled with expressing her emotions, yet Alex understood her so well, easily seeing through Piper's bullshit and understanding what she truly meant. The fact that, even after such a short period of time, Alex could read her so well meant that whatever they had was something special. Something Piper knew she wouldn't take for granted. Despite in all her 23 years, she had never wanted to be with someone for more than a one night stand, yet as Piper found herself standing here in Alex's arms her mind drifting to thoughts of the future, a future that predominately involved Alex. It both terrified and excited her and Piper was willing to do whatever it would take to make this work.

Alex stood back from their embrace, smiling at Piper. "Now, enough with this sappy shit before we have to go a few rounds in that ring to get some of our badassness back."

Piper laughs as Alex's phrasing, loving how even after such serious words were exchanged, Alex knew how to lighten the mood. "You couldn't take me even if you wanted to Vause" she quips with a wink.

"Oh, believe me I can take you just fine, well maybe not in the ring but certainly in other things" Alex laughs, returning the wink, it now her time to watch Piper's face flush at her words. "Now, go get that fine sweaty ass of yours in the shower so I can show you what a real date is."

 **A/N I planned to feature the date in this chapter but felt like it was just going to end up too long and I really want to have room to freely write about it. So, next chapter (and probably the next few after this) is going to have some cute Vauseman goodness for you all- so you all can look forward to that.**

 **At the time of writing this, I haven't decided whether I will be writing the next chapter for this or my other fan fic. But, either way I plan to get both finished within the next few days so hopefully you won't have to wait long for an update. I have another assignment that I plan to do tomorrow so I probably won't get much writing done, but I do promise that the next chapter for this will be up no later than Tuesday night Australian time. You guys are so amazingly supportive so I'm wanting to keep you in the loop with things as much as possible because I know how horrible it can be waiting around for a new chapter to be published. Feel free to shoot me a pm message if you have any questions about this story and I will happily reply to the best of my ability, without giving away plot spoilers of course.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N YAY, its date time. I hope you like what I have chosen as their little date (I thought it was sweet and the perfect setting for the little conversation you are about to read.) I know I briefly mentioned this in last chapter's author note, but there are some BIG things to come. I wanted to slow things down for a few chapters to focus on the development of their relationship before I will speed things up again in the near future.**

 **Reviews (because I like to take the time out to personally thank you all):**

 **Guest:** **God me too, I was so excited to write some cute things after writing some pretty heavy stuff in the last few chapters of both this and my other fan fic. It's about time we get some adorable Vauseman happening.**

 **Al:** **Thank you for taking the time to review again and I'm so glad you are liking it. This chapter was so much fun to write so I hope you enjoy it :D**

 **Hammo59:** **Welcome, I'm so happy you are enjoying it and thanks so much for taking the time out to review. I hope you enjoy this little update.**

 **Sue:** **Yay, me too. I was a little worried at first about rushing it, I wanted to find the right balance between keeping a good pace in the story and logic of how real relationships. The more I wrote though, all I could hear in my head was the whole 'inevitable' thing so I just went with what felt right.**

 **Solitary100:** **No, you are all kinds of sweet for taking the time out to review basically every chapter I write. THANK YOU SO MUCH! It is much appreciated and I always have a smile on my face when I read your reviews. Reader's like yourself are what keeps me motivated to write, so thanks again :D**

 **Well enjoy this one guys, because shit is about to get real in the coming chapters :P**

 **Until next time,**

 **Mrosse38**

Pulling into the dimly lit parking lot of the run down old burger joint, Alex cuts the engine before turning to face Piper. "Wait right here, I'll be back in a minute," she says, before stepping out from the car. Piper watches from the passenger seat as Alex makes her way towards the entrance of the establishment, the dim lights of the neon sign illuminating the blue tips of her long, black hair.

Piper only has to wait a few minutes before she sees Alex make her way back across the parking lot and towards the car, her hands firmly gripping a brown paper bag and a drink-tray that contained two paper cup beverages. Smiling, Alex puts the cup-tray on top of the roof of the car, before using her free hand to open the passenger side door and hand the bag to Piper. Piper raises an inquisitive eyebrow, before Alex quickly grabs the drink tray and places it on Piper's lap. "Dinner," is the only thing Alex says before she shuts Piper's door and makes her way around the vehicle and into the driver's seat.

Carefully pulling from the parking lot, Alex proceeds to drive down the desolate road for another 10 minutes, before making a quick left and following the winding road up into the heights of the hills. Half way up the hill, she pulls into the shoulder of the road and turns to her door handle, opening it and steps around the front of the car to open Piper's. Holding out her hand, she gestures for Piper to exit the car and step into the night. "You know if this is part of your elaborate plan to murder me, it's awfully time consuming," Piper laughs as she grabs Alex's hand and lets her pull her from the car.

Alex grins in response, before she opens the rear passenger door and grabs the blanket lying on the backseat. Gathering the food in her arms, she cautiously walks Piper towards the edge of the scrub line on the side of the road. Under the moonlight, Piper can see a small dirt trail that leads through the trees and into an open area. Alex offers her hand to Piper, which she quickly accepts, and proceeds to lead them down the path and into the clearing.

Alex lays the blanket down on the ground as Piper stands in awe of view that was before her. The clearing acted as somewhat of a lookout and she could see the sparkling lights of the bustling city that was below them. "Oh my god," Piper breaths out at the sight.

"I know, beautiful isn't it?" Alex says, her eyes firmly fixated on the blonde as she begins to sit down on the blanket, her legs crossed.

Piper nods her head in agreement as she continues to stare in reverence, before turning to face the sitting brunette. Alex softly pats the vacant space beside her. Smiling, Piper walks over towards her and takes a seat next to her, mimicking Alex's position. Reaching into the bag, Alex grabs one of the burgers inside and hands it to Piper. "Mmm, thanks" she says as she begins to hungrily unwrap the burger from its wrapper. "Oh god, this is amazing," Piper exclaims as she takes a bite of the burger, savouring its taste in her mouth.

Alex smiles as she unwraps her own. "I know right, best burger place in town. When I was little my mum and I would grab a burger each and come and sit up here, just watching the night unfold below us. I love it up here, it kinda just turned into my happy place and I thought you would like it too."

Piper eyes shine in adoration at the way Alex talks about her mum, secretly wishing she could do the same. Piper and her mum had an incredibly complex relationship, having not spoken or seen each other since Piper left the family home at age 18. "Well, thank you for sharing it with me."

Alex smiles and leans in and places a soft kiss of Piper's lips. "You're welcome."

"Do you see your mum often?" she asks as she takes another bite of her burger.

Alex shakes her head. "Not as much as I would like to, she's always so busy with work. But, we always make the time to talk on the phone at least once a week."

"That must be nice," Piper says smiling, before taking a deep breath and, for the first time in her life, willingly offers up a piece of information about herself, having felt a deep need to share it with Alex. "My mum and I don't really talk."

Alex looks at her, masking her shock at Piper's sudden readiness to talk about her family, recalling her adverse reaction to her exact question not that long ago. Alex takes her hand and places it on Piper's shoulder, softly rubbing in circular motions and smiling tenderly at Piper. "Well, she sure is missing out."

Piper leans into Alex's touch slightly, her eyes firmly trained on Alex's. "It's okay though," she says with a shrug of her shoulders, "She was hardly a contender for mother of the year."

"Still, it must be hard. Do you see any of your other family?" Alex gently probes, not wanting to push Piper, but desperately wanting the blonde to know she was interested in learning her story.

Piper shakes her head. "Not really, I have a younger brother, Cal, but when he was 15 he moved out of state to go to school and then he decided to stay there. We talk a few times a year on the phone but I haven't physically seen him for 3 years. He's a good kid though, a little alternative, but a good kid nonetheless. Kid makes some of the best pot brownies you have ever tasted" Piper finishes with a laugh.

Alex smiles, before nervously stuttering out her next question, not wanting to cause Piper to suddenly close up. "Uh, what about your dad?"

Alex feels Piper stiffen beside her at her question and she suddenly fears she has pushed her too far. Piper takes a deep breath in order to steady herself, before she responds. "No, he uh died of liver disease when I was 17."

Alex takes a quick breath in at this information. She hadn't realised Piper's father had in fact died. "Oh wow, I'm so sorry Pipes."

Piper emits a breathy laugh, which causes the brunette's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. Seeing Alex's reaction, Piper makes the decision to continue, feeling as if a great weight was being lifted off her chest at each word she admitted to Alex. "It's okay Al, don't be sorry. I'm sure as hell not. The guy was a vile bastard who drank himself to death. As twisted as it sounds, the day his fat ass bit it, was the day my life got just a little bit better."

Alex stares at Piper as she attempts to process the information the troubled blonde had just shared, clearly shocked at Piper's depiction of her own father. Whilst Alex didn't particularly like her father, having abandoned her before she was born and behaving disgustingly towards her at his concert when she went to meet him, she never would have wished for his death. Her mind raced with the thoughts of what this man could have possibly done to make Piper hate him so much.

Piper gives Alex a heal-hearted smile before deciding to continue, dropping the usually unspoken bombshell that would allow Alex to fully understand her reasoning behind her hatred for him. "Alex, there is a reason why I know how to take a punch so well" she states, matter of factly, in a voice that was barely comes out louder than a whisper.

Alex blinks rapidly at Piper and feels all the air leave her body. Tears begin pooling around her eyes as she realises what Piper was confessing to her. Alex leans forward and gently pulls Piper into a heart-warming embrace, wanting to push the blonde's thoughts away from her abusive past. Alex could feel her heart breaking at the thought of anybody raising a hand to Piper, let alone someone who was supposed to love and protect her. She shudders as she pictures the eyes of a young, cowering and timid Piper as she takes the blows from the man's fists. _Fuck that disgusting excuse of a man_ Alex thought as she stroked Piper's hair in an attempt to soothe both herself and Piper. Piper's admission explained so much about her and the way she acted. As Alex held her in her arms, all she could think about was taking away the pain. She wanted to kiss and hold her and tell her everything was alright.

"You know what the worse part was though?" she murmurs to Alex, her head buried deep in the crook of her neck, as rare tears begin to fall from her eyes at the memories of her past. Piper didn't very often cry, in fact she can't really remember the last time she did, yet here she was pouring her heart out to this, admittedly very special, girl in front of her.

"What?" Alex croons, tightening her embrace slightly.

"My mum would always look the other way. She was too busy focused on what the outside world thought of our family rather than focusing on what was actually happening to us. If it wasn't for Cal, I would have left a long time ago. But I stayed to keep him safe, well as safe as I possibly could with a maniac drunk in the house. When he got his scholarship and moved away, I bailed from that house as soon as humanely possible. Even after my father died I still refuse to go back, there's too many horrible memories."

"Oh, Pipes" Alex whispers, unable to say anything else. Alex pulls her face away so she can look into Piper's eyes. Noticing the tears falling from her eyes, Alex cups Piper's face and places a sweet kiss on either eyelid before bringing her mouth and placing a long, gentle kiss upon Piper's lips. Pulling away, Alex rests her forehead against Piper's and allows a comfortable silence to overtake them. They sit there for a while in utter silence, feeling the heat projecting between their two bodies. The only sounds that can be heard are their beating hearts and the nightlife around them scurrying in the bushes.

Piper eventually pulls away from Alex and wipes her tears from her face with the back of her hand, before giving a slight chuckle. "God, I'm a mess. Uh, I'm so fucked up, if I was you I'd be running for the hills."

Alex frowns, before gently taking Piper's wrists in her hands, forcing her look at her. "Piper listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I like you more than you can ever imagine and nothing you will ever say can change my mind. You've really got to stop doubting my feelings for you. I want to date you. I want to be with you. I know what you shared tonight was difficult, but thank you, thank you for trusting me enough to let me in."

Piper simply stares at Alex, letting her words sink in, an unfamiliar warm fuzzy feeling filling her body. Piper smiles widely at Alex, before leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss. "You really are something else Alex Vause," she whispers on Alex's lips before returning to an equally fervent kiss as the one before. Piper shifts her body so that she is now sitting in Alex's lap, straddling her, their burgers now long forgotten. The kiss intensifies as their tongues begin to battle for dominance, their hands woven in each other's hair, hips grinding together. Alex loosens her hands from Piper's mane and runs them soothingly up her back, taking in the feeling of her deliciously toned muscles under her fingertips. With her hands placed on Alex's neck, Piper pulls her body close, not wanting an inch of space between them and allows for their breasts to push up against one another, a small moan escaping her lips at the feeling.

Alex allows their body's to fall back gently onto the rug beneath them, never breaking their passionate kiss as her hands run down Piper's sides and grip her hips firmly. Piper brings her hands back up to cup Alex's face, before her body shudders involuntarily under the cool wind of the night. Noticing this Alex, much to Piper's protest, breaks the kiss and softly shifts Piper so she is now tucked into her side and pulls the empty half of the blanket over the top of them, creating a warm cacoon. With her strong arms wrapped firmly around Piper, she pulls her tightly into her side, tilting her head slightly so Piper can rest her head in the crook of her neck, her soft lips resting just upon Alex's pulse point. Inhaling the smell of Piper's freshly washed hair, Alex puts a soft kiss on the top of her head and then leans her cheek to rest on the top of her head. Hands interwoven together, they continue to lay there in silence, their breathing slightly ragged from their heavy make out session.

"Hey Alex?" Piper whispers after a while, breaking Alex from her daze.

"Mmm?"

"I really want to date you too."

 **A/N Well, the cat is out of the bag. I hope for those who were curious about Piper's past that this chapter treated you well and you enjoyed getting to know a little bit more about this version of Piper. I will be delving into more detail about it later on, but for the purpose of the flow of the story I felt like this was the perfect chapter to bring it to light. The conversation that you have just read will be VERY important in terms of events that will be happening in a coming chapter so take note. As I said in the A/N above, expect some big things to happen in the next chapter or so.**

 **I have decided that Stella WILL be making an appearance later on, but I can definitely say that it won't be how you guys will be expecting it to happen. I won't give away too much, but I will say that I think you Vauseman fans will both LOVE and HATE the way I have decided to use her character. Do not fear though as I will NOT be using her in a ROMANTIC way but, like in the show, she will serve as a potential wedge in between our two girls (there you are that's a little tease for you-so take out of it that want you want :P ) Oh btw- I don't like Stella all that much so hopefully that should provide some relief for you guys.**

 **If all goes to plan, another chapter update should be happening either tomorrow or Wednesday (Early Tuesday morning for my US readers).**

 **As always, please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter- I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Mrosse38**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N And yet another chapter for you guys because you are all amazing. Sorry for any mistakes, I am practically half asleep at the time of posting this :P**

 **Wow, so after posting the last chapter and having all you amazing people review it, I have come to the realisation that I can no longer answer every single review in the next chapter's author's note, as they are starting to get way too long. So, for those people who I can directly message I have sent you a response to your reviews through PM so check your inbox guys and feel free to respond with any questions you have. For those I can't message, your reviews are below.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** **Thanks so much. Don't worry I am a massive Vauseman fan so I would never pair them together. Piper and Alex will always be, in my mind, endgame.**

 **Hammo69:** **Quick fist bump for my fellow Aussie. Yay, I love surprising people. I honestly have no idea where the idea came from. I had it just come to me one day and I just felt compelled to write it for you all. I just loved this idea of a Piper who could totally kick arse.**

 **Guest 2:** **Yay, I'm glad you like it :D**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Okay hopefully I haven't missed any of your reviews in this. AU are my favourite stories as well. I just love how you can take the characters in such a different direction than how they are on the show. I love ending my chapters with a bit off a cliff-hanger/wonder what is going to happen next, I feel like it keeps it interesting, so I'm glad you liked it. Exactly, the bad stuff only makes them stronger as a couple. I'm glad you liked the date, I had a hard time thinking of just where exactly I wanted it to happen and then that idea came to my head and I just thought it was perfect. OMG your description of Stella made me laugh. Don't worry, Stella won't be anything like she is on the show- let me assure you of that.**

 **Guest (amazing):** **Can you feel that? That's me giving you a virtual hug :P God I wish I knew your name so I could thank you personally. Wow is all I can say. Thank you so much for that- you are just simply too kind. I'm loving writing my two stories, so whilst I'm not too busy, expect very regular updates. I like to thank all my reviewers personally because I feel like, that if all you can take the time out of your day to write one the least I can do is respond to you all. Seriously, I am so thankful for every single review I get. I also invite suggestions because 1) this story is as much about me as it is about you and 2) because sometimes a simple suggestion can spur a really good idea in my head. Okay let me just ask- can you seriously read my mind or something? I had something very similar planned for the chapter where Alex meets Piper at the gym before the date but I thought that it might have been a little too intimate too soon- so I decided to leave it and possibly write it at a later date. So in saying that, if you are interested in reading that I can sure as hell make it happen in a later chapter.**

 **Guest 4:** **I have most main plot points planned out and I love the idea of them so I will be continuing no matter what :D**

 **Mrosse38**

Piper lays sprawled out of her king-size bed deep in sleep, her light snores filling the silent bedroom. After her confession about her past to Alex last night, they had continued to lay cuddled under the blanket, bodies pressed tightly together as they gazed at the stars until the early morning. Alex had then driven her home as the morning sun rose, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips before promising to return later that night for dinner and a movie on Piper's couch.

The door of her bedroom suddenly bursts open, causing Piper to startle awake from her sleep. Lifting her head from her pillow, she turns her head to find the source of the intrusion. Piper groans loudly, before flopping her face back into the pillow at the sight of a grinning Nicky. "Geez Nicky, do you ever knock?" Piper mumbles into her pillow.

"Nope," Nicky laughs as she uninvitingly plops herself down on the side of her bed and beams broadly in the direction of the back of Piper's head.

Feeling the new weight under the mattress, Piper rolls herself over so she is now lying on her back and glares up at Nicky. "Can I help you?" she asks, annoyed at the disruption to her much needed sleep.

Nicky continues to grin down at an exasperated Piper. "I noticed you got in late," she says, matter of factly, adding a playful wink to empathise where her thoughts had drifted to.

"Ugh," Piper groans and throws her hand dramatically over her face, hiding the embarrassment from Nicky's probing. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about sleeping with Alex, god she perhaps thought about it too much. Loving the idea of Alex's naked body pressed firmly against her own. But, for the first time in her life, Piper had decided to opt for taking things slow, not wanting to risk the special thing that clearly she and Alex shared. "You know Nicky, it is possible for two people to hang out without fucking each other," Piper mumbles, lifting her arm slightly from her face so she could see Nicky's response.

Nicky raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Piper Chapman?" she says with a laugh, knowing Piper's track record of sleeping with practically every single person she had ever 'hung out' with.

Piper laughs and sits up to throw her pillow at Nicky. "I'm serious Nick, we just talked."

Piper's face grows serious as she looks at her friend. "We, uh, talked about my family actually."

Nicky eyes go wide at Piper's confession and her expression becomes thoughtful. Through the whole time she and Piper had been friends, Piper had never once opened up to someone about her family life. Nicky herself had only known about the abuse from the snippets of information Piper had briefly shared with her and from the details she could gather from the bruises that use to litter Piper's body during their monthly sleepovers when they were younger. Piper had never once willingly or openly shared the information about what had gone on behind closed doors with anyone other than Nicky and even then, the details she shared were scarce. "Seriously Pipes? That's great. Sounds like you must really like and trust her?" Nicky says encouragingly, a heart-warming smile appearing on her lips.

Piper smiles back at her. "I really do," she states firmly and truthfully, no longer worried about hiding her feelings for the brunette from her closest friend.

Nicky beams as she sees the light that shines behind her friend's eyes as she talks about Alex. "So is she like your girlfriend now?" Nicky asks, hopeful that her friend had finally been willing to commit to someone. Loving the idea that, that someone, could be Alex.

Piper shakes her head. "No. I think she wants to be, but I'm scared Nick. What if it doesn't work out?"

Nicky leans forward and places a comforting hand on her Piper's outstretched leg. "Pipes, I know you are not used to this. But anyone can see Alex is crazy about you. You don't need to be scared. Vause is an amazing chick, I'd trust her with my life. Besides, she knows I'd kick her arse if she did anything to hurt you," Nicky says with a laugh, lifting her hand from Piper's leg to flex her arm at her in an attempt to show off her 'muscles.'

"Quit overthinking it kid and just do what feels right," Nicky says, slapping her leg before standing from the bed and making her way back out into the kitchen, leaving Piper alone with her thoughts.

Piper lays herself back down onto her pillow, shifting her hands so they lie behind her head and stares up at the ceiling. _My girlfriend, Alex. Alex Vause Piper's girlfriend,_ she thinks to herself as she continues to gaze up at the roof, a small smile playing on her lips. _I like the sound of that._

 **…..**

The sound of Alex's phone ringing wakes her from her sleep. Groaning, she leans over to her bedside table and picks up the phone, opening one eye to look at the caller ID.

"Hello," she rasps out, her voice deep with sleep.

"Hello Alex, its Red," the woman on the other end says in a deep Russian accent.

"Red, what can I do for you?" Alex asks, regretting the fact that she had not made the effort to visit Red since her return from her disastrous move with Sylvie.

"I heard you were back and looking for a job?"

Alex smiles, knowing that she would need to thank Nicky profusely after mentioning to her the other night that she was interested in returning back to work at the bar. "I am."

"Good, you start tomorrow at 6. Don't be late," Red says before she cuts off the call knowing Alex would accept her offer.

Alex smiles as she pulls the phone away from her ear. She had loved her job at Red's and had actually been very sad when she made her thoughtless choice to leave. Red was a tough woman, tough but fair and she had understood that, at the time, Alex had felt compelled to leave with Sylvia as she was trying her best to make the relationship work. Red was almost a second mother to her, taking her under her wing from the moment Nicky had introduced Alex to her and even after she had left, Alex had spoken to her quite regularly on the phone, keeping her updated on her life.

Alex glances at the alarm clock that sits on her bedside table and her smiles becomes much wider, realising she only had a few hours until she had agreed to meet Piper back at her place. As difficult as it was to hear Piper tell her story last night, Alex had had one of the best nights of her life snuggled up on that lookout. Alex had dropped Piper at her apartment early in the morning, leaving with a feeling as though she was so much more connected to the blonde. Alex knew it would only be a matter of time before she falls hopelessly in love with her, currently feeling as though the pieces of her currently disjointed life were finally beginning to fit back together.

 **…..**

Piper sits cross-legged on her leather couch, staring dazedly towards the television as she replays her earlier conversation with Nicky in her head. Piper had never been a relationship type of person, having never craved to have someone to call her own, normally opting for the withdrawn option of copious one night stands. Commitment wasn't something Piper knew, yet as she sat in her apartment, Piper couldn't help but think of what a future would look like with Alex Vause as her girlfriend. An inevitable smile plays on her lips at the thought of calling Alex her own, Piper wanting to find the courage to ask her that question tonight.

A light rap on the door startles Piper from her thoughts and she looks towards the clock on the wall. _Oh shit_ she thinks to herself as she realises the time and leaps from the couch, racing towards her bedroom and quickly running to her dresser to find a change of shirt that didn't smell like she hadn't washed it in weeks. She hears another knock come from the door as she pulls her dirty T-shirt over her head. "Coming," Piper yells, as she pokes her head from her bedroom door and allows her voice to filter in the direction of the front door. Selecting a shirt from her dresser, Piper races towards the door, pulling the clean shirt over her head as she does. Quickly stopping to examine her reflection in the mirror that is by the door, Piper groans to herself at the sight of her hair. Using the spare elastic band, she wears around her wrist, Piper yanks her hair up into a messy bun, before taking a deep breath to steady herself and opening the door.

Piper watches as Alex eyes light up, a smirk forming on her lips as she takes in the sight of the slightly flustered blonde. "Hey," she purrs and steps forward to place a gentle kiss on Piper's lips.

Piper smiles into the kiss as she takes in the comforting smell that was Alex Vause, having missed it even though they had been together merely 12 hours before. Piper pulls back from the kiss. "Hey," she replies and steps to the side to allow Alex entrance into her apartment, shrugging off her black leather jacket as she enters.

"How was your day?" Alex asks casually as she walks towards the breakfast bar and takes a seat on one of the stools.

Piper smiles at the sight of just how comfortable Alex was in her home and walks towards the fridge. She grabs two beers, handing one to Alex before replying to her question as she leans on the kitchen counter opposite her. "Oh, you know, it was alright."

Alex cocks one eyebrow, gently places her beer on the counter top, pushes back from her chair and begins to walk towards Piper. Piper stands from her leaning position and faces Alex, who pushes her gently back against the counter, their fronts flushed together. Cupping Piper's face with her hands, Alex leans down and places a sloppy kiss on her lips, her tongue immediately tracing Piper's bottom lip pleading for entrance. Piper opens her mouth complying, as she tangles her hands in Alex's hair, pulling her face towards her own with such force she knew her lips would be bruised for days. Running her hands down Piper's back, Alex cups her arse and gives it a light squeeze before wrapping her long fingers around the sides of Piper's upper thighs and pulls her up so she is seated on the counter. Piper opens her legs wide, allowing Alex to wedge herself between them before she hooks her right leg around Alex's hip in an effort to entrap her. Piper can feel the heat building in her core as Alex's warm body presses firmly against her. Piper groans as she to wills herself to stop, knowing that if she didn't, the night would end very differently than to what she had planned.

Pulling away, her lips swollen, Piper rests her head against Alex's forehead. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Piper asks, her breathing hiked as she smiles at the brunette.

"Well," Alex says as she pulls away from Piper to look her in the eyes, tucking a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You said your day was just alright, I was hoping that that would make it better," she finishes with a cocky smirk playing on her lips.

Piper laughs and leans forward to gently kiss her one more time. "Trust me, it did. Now let's order some food before I fucking starve."

….

Piper lays snuggled into Alex on the couch, her favourite blanket draped over them as she plays absent-mindedly with Alex's fingers that rest on her stomach. A cheesy 80's rom com plays quietly in the background as Piper stares into nothing. Deep in thought, a small fear begins to resonate in her body at the thought of the question she wanted to ask Alex.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex whispers in her ear, as she notices the distraction on Piper's face.

Piper turns her head slightly to the left so she can face a smiling Alex.

"What you thinking about?" Alex asks as she raised her hand to stroke Piper's cheek with her thumb.

"Oh, just stuff" Piper replies coyly, worried about confessing to the brunette what her current train of thought was.

"Hey," Alex says, using her thumb and forefinger to tilt Piper's chin up so she can look her in the eyes. "You can tell me anything remember."

Piper takes a death breath before deciding to respond truthfully. "It's just something Nicky said."

"What did Nicky say?" Alex probes in an effort to get the blonde to talk about what was on her mind.

"Well, it's not really what she said, it's what she asked. She asked me what we were and I realised I didn't know how to answer that. I mean we have never really talked about it and it just got me thinking you know" Piper replies shyly, not wanting to say the word 'girlfriend' aloud, a sense of fear still surrounding the term. _What if I thought wrong and Alex didn't want to be_ Piper thinks to herself as she nervously chews on her bottom lip.

Sensing Piper's worries, Alex smiles down at Piper and gently strokes the pad of her thumb across her bottom lip in an effort to calm the blonde. "Well, we can be whatever you want us to be. I told you I want to be with you. So it can be whatever you want to call it. Like I said babe, I don't want to rush you into anything you don't feel ready to do. Whether that's sex, going out on public dates together or even putting a label on whatever this is, we will do this all at your pace. I'm a very patient person Pipes and besides you are worth the wait anyway."

Piper smiles and leans her head up to place a soft kiss on Alex's lips, her stomach knotting as she wills herself to ask the question that has been playing on her lips since her discussion with Nicky this morning. _Quit overthinking it kid and do what feels right_ she hears as Nicky's earlier words resonate in her head. Piper had yet to know the feelings she currently felt until she had met Alex and it both terrified and excited her.

Piper takes a deep breath in an effort to steady herself of her nerves. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, babe" Alex says with an encouraging smile.

Piper briefly shuts her eyes and swallows to calm herself, feeling the nerves pooling in her stomach. "Um, would you be my girlfriend?"

Alex smiles a smile that warm Piper's heart and in that moment she knows she has made the right decision in letting Alex in. Alex's emerald eyes sparkle as they stare into her Piper's as she speaks the words Piper hadn't realised she had so longed to hear. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend," Alex responds before capturing her lips into a kiss so sweet Piper feared her lips would melt under the touch.

 _Tonight had been a good night._

 **A/N**

 **Yay they are officially together. I hope we are all happy and don't feel like it was too soon. I really felt last chapter pushed them to this point so it was a natural move to make it official this chapter. I quickly put that small scene with Alex and Red because I just realised that I hadn't mentioned what Alex was doing for a job and clearly the girl needs some way to make money to be able to take Piper out. Some pretty important stuff will be happening in the next couple of chapters so look forward to that.**

 **Okay, quick note on Stella guys- A fair few people have asked me this so I want to put all of your minds at ease. Stella will not be a love interest for anyone. She will be appearing for 1 maybe 2 chapters and she will serve only as a device to further a plot point that I have planned. We still have quite a few more chapters until she will be surfacing. Once she has appeared I will not be bringing her back at all after that. She will be serving a specific purpose and once she has- she will disappear into the night never too be seen again.**

 **Quick thanks to the people who are reading this story and have been talking to me through PM. I love reading your messages and I am always happy to answer any questions you guys have so don't be afraid to send me one. Also, I am happy to read the suggestions/requests you guys have for certain events that you would like to see take place in the story. I am always more than happy to accommodate your wants and needs.**

 **Next update should hopefully be very soon as the story is about to pick up pace and I am seriously way too excited for you guys to read what will happen next.**

 **Mrosse38**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, wow this is update 3 for you this week. Seriously, didn't realise it had gone that quick. This is a longer chapter for you guys so I hope you enjoy it. Oh, so holy crap, we just surpassed 100 followers with the last update. Let me just say a massive thank you to each and every one of you- you are all amazing.**

 **Reviews which I couldn't answer in PM:**

 **Hammo59:** **No worries, I try to reply to everyone in some shape or form as I appreciate you all so much for taking the time out the review. I'm glad you like the pace, I must admit I am always very self-conscious of it as I don't want it to feel too rushed. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Oh yay- I'm so glad I know who you are now. Again, let me just say you are far too kind. I love hearing from and talking with you guys, it really does keep me motivated to keep going as fast as possible. Oh, don't worry, I have every intention to. I was thinking about it earlier and have found a place to put it in later on. Won't be for a few chapters as I have something else planned, but it will happen I promise you. To your other review- yes definitely I feel that we all need a friend like Nicky. I very much like putting in as much description as possible, as I feel it enhances the reading experience for you all if you can visualise what I'm saying. I want for it to be feel as real as possible, so I'm glad you enjoy it when I put those simple little things in. Okay so because you are so fantastic, here's a little tease for you. Yes, Alex may not be a boxer in this story capable of kicking Stella's arse, BUT, there is a certain blonde someone who is ;)**

 **Going off your feedback from the last chapter, I know for a fact that you guys are gonna LOVE this chapter. So enough about me and my thoughts and on to the new chapter.**

 **…**

Music blares through her headphones as Piper stands with her feet firmly placed, her body slightly side on to the punching bag in front of her as she jabs at it quickly, throwing in the occasional right hook. Sweat cascades down Piper's back, her hair messily slicked back in a ponytail as she focuses on her intense training session, hoping to get in enough practice before her next fight.

A hand waves in front of her face, snapping her from her task and she turns, pulling her headphones from her ears, to face the figure that stands beside her. "Shit, sorry John, I was in my zone" Piper says, smiling apologetically at her trainer.

John smiles in return. "I can see that. Don't overdo it, I just got word we've got a fight tomorrow night."

Piper looks at him in surprise, before a grin spreads across her face at the thought of the opportunity to fight. Piper had felt it had been far too long since her last fight, feeling herself beginning to get antsy after such a long wait. Boxing was therapeutic to Piper, allowing her to exert and release her build-up of emotions into a physical energy, a sense of calm always falling upon her after each match. Piper couldn't comprehend a life without boxing, feeling as if it acted has her centre, allowing her to maintain a nonchalance about her past. Her past was an ugly monster and boxing was her saviour, allowing her to keeps its claws from latching on and pulling her down into the darkness it calls home.

"Who am I fighting?" Piper asks, removing her boxing gloves with the intention of getting a much needed drink from her water bottle.

"Tiffany Doggett, most call her Pennsatucky. She's this scrawny looking thing, teeth are all messed up from a bad fight. She kinda reminds you of what you imagine a meth addict to look like. Don't be fooled though Piper, she may be small but she's got spit."

Piper nods her head in understanding, having heard of the Doggett and her reputation of being unpredictable both in and out of the ring. Despite her reputation, Piper wasn't worried, feeling as though she was in the best shape, both physically and mentally, of her career and Piper smiles, knowing Alex had everything to do with that. It had been over three weeks since they had laid on her couch and Piper had asked Alex to be her girlfriend. Three long weeks filled with so many unfamiliar emotions, emotions Piper had never experienced before in her life. Piper did find herself struggling a little bit under the new concept of someone caring enough about her to check on her throughout her day. However, over the last few weeks, Alex had been amazingly patient with her, never once pushing or forcing her into anything she might feel uncomfortable with, knowing Piper was struggling a little as she was so used to being emotionally distant. Day by day, though, Alex was slowly breaking down those walls and closing in on the gap of that distance.

Bennett places a reassuring hand on Piper's arm, snapping her from her thoughts of her girlfriend. "Get some rest tonight Piper and I'll see you tomorrow night at the hall," he says as he walks towards the direction of where his office sat in the gym.

Looking at the time, Piper realised she had only an hour until she had assured Alex that she would meet her after her shift ended at Red's, promising to walk her home to her apartment like she did most evenings. Piper quickly walks into the locker room and grabs her gym bag and makes her way into the shower. Stepping from the shower, Piper quickly changes into a pair of jeans and a grey knit sweater and sets off on her way to the bar.

Piper could hear the pounding music as she walked towards the entrance of Red's. She walks through the door, throwing a polite smile to George Mendez, the head of security. "Evening Piper, you look good tonight," he purred, his bushy moustache rising with his smile. "Uh, thanks" Piper muttered attempting to avoid his gaze. As harmless as Mendez was, he still gave Piper the creeps and she avoided him at all costs.

Walking into Red's, Piper heads straight to the counter of the bar, knowing that that will be where she will find Alex. As she approaches the counter, she sees the familiar sight of her girlfriend's back as she begins the change of shift practice of counting the money in the till. Taking a seat on the wooden stool, Piper sits patiently waiting for Alex to finish, not wanting to break her concentration.

Sensing she was being watched, Alex turns around, her face lighting up at the sight of Piper. "Hey," she greets her as she walks over to face Piper from behind the counter.

"Hey," Piper smiles back. "How was your shift?"

"Oh, you know it was okay. Same shit, different day," Alex answers as she leans her elbows on the countertop, supporting her hands under her chin as she looks towards Piper. "I must say, it did get mildly better when this really hot blonde walked in" Alex continues with a devious grin, as she leans closer to Piper.

Piper grins back in response and raises her eyebrows as she too leans in towards Alex, their lips only centimetres from one another. "Only mildly?"

"Yeah, but there are always a few things she could do to make it better" Alex replies with a flirtatious smirk, closing her eyes as she leans in the capture Piper's lips with her own. Piper smiles into the kiss, enjoying the increasingly familiar feeling of Alex's plump lips upon hers. Piper feels Alex hum in content as she pulls away from the kiss to look into her emerald eyes, finding herself getting lost in them more frequently since their transition to 'girlfriends'.

"You almost ready to go?" Piper asks as she leans back to sit in her chair, having shifted forward onto her feet to get at a better angle when she had kissed Alex.

"Mmm, yeah babe. Let me just grab my jacket and say goodnight to Red and I'll be good to go," Alex says, as she makes her way from behind the counter and walks down the hallway towards where the staff room and Red's office are located.

Piper only had to wait a few minutes before the brunette returns, her work backpack slung over her right shoulder. Alex stretches out her hand towards Piper, her palm facing upwards allowing Piper to eagerly interlace Alex's fingers with her own, desperately craving her touch after having barely had any physical contact with her all day.

They walk to Alex's apartment in a comfortable silence, Piper only breaking it to inform Alex of her impending fight tomorrow night with Pennsatucky. Whilst Alex didn't like the idea of the potential harm that could fall open her girlfriend during the fight, she was the first to openly admit just how truly hot she found Piper in her boxing gear, secretly spending most of her time undressing the blonde with her eyes.

Much to both of their disappointment, they arrive at Alex's apartment far too soon for their liking. Not wanting the blonde to leave, which she normally almost always does right after walking her home, Alex pulls Piper into a warm embrace before pulling back to press her lips to Piper's. The heat of the kiss begins to increase with Alex locking her fists in Piper's hair, as Piper in turn runs her hands up and down Alex's back passionately. Getting carried away with her hunger for Piper, Alex begins to push her back against the door of her apartment, pinning her with her body. Loosening her hands for Piper's hair, Alex slowly drags her hands down Piper's sides and brings them to rest at her hips, curving her hands around until they grip her arse firmly.

Alex feels Piper begin to stiffen underneath the weight of her body, silently signalling that this was far enough. Alex sighs slightly, before releasing her lips and pressing her forehead against Piper's. "Shit, I'm sorry Pipes. I guess I just got carried away" Alex apologises, knowing how Piper had said she wanted to take things slow and wanting to respect her wishes and not make the blonde feel rushed into anything she wasn't ready to commit to yet.

Alex feels Piper smile as she brings her hand up to cup her cheek, stroking her the pad of her thumb along her jawline. "Don't apologise Alex, I want you as bad as you want me, trust me. It's just everything is going so well and I'm scared to bring sex into the equation because it could change things."

Alex pulls her face back slightly so she can look deep into the baby blue eyes that she loves so much. "Pipes, _trust me,_ nothing will change between us. I promise. And no I'm not just saying that so I can get laid," Alex finishes with a laugh, easing the tension that had begun to filter through the air around them.

Piper returns her laughter before sighing. "I know," she says in agreement before she gives Alex a quick peck on her cheek. "But I better get going, Bennett wants me well rested. How about we grab some lunch tomorrow?"

Alex smiles. "Sounds good, night Pipes. Remember to text me when you get home okay?"

Piper bobs her head in reassurance before leaning forward to place one final kiss on Alex's lips. "Night Alex."

After a short cab ride home, Piper throws herself onto her bed and sighs as she begins to think about the night that could have been. With each growing day, Piper found herself wanting the brunette more and more. She constantly found her body attempting to betray her mind, a constant battle erupting between what she desired and what her head was telling her to do. Piper couldn't deny that familiar hunger that seemed to always build within her whenever she was close to Alex. A salacious hunger that, as of lately, she was finding more and more difficult to control. Piper was confident in the act of sex, in fact, if she was honest, she was pretty bloody good at it. However, as she had said to Alex earlier in the night, she found herself struggling with the ability to reassure herself that it would not cause their relationship to change for the worse.

"Ugh," Piper groans to herself as her thoughts run wild on just what to do. Rather than coming to a decision, Piper takes the coward's way out and opts for sleep, deciding she would make a clear decision in the morning. Grabbing her phone, she sends a quick text to Alex letting her know she got home safely before dropping her head onto her pillow and welcoming the sleep that comes.

….

Feeling as though she was being watched, Piper riles herself from her sleep, letting out a loud groan as she lifts her head to find a grinning Nicky perched on her bed, stuffing her face with a piece of toast she had decided to make herself for breakfast. "I really need to invest in a bedroom door lock," Piper announces, hoping that Nicky would get the message and stop entering into her bedroom unannounced.

Nicky just shrugs her shoulders at Piper and finishes her mouthful of food. "I'd just pick the lock. You'd be surprised, these hands," she says, raising her hands to emphasise her point a smirk playing on her lips, "have a surprising amount of skill behind them."

Piper groans loudly at the message that was hidden behind Nicky's words. "God do you want me to throw up? It's seriously way too early in the morning to talk about your disgusting hands," Piper says, showing the clear disgust on her face as she looks towards Nicky.

Nicky laughs at her friend's expression before she shrugs again. "I bet you if it was Vause's hands we were discussing you would feel differently," she says with a wink.

Piper feels her face flush with embarrassment, having not discussed her sex life, or lack thereof, with Nicky. Reading Piper's expression, Nicky's mouth drops slightly and her eyes widen. "Holy shit, you guys still haven't done the dirty?"

Unable to look her friend in the eye, Piper just shakes her head. "Believe me Nick I want, god I want to SO bad. I swear this is like the longest time I have ever sustained from sex and I'm getting a little sick of having to get myself off. But, I just can't shake this horrible feeling that it could make everything go to shit. I mean what if it changes things?"

As she finishes, Piper lifts her head to see her friend giving her a reassuring smile. Reaching out, Nicky places her hand on Piper's leg. "Pipes, I'm not gonna lie, it's going to change things. But change is good, for the first time in your life you actually have the opportunity to have sex with someone you don't just have a physical attraction to but an emotional connection with as well. Emotionally connected sex is the fucking best. So get your head out of your ass and a take the fucking plunge-if you catch my drift" Nicky says with a wiggle of her eyebrows and shit-eating grin plastering her face.

Piper laughs hard at her friend, understanding exactly what the double meaning was behind the words her friend used. "Fuck Nicky, can't you ever say something normal without turning it into some sort of sexual innuendo?"

Nicky laughs. "Probably, but where's the fun in that? But seriously Pipes, let yourself have some fun. The sex at the beginning of a relationship is like the best part. I mean, fuck, me and Lorna fucked like rabbits for the first 3 months. I swear at the end of it, I knew more about HER snatch than I did my own."

Piper shakes her head incredulously at her friend, not able to suppress her laughter at her choice of words. "Yeah, I guess your right" Piper says in agreement.

"Seriously Pipes, I've had enough of hearing about your pathetic self-finger fucking, it's depressing. So get your blonde ass over to Vause's now before you talk yourself out of it."

Piper eyes go wide at her friend. "What now? Nicky, its 8am."

"So, they say morning sex is better than coffee anyway. Now move" Nicky commands, pulling on Piper's leg in an effort to get the blonde moving from her bed and out the door towards a little slice of happiness.

Piper feels a sudden wave of confidence wash through as she realises the truth behind her friend's words. Alex and Piper were in a good place and, with the sex she knows that the brunette is capable off, they will be in an even better place in one hour's time from now.

Jumping from her bed, Piper races around her room and finds a fresh change of clothes, not bothering to tell Nicky to leave the room as she eagerly strips down from last night's wear. Throwing on her clothes, she gives Nicky a massive smile in thanks and races out the door. Her mind so very focused on her destination.

Arriving at the door to Alex's apartment, Piper pauses to catch her breath from her practical run here. Taking a deep breath, Piper let's her usual sense of confidence seep into her body as she approaches the front door, her mind determined on the task at hand. Raising her hand, she knocks loudly against the wooden door and waits eagerly for it to open.

Alex opens the door and a smile immediately spreads across her face when she sees the blonde at her door. Before she has the chance to greet her, Piper steps forward and pulls Alex into a searing kiss. Piper can feel the slight confusion on Alex's lips before she quickly returns the kiss with as much passion, pulling Piper through the doorway and into her apartment. Never breaking the kiss, Piper uses her foot to kick the door of the apartment closed, before turning their bodies and pushing Alex up against the back of the door, pinning her against the wood with her body. Piper allows her hands to roam over Alex's body, cupping and squeezing whatever they fall upon. Piper feels Alex smile into their never breaking kiss and she uses this time to quickly slip her tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance as Alex brings her hands up to entangle themselves in Piper's hair, gently pulling Piper towards her further, ensuring that there was not an inch of space between them. They continue to kiss passionately kiss before Alex begins to pull away, inciting a groan from the blonde.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here babe?" Alex pants breathlessly, finally allowing her mind to wander to the thoughts on why the blonde had come, knowing that they already had plans to meet for lunch later that day.

"I came for some breakfast," Piper replies confidently, as she moves her head to leave a trail of kisses on Alex's pulse point, smiling as she hears a groan escape Alex's lips and her breathing becoming hitched.

"Mmm, oh uh cool. What did you want…pancakes?" Alex gasps out, struggling to maintain her usual cool bravado under the delicious torture that was the blonde's lips. She feels Piper chuckle, her lips vibrating against the curve of her neck, causing a rise in the heat that was forming between her legs.

Pulling back, Piper looks Alex in the eyes, which are now black with desire. A wicked grin plays on her lips as she takes in the effect she is having on her girlfriend. "Not that kind of breakfast, Alex" Piper purrs, her voice laced with sex, as she grips Alex's hand firmly and pulls her towards her bedroom, making her intentions clear.

 **A/N Oh no I didn't just totally leave it at that point ;P (don't kill me lol.)**

 **Okay, so I actually did it for a reason. I wanted to ask you guys how exactly you wanted their first time written so I can put it in the next chapter. I have never written anything like it, so I feel a little out of my depth, but am keen to give it a go if you want me to. I have a few ideas about how it could be so let me know if you 1) want me to just skim over it so we know the important stuff OR 2) do a full proper sex scene. I'm happy with either, so just let me know and I shall write away and get an update to you by the end of the weekend.**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this Vauseman filled chapter. I decided to opt with just stating there was a time jump in order to progress their relationship a bit because I kind of want to move on and begin to focus on my next main plot point. I hope you guys didn't mind and didn't feel like I rushed it too much. I just really didn't want to spend another 3 or so chapters talking about the build up to this moment. It was going to happen eventually, so I thought why not let it happen now.**

 **Oh, and yay for Nicky always being Piper's voice of reason- even if she is crude as hell about it. I hope you enjoyed their little conversation- I love Nicky in the show and am trying to bring a little bit of her spice and inappropriateness to this story.**

 **So as a whole- are we all happy with this chapter? Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Mrosse38**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey everyone. Thought you guys might like an update considering where we left last time. I warn you in advance, this coming week might be a little less frequent with the updates just because I have a lot on and won't have as much time to update as I did this week. I will try my best though to get up as much as I possibly can. To make up for any future delays, this is a nice long chapter for you.**

 **Reviews not answered in PM:**

 **Guest 1:** **You pretty much read my mind, I knew I was going to have the fight in this chapter so I hope you like it.**

 **Guest 2:** **I hope you like this chapter then, I was pretty excited to write about the fight with Doggett as we haven't really had the chance to see a lot of boxing yet in the story.**

 **Hammo59:** **Thanks for taking the time to review again. I'm glad you like how I bring in other characters- expect to see a lot more of that in later chapters. If you have any one in particular you want to see, feel free to let me know and I'll happily do my best to work them in for you.**

 **I3VauseMan:** **God, I bloody love your reviews. I hope that when you read what I have come up with it was how you had envisioned it. Like you said, I felt it was important to show the emotional as well as the physical connection. Exactly what I was thinking, it was about making love not having sex. I love writing smart mouth Nicky so expect so see more of her. Haha yes about Alex being 'breakfast', I needed to find a way to help transition everything and breakfast seemed to be the key and I couldn't help but just want to use that line. Haha I'm excited as well about the arse kicking, I feel it might help me feel better about Season 3. *Holds up drink-cheers* I don't drink either, yes I know way to ruin the typical Australian stereotype lol. Oddly enough, I am actually drinking a coke zero whilst typing this reply, so how's that for a coincidence.**

 **Guest 3:** **Thanks so much. Yes, option 2 it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Guest 4:** **Thanks for having so much faith in me. I literally have never once wrote one, ever. So hopefully this lived up to your expectations.**

 **Sarah Harrison:** **Thanks thanks thanks :D**

 **Sue:** **Thanks so much for pointing that out, I have no idea about anything to do with boxing other than the basics and it's not exactly like you google something like that to find out lol-I really had no idea it would be a thing. But I will keep it in mind for future chapters. About to Nicky thing, I get where you are coming from and I would 100% agree if it was anyone but Nicky doing it. I guess because I have in my head the bond that they have, I personally don't think she is enough to be a trigger. Nicky is very special to Piper and has been there through the worst of it. I do though have a good idea as to what Piper's triggers are, as I have her back story mapped out pretty well. You guys will learn more details of it in the coming chapters so I hope that helps clear up any confusion.**

 **Guest 5:** **No, not pervy at all. I must say I definitely felt a little bit like one though as some of the scene was written around my family as I was sitting on my laptop in the lounge room.**

 **So you guys requested it and I was more than happy to oblige. As Vausemaniac so perfectly put it-** ** _'We've waited nine chapters and deserve the five-course meal, not fast food.'_** **(God, I still laugh every time I read that line.) So enough talk and on to the sexy times that I all know you are waiting for.**

 **Mrosse38**

Piper gently pulls Alex by hand towards the door of her bedroom, her girlfriend's heightened breathing the only sound that could be heard throughout the silent apartment. Stepping into Alex's bedroom, Piper turns herself around to face Alex so she can reclaim her lips with her own. They continue to kiss passionately, their tongues interwoven in each other's mouths, as their hands explore each other's bodies, gripping and pulling gently. Piper slides her hands down Alex's back and under her shirt, her finger's tracing the hem. "Pipes," Alex breathes out against her lips.

Alex pulls her head back slightly so she can look into Piper's eyes as she cups the blonde's face. "Are you sure about this?" she asks.

Piper smiles tenderly, her heart warming under Alex's concerns. "I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life" Piper states firmly, earning a wide smile from the brunette.

Leaning forward, Piper places her mouth back against Alex's smiling lips and swiftly pulls her girlfriend's T-shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor below. Taking this as a cue, Alex turns their bodies around slightly and slowly begins to walk Piper backwards towards the bed until the back of Piper's thighs hit the edge of the mattress.

Pushing her down gently onto the soft mattress below, Alex continues to kiss Piper as she reaches for the edge of the girl's shirt. Pulling back from the kiss to quickly yank the shirt over her head Alex reaches around the blonde's toned back and unclasps her bra, letting her breasts fall freely from the cups. Leaning back, Alex takes in the sight of the chest of the girl below her, her breathing hitching in her throat as she sees numerous white scars that litter her torso. _How had she not noticed them before?_

Seeing the brunette's shocked stares, Piper shifts uncomfortably under her, not used to ever really getting a reaction from the sight of them as the people, she had previously slept with, were normally too inebriated to notice. Piper looks into Alex's worried eyed and gives her best nonchalant shrug. "He didn't always just use his fists," she offered in explanation.

Alex takes in a sharp inhale of breath at Piper's words. Looking deep into Piper's eyes, Alex bends at the waist and brings her head down to her girlfriend's abdomen and places a soft kiss upon one of the most prominent scars that lies at the base line just above her hipbone. Alex works her way up the blonde's chest, continuing to place soft, gentle kisses on the scars as she goes, before making her way back up to reclaim her lips and gently pinning their foreheads together.

Piper drags her hands down to the small of Alex's back before slipping them into the waistband of her grey sweatpants, her fingers slipping into the brunette's underwear, enticing a loud moan which Piper feels vibrates through their kiss. Piper removes her hand, grips the sides of the sweatpants and pulls down, releasing Alex's naked body.

Pushing back off of Piper, Alex kicks her sweats off from her feet before turning and unbuttoning Piper's jeans and pulling them and her underwear off in one fluid movement. Throwing them to the floor, hastily Alex climbs back on top of Piper, both moaning loudly at the feel their naked bodies flushed together for the first time.

Piper cups Alex's face as she kisses her firmly before she feels Alex's long fingers brush between the inside of her thighs. Opening her legs wide, Piper groans vociferously as she feels the gratification of Alex plunging her fingers into her wet centre. Alex continues to kiss Piper passionately as she brings her closer to her high. As Alex plunges deeper and deeper into the blonde, she begins to feel her walls contract around her fingers and hears a moan that semi resembles her name as Piper reaches her peak.

Alex continues to kiss Piper tenderly as she comes down from her high, the blonde's chest rising and falling quickly underneath her body. As Piper's breathing begins to even out, Alex can feel her beginning to return the kiss with more force. Hooking her legs around Alex, Piper uses their body weight to swiftly turn them over so she was straddling Alex's hips. Breaking away from the kiss, Piper looks lovingly into Alex's eyes before a cheeky grin forms on her lips.

"My turn."

…..

Hours later they lay cuddled together, Alex against Piper's side with her head resting on her chest. Their legs remain intertwined under the covers as they try to get their breathing under control, their faces flushed red from their little rendezvous. Alex absentmindedly traces patterns lightly on the skin of Piper's arm, earning a hum of content from the blonde as she lies with her head on the pillow lazily watching Alex.

"You know, if I had of known it would have been as amazing as that, I would have done this a long time ago," Piper says, breaking the comfortable silence they had been in as she basks in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Alex laughs, drops her hand from Piper's arm and looks up at her with a smile. "Mmm, well, we could always go for round four," Alex says playfully, lifting herself onto her elbows to hover over Piper so she can kiss her passionately.

Piper hums satisfyingly into the kiss before pulling away so she can stroke Alex's cheek as she stares affectionately up at her. "I hate to admit it, but Nicky was right for once."

Alex looks at her with a slight level of confusion, her eyes telling the blonde she needed and wanted an explanation. Piper laughs at her confused expression as she brings her finger to tuck a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear. "She said emotionally connected sex was the best and by god she was so fucking right. I think that was the best I have ever had in my life."

Alex laughs, her face smirking proudly. "You think? Well, in that case, we definitely need to go for round four. You know, so you can make a clear decision."

Piper laughs freely, her body filled with so much happiness she felt like she could burst. Piper lifts her head from the pillow to meet Alex's lips that hover above her, groaning slightly when she hears the sound of the brunette's phone go off indicating she had a message.

"Ugh," Alex grumbles as she unwantedly pulls herself away to glance at the message on her phone. "Oh shit," she whines, "I totally forgot I promised Red I would help her with stock rotation today."

"Well, you were slightly distracted," Piper giggles towards her girlfriend, who gives her a broad smile as she hops out of the bed and begins to search for some work clothes.

Piper slips out from under the covers and begins to dress herself, knowing she had better get home and begin her preparation for tonight's fight. Alex groans at the sight of Piper beginning to cover up her gorgeous body, wanting nothing more than to continue to lay naked in bed with her for the rest of the day, silently kicking herself for agreeing to help Red.

After they are both dressed, they make their way towards the front door before Alex stops and pulls Piper into a zealous kiss just by the entryway. "I'll meet you tonight at the hall for your match," Alex says as she pulls back from the kiss, her arms still tightly wrapped around the blonde.

Piper smiles, pleased at the thought that her girlfriend was so supportive of her. "Okay, I'll um miss you," Piper says shyly, still finding that she struggled with expressing her emotions to Alex.

Alex smiles warmly before giving her another kiss. "I'll miss you too."

…..

Piper can hear the roar of the crowd as she stands in her locker room, beginning her mental preparation for the fight that was to come. Piper is zoned out focusing on her breathing when she feels a familiar set of arms wrap tightly around her waist from behind and a sweet kiss placed on the side of her neck. Smiling, Piper turns in Alex's arms so she can greet her girlfriend properly. "Hey," she says and places a quick peck on her lips.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare. Nicky and Lorna already took their seats. You ready to go?" Alex asks, taking in just how hot her girlfriend looked in her boxing apparel, secretly wanting nothing more than to just rip it off her right there in the locker room.

"Sure am. Been waiting for a fight for weeks" Piper says excitedly, eager to go out there and begin the process of exerting some of her build-up of emotions, having had another nightmare a few nights before that had left her feeling slightly antsy after images of her past had resurfaced during her dream.

Piper reluctantly pulls away from Alex's embrace so she can begin the process of having her hands wrapped by her trainer. Her gloves are then pushed onto her hands and Bennett straps them tightly at the wrist before giving Piper an encouraging slap on her shoulder with his hand. A familiar knock on door sounds, indicating that they were ready to start the fight. Piper smiles at her trainer who quickly pops her mouthguard in before he taps his fists against Piper's gloves in their normal pre-fight good luck ritual.

Piper walks from the locker room and towards the boxing ring, Alex and Bennett following closely behind. The crowd shout encouragingly as Piper makes her way towards the stairs of the ring, her opponent already standing in her respective corner, glaring at Piper as she waits. As she approaches the stairs, Piper turns around to face Alex for the final time before the fight. Piper leans forward and places, the best kiss she could manage with her mouthpiece in, on Alex's lips, inciting a roar from the crowd who watches them. Alex smiles and laughs as she pulls back from the kiss. "Good luck babe, knock em dead," she says as her final parting, before making her way to her seat next to Nicky and Lorna at the edge of the ring.

Piper climbs the steps of the ring and tucks herself under the ropes, walking to her own corner once she enters the ring. Piper begins to get in her zone, staring towards Pennsatucky who has this odd look of disgust on her face as she glares at Piper. Confused Piper shakes the girls glare from her head and begins to focus on the task at hand.

The referee calls the girls into the centre of the ring, Piper reaches her gloves out in the usual show of good sportsmanship, only for Pennsatucky to refuse to touch her gloves with her own.

"I ain't touching those lesbian hands. She a lesbian with the brunette. They lesbianing together. God will smite you, you know," she barks out towards a shocked Piper, who just looks at her in utter confusion, never having received any form of homophobic slur in the boxing ring before.

 _Is she for real?_ Piper thinks to herself, glancing up towards the referee who looks just as confused at the religious nut ramblings. He shakes his head, trying to supress a laugh at the woman ridiculous comment.

After Pennsatucky's blatant disregard for protocol by not touching gloves, the two girls return to their corner of the ring and wait for that familiar ding of the bell that will start their fight. Piper bounces back and forth from each foot as she ready's herself. As the repulsive girl's words sink in, it allows an anger to build inside, Piper smiles to herself knowing she will be able to harness it for the fight.

 _Ding_

The two girls begin to shuffle towards one another, their gloves raised protectively. Piper continues to stalk forward, her body ready to attack, craving to land that first punch on the brown haired woman's face. Noticing the girl is slightly distracted at Piper's forwardness to approach her so quickly, Piper seizes the opportunity and throws a quick hard jab towards the direction of the woman's face, instant satisfaction seeping in as she feels her glove connect with the soft pallet of Pennsatucky's right eye. Piper steps back, dodging a clumsy right hook that was thrown at her. Piper throws a couple more quicks jabs at the woman's face before she hears the ding signalling the end to the round.

Walking back to her corner, Piper looks down towards her friends in the front row and is greeted by their smiles and a 'thumbs up' from an overly zealous Nicky, who is practically bouncing in her seat, evidently proud of how the fight was looking as if it was going in her friends favour. Piper stands in front of Bennett as he leans over the rope offering her a drink. Piper takes a grateful sip and throws a quick smile down at Alex, who in return beams back in pride, before she turns back to face her opponent.

As Pennsatucky looks towards her, Piper notices a small trickle of blood that runs down from the girl's forehead. "Hey, you're bleeding a little bit," Piper points out to the girl, knowing that it was better to treat small cuts and lacerations before they turned into bigger problems in later rounds.

"Just shut your trap, Blondie. Nobody cares what's comin' outta them slit lickin' lips," she spits out at Piper angrily.

Piper just stands there, mouth slightly agape at the woman's sudden outburst. Piper quickly recovers, a new aggregate of anger beginning to seep into her skin. _Let's fucking finish this bitch,_ Piper thinks to herself, now determined to only let the nasty woman last two rounds in the ring.

The ding sounds, signalling the new rounds commencement and Piper stalks towards her opponent is sheer fortitude. Piper sees a flash of fear in Doggett's eyes and she smirks to herself, knowing that this was a signal for the end. Piper lands a solid uppercut to Pennsatucky's face, watching in glee as her head snaps back from the impact. The girl tries to recover, throwing an unexpected punch to Piper's left cheek, catching Piper slightly off guard. Determined to finish it, Piper feigns a punch with her left hand, causing Doggett to let her guard down on her right side. Seizing the opportunity, Piper throws a solid right hook and connects, Pennsatucky's eyes closing almost instantly as she falls into an immediate unconsciousness.

Piper watches as Doggett drops to the ground with a thud, hearing the crowd who surround her roar at the realisation they had just witnessed a total knockout in only the second round. Piper steps back from the body on the floor, allowing the medical team to give Doggett a once over to ensure that she is okay. Piper glances down, surprised to notice one of Pennsatucky's gross teeth lying on the floor of the ring, having evidently been knocked out in her final punch.

Giving the signal to the referee that the fight had ended, the referee walks over to Piper and raises her gloved hand in the air indicating she had won the fight. Piper beams as she takes in the aura of the people in the room. Turning her head, Piper meets Alex's gaze and smiles broadly, watching as the same warm smile is returned to her, Alex's eyes sparking in adoration under the dim lights of the hall.

…

Sitting in their usual booth at Red's bar, they raise all their shot glasses high in the air in a toast to Piper's big win. Piper sneaks a quick glance towards a smiling Alex, who is seated beside her, before throwing back the disgusting liquid, it burning her throat on its journey downwards. Piper feels Alex's arm wrap around her shoulders before she pulls her closer into her side, allowing Piper to take in the sweet aroma that was Alex's perfume.

Alex turns to face Piper, sneaking a quick, gentle kiss on the bruise that is beginning to form on her upper left cheek from Pennsatucky's wild wayward punch. Piper smiles at Alex's affection before leaning in to give her a sweet, yet passionate, kiss on her lips, not caring about the thoughts of their display of affection from those who surround them. Piper pulls away to rest her forehead against Alex's before she feels her leg being kicked from under the table in an effort to get her attention. Piper glares towards the person who dares interrupt her moment with Alex and is greeted by a widely grinning Nicky looking in her direction.

"Yes?" Piper asks her roommate, the annoyance showing in her voice.

Nicky just laughs at Piper's tone as she continues to grin. "As much as I'm glad you took my advice and finally slipped your files in Vause's folders, can you tone it down a little before I throw up?" Nicky playfully teases Piper, her eyebrows lifting slightly in amusement at her own joke.

Alex laughs loudly from her seat next to Piper as Piper throws up her middle finger towards Nicky. "Oh fuck off Nicky, do you know the shit I have had to put up with whenever you and Lorna are together? I mean I can't even begin to count the amount of times I have found you guy's tongue fucking each other's mouths on our sofa. This is fucking tame compared to you guys."

Nicky snorts out a laugh and nods her head in amused agreement as she wraps her arm lovingly around the small brunette who is seated next to her, who is slightly blushing as she listens to Piper's description of her and her crazy-haired girlfriend.

"What can I say? Lorna's mere presence does things to me and I can't control myself," Nicky retorts flippantly with a shrug of her shoulders, earning a light slap on her arm from her girlfriend who continues to blush in embarrassment at the exchange between the two roommates.

Piper just laughs in response before she feels the vibration of her phone through the pocket of her black jeans. As the three girls who surround her continue to talk drunkenly about seemingly nothing, Piper reaches into her jeans and pulls the phone out, pressing the middle button to illuminate the screen which reveals a short and unexpected text message. Piper feels the colour drain from her cheeks and a horrible nervousness begin to pool in the bottom of her stomach as she reads the messages words.

 **From Cal:**

Pipes, can you call me as soon as you get this. We really need to talk.

 _Oh, fuck!_

…

 **A/N Ooh me and my cliff-hanger endings. What do you guys think will be the reason behind Cal's text? I'd really love to hear what you guys think it is-so please leave your guesses in the reviews or your lovely PM's you send me. 20 points to whoever can get the closest :P**

 **So that was the first time I have ever written any form of a sex scene like ever- what did you guys think? I really was trying to find that balance of all the good stuff as well as giving you a bit of their intense emotional connection and that tiny little bit more insight into Piper's abuse. I decided to just focus the actual written part on Alex taking care of Piper as I felt it meant more to the story than if I wrote about both of them. I really hope I lived up to all your expectations and it didn't disappoint.**

 **Oh and to those readers who really wanted to see the fight scene- what did you guys think? Did Piper kick Tucky's arse enough for you? I hope you all found it satisfying, I know I did. I just had to put those few Pennsatucky quotes in from the show :P**

 **Mrosse38**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I am SO SO SO SORRY for not having this updated earlier. Life decided to get in the way and I had every intention of having this finished and posted yesterday, but by the time I got home from a massive meeting I was way too tired and knew that whatever I would have written I wouldn't of been happy enough with. This story is completely thought out up until practically the end and I want to make sure every chapter I post is the highest standard I can possibly produce for you all so that it does my story line justice.**

 **This is a massive chapter- the longest one we have seen yet so I hope it makes up for the delay. Massive thank you the absolutely everyone who is taking the time out not only review, follow and fav but to even read. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** **Yay, glad you liked it :D**

 **Guest 2:** **Wow, thanks so much. Glad you liked it. I won't tell you if you a right or wrong because I don't want to ruin it before you read the new chapter. But I like your guess :P**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Thanks so much, I was a bit nervous about getting the balance right so I'm really happy you think it turned out alright. I'm the same, I'm not a massive fan of really gratuitous sex scenes in fan fiction, so expect to see more of the more sensual, sweet stuff that has raw emotion behind it. Yes, thank god for Piper's development- expect much more in the coming chapters. Haha, glad you liked that line- I had heard it somewhere (possible from one of my inappropriate friends) and thought it would be the perfect thing for Nicky to say. I like your theory, however I decided to be a lot more angsty than that :P Thanks again for the review and I can't wait to read what you think of this chapter *raises can of coke in toast to your review***

 **Sarah Harrison:** **Sorry it took so long, but hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **…**

Piper stands in the back alleyway behind Red's bar, her hands trembling as they encase themselves around the phone that was in her hands. Her breathing is erratic as she begins to process the meaning behind the words her younger brother had spoken to her only minutes prior through the phone before she rudely hung up on him as she began to panic at the meaning behing his words. _She was going to have to go back._ Feeling the bile beginning to rise in her throat at the thought, Piper lurches her body forward and watches as the contents of her stomach paint the pavement below her, a vile smell wafting through the air.

Piper groans and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she stands her body upright, taking a deep breath of the night air, in an attempt to calm herself. As the seconds go by, Piper can feel the weight in her chest slowly sinking in deeper as she continues to panic at the gravity of the situation she is now facing. Even though she hadn't physically seen him in years, Piper to this day was still incredibly protective of her younger brother, having felt the inherent need to be so because of the horrific abuse they had both suffered under during their childhood. This need was proving to be the reason behind Piper's current downfall into pure panic, knowing that she would be willing to meet her brother's pleading request.

Taking a sideward glance down the alley that led back out onto the main street, Piper felt an overwhelming need to distance herself from the current situation. Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, she glances down and notices Cal's name and number displayed on the screen, obviously calling back in an attempt to calm Piper. Silencing the call, Piper turns her phone off and stuffs it back in her pocket, currently not able to deal with the emotional chaos that would result in returning back to her former childhood home because of last night's unforeseen event.

Feeling the emotions brewing inside her, Piper does what she does best and begins to run down the alleyway and out onto the street, not giving a second glance back to Red's or the people inside who she knew could act as emotional support during this time. Piper picks up the pace, her feet slamming against the pavement and the night air flowing freely through her long blonde hair as she attempts in vain to outrun the pain and panic she is currently facing.

…..

Alex glances towards the back door that Piper had exited from earlier, worry beginning to flow through her body as she waits, rather impatiently, for the blonde to return to the seat beside her. Nicky and Lorna continue to talk indistinctly around her as she nurses her beer in her hands, every now and then taking a small sip in between her scans across the room in search of her returning girlfriend.

The buzzing of Nicky's cell phone snaps Alex to attention and she turns and watches as Nicky looks down at the screen, her face contorted in pure confusion as she stares at the caller ID. Swiping the base of the screen with her thumb, Nicky puts the phone to her ear.

"Cal?" Nicky questions into the phone, clearly unsure as to why she would be hearing from her best friend's younger sibling.

Alex's ears prick up at the familiar name, remembering back to their date at the lookout when Piper had told her about her, some of her past, specifically mention her younger brother, Cal. Alex watches as Nicky's face falls into a look of pure horror and concern as she listens intently to the mutterings of the person on the other end. Alex feels her stomach flip in uneasiness, quickly scanning across the bar in hopes of falling upon the face that would allow her to finally sigh a breath of relief.

"Fuck," Nicky cries out, taking her hand a brushing it through her hair as she begins to grow increasingly worried for the welfare of her best friend, knowing how she tended to do a runner in times of emotional chaos. Lorna rubs her girlfriend's arm soothingly, her face contorted with concern at Nicky's evident unease at the events that appear to be unfolding as a result of the phone call.

Alex leans forward on the table as she stares intently at Nicky's face in an attempt to gauge any understanding of what was wrong from the emotions displayed upon it. Alex scrunches her face, a frown playing on her lips, as she watches Nicky begin to get even more nervous, her leg erratically bouncing up and down underneath the table.

"Fuck…yer, okay I will, I talk to you later Cal," Nicky mutters into the phone, using her free hand to begin to collect her belongings as she ready's herself to leave the bar, causing Alex to look at her in confusion.

Hanging up, Nicky slips the phone back into her pocket and turns her focus towards the two girls who remain sitting in the booth in front of her. "We've got to go, Chapman's done a runner," she explains quickly, trying not to show the fear and dread she feels, on her face.

Lorna rises immediately, understanding instantly what her wild-haired girlfriend meant by those words. Lorna had seen it happen time and time before, watching as her girlfriend's best friend would begin to break under the emotional pressure that had encompassed her life, almost always finding the need to bail and be alone as opposed to talking it out with those who cared about her most. Lorna shoots, a still confused Alex, a small sympathetic smile, knowing the raven haired woman had yet to grow properly accustomed to Piper's massive emotional freak-outs.

"Nicky, wait. What's going on?" Alex stutters out from her seat as she watches the other two girls frantically collect their belongings in order to leave.

Nicky looks at her in slight frustration as Alex appears to not be getting the hint to move. "Vause, get your arse up. We have got to go find and sort out your girlfriend."

"Wait. What why?" Alex says still confused at the situation, not understanding what had gone so wrong to cause Piper to freak out.

"Because her fucking mother just died."

….

Piper lays on a wet patch of grass, gazing up at the sky, her lungs still gasping for air after her mad sprint in an effort to get away from the confines of the bar and find some form of solace from her thoughts. Her mind quickly fades back to the predominately bad memories of her mother. Piper had not spoken to her mother in over 5 years since she had left the family home and it had been even more years since she had felt any form of love towards the woman who had given her life. Piper didn't consider herself an overly vengeful person, however, when it came to her parents, she had always shared a blind hatred for them, even somewhat hating herself merely for sharing their bloodline. Because Piper and her mother's relationship had been strained for so many years she found that she wasn't that upset at the woman's untimely demise but rather the task at hand her death would bring.

As she continues to sit alone and take in the night air, she allows her mind to wander back to the phone call she had shared with her younger brother over an hour before. She focuses back to the sound of Cal's small and cracked voice as he had told her that they needed to go back to their childhood home which was filled with some many horrific memories relating to their torturous abuse.

Piper's eyes begin to fill with tears as she hears Cal's pleading words whispered back in her own head. _"Pipes, I know how much you hate that place, but we have to go back. I need you to come back, I can't do it alone… not after what happened to Danny there."_

Piper hears a sob erupt from deep within her chest at the thought of her older brother, fearing the nightmares that could potentially resurface by merely stepping back into the home where so much bad had happened to her. However, Piper knew it was something she needed to do in order to protect Cal, knowing that he would buckle under the pressure if he had to go at it alone.

Piper remains seated, quietly sobbing to herself, for what seems like forever until she finally finds her thoughts wandering towards her girlfriend and best friend who were probably worried sick about her after her disappearing act at the bar. Nicky has grown accustomed to Piper's fight or flight response when it came to her past, yet she still knew the girl worried immensely every time an incident took place that Piper felt warranted her to do a runner to get away from her emotions. Piper felt a deep sense of guilt set in and she began to picture the concern that Alex must be facing, feeling terrible that she had selfishly and needlessly put Alex through that, knowing that she could tell her girlfriend anything without judgement.

With that thought, Piper pushed herself off from the grass and proceeded to make her way home, knowing that there was a particularly dark and dirty secret of hers that she would need to eventually need to share with the brunette and dreading the moment she would finally allow it to surface.

….

"Fuck," Nicky swears as the three of them enter her apartment, having searched for Piper for hours, but to no avail. Nicky walks to the kitchen and yanks the fridge door open, pulling out three cold beers and passing two of them to the others before unceremoniously throwing herself down onto the leather couch in the living room.

Alex and Lorna soon follow and the three friends sit in absolute silence, the only sound that can be heard filling the room was the incessant ticking of the clock on the far wall. All three were emotionally spent, still holding a grave fear for the blonde and inquisitive as to what her actual emotive reaction to her mother's death was. Piper was a difficult person to read, Nicky had learnt that many years ago early on in their friendship, often spending hours just sitting with her friend before she would even be willing to offer up a small amount of information as to what was troubling her.

Sighing, Nicky closes her eyes and leans back into Lorna, hoping she would provide some comfort from the horrible fear and dread of what Nicky believed Piper might be doing in order to find solace from the pain her mother's death may have brought up, having seen her go down that road years earlier after a similar event.

Alex remains sitting across from the two girls on the small matching leather chair, oblivious to Nicky's secret concern, as she silently nurses her beer as she begins to try to process the events of the past few hours. Alex has seen the runner side of Piper before after her nightmare incident at her own apartment all those weeks ago. However, judging by Nicky's reaction, Alex could tell that this time around that this had the potential to turn into something so much worse.

Picking up her phone, Alex attempts to dial her girlfriend's number and is once again greeted by her message bank. Sighing deeply, she lightly throws her phone in frustration onto the coffee table that sits in front of her. They continue to sit in an uncomfortable silence before Lorna finally speaks up and mutters a few words that shake Alex to her core.

"You don't think she'll start using again?" Lorna whispers Nicky's unspoken concern quietly, having been made previously aware of Piper's serious drug problem when Nicky and Piper were in their late teens.

Nicky's eyes practically bulge out of her head and she snaps her eyes up towards Alex, hoping she hadn't heard her girlfriend's slip of the tongue, knowing that there was no way Piper would have told Alex about that part of her life yet. Alex stares back at her questioningly, her eyes and facial expression clearly showing she wanted some kind of response from Nicky in order to answer the posed question.

Nicky turns back to her girlfriend to answer, hoping Alex will understand that she did not feel comfortable discussing Piper's past without the blonde giving her the okay to do so. Lorna only new the minor details of it after Piper had had a rough night and Nicky had drunkenly and stupidly shared her concerns with her girlfriend. Sitting there on the couch, Nicky still had the fresh memory of just how mad Piper had been when the news of her drunken confession had come to light weeks later and was certainly not willing to make that same mistake of betrayal again.

"Umm, I really don't know," Nicky answers truthfully, avoiding Alex's gaze as to not frighten her with the veracity of her own concerns. Every time Piper would do a runner after some sort of emotional chaos would erupt, Nicky would always have this horrible fear that her best friend would resort back to the method of drugs in order to cope with the anger and stress that past memories would cause to arise, despite knowing the fact that Piper now chose to channel most of those emotions into her boxing.

"Nicky?" Alex pleads, wanting some sort of confirmation as to what troubles her girlfriend had suffered from in the past, simply wanting to help make her feel better under the circumstances.

Nicky finally looks up and meets Alex's imploring eyes before sighing deeply, knowing that she needed to provide some information in order to help put the brunette's mind at ease. "Look Vause, that's not my story to tell. Piper is very selective about what she shares, you of all people should know that. So just let her tell you about it when she is ready, okay?"

Alex shakes her head, still considerably worried about her girlfriend's safety. "I know Nicky, I'm sorry, but even you look fucking worried she might use again and you know her whole history so that doesn't give me a lot of confidence in this."

Nicky sighs again, understanding the emotional distress Alex must be going through and wanting nothing more to calm her until Piper finally returned and they could face whatever issues that have arisen from the death of her mother together. "Alex, Pipes hasn't used in over 5 years. I really don't think she would give that up for someone like her mother, honestly, I'm surprised she even has enough left in her to care about the bitch to let it affect her this much."

Alex sighs and sinks further back into her chair, finding no sense of comfort at the reassuring words of her friend. Piper had had a serious drug problem and this made Alex worry even more. Alex loses herself back into thought before she is snapped to attention by the sound of the front door of the apartment creaking open and the light footsteps padding their way down the hallway and into the lit living room.

Alex exhales a deep breath of relief as her eyes focus on the familiar blonde who rounds the corner of the living room. Jumping from her seat, Alex makes her way quickly over towards her girlfriend and elopes her into a bone-crushing hug, inhaling in her scent with a strong sense of satisfaction.

Piper stands shocked for a few seconds before she returns the hug of her girlfriend, instant guilt returning to wash over her at the thought of the worry she must have felt over the last few hours. Piper pulls back from the hug slightly and lets her eyes wander to meet those of a now furious Nicky. Piper takes a big gulp and pulls away from a reluctant Alex to face her best friend's justified wrath.

Piper smiles lightly at her friend in an effort to ease the strong tension that was slowly filling the room around them. "Look Nic, I'm really so…." she begins before being immediately cut off as her friend wraps her arms around her tightly, with Piper returning the hug with just as much effort.

Pulling back, Nicky takes a quick, sneaky look into Piper's eyes in order confirm if her friend has indeed used any form of narcotics. Seeing the look, Piper smiles tightly and shakes her head, all too aware of, what she thought was her situationally unaware girlfriend, who stands behind them.

Standing back from her best friend, Piper immediately feels the warm comfort of Alex's arms as they snake around her torso from behind, as she kisses the back of Piper's neck affectionately. Sighing, Piper gives the still sitting Lorna a small smile before turning her focus back towards Nicky, who gives her an understanding nod and gestures for her own girlfriend to follow her into her bedroom in order to give her roommate the privacy she needed.

Turning in her arms, Piper faces Alex and wraps her arms around her girlfriend as she rests her forehead against hers. "Look Al, I'm really sorry about tonight," she mumbles, having realised over the last few hours that she in fact wasn't as alone as what she had led herself to believe and felt the need to be somewhat comforted by the brunette who she currently held in her arms.

Alex tucks her head in and gives Piper a deep, passionate kiss in an effort to reassure her, before pulling back and tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Piper's ear as she smiles sweetly down at her. "It's okay Pipes, we can talk about it when you are ready. Let's get you to bed," Alex whispers tenderly and softly pulls Piper towards her own bedroom, acutely aware of her girlfriend's utter exhaustion.

Entering her room, Piper allows Alex to pull her towards the bed and guide her gently down onto it, sighing in content as she feels the soft mattress below. Alex removes Piper's shoes, before she bends down over the bed to give Piper a soft kiss goodnight, having every intention of going and sleeping on the couch, knowing Piper felt uncomfortable sleeping next to someone because of her terrifying nightmares. Alex lets her lips linger before she whispers softly against her girlfriend's mouth. "Good night, Pipes," she says before turning on her heel and making her way towards the door only to be stopped by the small voice that whispers behind her.

"Will you stay with me, Alex?" Piper murmurs out nervously, knowing she wanted to remain in the comfort of the brunette's presence throughout the night.

Alex gives Piper a warm smile before making her way back towards the bed, sliding in and taking her girlfriend in her arms. "Always," Alex answers tenderly, bending down to capture Piper's lips in her own before pulling back and allowing her girlfriend to snuggle into her side before they quickly drift off into a comfortable slumber.

…

 _Piper can feel the feeling of pure horror and sheer panic beginning to pool from her stomach and course itself through her body as stares into black, blood shot spheres that sway in front of her. Shock sets itself into her body and she finds she is unable to move, feet glued to the hard wooden floors as she watches on, unable to rectify the situation that is before her. She begins to shake and a terrified sob erupts from her mouth. The ground begins to shift from beneath her and she is sucked into the terrifying, black pit below, screaming as she makes her decent…_

"Pipes," Alex whispers tenderly as she cups her girlfriend's cheek with her left hand, soothingly running the pad of her thumb over it as she attempts to gently rile the screaming and whimpering blonde from her deep sleep.

Piper eyes shoot open and she sits upright abruptly, panting as she attempts to take in enough air to ease herself down from her vicious nightmare spurred on by a horrific memory of her past. Alex sits up and begins to rub her back comfortingly, kissing the back of Piper's neck gently as she waits for the blonde to calm from whatever horrible thought that had flooded through her head.

Over ten minutes pass before Piper finally trusts her voice enough to speak. "I'm sorry, Alex," she apologises, embarrassed that Alex had to yet again bear witness to the aftermath of one of her more disturbing nightmares.

"Hey," Alex murmurs, waiting patiently for the reluctant Piper to return her gaze as she turns her head to face Alex.

Alex sweetly cups Piper's face in her hands before speaking again. "You don't ever have to be sorry, Pipes" she tells her reassuringly, wanting her to know she was going to be there through the good and the bad, no matter what.

Piper looks deeply into Alex's adoring eyes and gives her a half-hearted smile before leaning in to kiss her avidly, a warm, unfamiliar feeling beginning to spread through her body as she feels Alex wrap her long arms protectively around her calming frame. Piper had never felt this feeling before and she can only think that this is perhaps the feeling of _love…._

 **A/N And here was some of you thinking I had totally forgot about their older brother Danny :P It was all part of the long game guys and I knew exactly what was happening with him from the day I wrote that first chapter. More will be revealed about Piper's past as we go on the emotional roller coaster that will be the next few chapters. 20 points and the tip of my hat goes to those handful of people who guessed right about Piper's mum. Awesome work guys.**

 **So I opted to have Piper be the one with the past drug abuse history as it makes the most logical sense considering all she has been through and more will be details will be explained in the next few chapters. There are a couple of hints in this chapter as to what they are-so if you can spot them I want to know so I can give you a cookie :P**

 **Next chapter will see a flashback to when Piper was younger and will help begin to explain more about her past. So hopefully you all like the idea of a flashback at this point in time to answer a few of your questions.**

 **As always, please leave a review as it helps me gauge whether I am progressing this story at the right pace and to your expectations. I ask if anyone has any particular scenes or things they would like to see happen in the future to let me know and I will be happy to try to accommodate any requests.** **I3VauseMan** **I haven't forgotten your request about the Alex and Piper 'boxing' match so expect some cute Vauseman stuff in a coming chapter.**

 **Mrosse38**


	12. Chapter 12

***Depiction of Drug Use***

 **A/N Hey everyone, new update for you all. Thanks for all the lovely messages/reviews- you are all too kind.**

 **Reviews not answered in PM:**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Thanks so much. I'll make sure to try and put some humour in whenever I feel it is appropriate. I wrote that her mother died as it fitted better with the context of the story and how I saw it developing in the future. As for your theories, you are very close with a few of them- I won't say which ones because some will be answered in this and next chapter and I don't want to spoil it too much for you. You do deserve a cookie though- next chapter will prove that. "Piper needs to let the realization finally sink in, that she has found her family" that's exactly right and we will see something along those lines later on. I raise my can of coke zero to your review and that quote.**

 **Guest:** **Haha, I'm glad you are enjoying it that much and I love that OITNB reference.**

 **Sarah Harrison:** **Thanks so much x**

 **VM:** **Thanks so much, hopefully you enjoy this update.**

 **So flashbacks will appear in** ** _italics._** **Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I sincerely apologise for the mistakes I know exist in this. It is currently quite late at night here and I just wanted to get this posted before I went to bed.**

 **Mrosse38**

The morning sun shines brightly through the half-opened curtains of Piper's bedroom, causing the blonde to begin to stir from her sleep. Allowing her eyes to flutter open, Piper lifts her head slightly from her pillow and towards the small clock radio on her bedside table. _7:45am._ Groaning slightly, Piper flops her head back down onto the pillow and continues to lay pressed on her stomach, the feeling of Alex's hot breath hitting the nape of her neck as she lays cuddled into Piper's back, still in a deep sleep, her arm draped protectively across Piper. After the events of last night, Piper still couldn't help but feel both emotionally and physically exhausted, even after her semi-peaceful night's sleep in Alex's arms.

Smiling at the sensation of her girlfriend's warmth behind her, Piper gently turns her body over so she is now facing Alex, allowing herself to admire just how beautiful the brunette looked in her state of relaxed sleep. A small sense of guilt began to surface in Piper, knowing the impact last night's nightmare had had on the sleeping brunette. Piper tucks her hands under her pillow and continues to stare at her girlfriend, noting how soft her parted lips looked and feeling the overwhelming need to kiss them. Leaning forward slightly, Piper softly places a kiss onto Alex's lips, feeling them turn up slightly as she begins to rile from her sleep.

Alex's eyes flutter open and a warm smile spreads across her face. "Morning," she whispers, her voice hoarse from sleep, as she rubs the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Piper returns her smile and leans forward, allowing their lips to meet again, before pulling back and tucking a stray strand of hair back behind Alex's ear. "Morning."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asks gently, allowing her fingers to play absentmindedly with the tips of Piper's long blonde hair.

Piper sighs audibly, the weight of last night's events still heavily resting upon her shoulders, leaving Piper feeling incredibly weighed down emotionally. Piper had always struggled with conveying her emotions, having spent so long training herself to be able to shut them out so that they would cause her no harm. The concept of sharing what she was truly feeling was so foreign to her. Feeling she was unable to give Alex an accurate response, Piper just shrugs her shoulders.

Alex face turns serious and she reaches up to stroke Piper's hair. "Pipes, I know it's tough, but you can't ever do what you did last night again. You had us all so worried."

Piper nods her head and gives Alex a half-hearted smile before replying. "I know," she mumbles, "It's just emotional chaos isn't my strong suit and at the time it seemed much easier to just run, rather than stay and face it."

"I know, baby" Alex croons, rubbing Piper's back soothingly before taking a deep breath, nervously deciding to bring up the topic she had wanted answers to since last night's mention. "Nicky was worried you might use again."

Piper's eyes go wide and Alex feels her body stiffen under the weight of her words, instantly regretting that she may have pushed to blonde too far. Piper knew her dark past of addiction would have to be shared eventually, however, she had been hoping it would be much later on down the line and she would have been prepared in what to say. Piper was not proud of her past, having struggled under the difficult circumstances that surrounded her life, stupidly opting to turn to drugs to ease the pain.

 _The pounding of the music can be heard through the closed door of the bathroom, the party outside its doors in full swing. Piper keeps her focus firmly upon the white powder on the counter top, separating it into a clean line before snorting the line in one swift movement using the small rolled up paper in her hand._

 _Usually, Piper would allow herself the time to inject the drug, finding the high was far greater and lasted far longer. However, at events such as parties, the use of the resources needed, proved to be far more difficult to obtain or, in Piper's case, to hide. Piper loved the way she could escape her demons through the use of heroin, it numbing her from the unbearable pain she had faced ever since that afternoon's horrific events._

 _Piper tilts her head towards the ceiling and smiles as she feels the blissful effects of the drug begin to wash through her bloodstream, her body suddenly feeling alive and the most alert it had been in days. A knock on the door causes Piper to shift her head back towards the noise of the party._

 _"Pipeeer," the whiny and somewhat irritating voice slurs from the other side, causing Piper to frown as she remembers her companion was waiting for her on the other side. Ashley? Amanda? Piper couldn't remember the needy girl's name she was currently attempting to procure for the night, knowing that she didn't need to as she had plans to bail once she was done with her, never to see the girl again. Piper uses the side of her hand to wipe the remnants of any remaining powder from the counter top and stuffs the small bag of white powder back into her jacket pocket, intending to finish it later. Piper plasters her best fake smile on her face before opening to door to the awaiting girl._

 _.._

Piper shakes the memory from her head and looks back into Alex's eyes. "Don't worry Alex, you don't need to worry about that with me anymore," she replies, attempting to make her words as believable as possible as she reaches her hand across and places in on Alex's side.

In Piper's current frame of mind, she had no desire to go back to that lifestyle, finding that boxing provided a much better high than whatever drug she used to take. Boxing was her own personal form of therapy, allowing her exert some of those inner demons she had so desperately attempted to mask during her time of heavy drug use. In many ways, boxing had acted as Piper's own personal saviour, providing her with the focus and need to stay away from any form of narcotics. Piper knew without boxing, she would have been consumed by the darkness of her drug use years ago and she internally feared the effects of what would happen if she ever lost it, however she would never make that fear known.

"Pipes, Nicky seemed really worried about it and I mean, she knows you better than anyone," Alex responds, not wanting her girlfriend to downplay the pull that drugs had had on her in the past.

Piper rubs her hand up and down Alex's side in an effort to ease her girlfriend's worries, secretly knowing that Nicky's fears were still warranted to some degree. "Al, Nicky just worries because she was there during the worst of it. I've been clean for almost 5 years now and I have never felt the desire to go back. I have had boxing to keep me focused this whole time and there is no way I would ruin what I have worked so hard for just to get some stupid high" Piper states firmly, knowing there was no way she would return to the use of drugs whilst she remained in boxing.

"Besides," Piper whispers quietly, suddenly nervous at what she was about to say. "I have you now, and that's better than any high I could get through drugs."

Alex laughs in response at her girlfriend's cheesiness, before a wide smile appears on her lips as she gazes adoringly into Piper's blue eyes. Alex lifts her head up for her pillow and brings her lips down to meet Piper's, capturing them in a soft kiss that quickly turns into so much more.

Piper shifts herself onto her back, gently pulling Alex to rest on top of her, loving the feeling of their two warm bodies pressed firmly together as their tongues begin the battle for dominance. Piper grips the sides of Alex's hips and pulls her lower half down to meet her own, feeling the heat from Alex's centre radiating between them. Grinding her hips in small circles, Piper is rewarded with a small moan that escapes the brunette's lips. With their lips still firming pressed together, Piper smiles and lets her hand slip down into the back of Alex's jeans, gently massaging the skin that lies underneath with her fingertips.

Alex removes her hands that are currently entangled in Piper's hairs and shifts them down to cup at her girlfriend's chest before bringing them to the hem of her shirt, intending to remove the piece of fabric as quickly as possible.

A loud banging on her door sounds, causing Piper to groan. "I'm going to fucking kill her," she mumbles against Alex's mouth, knowing just who exactly was on the other side of the door.

Alex laughs and shifts herself off of Piper, choosing to return to her original position next to the blonde. "Hey, at least she knocked this time," Alex points out, knowing how Piper's roommate had the tendency to just barge in.

"What?" Piper yells out, her tone clearly showing that her friend was interrupting something.

Piper hears a booming laugh from the other side of the door before it is flung open, revealing a smirking Nicky, who takes in the sight of her two flustered friends, causing her grin to grow even wider.

Nicky takes a step in towards Piper's room before responding. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asks with raised eyebrows, clearing enjoying the suffering her interruption was causing her friend.

"This better be important Nicky or I swear to god I will smother you in your sleep and dispose of your body in the nearest canal," Piper huffs out in frustration, feeling Alex chuckle silently next to her at her dramatics.

Nicky laughs in response, used to her friend's angry banter whenever she interrupted her chances of 'getting some.' "Hmm dark Pipes. Actually, I was coming to see if you guys wanted some pancakes for breakfast, but clearly you guys had the intention of eating muffins. Each other's to be more specific" Nicky snorts out, snickering at her own joke.

Finding it was too early to come up with a witty response, Piper just raises her hand and gives her best friend the finger, a massive 'fuck you' expression plastered on her face.

Nicky laughs again before grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it shut, leaving the two girls alone once again. Piper groans, feeling Alex turn onto her side to face her. "If she hadn't of helped me so much during our friendship, I would throw her annoying ass out on the street," Piper laughs jokingly, knowing that even with her flaws, Nicky was one of the most loyal and trustworthy people Piper could ever hope to have in her life. Nicky had been there through everything, putting up with more than her fair share of Piper's shit, yet never once backing down and allowing herself to give up on Piper.

 _"For fuck sake Piper," Nicky bellows, taking in the sight of her half-drugged best friend, furious that she continued to put herself through the tortures of drug use._

 _Piper groans under the loudness of her voice, having spent most of the night high as a kite, somehow managing to stay awake after Nicky had found her slumped form in the basement of a well-known drug hotspot before yanking her friend's sluggish body out and back to her home. "Nicky, please calm down," Piper begs, scratching slightly at the track marks that line the crease of her elbow as she sits on her best friends bed._

 _"Calm down? You want me to fucking calm down?" Nicky screams, her voice echoing from the walls of the room, causing Piper to flinch. "I gave you a free pass after Danny, but this" she yells, gesturing towards Piper, "has gone fucking far enough Piper. For fuck's sake, you could have OD'd in that piece of shit house and no one would have ever known. I love you to death Pipes and I get that things are fucking shit, I really do, but this has to stop NOW."_

 _Piper cringes under her friend's fury, even in her drug induced state being able to feel the pain in her voice. Piper had never intended for it to go this far, but after her brother, she found herself slowing dipping and experimenting with more and more drugs, eventually allowing it to transform itself into a full on addiction. As much as she loved Nicky and hated hurting her, the drugs eased the ever impending pain and allowed herself to be free of her twisted world, even if it was for only moments in time. Until Piper found another way to ease the pain, she felt compelled to continue the use of the drugs._

 _"Do you think this is what Danny would have wanted for you?" Nicky asks, knowing that the mention of her brother would almost certainly get a rise out of Piper._

 _Hearing her brother's name mentioned, Piper explodes in a rage. "Don't you dare fucking mention his name," she spits at her best friend. "I don't give a fuck what he wanted, he left. He took the easy way out. He's gone and he's not coming back." Piper voice breaks as she yells the final few words, tears begin to flow down her face as she sinks to the floor, her chest beginning to heave involuntarily under the emotional strain of her brother's abandonment._

 _"He left me," Piper sobs._

 _"Pipes," Nicky says softly, bending down and wrapping her arms around her best friend, blinking back tears from her own eyes. She rests her forehead against Piper's. "We'll get through this Pipes, I promise. We'll get through this together."_

"Piper," Alex calls for the fifth time, finally breaking Piper's difficult reminisce down memory lane.

Snapping her head up, Piper looks across the room towards her now standing girlfriend, who looks at her questioningly. "Mmm, sorry, what were you saying?" Piper asks.

"I said that I want you to be able to feel like you can talk to me about what happened last night. I know there is something you aren't telling me Pipes and I don't want to push you into anything. But please baby, know that I am here for you," Alex says, the pure dedication and devotion for her girlfriend shining through her eyes.

Piper smiles at Alex's words, knowing she would eventually need to find the courage to tell her about her impending trip to her childhood home and the problematic effect it could possibly have on her. "I know," Piper says simply as she rises from the bed and walks towards Alex, wrapping her arms around her neck. "But first, let's take a shower."

Alex watches lustfully as Piper strips from her clothes, allowing her eyes to rake over the naked form that was her girlfriend's body. Feeling Alex's stares, Piper turns around to face her, a smirk playing on her lips as she brings her hands to the hem of Alex's shirt and lifts it up over her head, revealing her bare chest underneath. Alex quickly strips herself of her remaining clothing and grabs Piper's hand, pulling her into the shower.

The warm water flows freely over their intertwined bodies, Piper's head tucked into Alex's shoulder as she allows her mind to fall on the task of having to return back to her childhood home. Piper felt a pure sense of fear at the thought of having to return to a place that held such horrible memories, knowing she would struggle under the weight of what had happened to her eldest brother in the confines of that home.

Piper wraps her arms tightly around Alex and buries her face further into her shoulder as her mind replays the images of the day that everything changed, the day the final amount of good left in her world vanished. Feeling the tension in Piper, Alex tightens her hold, placing a soft kiss on her neck in comfort.

Piper allows her body to relax slightly under Alex's gentle touch and she pulls her face back to look into Alex's eyes, muttering the words she so dreaded to accept. "Cal needs me to go back with him to our parent's house, he can't go there alone. Not after Da…..not after all that happened there," Piper whispers, finally providing Alex with some explanation as to why she had been so scared about the situation last night. Aside from her immediate family, Nicky was the only person who knew what had happened to Danny and Piper found that, even though she knew Alex cared for her deeply, she presently couldn't bring herself to allow the repressed memory to resurface.

Alex cups Piper's face with her hands, running the pad of her right thumb in a soothing circle. "Are you going to be okay to do that?" she asks gently, knowing that Piper had not returned to that place since she left at aged 18.

Piper shakes her head slightly. "I don't know, but I'm going to have to be" she whispers, knowing that her youngest brother could not do this alone and feeling it was selfish of her to ask him to do so. Piper was extremely worried about the memories her return would allow to surface, fearing that her younger brother would struggle too much under the weight of the events that had occurred there. A thought, or rather a need, suddenly occurred to Piper as she remained in the protective warmth of Alex's arms. "Would you come with me?" Piper asks timidly, knowing that the brunette could help ease some of the pain from the old wounds that she knew would re-open during the trip.

Alex pulls Piper closer in her arms and buries her face into the crook of her neck, allowing her lips to brush against the skin. "Of course I will," Alex murmurs, pleased that Piper now trusted her enough to begin to share the final details of her past with her.

Piper feels a wave of relief rush over her at Alex's words, knowing that this was the first step in having enough courage to return to that place. Piper pulls her head back and presses her forehead against Alex's. "Thank you," she whispers gratefully, allowing her lips to lightly brush up against the brunette's.

 _She could do this._

 **A/N Did we like the way that flashbacks were written or do you prefer when I just skim over the basics using present day dialogue? Let me know as I have other flashbacks type events planned for the future and want to tailor them to how you guys want to see them written. I felt like writing them the way I did above helps add the detail needed to fully understand Piper's back story. So please let me hear some feedback about how well they did/didn't work.**

 **For those who are still trying to guess about Danny here is a hint- there is a specific sentence in the dream sequence in Chapter 11 that reveals what** **exactly** **happened to him, you just have to read between the lines a little. Keep the guesses coming though as some of you are VERY close. I feel like a lot of you will be able to guess what it is with the clues from this chapter.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews/PM, they really help keep me motivated to update as quickly as possible- so keep them coming. Also, thanks for all the follows and favs.**

 **Mrosse38**


	13. Chapter 13

***Trigger warning- mention of abuse* Rated M for depiction of abuse, language.**

 **A/N So this chapter totally was meant to be up yesterday but I got home that afternoon and rather than facing the responsibilities of being an adult and then sitting down to write this, I opted to take a nap like a three year old before I had to make dinner for the family. Ooops. So I didn't get the finish this chapter off until today, so sorry about that guys. To make up for it this is a longer chapter for you all.**

 **Okay, so as some of you may be aware the site had some issues the other day and reviews weren't showing up for quite some time. I spent ages going back and trying to make sure that I answered all of them- but I fear I may have missed a few in between answering them and all the PM's (thanks so much for them btw). So if I have, I sincerely apologise and please let me know and I will happily rectify the situation.**

 **Reviews:**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Firstly, yes I did receive your review. As I can't PM you, I left a comment in the review section telling you I had, so hopefully you saw that. On to your review, yay for now knowing what happened to Danny. I was hoping that the hints in the last chapter pushed everyone over the edge and made them understand. I sincerely apologise for ruining your perception of the muffin, it was never my intention and I hope that with some intense therapy you can work through it and return back to its joys and comfort. Yay for liking the flashbacks, doing it this way makes it so much easier for me to add depth and understanding without writing some long arse overloading paragraph. Exactly, we all need our own Alex and hugs to anyone who has or is currently suffering under anything similar to this. *Raises my coke zero to another excellent review*. Thanks for the song, listened to it whilst writing this chapter.**

 **Guest:** **Aww thank you, much love back to you too.**

 **Hammo59:** **Thanks for the feedback and I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you like this chapter as well.**

 **Enough of my ramblings and onto the chapter….**

 **…..**

They sit in complete silence, the only sound that can be heard is the faint drumming from the traction of the tyres as they turn on the pavement of the road below. Piper eyes are locked firmly away from Alex's as she stares out the glazed car window, her mind and body tumbling internally at the thought of just where she was willingly headed. Piper had known for days that this event was going to occur, yet, she still found herself each day praying internally that it was some sick and twisted nightmare she was yet to awaken from.

Alex hands grasp the black leather bound steering wheel tightly, her eyes sneaking quick concerned glances towards her girlfriend, who appears to be turning a shade paler with every mile they get closer to their destination. Piper had become unusually quiet in the days leading up towards this dreaded return to her childhood home, Alex finding that not even Nicky's efforts could rile the blonde from her trance like state.

Once Nicky had discovered the details of the events that had transpired, she was quick to offer to return 'home' with Piper as well, wanting to help act as the girl's own personal anchor, fearing the emotional damage this trip could potentially cause her best friend. True to Piper's dismissive form, she rejected this offer, even going as far as to inform Alex that she shouldn't feel obligated to return with her and could even recant her previous acceptance if she felt she had more important things to attend to. Alex had dismissed this immediately, seeing a small amount of relief flood Piper's eyes before she quickly recovered, once again locking her emotions deep down within, willing herself to delay the inevitable meltdown of emotional turmoil she would most probably suffer.

After Alex's reassurance that she would indeed come with Piper, she had remained at Piper's side, even sleeping at her apartment and comforting her through each of the ever-growing frightening dreams she was experiencing in the lead up to today. When they had woken up this morning, Alex could tell Piper was beginning to shut down under the weight of the events the day would bring, the light that usually encompasses her bright blue eyes now slowly fading into a dull oblivion. With a final check of the belongings in the car and a silent promise to Nicky to keep her updated on Piper's condition, they had set off on the journey back towards Piper's own personal hell.

"Pipes," Alex whispers softly, placing her hand on her girlfriend's toned thigh, causing her to jump slightly at the touch, her mind temporarily snapping out of its current daze.

"Mmm, sorry," Piper mumbles, bringing her eyes up to meet Alex's, her girlfriend's lips turning up into a small sympathetic smile, her heart silently burning at the sight of the apparent emotional pain Piper was in. An intense need began to fill Alex, a need to kiss away the tortured pain that was so clearly evident on her girlfriends face. Alex refrains from acting upon this need, knowing that space was the best thing for Piper in this state, having learnt early on that too much comfort could result in Piper feeling suffocated.

"You want anything?" Alex asks Piper as she removes her seatbelt, Piper only suddenly becoming aware that they were now stopped at what appeared to be a small gas station. Piper shakes her head in response, her stomach churning at the thought of ingesting any food.

Alex frowns slightly, concerned that she had not seen her girlfriend eat a proper meal since before her younger brother's phone call days prior. Pulling the handle, Alex steps herself from the car and makes her way to the shop's entrance, her arms wrapping themselves around her torso as she huddles her way through the misty rain that has begun to fall.

Piper watches Alex disappear into the shop before turning around and once again gazing her eyes out from the window. Her eyes begin to focus upon the other patrons of the station as they go about their business, before her breath suddenly catches in her throat and her heart begins to pound rapidly in her chest. The bile in her stomach begins to rise as she stares towards the man, who shares an uncanny resemblance to her late father, his body the same disgusting round shape and cheeks displaying the same red flush that her fathers would show because of his abuse of alcohol. The distinct memory of the smell of alcohol begins to flood her senses, her stomach reacting violently to the invasion and recollection. Piper hands desperately fumble at the door handle, only having enough time to fling the door open and shift her body out slightly before she is violently sick, her empty stomach lurching under the nervous weight of the memory of her father.

Piper continues to retch a few times before she can feel a familiar hand rubbing soothingly at her back and a body crouched in front of her, feet spread apart in an effort to avoid the small mound of bile that lies on the floor of the parking lot. A few more silent moments pass before Alex's speaks, her hand shifting towards the nape of Piper's neck. "You okay now Pipes?"

With her eyes still firmly trained on the ground before her, she nods her head slightly, the nauseous feeling in her stomach slowly descending as her nose takes in the familiar comfort that is Alex's perfume. Taking a deep breath, Piper raises her head, her eyes meeting Alex's, pure concern laced within her green orbs. Silently, Alex reaches into the small plastic bag and pulls out a drink, removing the cap and offering it to a grateful Piper, who takes it without hesitation, the taste of bile removing itself from her mouth with each small sip.

As Piper lowers the drink to her lap, Alex takes her free hand and brushes a few sweaty strands of hair from her face, her eyes looking lovingly into Piper's, the silent gesture speaking so loudly. Feeling a sudden emotional exhaustion hit her and finding herself in need of comfort, Piper leans her head forward and rests it against Alex's forehead, the two remaining silent as they wait for Piper's erratic breathing to slow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex whispers, her voice soft as she attempts to not push the blonde to discuss whatever emotional trigger had caused the attack, understanding just from Piper's face the nerves and emotions that were presently flowing through her body.

Piper shakes her head against Alex's, wanting nothing more than to push the projected memory far away from her mind, silently hoping that this was the worst of what was to come as a result of this trip. Understanding, Alex leans forward and gives Piper a soft kiss on the side of her neck, before pulling back and gently helping her shift her body back into the seat, leaning over to fasten her seatbelt before shutting the door. Alex walks around the car quickly, opening the door and hopping into her seat before turning the keys in the ignition. She pulls the car out of the parking lot and continues on to their destination, a small amount of fear and concern for her girlfriend creeping into her stomach as she does.

….

They arrive at the front of the seemingly normal house a little after noon, its past horrors masked behind the discoloured front door and closed mint coloured curtains. Piper notes its lack of change over the last five years, the only tell-tale sign is the now un-mowed lawn and ever-growing population of weeds that are beginning to form in the small front garden patch.

Piper stares towards its entrance, her mind wandering to the past as she focuses on its faded door.

 _A light knocking on the front door causes Piper's father to grumble in his sleep, his large body reclined back in his blue fabric arm chair, as he attempts to sleep off the upcoming hangover from that day's incessant drinking. His stumpy hands firmly grip the near empty bottle of low-quality vodka he had drunkenly purchased merely hours before._

 _A young teenaged Piper tip toes towards the front door, inherently fearful of waking her sleeping father, her busted lip and bruised stomach still burning from his earlier 'welcome home', after she had accidentally transferred a small amount of mud from her shoes and onto the indoor mat. She slowly eases the front door open, her heart stopping as she hears an audible creak for its hinges. She snaps her head quickly back in the direction of her unmoved father and sighs a breath of relief, before turning her attention to the person at the door._

 _"Nicky," Piper breaths out in confusion, clearing having forgotten that she had agreed to go to the local park with her best friend earlier in the day._

 _Nicky takes in a small shocked breath as she looks at her best friend's cut lip, her eyes filling with anger and hate for the man she knew was responsible. "Pipes, you okay?" Nicky asks concerned, her eyes falling towards her friend's body as she shifts uncomfortably against her lean on the door, pain clearly radiating through her small frame._

 _Piper simply nods, not trusting the use of her voice, fearing that she would potentially break down under her friends caring words. Piper knew Nicky had long suspected what would go on behind the closed doors of the Chapman household, even once gasping as she witnessed the bruises that had littered her torso during one of their sleepovers. Whilst Nicky had suspected, Piper never confirmed her suspicions, the fear too great from her father's words of what would happen to her or her brother's told anyone about the abuse._

 _Piper hears the distinct grumble of her father as he begins to waken from his slumber, cursing at the lack of alcohol that was presently available to him, not understanding, or caring, that he was to blame for it. Fearing of being in the pathway of his raging wrath, Piper mumbles a quick goodbye to her friend, before quietly shutting the door and racing towards her bedroom, hoping to find solace from whatever mistake her father would believe she had committed and return to add yet another marking to her._

"Pipes," Alex whispers as she cuts off the engine, turning her full attention towards her frozen girlfriend who continues to stare towards the door of the home in front of them. Alex slowly reaches out, placing her hand at the back of Piper's neck, feeling the skin underneath shaking at whatever memory her girlfriend was remembering.

Feeling Alex's warm touch, Piper shifts her attention back to the present, locking her fearful eyes with those of her concerned girlfriend, who smiles comfortingly at her. Stroking the back of Piper neck soothingly, Alex lets Piper begin to calm before speaking again. "Are you ready to go?" she asks, noticing the small hatchback that was already parked in the driveway indicating Piper's younger brother had already arrived.

Piper takes a deep breath, before nodding slowly and turning to exit from the door of the vehicle. Piper shakily walks her way around the car and steps up from the kerb and onto the sidewalk that lies in front of the house. Piper stills, her feet locking in place as if they don't want to allow her to move towards the object that had haunted her for so many years.

Piper feels Alex interlace her fingers in her own, the warmth of her hand, providing a small amount of relaxing comfort as her nerves fly into overdrive. Piper turns her head to face Alex, who gives her a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand, patiently waiting for Piper to take the first steeling steps towards the front door. Keeping their hands intertwined, Piper takes a small step forward and places a small kiss on Alex's lips, before pulling back and resting her forehead against Alex's. "Let's go," Piper whispers out in a small nerved voice, turning and beginning to slowly take the dreaded walk up the pathway, the heat of Alex's body providing the only sense of comfort.

Arriving at the door, Piper takes a deep breath in before knocking soundly, hearing the shuffling of footsteps immediately coming from behind the door before it is wretched upon the reveal a tall, well-built man whose scruffy, plump face hides the same blue eyes as her own.

"Pipes," the man beams at the sight of his sister, before stepping forward and eloping her into a bone crushing hug, pooling every missing moment from the last few years into that embrace.

Letting go from the warmth of Alex's hand, Piper returns the hug, in that moment loving the feeling of having her baby brother in her arms regardless of the circumstances or horrific memories it might bring. Piper had missed Cal immensely, knowing that their minimal contact was not out of a lack of love, but rather the understanding of the difficulty each other's presence could be considering the abuse they had faced together.

The two siblings continue to embrace, Alex smiling as she watches the reunion, never having seen Piper react to another person the way she responded to Cal. Alex felt her heart warming and she hoped that the presence of this man could mean that Piper would be okay, that she wouldn't suffer as greatly under the weight of this trip.

Pulling back from the hug, Piper winds her hand back with Alex's before beaming towards her brother, feeling the overwhelming urge to show off her company for the first time in her life. "Cal this is Alex, my girlfriend," she says proudly towards her brother before turning to Alex. "Alex this is Cal, my shithead little brother."

The three laugh at Piper's description, Cal immediately offering his hand to shake Alex's spare, clearly beaming at the fact that his previous serial dating sister had finally found someone to settle her down, and a hot someone at that. Alex shakes his large hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Cal. I just hope it was under better circumstances," Alex says politely, fearing that an 'I'm sorry for your loss' wouldn't be appropriate considering Piper's nonchalant reaction to the news of the death of her mother.

Nodding before releasing her hand, Cal steps to the side and gestures for the two girls to enter the home, Piper's breathing spiking slightly at the thought. Alex gives Piper's hand another reassuring squeeze, prompting Piper to take a deep breath in and step over the threshold. Piper can feel her stomach churning as she walks down the long hallway and, knowing the layout of the double storey home well, she pulls herself and Alex towards the living room. Entering the living space, Piper watches as an unknown brunette perks up and stands herself from the 3 seater couch and walks towards her, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Pipes, this is my girlfriend, Neri," Cal speaks from behind her before stepping around her and placing an arm around Neri's waist. "Neri, this is my sister Piper and her girlfriend Alex."

Neri continues to smile and offers her hand, a wave of relief rushing over Piper at the fact that she had not attempted to hug her, secretly believing that Cal may have warned her not to considering he knew Piper wasn't too keen on the whole intimacy thing unless she felt extremely comfortable with the person. Piper shakes her hand before stepping aside to let Alex, her eyes falling upon the large blue recliner that still occupies the room, even after all this time. Piper's eyes directly fall upon the small dark stain that rests in the fabric of the arm.

 _"You fucking little shits," Piper's dad bellows from the lounge, causing the three siblings to freeze at the dinner table, their plates of food quickly becoming untouched as the clanking of forks echoes through the room. They all look between each other, fear riddling all three sets of eyes as they hear the loud thumping of the footsteps coming down the hall and towards the dining room._

 _Piper's father bursts through the archway of the room, his body already in a fit of drunken rage. "Okay, which one of you little fuckers was it?" he demands, the siblings giving him a look of confusion as they struggle to understand the reason behind his sudden anger._

 _The lack of response only further infuriates their father, who face is now red in pure anger. "Which one of you little arseholes spilt something on the arm of my chair," Piper's father yells before turning to her. "I bet it was you, you fucking bitch," he spits out, taking a step towards a cowering Piper, his fists raised._

 _Danny immediately stands, stepping protectively in between his father and his sister. "Dad, it wasn't us. We don't go near that chair as it's yours and we all know that," he tries to reason, his small hands held up cautiously, trying to convey to his father that he was not a threat and hoping in vain that he would begin to calm under his explanation. "You might have spilt your drink last night when you fell asleep," Danny continues, knowing that this is the only explanation as to why his father's favourite chair would be stained._

 _Piper watches terrified as her father's focus turns from her towards her older brother. In one swift movement, he swings his arms and backhands Danny square across the face, causing the scrawny teenager to fall to the floor instantly moaning as he grabs the side of his face. Showing no regard for his injured son, Piper's father steps over his body and picks up one of the untouched plates of food and hurls it at Piper's head, Piper ducks just in time, before the plate crashes loudly against the pale wall behind her head._

 _Piper quickly moves from her seat, ducking under her father's arm, him unable to move quick enough to grab her in his drunken and swaying state. In pure fear, Piper runs as fast as she can towards the protectiveness of her bedroom, her father's booming footsteps banging loudly close behind her as he attempts to catch her._

 _Entering her bedroom, Piper slams the door shut as fast as she can and flips the small lock, praying that it will hold the door closed long enough for her father to tire and decide to make his way back towards the lounge for another drink. Piper braces her back up against the door, tucking her knees into her chest, tears falling freely from her terrified blue eyes as she hears the sounds of his booming footsteps stop outside her door._

 _Piper feels her body lurch forward under the sheer force of his body slamming against the wooden door, it rattling heavily under the strain. He slams into the door again and again, each bang causing Piper to sink further into a pure fear of what would happen if he managed to get it open. The banging continues and Piper can hear a string of profanities being hurled towards her through the door, the disgusting man always finding the need to remind her how useless he believed she was._

 _Slinking away from the door, Piper curls herself onto her bed, pulling her pillow over her head in an effort to distance herself from the noise and closes her eyes and prays that that door remains closed._

Piper can feel the bile rise once again in her stomach as she recounts the memory, knowing that the chair would be the first thing to be thrown away in their efforts to empty their mother's home. Fearing she may vomit, Piper quickly excuses herself and darts towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her before dry retching over the old toilet.

Realising nothing would come up, Piper attempts to calm herself before standing up and walking towards the small hand basin, turning its tap and splashing some cold water on her face. Looking in the mirror at her broken form, Piper takes a deep breath before standing and turning the knob of the door, having the intention to join the other three back in the living room.

Walking from the door, Piper begins her way back down the long hallway she had just practically sprinted up. She suddenly stops in front of one the rooms, having not comprehended that she had passed it in her frenzied state. Looking at the small blue letters on the door, Piper's heart drops as she reads the words.

 _Danny's Room….._

 **A/N Ugh seriously, is anyone else loving this ridiculously caring version of Alex as much as I am? Big things to come in this next chapter- the Danny situation will be explained. So far a fair few of you have guessed correctly so your cookies are in the mail. Everyone seemed to agree upon the use of the flashbacks, so I have decided to continue to use them to provide a bit more depth and understanding into Piper's life.**

 **Quick question** **for you all about stuff happening later on which I am now beginning to plan for- Does anyone have any preferences for any future dates between the two girls to show a bit more of their relationship dynamics? I have a few cute ideas floating around in my head, one involving a carnival double-date with a certain annoying sex interrupting friend, but I want to know if you guys have any 'dream' dates you would like me to have a go at portraying. I would love to hear your suggestions, so either leave it in your review or shoot me a PM. Thanks in advance.**

 **I have been asked this quite a bit so might just quickly answer it here for you all. Yes, I have every intention of delving into Alex's backstory and establishing her more as a character. I'm only currently focused on Piper at the moment (because I feel she needs all the attention) and once all the drama of Chapman household visit is done, I'll be having a few chapters which will focus on the establishment/development of Alex.**

 **Also, would love to hear your feedback on this chapter. It was originally was a slight filler, but I developed it a bit more as it was needed to help set up the events of next chapter. I hope you all still liked it.**

 **Mrosse38**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This chapter is most definitely rated M as it is fairly heavy stuff. To those who read this and are following Broken, so sorry for not having it updated. It is 100% planned and just needs to be written. I am desperately hoping to have it written and updated by tomorrow- Tuesday (Aus time) at the latest.**

 **Longest chapter to date so enjoy everyone.**

 **Reviews:**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Yay for helping avoid panic mode. As for your therapy, honestly I'm afraid there is really no hope for you. So wave a sad goodbye to those choc chip muffins and get to enjoying cake instead. I will however attempt to avoid the use of food as euphemisms for the female anatomy in my future writings (never thought I would ever write that sentence in my life lol), even so maybe it will be best to compile a list for me of your favourite foods to avoid this issue in the future. Honestly, you would be surprised how much reader's reviews do influence some of the things I do, albeit not always consciously and I only notice it if I read it back later on. But I definitely do take into account what you all say and I will make changes to better suit what you guys want all whilst keeping in the original context of the story. I couldn't agree more about the childhood meant to be a sanctuary part, poor Pipes. I loved the last chapter- it was probably my most favourite I have written- that car scene felt amazing to write. All in all this chapter just flowed out of me as I sat down to write it. Keep the songs coming and I now raise my sippy cup of juice back at you.**

 **Guest:** **Ugh, me too. I love sitting down and writing her this way- I feel like we don't get to see enough of soft Alex. Double date with plenty of teasing will be coming your way.**

 **Sarah Harrison:** **ME TOO!**

 **VM:** **Thanks so much, Alex is a pure joy to write. The flashbacks are quickly becoming my favourite thing to write, even if they are a little twisted. I love having to sit down a figure out how and where to integrate them into the chapter. Gets my little brain thinking :P**

 **Sue:** **Thanks so much, more Piper backstory to come.**

 **Hammo59:** **Thanks so much.**

 **…**

 _Danny's Room…_

Piper's stares at the pale wooden door, her feet frozen in place as her eyes trace continuously over the faint blue letters that brand its face. Her breathing hitches as the memories of the horrors that hide behind that door begin to surface. Piper's right hand raises itself involuntarily, reaching towards and resting itself on the brass door handle, the pull from behind the door proving too strong for her to ignore and continue back towards the safety of the living room. Pushing down on the handle, Piper allows for the door to swing open, it banging against the wall with a slight thud, revealing an empty baron room that was littered with dust.

Piper's eyes instinctively rise towards the rafter of the room, the thick support beam revealing a small divot left from the pressure of the rope and its weight that it had once held. Piper once again feels the bile rise in her stomach, her vision hazing causing her to shut her eyes quickly, hoping the blackness would prevent the horrifying memory from resurfacing. Piper reaches out her hands to steady herself, her fingernails gripping tightly into the wood of the door frame as the memory of that day comes flooding back.

 _"Piper," her mother calls towards a seated Piper, who stares absentmindedly stares towards the television, her father half asleep grumbling drunkenly to himself about whatever frustrations he had with the day's progressions. Piper raises her head and looks towards the direction of her mother, who stands in the archway of the room, arms folded across her chest._

 _"Can you go get your brother?" she asks, knowing perfectly well Danny had chosen to hide in his room after yet another merciless beating from their father. Over the last few weeks, Danny had seemed to be receiving the brunt of the unprovoked attacks, her father seemingly choosing to single him out for some unbeknown reason._

 _Pushing herself from the couch, Piper nods and shuffles her way towards her older brother's bedroom, pausing at the closed door. Using the back of her hand, Piper taps lightly on the door with her knuckles, hoping not to startle her brother, knowing herself full well the fear that could seep in after one of their father's attacks, every creak of the floorboard making you fear he was returning for more._

 _"Danny, it's me," Piper calls out softly, her hand slowly reaching for the door handle. Hearing no response, Piper pushes the door open, her body going rigid at the sight in front of her. It is in that exact moment Piper feels her heart break, the hopes and dreams of a better future slowly crumbling away to dust at the sight of her brother's lifeless body._

 _"No, no, no, no" Piper mumbles repeatedly as she enters the rooms and races towards her brother's motionless body. Piper reaches out her hand, her fingers falling upon the cold flesh of her brother's lower leg. A piercing shriek erupts through her body, her chest heaving with sobs as she takes in the reality of the situation. Thick tears cloud her vision as she feels as though the walls surrounding her are suddenly closing in, an impending darkness slowly creeping itself upon her._

 _Piper hears a shocked female gasp come from behind her before she is pushed aside by the weight of her father's body, who walks calmly towards his eldest son's still swaying body, his lack of reaction disturbing. Taking in the sight of her father in front of her, something snaps inside Piper and she lets out an animalistic scream in his direction. "NO! Don't you fucking touch him," she screams, not wanting for her brother's body to be tainted under their father's hands one last time._

 _Pushing herself forward in an effort to stop him, Piper is suddenly stopped by the impact of his right hand hitting her cheek, her body falling backwards from the force and onto the floorboards below. Piper remains still for a moment, shocked at the sudden attack, before desperately pushing herself from the floor and back towards her father. Before she has a chance to reach him, two small arms wrap themselves around her body and begin to pull her back towards the entrance of the room._

 _"No, stop. Get the fuck off me," Piper screams frantically as she attempts to wiggle herself loose from her mother's vice like grip, the distance between Piper and her brother growing further with each pulled step her mother takes back towards the door._

 _Piper continues to struggle in vain, crying hysterically as she internally prays she could release herself from her mother's grip and protect her brother one final time. "Get her the fuck out of here," her father spits towards her mother, a sickening look of near monotony lacing his face, as if he was unaffected by the tragic scene that was in front of him._

 _Piper continues to struggle as she sobs, secretly knowing she was, like many times before, unable to control the situation that was at present. As her mother pulls her howling form across the threshold of the door, Piper feels her body betray her and give up, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. The final image she sees of her brother is his lifeless hanging form, his dead black eyes blank of all expression and mouth slightly agape, as if he had allowed himself one last sob before the life left his body. With that final glance, the door is slammed shut, leaving her sordid father inside the room with her brother's body, Piper once again powerless to stop him._

Piper's feels the room beginning to close in on her, her vision becoming blurry as she takes in the horrific memory that so often haunted her dreams. Stepping back swiftly from the entrance of the room, Piper slams the door shut and backs her back up against the wall, her mind filled with anger as she remembers her father's unnerved reaction to a situation he had caused.

Glancing forward, Piper's body reels in fury as she sights photos of the three siblings as children, the horrors of their abuse hidden behind their fake smiles in the photographs. Unable to control her anger, Piper yanks a photo frame from the wall and hurls in at the floor, the sound of the smashing of the glass proving to be rather satisfying.

Piper continues along the wall, snatching up and forcefully throwing each photograph, smiling as she hears the glass shatter against the wooden floorboards. Reaching the final photo, Piper stops dead in her tracks, her eyes taking in the sight of a man she had nothing but blind hatred for. Images of her father begin to flash themselves through her mind and Piper can feel the familiar sobs begin to course through her body, the beating of her heart increasing with every resurfaced memory.

Raising her right fist, Piper stares into the smiling man's twisted eyes and drives her fist forward into the photograph, the glass shattering around her hand, her knuckles splitting slightly under the sudden impact. A racking sob escapes from her body as she pulls her fist back and strikes again… and again, the wall behind rattling under the force of her fist.

Piper is oblivious to the sounds of rushed footsteps coming down the hall as she remains determinedly focused on wreaking havoc on the now severely damaged picture frame before here. Before she has the chance to strike again, two arms firmly wrap lovingly around her body, pinning her arms to her side as a voice whispers in her ear, attempting to calm her from her destructive state.

"Pipes," Alex whispers soothingly, holding her girlfriend tightly in her arms as she feels the continuous heaves of Piper's tears flow through her crumbling body, vibrating themselves against her own chest.

Turning herself around, Piper looks towards Alex before she sinks to the ground, the weight of her emotions becoming too much of a burden to carry, her lower body suddenly weak. Violent sobs cut through Piper's body as she desperately clings to Alex, as if her girlfriend's body is the only thing that his stopping her from floating away into oblivion. The broken skin around her knuckles ache as she clenches Alex's shirt, her face buried into the shoulder of her black leather jacket, her nose inhaling her girlfriends scent.

Alex turns her head to glance at a concerned Cal, who stands nervously at the end of the hallway, he himself not wanting to venture towards the room that had once housed his older brother. Nodding her head in reassurance, Alex turns her focus back to her girlfriend, hearing the sounds of Cal's footsteps slowly drifting away back down the hallway.

They continue to remain in silence, the only sounds that could be heard were Piper's whimpers as she attempts to calm herself from the painful memories entering that room had caused her. Alex rubs soft, soothing circles on Piper's back as she holds her in her arms, knowing that Piper needed comfort after whatever trigger had caused her intense reaction.

Calming herself enough to talk, Piper pulls back from the embrace to look Alex in the eyes, the sheer concern in her eyes, making Piper feel exultant yet immensely guilt-ridden for putting the brunette through this much drama. "You know, you don't have to be here," Piper whispers out, her voice breaking as she wills herself to give Alex the option to leave, feeling as though it wasn't fair to pull her into the swirling darkness that was Piper's life. "I would understand if you wanted to leave, you didn't sign up for all this."

Alex simply shakes her head, instinctively pulling Piper closer to the heat of her own body, wanting in that moment for Piper to feel nothing but the love and adoration she felt for her. "Nonsense Pipes, I want to be here for you."

Piper takes a sharp intake of breath at Alex's words, not understanding why this woman wasn't taking the opportunity to run when she had the chance. Piper was damaged goods, always had been and always will be. "Why?" Piper asks simply, not knowing what made her so special and deserving of Alex's affections.

Alex hugs Piper close, placing a small kiss on the top of her head before responding, knowing that this was the perfect moment to say the words she knew she had wanted to say for weeks, finally not scared of making Piper uncomfortable with her confession. "Simple," Alex whispers, her voice never wavering. "It's because I love you, Pipes."

 **…..**

Piper sits on the small park bench, her knees tucked into her chest as she gazes around the park that she had so frequently found solace in throughout her childhood. A place her father's control was unable to dominate. Piper smiles inwardly to herself as her eyes fall upon the swing set she and Nicky had spent hours on as kids, talking aimlessly about the world, allowing Piper to have some faith in the future. A future, Piper had thought she would have had the chance to experience with both her brother's.

After Piper's meltdown at the house, she had told Alex she needed some time alone to process her thoughts, deciding to take the short walk to the park that held so many precious memories. Looking towards the small patch of grass, Piper can picture a smiling Danny as he plays soccer with Cal, throwing Piper a quick wink as he allows their little brother to successfully score. For Piper and Cal, Danny was their rock. A person who provided them a beacon of hope in the bleak world that was their existence. Danny was smart, charismatic and funny. A person who Piper knew would have gone on to do good things in the world, a person who would have initiated change. Yet, sadly with his death, all that promise was washed away in seconds, never having the chance to resurface.

Whilst Piper has been mad at him at first for leaving, years later she finally found herself beginning to understand the reasoning behind his actions. She knew of the unbearable pain, both physically and emotionally, that he was suffering from. If truth be told, the Chapman children were each their own destructive force, their actions guided by the feeling that they don't belong, that they were unworthy of love. Luckily for Cal, he had been young enough to be able to pull himself out of that mindset, finding that once he was away from the confines of that house he could allow himself to be free and build himself a better life. A life he knew he deserved. Piper was different, and in all honesty, if it hadn't of been for Nicky and Cal, she would have most probably have ended up on the same downward spiral that had consumed her brother, her weapon of choice being the drugs she had insisted on taking. Whilst Piper was away from that life now, she knew she was constantly tinkering on the edge and one strong push could send her over, a thought that in itself was truly terrifying.

The scuffing from the sound of boots hitting the grass behind her breaks Piper from her thoughts, her head shifting towards the familiar figure as she sits down beside her, the comforting warmth of her body instantly flooding over Piper. They continue to sit in a comfortable silence, Alex never wanting to push Piper past her emotional limits. Whilst Piper didn't allow it to show at the time, those three words Alex had whispered earlier had meant so much to her. The feeling of knowing that someone loved her unconditionally allowing Piper to begin the process of moving away from her dark past and towards an increasingly hopeful future. Alex had begun to provide the stability Piper needed in her life, the brunette's commitment to her sanctioning Piper to want to strive to move on, willing her to allow herself to discuss the events which had robbed her of her childhood. So in that moment will Alex, she allowed herself to take that first step.

"I had an older brother, Danny," Piper starts off with a shaky voice, allowing her brother's name to fall from her lips for the first time in a long time. "He was one of my best friends. He was my protector, someone who was there for me not matter what."

Alex shifts closer towards Piper, feeling the intense emotional stress radiating from her girlfriend's shaking body. The warmth from Alex's body pressed against hers pushes Piper to continue. "When I was 16, my father had been harassing him for weeks. Picking on every small thing he did and punishing him for every little mistake he thought he had committed. One afternoon he had been particularly ruthless, giving Danny a solid beating just because the school bus had been late."

Piper stops for a moment, wanting to collect her thoughts before she finally whispered the unspoken words which had haunted her all these years. Reaching out, Alex grabs Piper's hand, squeezing it comfortingly to show her it was okay to continue. Piper glances quickly at Alex, before staring out across the park and finally allowing herself to explain the situation that had occurred.

"It was around dinner time when my mother asked me to go get him, needing his help for something. I didn't think much of it at the time, but he had been awfully quiet since my father had had his fun after he got home late. When I went into his room and opened the door, he was just hanging there, a piece of rope from our fathers shed wrapped tightly around his neck."

Piper feels Alex's body slightly jump in reaction to her words, her never even knowing before this moment that Piper had in fact had an older brother. The only person that, aside from Cal and Nicky, and now Alex, Piper had cared deeply for. Piper plays nervously with their intertwined fingers as she continues. "You know, for so long I was so mad at him. I felt so angry because he just decided to leave, as if he didn't care what would happen to Cal or me. He was the one person who kept me grounded through all of it, the one person who stopped me from spiralling out of control. After he died, I sort of just said fuck it and did whatever I wanted. He allowed himself to escape, why couldn't I sort of thing. The drugs numbed the pain, making it to easier to move on."

Piper's breath catches and she swallows, not wanting herself to cry in that moment, willing herself to remain strong. Alex continues to listen intently, finally beginning to understand the truth behind Piper's ways, fear now seeping in as she understands the reasons behind her girlfriend's horrific nightmares. Piper steadies herself and wills her body to continue on.

"But it wasn't moving on really, I was in a standstill. Not progressing anywhere apart from a step closer to my own death with each time I shot up. It took a while to see that, but eventually Nicky got through to me and I let her get me the help I needed. Once I started to get better, I met my trainer John by sheer accident and he taught me about boxing and helped me channel all my emotions into it. Because of him and Nicky, I forced myself to stay clean, finding that I now had something constructive to do with my life."

Piper turns to Alex and smiles, allowing herself to feel happy with the progress she had made. "And then I met you and everything just seemed to fall into place. I felt like it wasn't just me against the world anymore, I had someone else right there with me every step of the way. Honestly, without you and boxing I don't know where I would be right now or who I would be," Piper confesses, knowing that she would be devastated at the loss of the now _two_ most important things in her life, fearing she would not be able to handle the weight of the strain.

Alex smiles back at Piper, taking her free hand brushing Piper's cheek softly. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for as long as you want me."

Piper's heart flutters at Alex's words, a calm falling upon her knowing that Alex would be there for her no matter what. Smiling, Piper leans in and softly kisses Alex, her lips tingly under the touch. Pulling away from the kiss, Piper allows Alex to pull her into a tight embrace, her face resting on the brunette's shoulder, taking in her comfortable aroma, the heavy weight of her confession making her body feel drained of energy. Feeling how sluggish Piper was becoming, Alex pulls her tighter in an effort to support the girl's sleepy weight.

"How about we head to a motel and deal with the rest of this tomorrow," Alex suggests, placing a small kiss on Piper's neck.

Piper simply nods in agreeance, feeling as though this was enough emotional baggage she could handle for one day.

….

Piper lays on the uncomfortable, cheap mattress of the local motel, her eyes firmly transfixed upon the white ceiling of their room, as she allows herself to begin to process the events of the day. In the distance she can hear the shower running, the steam from the hot water seeping out from the door Alex had left slightly ajar, clearly too worried to leave Piper alone after her reaction to the events and confessions that had transpired that day.

Piper's chest rises and falls unevenly, the pressure of the day weighing down heavily upon her damaged heart. Aside from the aching in her chest, Piper's body remained numb, a void filling her as she allowed herself to transcribe out loud the events of the day Danny took his own life for the first time. Piper had replayed that day over and over in her head, her nightmares adding to mix of the constant torture her brother's death had afflicted upon her mind. Yet, up until this day, she had never discussed the burden she carried after she was the one to find her brother's lifeless body.

Nicky knew very little of the details of that day's events, Piper choosing to attempt to suppress the horrific image from her mind through the use of drugs and the decisive ability to not discuss the situation with an outside source other than that of her own mind. Yet, in that moment today under Alex's warm and comforting presence at the park, she had allowed herself to be free of that closeted encumbrance, releasing the thoughts from the confines of the locked cage of her own mind.

 _I love you_. Alex's confessed words in the hallway had resonated through her shaking body, allowing for her to centre her mind and anchor herself back into the present, the thoughts of anger and despair slowly dissipating under the words significance. For most of her life, Piper had attempted to shelter herself from love, her mind and body not willing to accept the pain it could inherently bring. Love had deceived her, acted as a restrictive chain as it shattered her heart into infinitesimal pieces, never to be repaired, or so she had thought. Those three words Alex had whispered had begun to act as the glue that she felt would slowly begin to assemble her heart back to its original form, repairing it and allowing it to beat freely and without burden for the first time in years. Alex loved Piper and as the days went by, Piper slowly found her own feelings coming into focus.

Piper feels a dip in the mattress beside her, the scent of her girlfriend's freshly bathed body filling her senses, a calm and warmth flooding over her body. Alex drapes her arm lightly across Piper, perching her head in the other hand, as she gazes down at a still dazed looking Piper, rubbing soothing circles across Piper's stomach with her free hand. "You okay?" Alex whispers, her voice thick with love and concern.

Piper can feel her throat begin to tighten as she hears the tenderness in Alex's words, her heart reacting soundly to the love she knew Alex shared for her, Piper wanting so desperately to find the courage to convey that message back to her. Fearing the tears word begin to fall once again, Piper turns her body towards Alex and buries her face in the nape of her neck, taking in the comforting smell which illuminated itself from the skin.

Piper knew she loved Alex, the events of today only further cementing the depth of her feelings for the brunette. In that moment Piper allows herself to smile, knowing Danny would be proud of her. Proud that she had finally found the one person who was willing to love her unconditionally, her flaws and past rejections acting no way as a barrier in the depths of their shared connection. Alex loved Piper and Piper loved Alex. It was simple equation, the complexities of Piper's past not needing to weigh down upon its importance to both girls and effect their future.

Knowing what she now needed to do, Piper pulls her head back, her eyes searching deep into Alex's which shimmer adoringly back. Leaning forward, Piper places a soft, yet passionate, kiss on Alex's lips before pulling back to whisper the reply she had so desperately wanted to express since earlier that day.

"Hey Al," Piper murmurs, her eyes never once leaving her girlfriend's face.

"Mmm?"

"I love you, too."

…

 **A/N I know I am a sneaky one, I had you all so focused on the Danny story that you wouldn't even think about me dropping the 'I love you' bombshell. I hope we all enjoyed that cute little Vauseman moment, I know I did. As much as I would have loved to say 'I heart you', I felt the chapter really called for the weight of the proper version. I hope we all liked the lightness I brought to what first appeared as a dark chapter.**

 **I hope you all felt I handled the Danny situation okay- I really wanted to focus on the emotions more so than the actual act, as suicide is a very dark and sensitive topic and I didn't want to trigger anything in anyone who had seen suicide touch their lives by writing the specifics. A bit more Piper/Cal to come next chapter as I know a few of you would like to see that.**

 **I worked really hard on this chapter and would really like to hear feedback from it- so please leave a review letting me know what you thought. It would mean so much to me :D**

 **Mrosse38**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry for not having this up sooner. Majority of this chapter has been written for a few days but every time I sat down to finish it off I just found that my flow was lacking in some parts and ended up deleting most of what I wrote. So I decided to take a full day off and hoped that it would allow me to write better today. Anyway, hopefully it payed off and you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing feedback from last chapter- you all made me smile so much. As always, thanks so much for the reviews/favs and follows as well as the sweet PM's from you all. As I said in the new update for 'Broken', my new update schedule will be 2 Rescue updates for every 1 Broken to help try and have them end around the same time before moving onto my next project- which if anyone is interested will be a new Vauseman AU multi-chapter that is centred on Alex.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Al:** **Ugh, me too. Caring Alex is perfect and warms my heart. I know, poor Piper. I liked using the 'I love you's' in this way, it felt natural to me to have them in that spot.**

 **Guest:** **Thanks :D**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Haha don't worry I was just kidding too, Nicky will most probably use more stuff like that in the future. No worries I took it as one. I meant that I keep with a basic plot structure but will bend it so the certain scenes you guys may request can happen. Haha, I have actually said to a few people- I was totally listening to P!NK whilst writing the last chapter (weird I know.) I do though always go and listen to your recommendations before starting the new chapter- I enjoy it. I get exactly what you mean as I too have been around for the unfortunate side effects of severe depression in a loved one- it is truly horrible to see. I couldn't agree more with you- especially on the questioning of yourself. I personally have done that more times than I can count because of a certain situation. But like you said, remember the good times. Thanks again for another review and feel free to send me some of that hot chocolate :P**

 **Sue:** **Thank you very much, means a lot to hear you say that. Hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Guest 2:** **Yay, thanks so much.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, it is currently 11pm here and I just wanted to have this uploaded before I went to bed so you all didn't have to wait until after I got my much needed to beauty sleep. Anyway, enough of my ramblings and onto the chapter. Enjoy :D**

 **….**

Originally to Piper, the idea that she would enjoy the opportunity of waking up next to someone she loved seemed foreign to her, her mind never really believing that she would be capable of letting someone in enough to love them. In the past, love had caused her nothing but pain and heartache, the loss of her much loved brother putting an intense strain on Piper's way of life. Piper had loved Danny dearly, being the person who had been most affected by the loss of his life when she a teenager, a loss she continued to carry with her even to this day. Whilst Piper had led herself to believe that she had moved on, putting his death behind her, deep down she knew that this was not true. Up until yesterday, Piper had never once discussed Danny's death with anyone, even shielding Nicky from the horrors of the truth of what had happened that day.

The past 24 hours had proved to be an emotional rollercoaster, yet, as Piper laid there in the familiar warmth of Alex's comforting arms, she felt calm, believing that the events that she would face today would somehow be okay as long as she had the brunette by her side. Shifting gently onto her side as to not wake Alex, Piper gazes towards her sleeping girlfriend, the sight filling her with so much happiness. The thought of knowing that the brunette in front of her loved her had allowed Piper to have one of the best night's sleep she had had in a long while, with no nightmares surfacing despite the events that had transpired yesterday.

Subconsciously feeling her girlfriend's stares, Alex's eyes flutter open, her lips pulling into a smile at the sight of a watchful Piper. "Morning Pipes, you been creepin on me long?" Alex asks with a laugh, sleep still lacing her voice.

Piper returns a wide smile. "Sorry, you are just so adorable when you are asleep," Piper retorts, knowing she would have once cringed at the thought of ever saying those words.

Alex jokingly makes a displeased face, pretending to hate Piper depiction of her. "I am not adorable, hot maybe, but definitely not adorable," Alex concludes with a small smirk.

Piper laughs, giving Alex a playful shove. "And cocky too."

Alex returns the laugh and uses her arm to pull Piper closer, kissing her gently on the temple before her face turns serious. "You ready for today, kid?" Alex asks, knowing the potential emotions that the events of today would bring.

Piper sighs at Alex's words, feeling as though her perfect bubble had just been popped under the thoughts of what she must now attend, never having the ability to deny her brother's heartfelt requests. Shifting out of Alex's embrace, Piper sits up and rubs her hand through her hair as she gazes towards the bland motel wall. "I'd like to say yes, but I really don't know. I don't even know why Cal feels the need to attend. I mean, if it was up to me, I wouldn't have even bothered to make the trip up here."

Alex puts a comforting hand on Piper's lower back, rubbing soothing circles. "Everybody grieves in their own way babe. Cal probably feels he needs to do this in order to move on and be able to put the past behind him."

Piper sighs audibly at the need to respect her brother's wishes, before turning to face Alex. "I know and I get it, I really do. I know it's selfish of me, but for once I just wish I didn't always feel the need to protect him by going along with him in his plans. Our mother was a fucking bitch and I swore to myself I would never let her have control over my life again and by going today I kinda feel like she has."

Alex sits herself up, draping her arm loosely around Piper's neck as she stares into her eyes. "Piper, going today doesn't mean you are relinquishing control. It just means you are being the better person and putting the past behind you in order to give your brother the support he needs."

Alex watches as Piper relaxes, her lips pulling up into a tight smile that didn't quite reach her blue eyes. Piper leans in to give Alex a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and sighing in slight defeat. "I guess you're right," she says, before jumping from the bed and making her way into the shower.

 _Today was going to be a long day._

….

They arrive at the cemetery shortly after noon, pulling into the small parking lot they spot an anxious looking Cal who is dressed in a black suit, his girlfriend Neri standing at his side. Seeing Piper in the passenger seat, Cal smiles, obviously concerned his older sister would not decide not to show up, knowing how much she hated the idea of attending their mother's funeral.

Exiting from the vehicle, Piper immediately walks over and allows Cal to elope her into a warm embrace, feeling the tension is her younger brother's body begin to disperse at her touch. Pulling back, Cal rests his large hands on his sister's shoulders, his eyes shimmering gratefully into Piper's. "I didn't think you would come," he whispers, knowing that he was asking a lot when he pleaded for Piper to attend today's small service.

Piper gives her brother a reassuring smile. "Of course I would come Cal, you said you needed me. Now let's go do this," Piper says, grabbing her brother's hand firmly before gently pulling towards him in the direction of the front gates.

Piper remains in a haze throughout the small burial service that only consisted of the four of them and the funeral director, her body barely even acknowledging Alex's presence or her supportive hand that remained on her shoulder. Piper had never truly felt any affection towards her mother, finding it difficult considering her past actions. For Piper, this was the closest she had been to the woman in over 5 years, never once returning to visit, wanting to distance herself from the aging woman's suffocating ways as much as possible.

Piper continues to grip Cal's hand supportively, feeling he brother shake slightly as the man in front of them delivered the common eulogy. Cal was by far a much more emotional person than Piper, tearing up for their mother despite her treatment of them. Piper had long ago harnessed the ability to shut her emotions out, rarely allowing them to surface to affect her. But like Alex had said, everybody grieved in their own ways and Piper wanted to be there in order provide comfort for Cal. For the sake of her brother, Piper desperately attempts to avoid the sneer she so wanted to display on her face, feeling the incessant need to scoff as the man describes the picture of a woman who was so clearly not her mother. The woman's emotionally manipulative ways clearly not making it into the description of her on this day.

As Piper watches the casket being lowered into the ground, her mind wanders back to the last moment she had contact with her mother when she was eighteen, feeling the anger brewing inside her at the mere thought of the last actions her mother had displayed towards her.

 _With her suitcase sitting open on the mattress of her single bed, Piper quickly walks to her bedroom closet, pooling as much of her belongings in her arms and dumping them without order into the brown leather case. Walking to her dresser, Piper opens the top drawer and pulls her out a small picture frame that held one of the last remaining photos taken of her and her two brothers before her father's death. Wrapping it in a t-shirt to prevent it from being damaged, Piper places it gently into the suitcase and shuts the lid, zipping it shut. Grasping the handle, Piper heaves the suitcase from her bed and walks her way to the front door and towards Nicky's awaiting car, having told her to remain there knowing the potential drama her mother could cause at her exit._

 _Piper had been awaiting for the day to come for years, only staying within the confines of the house in order to protect Cal from whatever emotional torture her mother would so cruelly decide to deliver. With Cal now settled in a boarding school out of state, Piper felt confident in finally allowing herself to leave her family home and onwards towards a future she hoped would be much brighter than the darkness that was her past._

 _As she approaches the front door, she feels a small hand grip her wrist tightly, causing her to spin around to face her aging mother whose breath presently reeked of alcohol, a common occurrence since her father's death. "You think you can just leave?" her mother slurs out, the woman's teeth tainted red from the wine she had just consumed._

 _"Let go of me," Piper commands as she attempts in vain to pull her wrist from her mother's vice like grip, hating the mere fact the woman had the audacity to touch her._

 _Tightening her grip to the point Piper knew it would bruise, Carol hisses at her daughter as she eyes the suitcase. "And where are you gonna go, huh? Who's going to want you? You're just some pathetic piece of shit who know ones cares about. You belong to me."_

 _Piper can feel the familiar burn of tears forming behind her eyes as she allows her mother's spiteful words to penetrate the barriers she had dutifully constructed around herself. "Fuck you," Piper mumbles as she averts her eyes away from her mother's piercing glare, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing that her words still had the capability of affecting her._

 _A sudden piercing slap echoes throughout the room, Piper's right cheek burning under its impact. Immediately dropping her suitcase, Piper cups her reddening cheek and allows her eyes to dart back to her mother's. Piper rubs her cheek in shock, her mother never having resorted to physical violence, only ever having opted to be emotionally abusive, spitting hateful words at her children, blaming them for the way her miserable life had turned out._

 _Piper's mother points her index finger towards her, a devilish scowl plastering her weathered face. "Don't you dare speak to me like that," she bellows. "I am your fucking mother."_

 _Piper scoffs, feeling the uncontrollable anger blossoming insider her and the overwhelming need to release the truth which she had always kept hidden away. "You're not my mother, just the bitch who I was unfortunate enough to have given birth to me. You have never, nor will you ever, be my mother. You will never have control of me again. So stay the fuck away from me and more importantly, stay the fuck away from Cal you heartless bitch, you've done enough damage."_

 _Piper watches as her mother steps back slightly in defeat, her face contorted in a stunned silence for quite possibly the first time ever. Smiling slightly to herself at the image, Piper turns herself around, collecting her suitcase from the floor and walks out the door of the home, which for years had held her hostage, never once looking back._

As the casket finally disappears from view and into the confines of the hole in the ground, Piper feels her heart begin to constrict and her breathing becomes laboured at the last memory of her mother. Even after all these years, Piper's mother's hateful words never ceased to resonate some form of emotional response within her. Whilst her father's physical abuse had been extremely difficult to handle, her mother's continued emotional abuse through the use of name calling and telling her children how worthless they were, was in fact the most difficult to digest and move on from, her mother's words remaining burned deeply into her mind.

Not wanting to spend a minute longer giving in to the needs of the woman who called herself Piper's mother, Piper shrugs Alex's comforting hand from her shoulder and begins to walk away from the burial site and towards the one place she knew could provide her comfort.

"Pipes?" Alex questions as she watches Piper walk away from her, internally debating whether she should follow.

Alex feels Cal put his strong hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and face the younger man. Cal simply shakes his head, before nodding towards the distancing Piper. "Just give her some time alone," Cal confirms, knowing exactly where his sister was headed and feeling she was better off left alone for the always difficult reunion.

Walking through the graveyard, her feet scrunching along the light gravel pathway, Piper turns down the aisle of headstones which would lead her to her intended destination. Approaching it, Piper feels her stomach pool with guilt at the realisation of how many years it had been since her last visit to the one person who she knew she could talk to anything about. Walking towards the white headstone, Piper stops and takes in the sight of the name scrawled in black, before sitting, her back facing towards her three companions who watch on in the distance.

"Hey," Piper whispers to her confidant, wishing so much that he would be able to return an answer.

"Uh, sorry it's been so long. I have been really busy," Piper says, groaning slightly as the words leave her mouth, knowing that they were far from the truth. "Shit, sorry. No, I haven't, that's a lie and I know we promised we would never lie to each other."

Piper gazes forward at the small picture that illuminates from the centre of the headstone, her eyes welling with tears at the smiling face staring back at her. Piper smiles slightly, remembering the day she herself had in fact captured the photo. The picture acting as a frozen moment in time, which allowed the horrors of their childhood to be masked from questioning eyes.

 _"Smile Danny," Piper yells, holding who newly purchased black Nixon camera up to her right eye, her left closed as she attempts to take the shot of her smiling older brother who stands in front of her at their favourite park, away from the suffocating restrictions of their household. The camera had been a 'guilt' gift, purchased by her mother in an attempt to keep Piper quiet after her father had unwarrantedly beaten Piper for something that had in fact turned out to her mother's own doing. Piper's mother rarely felt any form of guilt, only choosing to purchase such gifts as she believed it would be a way to help mask their disgusting treatment of their children to the outside world, her mother always wanting to depict them as the 'perfect' family to their family and friends._

 _Piper knew for a fact that her own mother was somewhat terrified of her vicious father, occasionally being the person on the receiving end of his violent tirades. Rather than protecting both herself and children by leaving the man, Piper's mother did her best to deflect all oncoming violence away from herself, inherently causing his focus to shift to that of his young children. Over the years, alcohol had become Carol Chapman's solace, rendering her emotionless and essentially useless in the protection of her terrified children. Piper's mother had never been an affectionate woman, something Piper had learnt to deal with from an early age. However, as each year passed, Piper found her mother growing increasingly cold and distant, never once showing remorse for the actions which she allowed her children to suffer through._

 _Pulling the camera away from her face, Piper smiles as she glances down towards the digital screen, the photo displaying a very happy looking Danny, who appears seemingly normal on the small screen, no indication of abuse evident at all._

 _"What, my mug that bad?" Danny jokes as he slowly jogs over to Piper, whose eyes remain firmly fixated on the screen._

 _Piper shakes her head at him, glancing up to meet his eyes as she turns the camera screen towards Danny. "I just forgot how well pictures can hide the truth. They are essentially a digital lie," Piper whispers dejectedly, knowing her brother would know the hidden truth she was referring to._

 _Danny sighs slightly at his younger sister's inherent defeat, raising his hand to comfortingly rest on her shoulder, wanting to ease her pain and protect her from the emotional torture that came with living in the Chapman household. "They won't always hold lies Pipes, one day we will be away from all this and we will take photos that will hold nothing but happy memories. Memories that we will want to hold on to forever. Don't sacrifice the future good times just because of the current bad ones. Things will get better one day, I promise."_

 _Piper smiles half-heartedly towards her brother, who would always attempt to make light even in the darkest of situations. "You promise?" Piper whispers, finding herself needing her older brother's reassurance._

 _Danny smiles hearteningly, before pulling his younger sister into a tight embrace, his long skinny arms providing the warmth Piper needed. "I promise Pipes," he whispers soothingly in her ear. "Besides, I thought we promised we would never lie to each other."_

Piper smiles at the memory, feeling the heavy pain in her heart, slowly lifting at the memory of her eldest brother. Whilst Piper loved Cal dearly, Danny and Piper had always shared a close bond with each other, his loss resonating deeply in Piper, causing her to begin her downward spiral into the deception that drugs held. Even though she knew Danny would heavily disapprove, Piper continued to allow herself to be pulled into the darkness that was heroin, feeling as though with each high she was allowing herself to get distance herself from her pain that encompassed his death.

"You know you were right Dan, as per usual. Things have gotten better, I just wish you were here with me to experience them," Piper murmurs, her voice cracking at the final few words as tears begin to seep from her eyes and run down her cheeks. Piper sniffs loudly in an effort to stop the tears, raising her hand and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she continues to focus on her brother's headstone.

"I finally met someone," Piper explains with a small smile, wanting to share everything with her brother that had happened in her life since her last visit, knowing he would be proud of her progressive accomplishments. "Her name is Alex and you would really like her. She's smart, funny and crazy hot- just how you like them. Oh, and guess what the best thing is. She loves me and I love her. I know who would have thought, your fucked up baby sister capable of expressing love for someone else," Piper laughs slightly, remembering all the times she had visited Danny when she was younger and told him of her wild ways, not ever wanting to hide the truth from him, knowing for a fact that he would be the first to scold her if he was still alive.

"I tell you what though Dan, I never really believed in the whole true love/soul mate bullshit. I mean as you well know, I have gone through countless girls and even guys and never once felt anything for any of them. But with her, it's so different, she's different. From the moment we met, I felt this unbreakable pull towards her. It was almost like we were magnets and the universe was just pushing us together. I know it sounds sappy, but at the end of the day I just can't shake this feeling that she is and always will be so inevitable to me," Piper finishes, smiling as she describes her love for Alex to her brother, finding that this small patch of grass was the only time she was ever 100% truthful.

Feeling a sudden gush of chilling wind, Piper brings her knees to her chest and hugs herself, choosing to sit in silence as she enjoys some quiet time alone with her brother and away from the emotional restrictions of her present life. Piper knew it had been far too long since her last visit to see Danny, finding herself putting the trip off with the mere thought that her mother was living so close. Whilst Piper knew her mother chose to rarely visit Danny, she still had this inherent fear of the risk that she would somehow stumble across the vile woman during one of her trips. Piper didn't consider herself a very hateful person, finding that she rarely had allowed enough emotions to surface that would actually warrant those kind of feelings to appear. However, Piper knew she hated her mother. Whilst her mother rarely resorted to physical violence like her father, the woman, as twisted as it was, had always appeared to love the power her emotional scarring's caused her children.

"Piper," she hears her name called from afar by the familiar voice of her youngest brother, breaking her from her trance. Turning her head back towards the direction she had originally come from, Piper sees her three companions huddled together as they wait patiently for her to finish. Putting her hands on the wet grass, Piper pushes herself up, stopping face on to the white marble that is in front of her.

"See ya Danny, I promise I won't take so long to come visit next time," she whispers, placing a kiss of her fingertips before putting her hand on the top of her brother's headstone, closing her eyes for a moment as she internally says goodbye.

Sighing, Piper pulls her hand back and glances down towards her watch, her eyes widening at the realisation she had been sitting alone at her brother's headstone for well over an hour. Turning on her heel, Piper makes her way back towards the group, who remain huddled together by the gates of the cemetery. As she approaches, Piper fixates her gaze onto Alex, who gives her a welcoming smile. Returning the smile, Piper continues forward and steps into Alex's warm embrace, her head resting on her shoulder as she finds the comfort she suddenly found herself desperately seeking.

They all continue to remain in silence, allowing Piper to calm her thoughts. Alex strokes her hand through Piper's hair softly, feeling the tension in Piper's body slowly begin to dissipate with each comforting stroke. Feeling the tightness of today's events beginning to leave her body, Piper takes a deep breath in and pulls back, locking her eyes with Alex's. "Let's go home," she whispers, finally ready for the first time to leave the thoughts that came with this place behind and away from the control of her present life.

 **A/N I swear these damn chapters just keep getting longer and longer- not that I think you guys are complaining :P I hope we all enjoyed the Danny and Piper stuff. Obviously it was difficult to add him in as he is not alive in present day, but I thought this would act as a nice little exchange and the flashback show a bit more of their dynamics. I felt like the talking to the headstone is something quite a lot of us have done after we have lost someone we love- at least I know I have. I hope we all enjoyed my take on the inevitable scene- I really wanted to use it in this story but in a different way for a change so I opted to have Piper say it this way. Hopefully you all still enjoyed it.**

 **Well, that is it for the Chapman house stuff- I now will begin to focus on some happy stuff for the time being.** **I know you have all been waiting patiently for it** **\- so who is up for some Alex and Piper 'interaction' ;) in the next chapter without a Nicky interruption?**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you guys think. Much love to you all and new chapter hopefully won't be too far away.**

 **Mrosse38**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rated M for Sexual Content- so yay for all us adults :P**

 **A/N Hey all. MUCH happier chapter for you all- honestly it felt kinda odd writing such a fluffy chapter after all we have been through over the last few. Hope you all enjoy this chapter- slight time jump so we can get progressing onto the next major event in the story. This is a slight filler chapter to help set up next chapter- which I really think you will enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** **Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations.**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Aw thanks. I know- it was a hard chapter to write but I felt it was needed. Exactly, it makes things easier. All good, I completely understand- thanks so much for still taking the time to review even after such a heavy chapter. Just listened to it then- loved it. It was beautiful. *raises glass to your review and that song suggestion*.**

 **….**

It had been over a month since Piper and Alex had returned from their trip. A month filled with passionate lovemaking and generous support, as Piper attempted to move forward with her life after the emotions that her trip back to her childhood home had allowed to surface. To say that Alex had been amazing was a massive understatement, the brunette consciously making the effort to prove to Piper each and every day just how loved she was. Each day, Piper found herself falling more and more in love with Alex, an event that, after Alex's incredible unconditional support after Piper's emotional breakdown at her parent's home, she didn't believe would be possible. Piper had never really believed in the concept of true love, yet, every moment she spent will Alex, she felt herself beginning to warm to the idea. Meeting Alex had been fate, becoming her friend had been a choice, but falling hopelessly in love with her was something that had proved to be completely out of Piper's control.

As she stands facing the punching bag in the gym, her gloves raised, Piper couldn't help but have her mind focused on to that of her girlfriend rather than her intense night workout. Unfortunately for the two lovers, life for them had become very busy over the last week, causing them not to be able to see each other in over two days, a time frame that had felt like an eternity for Piper. Under Red's desperate pleas, Alex had accepted a few extra shifts at the bar, resulting in her now working into the early hours of the morning. Since her return, Piper had begun the process of an intense training regime, her trainer attempting to have her as fit as possible for her upcoming fights. Because of this, Piper and Alex struggled to find the time to see each other for more than a few very public moments, both girls becoming very unhappy with the lack of intimacy their hectic week had forced them to have.

"Hey, Piper," John calls as he walks towards her, breaking Piper from her thoughts of the disappointments the last week had brought.

Turning to face her trainer, Piper smiles. "Hey John, what's up?"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you sooner. Some of the new sponsors of the gym want to get together tomorrow night, get to know some of their fighter's sort of thing," John replies, detailing an event that usually occurred every year as the gym gained interest from new sponsors or promoters.

Piper frowns and sighs audibly, knowing it was something she couldn't get out of, the event practically having become obligatory to her and the fellow fighters who have the ability to make use of the gym. Piper usually thrived at these kind of events, with both girls and guys throwing themselves at her, wanting so desperately to be the person lucky enough to take her home. Whilst in previous years, Piper had loved this and relished at the opportunity to blow off some steam, usually with a very inebriated straight girl who had suddenly decided to experiment. However, Piper had Alex now and therefore no desire to attend, wanting nothing more than to spend the night with just her girlfriend.

Seeing Piper's reaction, John grins widely. "Wow, she has really done it, hasn't she?"

Piper looks at him in slight confusion, not understanding his posed question.

"Alex. She has finally tamed the wild beast that is Piper Chapman," John says with a laugh, clearly remembering back to all the times he had seen Piper with her arm around someone new. Someone who Piper would rarely remember the name of as she snuck out of their apartment within hours of their encounter, never wanting to stay longer than the time it took for her new 'friend' to fall into an unconsciousness that would allow Piper to make an escape with ease.

Piper just shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, turning away to prevent John from seeing the bright crimson blush that crept into her cheeks at the mere mention of Alex's name.

John laughs loudly, slapping Piper playfully on the shoulder. "Oh come on Piper, last year you were practically counting down the days to this event and now it's like you have taken a vow of celibacy. I mean you haven't even looked at anyone else since you met Alex," John points out, having noticed the way Piper looked at Alex, never having seen anyone get that kind of reaction from the blonde who he had trained since she was eighteen.

"What can I say, I found my person," Piper says casually as she reaches for her water bottle, flipping the lid and taken a much needed drink. "Oh, and trust me John, I am far from celibate," Piper adds with the raise of her eyebrows, her mind briefly wandering back to all the mind blowing sex she and Alex had had since they had gotten together.

John gives Piper a wicked grin in return. "You should bring her tomorrow, keep all those wasted straight girls' hands off you."

Piper laughs, giving her trainer and friend a warm smile that silently hid her slight disappointment at the fact she knew Alex wouldn't be able to come. "I'll see, she's been pretty crazy with work lately. Is Daya coming?" Piper asks, feeling like she hadn't seen John's fiancé in years, the vibrant woman actually being one of the few people's company Piper truly enjoyed.

John nods. "Yer, we managed to find a sitter. Even if we hadn't, I am pretty sure she would have just brought the baby with her, you know how protective she can get," he says with a smile, his eyes burning with adoration and love as he talks about his girl.

Piper smiles, it actually warming her heart just how in love John was with Dayanara, the two clearly destined for one another. For so long Piper had struggled to see how someone could become so emotionally invested in another, John's love for his fiancé once seeming so hopelessly pointless to Piper's shattered heart. The thought of trusting another person enough the put the fate of your happiness in their hands somewhat disturbing to Piper. Yet now, Piper could finally begin to understand, she herself, finding her own heart beginning to belong to another person, allowing herself to be open to the opportunity of the love and potential heartbreak that came along with that. Alex loved Piper and, by some sheer miracle, Piper had allowed herself to love Alex. The woman capable of providing Piper with the happiness she had so much sort out all these years, happiness that Piper now found herself wanting and willing to accept.

"Anyway, I better get going. Lock up will you? Oh, and I will see you tomorrow at 7pm. Remember to dress in something nice and please don't be late," John reminds her as he walks towards the exit, throwing a small wave over his right shoulder.

Piper nods and waves back in response, before the sound of her phone signalling she had a text message gets her attention. Walking to her gym bag that lays on the floor, Piper bends down and fumbles around in one of its pockets for her phone, pulling the device out and smiling instantly as she sees who the message is from.

 **From Alex:**

 **Hey Kid, I'm free! Red doesn't need me tonight, so she let me head home early. Want me to meet you at your place? xx**

Piper grins at the thought, her mind (and another particular body part) promptly allowing itself to wander to the chance of having her needs met. Tapping her finger quickly against the screen, Piper sends a reply.

 **To Alex:**

 **Hell yes! I'm just finishing up here. I'll see you soon xx**

Grabbing her belongings, Piper decides it was best to take a quick shower, not wanting her smelly body to kill the mood she was so desperate to set tonight. As she enters the locker room, Piper remembers the one small wild-haired person that could potentially damper her plans. Grabbing her phone, Piper sends her a quick message, hoping her roommate had already made plans with Lorna.

 **To Nicky:**

 **Hey loser. Any chance that you already have plans tonight and therefore will be vacating our apartment for the night?**

Piper smiles when she receives a near instantaneous response from her best friend.

 **From Nicky:**

 **Maybe…but call me loser one more time and I will make sure that I stay in and ruin all your fun ;)**

Piper laughs loudly, sending a quick 'thank you' reply to her friend before hopping in the shower, a broad grin stretched on her face as she thinks of her night's plans and how fantastic they will be as most of them involved a very naked Alex.

….

Alex sits on the balcony of Piper and Nicky's apartment, lounging casually on one of the brown deck recliner. Nursing her beer in her hand, Alex immerses herself in conversation with Nicky as she waits, rather impatiently, for her girlfriend to return home.

"I swear it's a miracle I even got tonight off, I think Red just felt sorry for me and let me go home," Alex says, as she takes a much needed sip of her beer, her feet aching from her long shift at the bar.

Nicky laughs from her chair across from Alex. "Nah, she probably just felt the need to do us all a favour and have you satisfy Piper's teenaged boy libido. I mean fuck, you would swear Piper was banging on the walls of Crimson City asking for her to be let in for her monthly visit with how tense she is. You need to sort that shit out and fast before I throw her blonde ass out on the street," Nicky teases with a lift of her beer, jokingly pretending to toast to the thought.

Alex emits a deep laugh, shaking her head at the girl's audacity with a wide smile. "Remind me how you have any friends again?" Alex asks.

Nicky shrugs her shoulders flippantly. "I mean in between my dashing good looks and winning personality, I think people just can't resist the Nichols charm," she says with a wink.

"Poor Lorna," Alex retorts. "I mean, how on earth does she put up with your smug arse?"

"Well," Nicky says as she crosses her ankles and leans back into the chair, "I think she would say love, but I am willing to bet it has something to do with the fucking mind blowing orgasms I give her," she finishes with a smirk, puffing her chest out proudly in accomplishment.

Alex just simply laughs as she shakes her head, taking another sip of her beer as she awaits for Piper and her chance to receive a 'mind blowing orgasm'.

…

As she places her key in the lock of the front door, Piper smiles to herself, knowing that her girlfriend was waiting for her at her apartment, having been slightly upset with the fact that she had not had the opportunity to see her since the day before last. Opening the front door, Piper steps into the dimly lit apartment, allowing the door to gently click shut behind her.

"Nicky? Al?" she calls out as she walks down the dark hallway, curious as to where the two girls were.

"Out here." Piper hears Nicky call from their balcony, the door leading to it wide open as the curtains sway slightly in the breeze of the cool night air.

Walking through the door and out onto the balcony, Piper gives Nicky a warm smile before turning her attention to her girlfriend, leaning down a placing a quick, sweet kiss on her lips. "Hey," she whispers as she pulls away, moving herself so that she in seated in between Alex's legs on the lounge chair, her back pressed up against Alex's front. Alex wraps her long arms around Piper, pulling her flush against her body, eager to feel the familiar warmth of her girlfriend. "Hey babe," Alex purrs in Piper's ear, taking her hand and shifting some of Piper's long blonde hair to the side before placing a small kiss on the back of her neck, snuggling her cheek against the side as she breathes in Piper's aroma.

Nicky scrunches her face at the interaction. "Ugh, you guys are adorably disgusting. It sickens me," Nicky bants with a loud laugh, taking another sip of her beer as she smiles at her friends.

"I'd rather be adorably disgusting than just be plain disgusting. Speaking of disgusting people, why are you still here Nic? I thought you were going out with Lorna tonight?" Piper questions with accusing eyes that practically ask why Nicky was still within the premises of their apartment, a small grin though playing on her lips as she playfully insults her best friend.

Nicky raises her middle finger at the blonde. "Firstly, fuck you. I knew I should have changed the locks whilst you were out of the apartment today. Secondly, I am. But, Lorna is coming to pick me up so your little sex-capade with Vause will have to wait. There is only one set of tits and ass that I want to see tonight and it sure as hell isn't either of yours."

Piper blushes slightly at her friend's frankness, the wild-haired woman clearly knowing her intentions for the night after being kept separated from her girlfriend for too long. Piper feels Alex's chest shift as she chuckles at Nicky's humorous tirade. "You sure Nicky?" Alex quips in. "I mean, judging by the sounds of things you seem a bit sexually frustrated. You sure a small peep show wouldn't help you out?"

Nicky glares at Alex in response, her lips turning up slightly as she attempts to repress the urge to laugh, trying to maintain her 'annoyed' facade. The sound of Nicky's phone buzzing breaks the three from their joyous conversation, Nicky glancing down and smiling at the illuminated screen. Springing from her seat, Nicky shoots Piper and Alex are excited smile. "Well, I'm off," she says as she begins to walk towards the sliding glass door of the balcony. "Oh, and don't you kids do anything I wouldn't do," Nicky says, glancing over her shoulder as she walks through the open door.

Piper laughs. "Nicky, there isn't anything you wouldn't do. You are leaving me with endless opportunities."

Piper can hear Nicky's booming laugh from inside their apartment, the sounds of keys jingling as her friend makes her way to the front door of the apartment. "Just leave me the can of whipped cream in the fridge and we won't have a problem Chapman. I have grand plans for it later," Nicky yells through the apartment, before opening the door, the loud thud of it closing echoing through the apartment as Alex and Piper remain on the balcony in a fit of laughter.

"That's too bad," Alex whispers into Piper's ear in between laughs, the vibrations of her husky voice giving Piper pleasurable goose bumps. "I can do a lot with a can of whipped cream."

Piper raises her eyebrows, leaning her head back to look up at Alex, who has a playful smirk on her lips, her eyes glinting with yearning under the confines of her black rimmed glasses. "Is that so?" Piper whispers, her voice dripping with need.

"Yeah," Alex whispers seductively, her eyes black as they glisten with desire as she leans down to capture Piper's lips with her own, instantly tracing her tongue gently along Piper's bottom lip as she desperately seeks entrance. Parting her lips, Piper opens her mouth granting Alex admission, her own tongue battling slightly against that of her girlfriends, a small moan escaping both of their lips as she does.

Never breaking their kiss, Piper begins to sit herself up, twisting her body around and placing her knees on either side of Alex's left thigh, effectively straddling her girlfriend. Alex lifts her thigh slightly, pressing it into Piper's centre and moves it back and forth to create friction, being rewarded with a muffled groan from the blonde as she continues to kiss her deeply.

Pulling back, Piper moves her attention away from Alex's lips and to the side of her neck, knowing this was a weak spot for the brunette. Using her hands that were presently twisted in Alex's long hair, Piper tilts her head back to allow herself better access, placing small teasing kisses on the base of her throat, her tongue tracing small circles as she moves along. Feeling Alex's breathing hitch and her hands gripping her hips in an effort to brace herself, Piper smiles against the skin of her neck, continuing to kiss up towards the base of Alex's jawline and on towards her earlobe, pulling it gently in between her teeth, a low, wanting moan escaping Alex's lips. "Bedroom," Piper murmurs in a voice laced with pure desire, feeling Alex nod immediately in agreeance at her words, both girls desperate to fulfil their needs.

Leaning back from her girlfriend, Piper steps herself backwards from the recliner, her hands finding Alex's so she can help pull her to her feet, never wanting to break physical contact as the familiar sparks of electricity flow between their bodies. Pulling Alex from her seated position, Piper immediately reclaims her mouth, their tongues fighting furiously against one another as Piper walks Alex backwards and through the sliding door of the apartment.

As they enter the apartment, Alex immediately twists their bodies around, pushing Piper against the wall of the lounge room, grabbing her wrists and bringing her hands above her head to pin them against the wall as they continue to kiss passionately. Shifting her hands so that only one binds Piper's wrists in place, Alex allows her free hand to begin to roam her girlfriend's chest, cupping at her breasts.

Feeling Alex loosen her grip on her wrists, Piper brings her arms down from above her head and to the hem of Alex's shirt, lifting it up in one swift movement to reveal her girlfriend black lace bra, her hands immediately reaching around the back to the clasp. Unfastening the black material and pulling it down Alex's arms, Piper discards it quickly onto the floor below and immediately ducks her head down to Alex's chest to claim a nipple in her mouth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue, a loud moan escaping Alex's lips at her touch.

Pushing her backwards, Piper begins to walk Alex towards her bedroom, her mouth never leaving her girlfriends chest as she sucks and bites gently at the skin in an attempt to leave her mark, wanting to stake her claim on the chest she had learned to adore so much.

As they walk over the threshold of her bedroom, Piper feels Alex's wandering hands firmly grip her waist, her fingers skimming along the edge of her shirt. Gripping Piper's shirt, Alex yanks it quickly over her head, wanting to feel Piper's flushed skin against her own.

Piper pushes Alex back until she is level with the edge of the bed, gently guiding her girlfriend so she now lies flat on the mattress, pinned under Piper's ever heating form. Reclaiming Alex's lips, Piper continues to kiss her passionately, her hands grasping the sides of Alex's face as their lips melt together, their tongues intertwining at each given chance. Alex hands tangle in the back of Piper's long blonde hair, pulling her closer, not wanting to allow any space between them.

Bracing her hands on the mattress, Piper pushes herself up from her girlfriend, a small whine of displeasure falling from Alex's lips at the action. Smiling slightly at the sound, Piper turns her attention to that of the brunette's bare chest, placing small kisses on the hot skin as she makes her way down the valley between her breasts. Continuing southwards, Piper lightly uses the tip of her tongue as she makes her way across Alex's abdomen, placing soft teasing kisses as her hands shift towards the button of Alex's jeans, unbuttoning and zipping with dexterity.

Gripping the sides of the waistband with each hand, Piper pulls downwards, discarding Alex's jeans and panties in one fluid movement. Leaning her head down, Piper begins to leave a trail of soft kisses along the inner side of Alex's thighs as she works her way to her heated centre, Alex gasping slightly at each touch.

"Piper," Alex moans out impatiently, Piper's incessant teasing obviously beginning to become too much for her to bare.

Hearing Alex's sex induced plea, Piper smiles into the apex of her thigh, her hands coming around to grip her girlfriend's hips as she moves her mouth towards her intended destination. Piper can feel Alex squirm as she teases her tongue at Alex's entrance, causing the brunette to whimper slightly, her hands winding themselves in Piper's hair as she attempts to encourage her to continue. Deciding she had teased Alex enough, Piper finally relents, allow her tongue to finally enter her girlfriend, Piper herself letting out a moan at the welcoming taste.

Piper continues to lap at her girlfriend, feeling Alex's body begin to shake as she comes close to reaching her peak. Feeling herself being pushed over the edge, Alex tightens her grip in Piper's hair, a loud moan, that semi resembles Piper's name, escaping as she reaches her climax. Grinning widely at the sight, Piper begins to kiss her way up Alex's still trembling body until she reaches her mouth, stopping there to place a passionate kiss on Alex's slightly swollen lips, as her chest heaves heavily under Piper, her breathing still shallowed.

Piper continues to kiss Alex as she comes down from her high, Alex finally returning the kiss after a few minutes as her body begins to calm. "Fuck, that was amazing," Alex whispers lustfully as she pulls Piper closer, groaning slightly as she feels the material of Piper's pants against her body, instantly regretting the fact that she hadn't had the chance to remove them yet.

"Mmm," Piper murmurs as she kisses Alex again, her hands cupping her face tenderly. Pulling back, Piper looks deep into Alex's emerald eyes, the green orbs that stare back at her filled with so much adoration.

Raising her hand, Alex pushes a stray strands of blonde hair behind Piper's ear before cupping her cheek. "I love you."

Piper smiles widely, her insides warming every single time she hears Alex whispers those words, never truly believing that she finally had the chance to have someone to call her own. Someone who she herself knew she loved as well. "I love you, too," Piper whispers, the words now effortlessly falling from her mouth.

Returning her smile, Alex pulls Piper's face gently towards her own, capturing her lips in a soft kiss that quickly becomes heated. Flipping them over, Alex now straddles Piper, their lips and tongues remaining locked in a fierce battle for dominance as Alex's hands begin to roam Piper's body, her finger's stopping at the waistband of her pants. Pulling back, Alex eyes glint lustfully, the smirk on her face, making all the heat in Piper's body instantly pool to her core as she gives her the mischievous look that always accompanied Alex's face during the beginning of what will become intensely passionate and raw sex.

 _This was going to be a hell of a night…_

…

 **A/N Hopefully you enjoyed that. My confidence level when writing smut is at like negative 10, so hopefully it didn't suck too much. I tried to make it a bit longer as I know you have all been waiting patiently for it. Sorry for the wait, I just didn't feel right trying to fit something like that in during the intense stuff that has been the last chapters. Good stuff is to come in the next few chapters- Diane will be making an appearance, a flashback explaining how Piper got into boxing, some more Nicky/Piper banter. I think you are all going to like next chapter- we get to see a different side to Alex which will hopefully be fun to read.**

 **I3VauseMan** **your requested 'boxing' match will appear in the near future. Haven't decided which chapter exactly yet, but it is all mentally written and I just need to find the perfect chapter to fit it in.**

 **As always, please review- it keeps me motivated knowing you guys are enjoying the story. Feel free to suggest things you would like to see happen in the story- even the smallest idea can spur something much bigger in my mind.**

 **Oh, just a quick question. Daya will be appearing in the next chapter. Anyone else in particular you guys want to see me fit in there as well?**

 **Mrosse38**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hello, little old me again. Thanks so much for the amazing response to last chapter- you all made me smile so much. Another lighter chapter for you guys- so enjoy. For those following Broken- I am now working on that right now so hopefully it shouldn't be too far away for you all.**

 **This chapter is the longest chapter ever by over 600 words-so enjoy my friends. It took forever to edit :P**

 **Reviews:**

 **Al:** **Thank you so much- it really helps boost my confidence for the next one that I know will be coming eventually. Aw that means so much to hear you say that- I love updating this story for you all, it always makes me so happy to sit down and write this for you. Haha, well read this chapter and that should answer your question :P**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Thanks so much- it was a difficult chapter to write after so much angst and drama. But, it did feel good to have something light. Nicky is way too much fun to write- there will be some nice Nicky/Piper/Alex/Lorna stuff coming up in a few chapters time which will be fun to write as plenty of banter will entail. I love each and every one of your suggestions. As you will see in this chapter I did go down the road of having someone interested in Piper, but it wasn't Stella. I actually have some important plans for Stella in an upcoming chapter which I have been waiting to write since the beginning of this. So Stella will be appearing fairly soon. But rest assured- there will be no Stella/Piper hook up- she won't be used romantically so the Vauseman ship is safe :P**

 **….**

Fluttering her eyes open as she awakens from her deep sleep, Piper lifts her head and smiles, her arm resting possessively over the naked back of her girlfriend who snores lightly beside her, her face buried in one of Piper's pillows. Stretching slightly, Piper feels her muscles contract under the pressures that was last night's delightful events, having filled both of their needs that the two lover's had been craving all week.

Using her arm to lift herself from the mattress, Piper leans over and places a gentle kiss on the back of Alex's exposed neck, hearing a slight hum of approval fall from the brunette's lips as she awakens from her slumber. "Mmm, morning baby," Alex rasps with her eyes still shut, a smile forming on her face as she turns her in Piper's direction.

Piper's heart flutters at the sound, her body reacting at how cute her girlfriend sounded when she wakes. Before Alex, Piper had never slept next to another person, her horrific and unpredictable nightmares proving to consuming for her to ever feel comfortable to be in the vicinity of another person when they unfortunately occurred. Yet, being in Alex's presence calmed Piper, her nightmares becoming less frequent. Piper had still though yet to spend the night at Alex's apartment, fearing the potential nightmares that may surface because of the unfamiliar surroundings, both girls silently agreeing it would be best for the time being to remain in the comfort of Piper's own room.

Smiling, Piper leans down and kisses Alex softly behind her ear, her right arm rubbing tenderly against her naked lower back. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" Piper asks, as she runs her hand up and down Alex's back, feeling the skin prickle under her soft and caressing touch.

Alex sighs in content, slowly rolling herself over onto her right side so that she is facing Piper. "Amazing. We should do what we did last night every night," Alex whispers lustfully, raising her left hand to gently run it through Piper's messy blonde hair, both girls having been well and truly exhausted after their long night of intense passion.

Piper smiles widely, raising her eyebrows suggestively towards her girlfriend. "As much as I would love to, there is this little thing called life that feels the need to get in the way. Also, I think Red would have something to say if you all of a sudden stopped showing up to work just to fulfil your sexual needs," Piper says with a laugh, teasing her girlfriend's insatiable appetite in the bedroom.

Alex gives Piper a flirtatious sleep laced smirk. "Mmm, I don't know, after last night I think it might almost be worth losing my job," she retorts, leaning in to capture Piper's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues immediately intertwining as things become more heated.

"Oh," Piper exclaims as she pulls back from Alex, earning a small, throaty whine of displeasure from her girlfriend at her sudden departure. "I forgot to ask you last night. Are you free tonight or do you have to work?" Piper asks, suddenly remembering she had forgotten to discuss tonight's plans with Alex, becoming somewhat distracted by last night's events.

Alex shakes her head. "Sorry babe, I already promised Red I would cover the night shift."

Piper frowns slightly, hoping that she would have at least had the pleasure of her girlfriend's company at tonight's event, knowing that without Alex by her side, she would have hordes of drunk men and women trying to flirt with her throughout the night. Whilst this hadn't been an issue in previous years, Piper now had no desire to be with anyone but Alex, a desire that would be hard to express politely without Alex's company. Although the night was a chance to cut loose and mingle with fellow boxers and the support staff, Piper still needed to be on her best behaviour in an effort to avoid insulting any of their current or future sponsors.

Seeing Piper's frown, Alex places her hand under Piper's jaw, using the pad of her thumb to trace delicately along her lips. "Why?" Alex asks, curious as to why Piper appeared so disappointed with her response.

"Oh, Bennett just told me last night that the yearly 'brownnose with our gym sponsors' event is tonight and I wanted to see if you could come. But no biggie," Piper says with a shrug of her shoulders. "They usually hold it at Red's so I will still get to stare at the hot bartender with the black rimmed glasses all night."

Alex laughs soundly, pulling Piper flush against her body. "Hmm, well, I hear you gotta watch out for that bartender, she has a massive thing for hot blondes."

Piper giggles in response, leaning back so that her eyes meet Alex's. "Is that so?" Piper purrs, giving her girlfriend a cheeky grin.

"Yeah," Alex whispers seductively in response, leaning forward to kiss Piper, her hands running softly down the blonde's back. Gripping Piper's hips in her hands, Alex rolls onto her back, pulling Piper to rest on top of her naked body, never breaking their heated lip lock as she tangles her hands in Piper's hair, intending to continue last night's endeavours as she attempts to make full use of the small amount of time they had left with each other this morning.

…

Standing in her small bathroom, Piper looks at her reflection in the mirror, using her hand to smooth down her black dress that hugged in all the right places, showing off her incredibly toned figured. Piper smiles, pleased with her appearance, looking forward to Alex's reaction as her eyes would eventually fall upon Piper whilst she is at the bar mingling with the sponsors of the gym and their inevitably drunk guests.

Tonight would be a booze filled occasion, Piper deciding that she would limit her alcohol intake in an attempt to maintain control over the distance between her and the drunken guests who would try in vain to flirt with her and ask her to come home with them, not wanting to upset Alex but still knowing she needed to be pleasant enough to maintain a healthy relationship with the sponsors. The night would be one of the first times their relationship boundaries were to be tested, the girls rarely ever going out without one another's company. But, Piper trusted herself and her actions, not having the slightest inkling to give in to anyone's advances. Piper knew Alex trusted her as well and she wanted to do her best to avoid any situations which may give her a reason to doubt it, knowing from previous years that some of the drunken guests could get very drawn to her, feeling the incessant need to touch her, a need Piper no longer wanted to be the recipient of.

Satisfied with her look, Piper walks from the bathroom and grabs her clutch off the kitchen table before walking out the door of her apartment, turning around to quickly lock the door. Piper's black heels click loudly against the concrete as she makes her way down the stairwell of her building and outside to her awaiting cab.

…..

Exiting the cab, Piper walks quickly towards the entrance of Red's, the loud, upbeat music flooding out from its open doorway. Before she has a chance to step through the doorway, she is stopped by the head of security, Piper shuddering slightly under Mendez's touch as he rakes his eyes up her body, taking in the sight of her slightly revealing outfit. Piper scrunches her face in disgust as she watches him lick his lips, his eyes hovering at her chest.

Piper scoffs at his attention, dramatically shaking off his large hand that still rests on her shoulder. "Fuck off Mendez. Touch me again and I will kick you so hard in the balls that there won't ever be any hope of a little George Jr.," Piper threatens, constantly sick of the vile mans unwanted advances to both her and her friends.

Pushing roughly past him and entering the bar, Piper smiles immediately as she sees her trainer's fiancé perched in a booth near the back of the bar, drink in hand as she talks openly with Poussey, one of the other fighters of the gym and the girl's best friend, Taystee. Deciding this was the easiest option to avoid unwanted attention during the night, Piper makes her way over, greeting the girl's warmly as she takes a seat next to Daya.

"Chapman," Poussey greets her, a wide grin spreading across her face as Piper sits down in front of her. Whilst, Poussey and Piper were both experienced fighters, they had never been matched against one another, except for the occasional sparring sessions at their gym, the girls being classified as different weight classes. Piper liked Poussey, the girl always being the first to give Piper a warm smile hello as she entered the gym every morning, a smile Piper always enjoyed returning.

"Damn girl, you are looking fine," Taystee adds, taking in the sight of how hot Piper looked in her black dress, her long hair flowing freely in loose curls, her make up light, yet effective.

Piper returns their smiles, thanking them for their compliments. "Holy shit, it's busy in here tonight," Piper comments, having to yell loudly over the noise of both the music and the fellow bar goers, understanding instantly why Red had needed Alex to work.

"I know, it's crazy. It took me like 15 minutes to get his drink," Daya replies, gesturing to the small glass in her hand. "But word is Piper, you are dating the bartender. So how about you get your pretty little blonde ass up and go get us some drinks," Daya continues, throwing a playful smile in Piper's direction.

Grinning widely, Piper pulls herself up from her seat and begins to make her way to the counter of the bar, pushing past the sea of people that litter the room. Arriving at the counter, Piper leans against it, waiting patiently as her girlfriend finishes her exchange with her current customer.

Handing the man in change, Alex puts his small tip into the pocket of her apron and turns to face the next awaiting customer, beaming widely as her eyes fall onto the familiar blonde. "Hey," Alex greets Piper as she walks over towards where the blonde stood, leaning against the counter slightly as her eyed rake of Piper's body, feeling the heat instantly pool in her core at the sight of her girlfriend. "Fuck, you look so hot babe," Alex concludes, her eyes glinting lustfully at Piper.

"I know," Piper whispers seductively, leaning across the bar so her lips are inches from Alex's, the brunette's hot breath tickling her lips. As Alex leans in to close the distance, desperate for a kiss, Piper pulls away, stuffing a $20 bill into the pocket of her girlfriend's apron. "I'll have four shots of tequila please," Piper laughs, batting her eyelashes teasingly at her taken a back girlfriend, whose face morphs into a frown at the missed opportunity to kiss her girlfriend.

Alex shakes her head, chuckling as she grabs the bill from her pocket and places it in the register behind the bar. "Fuck you," Alex retorts, as she lays out four shot glasses and begins to pour the liquid into them.

"Oh, we will later babe, trust me," Piper teases with a wink, leaning forward to place a kiss on Alex's cheek as she collects the small glasses in her hands, pushing them together to help provide stability for the walk back to her table.

"I'm going to hold you to that Chapman," Piper hears Alex call from behind her as she makes her way back to the table, placing the shots in the middle, before taking her earlier seat among the girls.

….

Hours' pass and Piper continues to chat among her friends, stealing small glances across the room towards the bar, watching her girlfriend as she chats and pours drinks for the other patrons, their eyes occasionally meeting causing goofy smiles to form on both their faces. The night was beginning to drag, Piper having already rejected numerous offers for both men and woman to buy her drinks, choosing to only mingle with her friends and a handful of the men she knew to be some of the more important sponsors.

Part way into the evening, John pulls Piper away from her table and introduces her to Joe Caputo, a man with a bushy moustache and weird hairline. Shaking his hand, Piper converses with him, politely listening to his ramblings about his utterly unknown garage band 'Sideboob', knowing that John wouldn't have introduced him unless he was an important player in the funding of their gym, meaning the man was probably the reason behind why she had the ability to be supported in her endeavour to release her built up tension through the act of boxing. Piper really did owe everything to boxing, it acting as a way for her to channel her emotions, something that she felt was really her saving grace. Piper truly didn't want to try to imagine where she would be without it, fearing she would have further falling into the black hole that was drug abuse without it to structure her through her recovery, it acting as the reason she stayed clean all these years.

As they continue to talk, a young redheaded woman who looks thoroughly inebriated, walks over to them, standing uncomfortably close to Piper, the side of her body practically pressing into Pipers. Before she has a chance to tell the woman to back off, Joe introduces her as his boss, Piper instantly raining in the sarcastic comment she was about to spit at the over-zealous woman. Smiling politely, Piper shakes the woman's hand, finding that the woman, introduced as Jessica, grasped her hand for far too long, a flirtatious look plastering her face as she takes in Piper and her outfit.

Sensing Jessica's intentions, Piper excuses herself in the hopes of distancing herself from the woman, knowing she couldn't be rude when attempting to reject the woman's oncoming advances. Returning to her original seat, Piper leans in focusing on Daya, who is presently telling a story about John's ridiculously comical attempt at changing their baby's diaper, hoping that her distraction would allow the evidently flirting woman to get the hint to stay away, conveying that she was not interested in her forthcomings. Leaning her elbow on the table, Piper supports her head in her hand and zones in on the conversation in front of her.

"And I walk in and he has got the kitchen tongs and is attempting undo the tab of her nappy, clothes peg firmly pinned on his nose," Daya explains, causing the girls at the table to laugh at her fiancé's new father antics. "That doesn't ever compare though to the time I asked him to go and buy me some prenatal vitamins and he came back with a bag of raw organic spinach claiming that it was loaded with folic acid and therefore good idea for me to start eating a whole bag a day like a fucking rabbit," Daya continues, Piper laughing loudly as she remembered back to when John himself had told her the story last year, the memory of how much her trainer had been freaking out during the pregnancy of his child never ceasing to put a wide grin on Piper's face.

"He's a real prince charming," Piper adds in with a loud laugh, causing the two other girls who sit across from her to grin widely at her response.

Daya laughs loudly, gently bumping her shoulder into Piper's. "I know right. I mean fuck diamonds, I got spinach," she retorts, causing the whole table to burst into hysterics, Piper smiling as she catches Daya looking longingly towards her fiancé who stands across the room, beer in hand as he converses with a tall, bald man that Piper identifies as Wade Donaldson, an older man who regularly trains at the gym.

"Piper," she hears her name shrilled, the redhead from before barrelling her way over to their table, Piper rolling her eyes slightly at the woman's embarrassingly obvious flirtation. Sure, she was attractive and if this was last year, Piper would have certainly entertained the idea of going home with her, even if her obvious infatuation with Piper was as a result of the alcohol more than her sexuality.

"Hey," Piper responds, shifting uncomfortably as the woman sits down next to her, her left side pressed tightly against Piper's right, the redhead's hand resting on Piper's thigh as she looks towards her, demanding her attention. Knowing she had to play nice, Piper slowly shifts her leg away and moves closer towards Daya, who watches on, a smile plastered on her face at the redheaded woman's frankness.

"Can I get you a drink?" Jessica asks, shifting closer to a retreating Piper, not taking the obvious hint she was making her feel uncomfortable with her forwardness.

"Ah, no thanks," Piper replies, sneaking a quick glance towards Alex, her girlfriend's eyes burning back at her as she watches the exchange, a small frown forming on her face. "Actually, my _girlfriend_ gets my drinks," Piper adds, smiling slightly as she nods in the direction of the bar, the comment not far from the truth. Technically, Alex did in fact get her her drinks, Piper just happens to be the one who pays for them.

Jessica frowns slightly, before quickly recovering, grabbing a firm grip of Piper's hand and pulling her from the seat, clearly paying no attention to Piper's declaration. "Let's dance then," she screams over the noise of the crowd, attempting to lead Piper towards the small dance floor at the back of Red's bar.

Piper stops almost immediately, causing Jessica to whip her head to face her, clearly not happy with the sudden stop in movement. "I have to use the bathroom," Piper lies, hoping to avoid any form of confrontation with the overly clingy woman, knowing she was an important part in keeping the gym funded and running. Jessica continues to hold her hand, before dropping it and nodding at Piper. "Come meet me on the dance floor after," Jessica says with a playful smile, turning away and dancing through the crowd, wobbling slightly in her drunken state.

Sighing a breath of relief at the woman's departure, Piper makes her way over to the bar, noting Alex sitting on one of the swivel chairs, apparently on her work break. "Hey, you on break?" Piper asks, stepping in between Alex's open legs, resting her hand on her shoulders, gauging her girlfriend's reaction to the situation she just had witnessed.

"Hey," Alex replies virtually expressionless, her hands remaining on her own thighs, making not attempt to touch Piper despite their closeness. "New friend?" she asks, jealously so clearly lacing her voice as she nods her head over in the direction Piper had just walked from.

Piper rubs her hands down Alex's arms soothingly, shaking her head in response, not being able to help the small smile that forms on her lips at the brunette's adorable pout. "No," she calls over the loud music. "She is the boss of one of the company's that sponsor's the gym. Typical case of straight girl who has had too much to drink and now feels confident enough in her drunken haze to fill her need to experiment," Piper explains, hoping that her enlightenment would provide Alex with some form of comfort that the woman wouldn't even be interested in Piper if it wasn't for the numerous drinks she had knocked back throughout the night.

Piper feels Alex relax a little at her explanation, finally wrapping her arms around Piper's waist and pulling her closer, Piper's chest level with her head, Alex's eyes still burning in the direction of the redhead. "I get it. Fucking straight girls, get a few drinks in them and they are like flies around dog shit," Alex responds.

Piper laughs, pulling back to study her girlfriends face, the anger behind the brunette's eyes beginning to dissipate as a small smirk forms on her mouth. "Wait a minute. So in this analogy, I'm the dog shit?" Piper asks, keeping her face a serious as possible, biting the inside of her cheeks in an attempt to supress a smile.

Alex focuses her gaze on Piper, her expression softening. "No, I just mean their experimental urges tend to make themselves known when alcohol is involved," she rambles, attempting to justify her response.

Piper is unable to contain her composure any longer, laughter racking through her chest as Alex looks at her, her mouth pulling into a smile as she realises Piper wasn't serious. "Fuck you," Alex laughs out, pulling Piper closer.

Piper continues to giggle. "You seem to be saying that a lot tonight. Anyway, I must say, jealous Alex is kinda hot," Piper teases, stroking her hand through Alex's long dark hair.

Alex huffs in response. "I wasn't jealous, I was…annoyed."

Piper laughs again. "Well 'annoyed' Alex is hot as well."

Alex returns Piper's laugh, lifting her head to look into Piper's eyes. "Oh yeah?" Alex replies, lifting one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at Piper.

"Yeah," Piper whispers seductively, tilting her head down, her lips inches from Alex's.

"PIPER!"

Groaning at the sound of her name being called, Piper pulls away to face the familiar whiny voice, her face displaying the look of irritation as she glares at the person who dare encroaches on her moment with Alex.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you," Jessica says, her eyes roaming to Alex, a slight unpleased sneer forming on her face at Piper's close company.

Seizing her opportunity, Piper smiles broadly. "Jessica, this is my _girlfriend_ Alex," Piper replies, enunciating the word carefully to convey her message that she was off limits and the girl should back off.

At Piper's introduction, Alex stands from her seat, her form towering over the shorter girl as she pulls Piper possessively towards her, her hand wrapping around her waist. "Hi," Alex greets her, not bothering to offer the girl her hand, her emerald eyes boring into those of the woman in front of her.

Piper watches as the girl shrinks backwards, finally getting the message that whatever she was wanting to happen was clearly far out of her reach. Smiling nervously, Jessica mutters a quick hello before taking the first opportunity to excuse herself, turning and practically running back in the direction she came, leaving Alex laughing loudly at her quick scurried exit.

"Well, I think she got the message," Piper says with a laugh, turning her body to face Alex, her arms wrapping around the brunette's waist. "Hopefully, she isn't too upset, she is kinda big sponsor."

Alex shrugs her shoulders, turning her attention to Piper. "I doubt it, she is probably too intimated by your tall, hot, brooding girlfriend," Alex says with a laugh, giving Piper a quick wink before leaning down to kiss her firmly on the lips. "Anyway babe, I got to get back to work. Wait for me once you're done?"

Piper nods her head, giving Alex a final kiss on the lips before turning and making her way back to her booth.

Piper continues to remain in deep conversation with Daya, Poussey and Taystee for the remainder of the night, the redheaded woman never once attempting to reclaim Piper's attention after Alex's protective stance. As the night begins to wind down, Piper bids farewell to the sponsors, politely shaking their hands with a wide smile as they make their way to the exit, Piper overall satisfied with the night's ventures, knowing John would be very happy with her efforts.

…..

As night begins to become early morning, Piper waves goodbye to her friends, John and Daya needing to leave to relieve their babysitter. Smiling as they walk from the exit of the now empty bar, Piper walks towards Alex, who stands at one of the booths, wiping the table of its spilled liquids.

"Hey," Piper says, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, her front pressed to Alex's back as she gives her a solid kiss on the back of her left shoulder, just above her salt shaker tattoo.

Piper feels Alex hum in contentment as she finishes wiping the table in front of her, eventually turning to face Piper. "Hey, I am almost done. Give me a few minutes and I should be good to go."

"Are you staying the night at mine?" Piper asks, not wanting to have to part ways from her girlfriend, but knowing Alex didn't have a spare change of clean clothes at her place, not that Alex would be needing clothes if Piper had anything to do with it.

Alex frowns, before shaking her head, confirming Piper's suspicions, instant disappointment pooling in her stomach. "Sorry kid, Red needs my help in the morning and my place is closer," Alex says, bending down to kiss Piper's small pout that was forming on her lips.

Piper thinks for a moment, her mind realising that only two options that existed. She could either return home to her apartment and sleep alone or finally muster the courage and take the plunge and commit to sleeping over Alex's. The idea of sleeping somewhere other than her own bed pained Piper, the thoughts of the time she fell asleep on Alex's couch months before causing Piper's heart to race slightly. Piper had grown accustomed to sleeping next to Alex, finding that the brunette's presence and her lack of nightmares shared a direct link. Whilst Piper still suffered from the nightmares, they had grown to become less frequent and horrific with Alex by her side, the warmth provided by Alex's encompassing arms proving to be a comfort Piper never knew could exist. Taking a deep breath, Piper makes her decision, deciding she would eventually need to gather the confidence to try and stay at Alex's, so why not let it be tonight.

"We could stay at yours if you want," Piper whispers in a small voice, her confidence somewhat lacking despite the thought of knowing Alex would be beside her every step of the way.

Alex's eyes widen slightly at Piper's suggestion, it having been an unspoken rule between them that Alex would not push Piper to stay over at her place, even though she so wished for her to do so, feeling it would be the last thing in consummating the stability of their relationship. "Are you sure?" Alex asks, pushing a strand of Piper's long blonde hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek, her eyes pouring adoringly into Piper's blue orbs.

Piper smiles as she nods her ahead, Alex's caring and supportive reaction the final thing she needed to push her over the edge and be ready to take the chance.

Alex smiles widely back at Piper, her night instantly getting better at the blonde's confirmation. Leaning down Alex brushes her lips gently against Piper's, as if testing the waters, before delving into a heated and passionate exchange, the lips and tongues battling urgently against one another as they take in the opportunity to kiss properly for the first time that night, Piper's hands reaching in to Alex's hair to pull her closer, not wanting an inch of space between them.

A booming voice from behind Piper startles them, the two girls breaking apart instantly at the sound. "Chapman, how many times do I have to tell you not to distract my staff," the woman says, her thick Russian accent sounding ominous to any outside listener.

Knowing Red was in fact joking, Piper turns to her and smiles widely at the woman that had grown to become a somewhat maternal figure for everyone at the bar, her best friend Nicky even happily referring to her as her 'Ma', having had issues which had distanced her from her real mother, something Nicky and Piper had formed a deep bond over. "Sorry Red, you know me, I just can't help myself," Piper responds with a laugh, the short, redheaded giving a nod of her head, something Piper had learnt over the years was her way of providing a smile.

"Vause, you are free to go," Red says as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I will see you at 10am."

Alex gives Red a warm smile before breaking her hold on Piper and walking towards the back office to collect her bag and Jacket, throwing the used wet cloth in her hand behind the bar as she walks past. Grabbing her stuff, Alex slips on her jacket as she walks back down the hall and towards the awaiting Piper, who had a large grin on her face, her eyes glinting as she takes in the sight of Alex in her leather jacket, something that never ceased to get a rise out of her. Returning the smile, Alex swings her small backpack over her shoulder and stretches out her hand, Piper taking it immediately, instantly interlacing their fingers. They both give a small wave goodbye to Red, who was setting the loose chairs onto the tables, before they walk out from the door and towards Alex's apartment, nerves pooling in Piper's stomach as she gets closer, the warmth of Alex's hand in her own the only thing that was keeping her somewhat calm.

Tonight was a big step forward for Piper, a step that she was only willing to take because of the love of the brunette beside her, a love that over the last month made her believe in the chance of a happy and bright future. Piper loved Alex and she now knew for a fact that would never change, making this step suddenly seem so simple.

….

 **A/N Well that was fun to write- jealous Alex just makes me laugh. I feel like we don't get to see enough of it. For those who were asking to see a different side of Alex- well there you go. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I tried to put as many other characters in as possible without cramming the chapter. I hope we all liked the small Daya and spinach reference to S2.**

 **It is just amazingly crazy how many people are actually reading this story- I mean we are already at over 30 000 views and we still have quite a way to go with this story. So please review- I really would love to hear from some of the people reading who haven't reviewed yet, as well as the ones who loyally review each chapter (massive shout out to those guys). So shoot me through a review even if it is just to say hi and let me know whether or not you are enjoying the story.**

 **Diane is coming the next chapter- is everyone else as excited for it as I am?**

 **Mrosse38**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N It's update time. This chapter really did turn out a lot more in depth and subsequently different than how I had imagined it when I first told you Diane would be in this chapter. So hopefully you still like it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Thank you and I raise my glass back at you for yet another kind review. Jealous Alex was awesome to write as we don't get to see it very often. I love writing the love between Alex and Piper- it is adorable. Haha, I love the banter too- it is just so much fun to write.**

 **Guest:** **Aw thank you- glad you are enjoying it. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **So sorry for the mistakes, it is late here and I am practically sleep editing. But, I knew I needed to get this up as I won't be able to tomorrow, so please forgive my mistakes.**

 **…..**

Two weeks had passed since Piper had first stayed over at Alex's, the lover's beginning a routine of dividing their time between each apartment, allowing them to spend every night together in each other's arms. Throughout the past few weeks, Piper had only suffered a handful of mild nightmares, allowing the transition to staying at Alex's to be relatively smooth and uneventful. Piper knew that the reason this change had gone with such ease was largely because she felt comfortable around Alex, the fact that the brunette lived alone making Piper feel confident in falling asleep, knowing there was no surprise house guests wandering around her during her slumber. Piper hated not knowing what was going on in her surroundings, feeling afraid in the company of people she didn't know, the nightmares tending to resurface as a result of her uneasiness.

Piper lays snuggled into Alex's side, having spent the night at the brunette's apartment, the blonde having a satisfyingly nightmare free night. Piper rests her head on Alex's chest, watching her sleeping girlfriend intently, a small smile playing on her lips as her head rises and falls with Alex's relaxed breathing, a feeling of pure contention filling the blonde's body. These restful moments with Alex were quickly becoming Piper's happy place, times where she felt safe and shielded from the horrors that could be the world that surrounded, the brunette's comforting arms feeling like the barriers that kept harm at bay. Piper could slowly feel her life beginning to slot into place, the jumbled pieces of her heart finally coming together again, Alex having every reason to do with Piper allowing herself to feel a sense of happiness for the first time in a long time.

Alex begins to shift underneath Piper, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal those emerald eyes Piper adored so much. A smile spreads across Alex's lips, her hand reaching up to stroke soothingly through Piper's messy blonde hair. "Morning, Pipes," she rasps, her voice laced with sleep, as she plays absentmindedly with the tips of Piper's locks.

Piper gives a wide smile in return. "Morning," she murmurs, her neck craning up so her lips can meet those of the brunette's. Alex deepens the kiss, raising her hands to caress Piper's face, gently pulling her closer so that she is now resting on top of her own body. They continue to kiss passionately, their tongues intertwining, breathing laboured, only pulling away after multiple attempts to ignore the incessant buzzing of Alex's cell phone in the other room fail.

Piper grumbles in displeasure as Alex slips herself out from the under the covers, the comforting warmth of her girlfriend's body beginning to fade as she makes her way from the room and towards the ringing phone. Sighing, Piper rolls onto her side, the sound of Alex's indistinct chatters filling her ears as she burrows her face into one of Alex's pillows, her eyelids drooping as she allows sleep to take over once again.

Piper awakens some time later to the mattress dipping as Alex climbs back under the covers, her arms wrapping around Piper from behind as she plays the big spoon. Piper smiles as Alex places a tender kiss on the back of her neck before snuggling her face into its side. "Who was on the phone?" Piper asks sleepily, yawning as she turns herself over onto her back to look at Alex.

Alex shifts back slightly to give Piper room, her hand resting on the blonde's toned stomach, the pad of her thumb caressing the exposed skin. "Just my mom," she answers, before nervously chewing on her bottom lip, unsure of how to word her next sentence.

Piper smiles at Alex, adoring the relationship Alex had with her mother, Piper secretly relishing in the opportunity to observe the effects of when a mother loves and cares for her child, Piper never really having bared witness to a healthy mother-daughter relationship before she met Alex. Piper always enjoyed hearing Alex talk about her mother, the love and adoration that glinted in her girlfriend's eyes as she did never ceasing to warm Piper's heart.

Alex had such admiration for her mother, having watched her work so hard to provide for her when she was growing up, working countless jobs and mind-numbing hours just to ensure she could deliver Alex a sense of stability. For so many years, it had just been the two of them against the world, this allowing Alex and her mother to share a deep emotional bond with one another, a bond that still to this day remained very strong. Alex missed her mom dearly, ensuring that she made the time to speak to her at least once a week on the phone, always looking forward to their comical, banter filled discussions.

Their earlier phone call had been no different, Alex spending the whole time grinning widely as she tried to muffle her laughter, knowing Piper had fallen back to sleep in her bedroom and not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde. Her heart had begun to flutter in excited anticipation as her mom informed her that she had managed to get a couple of last minute vacation days and was wanting to come visit her, upset that she had not had the chance to visit her daughter in over two months. Alex had elatedly agreed immediately, before becoming suddenly nervous at her mother's request to finally get the chance to meet Piper, Alex having spent a large majority of their phone time gushing about the blonde.

Throughout their relationship, Alex had never discussed the possibility with Piper of her meeting her mother, the brunette always conscious of pushing the boundaries and walls Piper had constructed around herself, knowing that the whole concept of a relationship was very new to her. However, despite all this, Alex truly was desperate for Piper to meet her mother, wanting the two people she cared about most in the world to finally meet and connect, knowing that her mother would love Piper just as much as she did.

The only girl Alex has ever brought home was Sylvia, her mother never really taking a liking to the woman who would go on to cheat on her, Alex wishing she would have listened to her mother's concerns sooner, stubbornly believing that if she put in the effort she could make the relationship work despite her never feeling as emotionally committed as one should be. Alex hadn't realised it at the time, but she was never truly in love with Silvia, merely just in love with the idea of what she could represent. Alex had wanted to find that one person she could call her own, the one person she knew she could count on no matter what and whilst that person hadn't turned out to be Sylvie, the more time that went by, she truly believed that that person was Piper. Despite Piper's troubled past, there was just something different about her, something Alex knew was the reason she felt so strongly for the blonde and saw infinite possibilities for the future.

Moving her hand from her stomach, Alex fiddles nervously with the hem of Piper's ridden up shirt, not really sure about how to bring up the topic of Piper meeting her mom despite the amount of times she had happily played the scenario over in her head.

Feeling the brunette's apprehension, Piper furrows her brow before lifting her head from the pillow to get a better view of her girlfriends face. "Hey, what's wrong, Alex?" Piper asks concerned when her favourite emerald eyes dart away, not wanting to return her gaze.

Alex takes a deep breath in to calm her nerves, not really knowing what to expect the blonde's reaction to be to her question, hoping that it had at least some promise behind her response. "My mom is coming down to visit me later today," Alex murmurs, still not wanting to meet the blonde gaze, "and she was kinda hoping she could meet you," Alex continues, finally shifting her eyes to meet Piper's, her heart sinking slightly at the blonde's reaction.

Piper's eyes widen in shock, the concept of meeting Alex's mother having been the furthest thing from her mind when she saw her fidgeting girlfriend. It wasn't that Piper hadn't allowed the thought to cross her mind, but, she had tried her best to avoid the subject, vowing to herself years earlier that she never wanted to do the whole motherly meeting after her mother's own horrible reaction when she herself had brought her best friend around their home when she was younger.

A few moments pass in uncomfortable silence, the only thing that could be heard throughout the room was Piper's ragged breathing. Piper opens and shuts her mouth a few times attempting to respond, finding that she was struggling to come up with any form of response. "Oh," Piper finally chokes out, her heart sinking as she watches the brunette's face drop at her phrasing. Before Piper has a chance to explain further, Alex begins to pull away from her embrace, shifting herself so that she is now seated on the bed, her legs swung over the side of the mattress.

"It's too soon isn't it?" Alex mumbles awkwardly, lifting her glasses to rest on top of her head as she rubs her face in slight exasperation. "Just forget I said anything."

"Alex, wait," Piper chokes out as she watches her girlfriend push herself up off the bed and make her way quickly to her doorway, avoiding Piper's gaze with every step.

"Don't worry about it Pipes," Alex says as she stops at the doorway, finally turning her body to face Piper, who is now seated upright in her bed, looking at her with slight desperation as she attempts to fumble some kind of response, her heart hurting at the impact her unattended rejection had on Alex. "It's all good babe, I'm going to make breakfast," Alex says, giving Piper a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes before swiftly shuffling from the room, leaving Piper alone with her own thoughts.

"Fuck," Piper mutters as she throws herself back onto her back, bringing her arm to rest over her forehead as if it might provide some form of solace after the uncomfortable moment that had just transpired. It wasn't that Piper didn't want to meet Alex's mom, she was in fact very curious to finally know the person behind Alex's smile as she talked excitedly on the phone. But, after her own experience with her own mother, being around any form of maternal figure made Piper extremely uncomfortable, the blonde avoiding it at all costs.

Piper lays there in silence, the only sounds that filled the apartment were those of the brunette in the kitchen, the sound of the frying pan banging against the counter top as she prepares for what Piper can only presume is pancakes. Piper huffs loudly, her heart constricting as she pictured Alex's dejected face at her short and unexplained response. Piper knew she was being incredibly selfish, Alex having been so incredibly patient and understanding with her over the course of the last few months, never once attempting to push her into anything she didn't want to do. Piper felt horrible, knowing just how important Alex's mom was to her and being able to guess just how shit she had made Alex feel by not jumping at the opportunity to meet her.

Piper knew she had serious 'mommy issues', the recently deceased woman having of had, what Piper thought to be, an unchangeable scarring of her perception of the mother figure. Laying in the comfort of her girlfriend's slowly chilling bed, Piper allows her mind to wander back to the moment that ruined her faith in the introduction of someone's mother to another.

 _"Mom?" Piper calls out as she opens the front door of her house, stepping over the threshold confidently for one of the first time in her life as she was aware that her father was not home, having been asked to travel out of the state on a 3 day long business trip for a job that he would later be fired from because of his excessive drinking and attending work functions drunk._

 _She calls out for her mother again, hearing no reply for the second time. Stepping into the hallway, Piper turns to face her best friend who had timidly followed behind her through the door, never once having entered into Piper's home throughout the last 4 years of their friendship, Piper having found every excuse to avoid her coming over._

 _"You can just leave your jacket there," Piper says, shrugging off her own jacket and placing it upon one of the hooks on the wall by the front door._

 _Nicky begins to take her own jacket off and follows Piper's lead, placing it on the hook next to Piper's. "You sure your dad isn't home?" Nicky whispers, knowing that her best friend had told her he was going to be away, but still somewhat fearful that the large man had returned home early. Whilst Nicky had never physically met the man in the flesh, he still terrified her, the bruises that would often litter Piper's body enough for her to learn that she wanted to stay away from him. Although Nicky never believed any harm would come to her, she always feared for Piper and her brother's safety, being made aware that Piper's father had a terrible jealous streak in him when he witnessed his children enjoying the company of others. Nicky had figured this out about a year prior, putting the clues together that Piper would always be beaten right after she had had the opportunity to play with her friends._

 _Piper was all too aware of her father's feelings of possession over not only his children, but his wife as well, the large man getting somewhat irate whenever they would communicate with anyone else from the outside world, internally fearing that they would disclose his disgusting actions to someone. Over the years, Piper had learnt how to hang out with her friends and avoid the man's vicious tirade's, expertly learning the ability to sneak in and out of the house, attempting to time her enter and exit's when he was asleep from a drunken haze._

 _Nicky had been somewhat surprised when Piper had invited her over, the blonde never once attempting to allow Nicky entrance into her home. But Piper felt assured that today would be okay, that her mother would be on her best behaviour as there was an outsider present in her home, the woman never wanting to make a bad impression to the outside world, keeping the horrors of their home a secret through the use of variety of fake smiles. It will be today that Piper learns just how wrong her perception of her mother could be, the woman going on to gradually become more and more heinous in her behaviours._

 _Piper begins to step forward and makes her way towards the kitchen, Nicky trailing closely behind her as she takes in Piper's 'house of horrors', for the very first time. Spotting her mother, Piper shuffles in the kitchen, Carol turning around as she hears the scrapes of Piper's shoes against the floorboards._

 _"Who the fuck is she?" Piper's mother spits at her, not even bothering to greet the girl's with any form of a welcome._

 _Piper immediately stops in place, feeling Nicky instantaneously hide behind her at her mother's cold tone, her face draining of all its colour. "This is Nicky, mom. Remember, you said yesterday that it was okay if she came over today," Piper says, hoping that the gentle reminder would make her mom suddenly snap out of her mood and fake nice whilst her best friend was around._

 _Her mother gives her an incredulous look, stepping to the side slightly to get a better look at the stranger that occupied her home. Carol gives her the once over, her face forming into a look of distaste as she takes in the sight of Piper's friend. "I don't like her," Piper's mother states bluntly, causing her daughter's cheeks to instantly redden in pure embarrassment. Piper knew her mother was incredibly judgemental, however, the older woman usually waited until they were alone to voice her opinions._

 _Piper feels Nicky shift awkwardly behind her, her best friend having heard enough about Piper's mother to know that this behaviour was common. "Nicky is really nice mom, she had been my best friend for years," Piper adds, hoping in vain that her words could help turn her mother's unfiltered thoughts away, knowing full well though that once Carol Chapman made a judgement of someone she was rarely swayed._

 _Carol shakes her head in disgust, putting her hands on her hips as she stares at the ever growing nervous Piper. "What about that nice girl Sarah H? She would be a good friend for you," her mother suggests, completely disregarding Nicky's presence._

 _Piper can feel tears beginning to brim behind her eyes at her mother's reactions, Piper never once being able to find the courage to bring a friend home to meet her mother before that moment, constantly worried about the judgemental mutterings her mother could potentially bring. Piper doesn't reply, simply turning to a wide eyed Nicky. "Let's just go," Piper mutters as she gently pushes Nicky in the direction they had just come, not wanting her mother to see the tears that were beginning to stain her cheeks. It was at that moment, Piper decided that she would never allow herself to ever be put in that situation again, refusing to allow anyone to meet her own mother or consent to meeting anyone else's, regardless of who they were, the painful reminder of her own mother's reaction affecting her too much._

Piper shakes her head as she snaps from the distressful memory, finding she had never once questioned her decision to avoid motherly figures until now, feeling terrible that her past was now affecting hers and Alex's future. Over the last few months, Alex has sacrificed so much for her, being her rock and never once wanting to step away during the resurfacing of Piper's past, despite Piper giving her countless opportunities to do so.

Piper's love for Alex grew deeper every day, it now imprinted in her bones, making Piper feel that the brunette's presence in her life was something she would always want to remember, hoping that it would in fact mean that Alex would become something that would remain constant in her life, that Alex would be hers forever. Piper felt things for Alex she never ever throughout possible, the brunette proving to her everyday, why it had been the best decision to finally let someone in, allow someone to get close to her even after the events that had transpired in the past. By god Piper loved Alex and she knew it was her time to prove it to her.

Slipping determinedly from under the sheets, Piper pads her way out of Alex's bedroom and towards the kitchen, stopping for a moment to take in the beautiful sight of the brunette as she stands at the hot plate, her back facing Piper. Stepping forward, Piper wraps her arms around her girlfriend, her chin resting on her shoulder, hands clasped together at her waist. Kissing the back of Alex's neck, Piper hugs her a little closer to calm herself as she willingly murmurs the word that would push her out of her comfort zone for the first time in a long while. "Okay."

Piper feels Alex stiffen slightly under her response, her body clearly shocked. Alex turns in Piper's arms so that she was now facing the blonde, her arms resting on her girlfriend's hips. "Okay?" she asks, her voice filled with a mixture of emotions as her lips try to fight a smile.

Piper nods her head and smiles warmly at Alex, desperately attempting to hide the uncertainty she was feeling from the brunette, not wanting to the further dampen the mood. "Okay."

Piper feels her heart skip a beat as Alex smiles at her, the smile lighting up the dimly lit room, Piper knowing she would do anything to see that smile again in the future. Alex pulls her flush against her body, hugging Piper with all that she had. After a few silent moments, Alex pulls back from the embrace, crashing her lips to Piper's, kissing her with so much passion that it felt like she would combust under the heat. Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck, feeling her girlfriend smiling into their every growing passionate kiss. In that moment, she had made the right decision, knowing that for whatever discomfort it would cause her it was worth the sacrifice just to see Alex this happy.

…..

"Piper," John calls from across the gym, breaking Piper's concentration on the punching back in front of her.

John smiles as he walks towards her, clipboard in hand, his eyes glinting playfully. Piper smiles at him in response, hoping he was coming to bear the good news that he had booked her in to fight, having been craving another fight since her return from her trip.

"Hey," he says as he comes to stand next to her. "Wow, you are really going hard today," he comments, noticing the sweat that was cascading off Piper's body.

Piper had really put everything into this training session, hoping to work off the anxieties that still plagued her after Alex had told her that her mother would be arriving later that afternoon and that she should come around her apartment prepared to have her ear talked off with her mother's stories. Piper was incredibly nervous to meet Diane Vause, knowing she needed to make a good impression on the woman who played such a huge part in Alex's life. Alex had told her not to worry, that her mom already loved Piper just by what she had told her during their phone calls.

"Piper," John calls out to her again, trying to regain Piper's wandering attention.

"Sorry," Piper apologises with a small embarrassed smile. "I am a bit distracted today," she explains, her mind running rampant all day at the meeting that would take place in only a few hours.

John nods his head in understanding, having watched the blonde from his office throughout the afternoon, knowing that something was plaguing her mind. "Well, hopefully this helps get your head in the game a bit. I was thinking that because you haven't had a fight in a while that you might enjoy a nice sparring session," John explains, smiling as he watches Piper face light up at the idea to get in the ring, even if it was only for a practice session where the punches weren't as serious as those of a real match.

"Fuck yes," Piper exclaims excitedly, suddenly giddy at the opportunity to get a few practice punches in, feeling like it might ease her current tension. Boxing had always acted as Piper's emotional outlet, allowing her to pool her feelings behind every punch she threw, her emotional pain and worries dissipating with each strike. Piper loved what boxing offered her and knew she would be truly lost without, forced to have to actually face her inner demons, fearing she would struggle under its weight.

"You'll be paired with Watson," John explains, pointing over towards an already prepared Janae, who smiled back at Piper, clearly as eager as she was. Janae had the body of a track star, yet, she could throw a powerful punch and was an incredibly talented fighter, someone Piper greatly admired at the gym.

Piper quickly removes her training gloves before grabbing her sparring gear from her gym bag. Reaching into her bag, Piper pulls out her head guard, mouthguard and special gloves that were made for practice fights, the material being far more padded as to not do as much damage to your opponent. Hastily putting on her gear, Piper eagerly steps into the ring, giving her best mouthguard filled smile at the equally excited Janae.

They set a steady pace, both having agreed it would be best to focus on their quick jabs, Piper feeling that her lack of fighting had somewhat reduced the speed and intensity at which she could lash out. They continue to jab at one another, Piper finding it difficult to focus as the thoughts of tonight's meeting plays in her mind, the nervousness and fear still pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Over the course of the day, Piper had grown increasingly concerned with the potential image that Alex had portrayed to her mother, knowing full well that there was an unspoken agreement that she was to not discuss anything Piper had told her with anyone. Whilst Piper had informed Alex of some significant details that involved her past, she still chose to remain closed off to the outside world, never truly feeling comfortable enough to tell anyone apart from Alex. Piper knew that Alex's mom had heard the half-truth, that she had come from a troubled upbringing, Piper knowing that Alex had had a serious talk with Diane after their sudden trip back to her childhood home, knowing that the older woman had needed some explanation. Before Alex, Piper had never really been concerned with people perceiving her as troubled, knowing full well that the persona she projected screamed dark and tormented past. Yet, knowing that Alex's mother knew she was troubled before she even met Piper made the blonde very nervous, fearing the woman would be like her own mother and pass judgement within seconds of meeting someone.

"FUCK!" Piper screams, her voice muffled by her mouthguard as her heads snaps back from the power behind Janae's punch, Piper's thoughts allowing her to be distracted enough for her fellow fighter to land a solid punch to the right side of her face, the faceless head guard doing nothing to stop her from receiving the full blow.

Piper stumbles back slightly, feeling the blood instantly dripping from her nose. She quickly removes her gloves and mouthguard, before pinching the bridge of her nose, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Shit, sorry Piper," Janae says sheepishly, never wanting to actually physically hurt her opponent, the woman just happy she had someone talented to spar with.

Piper shakes her head slightly at the woman's apology, knowing that it was her own fault this had happened, the thoughts of tonight's meeting just weighing too heavily down upon her. "No, don't be sorry Janae, it was my fault. You shouldn't spar when you are distracted, guess I had to learn that the hard way," Piper jokes, attempting to ease the other woman's concerns.

Piper slips herself under the ropes of the ring and walks towards the locker room to survey the damage. Entering the room, Piper quickly grabs a handful of tissues from the box on the counter by the door and walks in the bathroom to look in the mirror, instantly recoiling as she stares at the large bruise that was forming around her right eye.

"Oh fuck," Piper mutters to herself, groaning at the thought that she now not only had to meet her girlfriend's mother, but also meet her sporting a sizable black eye that was in no way attractive at all. _Way to make a first impression Piper,_ she thinks to herself as she looks in the mirror, the tissues soaking up the blood still trickling from her nose.

Piper sits against one of the benches in the locker room as she continues to wait for the bleeding to stop, hoping that the swelling would go down enough to not be noticeable at all. Removing the tissues and walking back towards the mirror, Piper says an internal thanks, the bleeding now having ceased. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Piper's heart jumps at the realisation that she had to be at Alex's in 30 minutes, not wanting to add being late to the ever growing list of why Diane Vause should not approve of her.

Knowing she didn't even have enough time to ice her eye in an attempt to reduce the swelling, Piper quickly grabs her gym bag and leaps into the shower, showering in what she feels was record time. Exiting the shower, Piper throws on a pair of black skinny jeans, white tank top and her favourite blue hooded jumper, internally cursing herself for allowing Alex to talk her into dressing so casually.

Knowing she had no time to dry her hair, Piper pulls it up into a messy pony tail, adding her state of dress and appearance to her mental list of just how much she had fucked up tonight before slipping on a pair of old converse and rushing for the door of the gym, ignoring everyone's confused stares.

Piper practically runs from the gym to Alex's apartment, only stopping to rest just before the front door, hoping to at least gain some breath back and control her heaving chest. Standing, Piper takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, straightening out her clothes as best she could before knocking on the door, not expecting the unfamiliar face that would greet her from the other side, thinking it would have been her smiling girlfriend's.

The older woman's resemblance to Alex is uncanny, the two women sharing the same eyebrows, facial structure and long dark hair, Dianne's smile just as warm and inviting as her daughters. Piper sighs slightly as she takes in Dianne's clothing, her girlfriend's mother dressed just as casually as Piper in a pair of blue jeans and warm green zip up jacket. Diane's eyes light up at the girl in front of her, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a wide smile.

"You must be Piper."

…..

 **A/N I had every intention of having Diane properly appear in this chapter, but as I wrote it, I wanted to add more detail in (such as the flashback) to explain Piper's apprehension in meeting Alex's mother. I really do feel it helped explain a lot- so hopefully you all feel the same. Next chapter will feature the whole Piper/Diane/Alex interactions and I have a strong feeling you will love what I have planned :P**

 **I felt the need to add in the whole black eye thing because I thought it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up- like what could be worse than rocking up to meet your girlfriend's/boyfriend's mother for the first time with a black eye- it'll make for a good conversation starter that's for sure lol.**

 **As always thanks so much for all the reviews/favs/follows- you all keep me motivated to keep going with this. Let me know what you thought about this chapter- hopefully you all liked the way I led the girls into the meeting and seeing Piper finally be the one to make a sacrifice for Alex. Also, small snippet into Alex's childhood- more to come next chapter.**

 **Mrosse38**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Aw, I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging like that. I know for a fact that I am going to be very busy this week- so you may only see one update this week. For the Broken reader's I will try to update that in the next few days as it is now my main focus after this, but then I do need to complete some course work.**

 **I apologise profusely for taking a little bit more time to get this up than normal. I took the weekend off from writing and planned to write this earlier but life decided to get in the way. But, this is the longest chapter ever- so hopefully it makes up for it.**

 **Massive shout out to Spliz who mentioned this song to me the other night. Listening to it, it honestly feels like the theme song of this fan fic- so for those who I know like listening to music with their fan fiction go check it out.** ** _"Running" by Andras Kallay-Saunders._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sue:** **I'm glad you liked it and that was exactly my intention so I'm so happy you think it paid off.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you so much- I know it was a little weird for Piper to be the boxed but I wanted her to be the tougher one for a change. Thank you for your kind words, hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **Another late night edit- so I apologise advance for the mistakes. I really just wanted to get this up.**

 **…**

 _"You must be Piper."_

Piper shuffles nervously under the gaze of the older women, her eyes the same beautiful green tinge as Alex's, her face soft and welcoming as she leans slightly against the frame of the front door. Piper gives her an awkward smile, fidgeting apprehensively with the hem of her hooded jumper. "Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you Ms Vause," Piper eventually mumbles out as she extends her hand, her voice sincerely lacking its normal confidence.

Diane gives Piper a warm smile, the older woman so immensely thankful for how happy the blonde in front of her had made her daughter, Alex having non-stopped talked about her since Diane's arrival. Diane resists the urge to elope Piper into a hug, Alex having made mention that Piper struggled with physical intimacy with people she didn't know, her mother picking up on her daughter's silent signals that her girlfriend came from a difficult past that still clearly affected her. Whilst Alex hadn't mentioned specifics, Diane had fairly accurately come to her own conclusions as to just what kind of suffering the blonde might have endured, deciding that whatever it is had left a permanent mark on the younger woman.

Despite wanting to hug the blonde, Diane grasps Piper's hand, returning the slightly awkward handshake. "It's nice to meet you too, Piper. But please, call me Diane," the older woman says before her eyes fixate on the bruising around the blonde's eye, her expression morphing into one of shock and slight confusion. Although Alex had informed her mother of her girlfriend's chosen profession, Diane had never really focused on the logistics of it, her mind at no time wandering to any possible injuries that might encompass the role of a boxer. "Oh sweetie, what happened to your eye?" Diane asks concernedly, her eyes remaining on the swollen and bruised skin.

"Oh, I got punched in the face," Piper explains quickly without giving much thought to the words that fell from her mouth, swiftly recoiling at how ridiculous she must sound to the older woman, as if getting punched in the face was just such a common occurrence for her. _Fuck, Piper. Way to make a complete ass out of yourself in the first few minutes_ she thinks to herself, realising just how stupid her first few words to her girlfriend's mother were, thinking of just how bad of an impression she was probably making on the older woman.

Much to Piper's relief, Diane just raises an inquisitive eyebrow at her, an all too familiar smirk playing on her slightly chapped lips. "Well, it looks like Al finally met her match," Diane says as she breaks out into joyous laughter, the warm sound echoing out from the confines of the doorway and into the hallway behind Piper. "Come on in honey, let's get some ice for that eye," Diane suggests, stepping aside to give Piper room to enter the apartment.

Piper emits a short nervous laugh, grateful that the woman in front of her appeared to not be making a big deal out of the her rather odd explanation, feeling as if Alex may have already informed Diane of her profession. Stepping through the door, Piper gives Diane a small smile before making her way towards the kitchen and sitting at one of the bar stools at the counter, glancing around in hopes of having her eyes fall upon Alex, wanting her girlfriend to desperately save herself from the hole she slowly appeared to be digging herself into with her awkward ways.

Entering the kitchen, Diane gives Piper a warm smile, attempting to ease the evidently nervous blonde. "Alex is just in the shower," Diane explains as she opens the door of Alex's freezer, grabbing the small blue ice pack that she knew her daughter kept in there. "Here you go," she says as she hands Piper the ice pack, silently signalling for her to put it on her swollen eye.

"Thank you," Piper replies, gratefully taking the packet, and placing in upon her bruise, sighing contently as the cool sensation begins to numb the burning that still littered her face.

"So, do I get a full explanation as to why my daughter's girlfriend has rocked up with a black eye? Sounds like it might be a one hell of a story" Diane says with a laugh, taking the seat next to Piper, facing her body in her direction as she waits for a response from the blonde.

Piper smiles and shakes her head, instantly taking a liking to this witty woman in front of her, feeling surprisingly at ease for the first time since the topic of meeting her girlfriend's mother was brought to her attention. "Not really. I kinda wish it was though, would make me not look like such an idiot. I'm assuming Alex told you I was a boxer?" Piper asks as she begins to tell the story, Diane providing a quick nod in response, smiling in encouragement for Piper to continue. "Well, I was at training earlier and my trainer decided for another fighter and I to have a sparring session, you know good practice for upcoming fights. Anyway, the girl threw a quick punch and I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been and ended up with her fist in my face."

Diane laughs at Piper's explanation. "Well, that wasn't nearly as badass as what I was expecting, I must say Piper I am a little disappointed. I thought you were going to tell me this really intense battle for your life story of how you prevented a mugging whilst simultaneously fighting off a bear with your hands tied behind your back" Diane teases playfully, Piper's lips turning up into a wide grin, loving the older women's sense of humour, it reflecting very much on that of her daughter's. Piper could see in that moment just how Alex could spend hours on the phone to this woman, Piper always smiling widely whenever she would watch their transactions, her girlfriend spending majority of the time in a fit of laughter.

"I think I like your story much better Diane," Piper laughs, her body now fully relaxed within the woman's warm presence. Piper had grown accustomed to not believing in the concept of a mother figure, her own mother ruining the perception by her atrocious ways. Yet, sitting there with Diane, she felt that belief slowly beginning to shift towards something more constructive. Diane, much like her daughter, had this welcoming warmth to her, Piper instantly feeling irrevocably drawn to the older woman, a sense of comfort and security filling the air.

"Hey, you," she hears that all too familiar voice rasp from behind them, a soft hand coming to rest on the small of the her back, rubbing in small soothing circles as she feels the comforting heat from her girlfriend's body project itself into her back.

Smiling, Piper swivels herself around on the bar stool, dropping the ice pack away from her eye and takes in the very welcomed sight of the brunette, whose long black hair was still glistening from her recent shower.

Alex immediately frowns as her eyes dart towards Piper's eye, her face instantly becoming laced with concern. "What the fuck Piper?" she asks worriedly, bringing her hands up to cup Piper's face as she gently tilts the blonde's head to get a better angle as she looks at her bruised eye, the pad of her thumb softly stroking her cheek.

"Alexandra Vause, don't fucking swear," Diane says with a laugh, pushing herself from the stool and walking her way back into the kitchen, opening a cupboard door and retrieving a glass before shuffling to the sink and turning on the faucet.

Piper chuckles at Diane's comment before quickly raising her hand and placing it on Alex's wrist as she looks up at her girlfriend, whose face is still in a state of concern, her mother's lighthearted remark having made no effect on her worried stature. "Alex, I'm fine. Just a wayward punch at practice," Piper says sweetly, her heart warming at just how concerned the brunette was for her.

Piper watches as Alex relaxes a little under her tone, before she leans down to give her a quick welcome kiss on her lips, her hands still cupping Piper's face. Piper blushes slightly at the sudden display of intimacy in front of her girlfriend's mother, unsure of whether this was stepping over an unspoken line in the parental introduction memo, Piper unable to gauge Diane's reaction as her back was still facing away from the older woman.

Alex gently pries the icepack from Piper's hand, stepping in between the blonde's slightly parted legs as she raises the pack back against her eye, her free hand gently cupping the back of Piper's neck as her green eyes stare lovingly into Piper's. "Way to give me a heart attack, kid" Alex says quietly, sighing contently as she feels Piper wind her hands around her waist and pull her closer, the blonde in that moment disregarding her awkwardness of intimacy in Diane's presence, only wanting to provide Alex with some sense of comfort.

"Sorry," Piper whispers sheepishly, realising it probably would have been a better idea to forewarn her girlfriend about her eye, hating whenever she made Alex worry. Although Piper was never concerned for the injuries that her decision to remain a boxer could bring, she knew it troubled Alex, the brunette trying unsuccessfully to hide her worries each and every time she knew Piper was going to be involved in something physical in the boxing world.

Alex gives her a heartening smile, removing the ice pack and leaning down to rest her forehead against Piper's, ignoring her mother who looks on adoringly, never having seen her daughter appear to be so in love, the distinguishing difference between Piper and Alex's past partners so evident in the stupid, goofy grin that plastered her daughter's face.

Finally feeling her mother's gaze, Alex lifts her head, smiling widely at the woman she had spent all afternoon informing of all the fantastic details of the blonde in her arms. "So, this is my mom," Alex says with a small chuckle, finally acknowledging the fact she had not made official introductions.

Diane rolls her eyes, walking back around from behind the kitchen counter and taking her original seat next to Piper, swivelling her chair around to face the still embraced couple. "Well, thank you for that Alex, nice of you to state the obvious" Diane says will a laugh, playfully slapping her daughter on the back as Piper chuckles at her sarcasm. "Besides, whilst your lanky arse was drowning itself in the shower, Piper and I have already become well acquainted," Diane finishes with a playful wink in Piper's direction, a clear reminder to their earlier conversation.

Alex laughs, grinning widely as it is made apparent how well her girlfriend and mother appear to be getting along, Piper now feeling completely relaxed in the older woman's presence. Grabbing Piper's hand, she gently pulls her girlfriend towards her couch, gesturing for her mother to follow, wanting to be able to sit in comfort as they continue to mingle throughout the night.

Pulling Piper down onto the couch, Alex wraps her arms around her girlfriend, the blonde leaning her back into Alex's front, Diane opting to take a seat in the small recliner across from them. They continue to talk and laugh, Diane doing her motherly duty of sharing a few embarrassing stories from Alex's childhood, causing the brunette to blush and bury her face into the back of Piper's neck.

As very late afternoon turns into night, Piper feels her body begin to become sluggish under the weight of the day's intense exercise, her eyes beginning to droop as Alex and Diane continue to talk around her. Feeling Piper beginning to fall into sleep, Alex pulls her down so her head is now rests in her lap, the blonde muttering a sleepy 'thank you' as her face buries into Alex's lap, the brunette absentmindedly stroking her fingers through her hair as she falls into a deep slumber. Piper's mind begins to wander in her dreams, the memories of the past resurfacing in their most horrific form.

 _Piper buries her head in her pillow, attempting in vain to allow the small, thin material to block out the raging screams that echo from downstairs, the spiteful words penetrating through the thin walls of her bedroom. Her parent's argumentative shrieks penetrate her small body, her heart racing as she hears the sound sounds of objects being thrown around forcefully. The sound of glass smashing causes Piper to shudder into the darkness, her body curling into itself in an attempt to hide away from the horror of her parents commonly loud and sometimes violent disagreements._

 _Piper can hear the small sobs of her terrified youngest brother through the wall of her bedroom, his bed resting against the same wall as her own. This was normal for them, the Chapman children being forced to go to sleep as tears stained their cheeks, their small fragile bodies shuddering nervously in pure fear, praying that their drunken and abusive father wouldn't decide to turn his attentions to his 'sleeping' children._

 _Another large bang sounds, causing Piper to jump, her heart sinking as she hears yet another whimper sound through the thin wall, Piper resisting every urge to call out to her barely school aged younger brother, knowing full well that she needed to remain silent as to not draw attention to herself or her brothers._

 _The small brass lock on Piper's wooden door was her saviour, it acting as her own personal protector from nights like these, allowing to keep the physical fears at bay. Unfortunately for Piper, the emotional ones remained firmly locked inside the room with her and perhaps they were the most terrifying of all._

 _The screaming from downstairs begins to dissipate, the house filling with absolute silence, the cool night air that streams through Piper's open window leaving prickles on the small amount of her exposed skin. The sudden slamming of a door and the deep thudding of footsteps begin to make Piper's heart race, the sounds of her father's thick, heavy boots scraping against the wooden floorboards, creaking as he steps closer to their bedrooms._

 _Piper jumps as a fist suddenly slams against her bedroom door, the lock rattling under the force. She hears her father's slurs coming from behind the door, his spitted words virtually incomprehensible, the only word that could be defined was his bellowing of her own name._

 _"Piper….Piper…."_

"Piper," Diane says again as she attempts to rile the seemingly terrified woman for her screaming slumber, the blonde having been asleep for some time, Alex making the tough decision to leave Piper and quickly race out and get dinner for when she wakes. Piper never usually got nightmares during the daylight, the darkness typically being the main reason for them resurfacing. However, today she had been very wrong.

"Piper."

Piper's eyes finally snap open at Diane's words, her body hurling itself upwards from her current laying position on Alex's couch as the blanket that was covering her falls down to her waist, Diane stepping back slightly in surprise at the sudden movement. Piper's chest heaves heavily as she attempts to suck in a deep breath to calm herself, the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead begin to roll slowly down her face, the nightmarish memory terrifying the blonde to her core.

It was these moments that petrified Piper the most, the nightmares that conjured the memories she so desperately tried to repress, the haunting faded recollections becoming all too real. The nightmares often painted Piper's reality, her state of unconsciousness always willing to allow the depth of her suffering to weave its way back into her awareness, a constant daunting reminder for the past, present and future.

Piper's breathing is still shallow, it the only sound that occupied the still apartment, her incessant wheezing slightly muffled as she buried her face into her knees that now are tucked squarely into her chest, her arms wrapped around protectively as she attempts to ease her current discomfort. As Piper slowly brings herself back from her terror, her mind twists in confusion, her body having become so accustomed to those set of loving arms wrapping around her body whenever her nightmares would resurface, arms that would always leave her feeling safe and no longer afraid of what the darkness around her might bring.

Lifting her head from her knees, Piper glances around the lit living room of Alex's apartment in confusion before her eyes shift back down to the material of the couch, her mind finally understanding that she had simply fallen asleep on her girlfriend's sofa.

"Piper honey, are you okay?" Diane asks gently as she crouches down in front of Piper, weary of not putting her hands on the disordered blonde, her frantic deep sleep screaming enough for her to realise what was going on.

Piper finally allows her eyes to fixate on those of the older woman, her face instantly reddening as she realises Diane had bared witness to her entire episode. "Oh, fuck Diane. I am so sorry," Piper stutters out as she recoils inwardly at just how shocked her girlfriend's mother must be. Based on what Nicky had let slip over the years, Piper knew her nightmarish state could be terrifying for whoever had to witness the event, her thrashing and high pitched screaming leaving the person in a state of concerned disbelief.

Diane gives Piper a warm smile before making the decision to reach out and place her small hand on the still slightly trembling blonde's shoulder in an attempt to reassure her that everything was okay. "Don't be sorry, Piper. Did you need me to call Alex? She just popped out to get some dinner," Diane explains, knowing that Piper must feel somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that the only person who was there to comfort her was a woman she had met merely hours before.

Piper waves her hand dismissively and gives Diane a half smile. "No, it's okay. I'm fine now," Piper croaks out, attempting to sound as brave and unaffected at possible. Piper knew Alex would never forgive herself for leaving Piper alone to one of her nightmares, the brunette clearly believing that Piper would be okay as it was only just beginning to darken, her girlfriend only waking to be witness to nightmares in the dead of night. Whilst Piper sometimes had them occur during the day, Alex had never once been present, nor had Piper discussed them with her. Despite both Alex and Nicky's best attempts, Piper blatantly refused to inform them of the details of the haunting images that plagued her dreams, keeping them locked away for only her mind to witness.

Diane looks at Piper with a degree of scepticism, the blonde's face still clammy from her nightmare, her breathing slightly irregular. "Piper, are you sure?" Diane asks in confirmation, her fingers subconsciously twitching as her eyes look towards her phone that lies on the coffee table beside her crouched body.

Piper shakes her head. "I'm fine, really. Just some stupid bad dream," Piper explains, attempting to put Diane's mind at ease, acutely aware of the fright she must have caused her girlfriend's mother.

Diane frowns slightly before nodding, rising from her position and taking a seat next to Piper on the couch, shifting her body to face the blonde. "You know when I was younger and Alex was just a baby, I used to have really bad nightmares as well," Diane says, not wanting to overstep her mark, but knowing full well that in situations like this it was best to not allow the horrible dreams to remain bottled up, Diane herself being taught that it was best to set them free as it helped control them from being as tortuous should they re-enter your mind.

Piper takes a sharp intake of breath, her mouth falling slightly agape as she suddenly becomes worried for Diane, knowing just how difficult it can be for a person to admit them. Whilst Piper would never admit it, she was ashamed of her nightmares, embarrassed that even after all these years her past still had such a significant hold over her. In the beginning after Nicky was made aware of just how bad her nightmares truly were, the wild-haired woman had suggested Piper seek out some form of therapy, the blonde instantly rejecting the notion of letting another person in. Yet, as she sits there next to Diane she couldn't help but feel somewhat drawn to the older woman, a sensation Piper had never felt before to anyone who held any maternal power.

Seeing she had sparked Piper's interest, Diane smiles, tentatively raising her hand to rest on Piper's knee, ready to explain the reasoning behind her own nightmares. "I was only a teenager when I had Alex. My somewhat conservative parents kicked me out of home when they found out I was pregnant and not willing to abort the baby. From the moment I found out I was pregnant with Alex I just felt this connection with her and I knew I would do anything to protect her from any harm. I lived in women's shelters throughout the entire pregnancy as I had no money or home, no employer wanting to hire a pregnant teenager. I was scared at first, but once Alex was there in my arms all my worries seemed to fade away."

Piper smiles at Diane, her girlfriend only having told her the smaller and later details of her childhood, Alex feeling that a large chunk of it wasn't her story to tell, knowing that it had embarrassed her mother to live like that. Piper was aware that they struggled for money, Diane working countless jobs and endless hours to provide Alex with the stability she needed in her life. Alex didn't like to dwell on her past, feeling as though her mother did her utmost to better the situation she was presented with. Whilst Diane had struggled with monetary things, she had showered Alex with love and affection, something that Piper was well aware was more important. Nodding her head, Piper gestures for Diane to continue, eager to hear the woman's story.

"Not long after Alex was born, I finally got a job and moved into this small apartment, the old lady next door taking care of Alex as I worked during the day. We lived in an area that wasn't that nice and many women were struggling to feed their children. Almost on a daily basis, there would be some kind of visit to the complex by social workers, mother's screaming as they took their babies away. I loved Alex so much and was absolutely petrified that it would be my turn soon, that they would deem me unfit to care for my own daughter and take her away from me. Every night I would have these horrible nightmares where they would take Alex away from me as I screamed for them to stop. They sometimes would be so bad that they would wake me up and I would cry. I used to get up and just watch Alex as she slept in her crib at the end of my bed, finding it was the only thing that would comfort me when I was upset."

Piper smiles at Diane, knowing full well the feeling she was describing. Piper had dealt with her nightmares for years and had found that Alex was the only thing that would actually make her feel calm after their occurrence. Alex had this unidentifiable aura that surrounded her, her mere presence able to quickly calm Piper's racing heartbeat. She couldn't quite determine why, but Alex just made her feel a sense of safety, something Piper had spent her whole life trying desperately to feel.

"So you see Piper, don't ever feel like your nightmares are stupid or be embarrassed by them, because you don't need to be." Diane finishes, rubbing her hand soothingly on Piper's knee, hoping that her small story provided the blonde with some sense of comfort.

Piper averts her gaze for a brief moment, feeling somewhat emotional that the woman before her understood the things Piper struggled to ever put into words. For the first time in her life she felt understood, that her fears and concerns that would emerge in her dreams were warranted and that it was okay to be anxious by them. Piper had always struggled with explaining this to others, finding that those who didn't experience such nightmares simply wouldn't understand.

A question that Piper had always wanted the response to plagued her lips, the blonde finally finding comfort that the woman in front of her could provide a genuine answer. "How do you get them to stop?" Piper asks in a small voice, still not allowing her eyes to meet Diane's, wanting to shrink away as she pushed herself to ask.

"I found talking about them helped a lot. Find the one person you trust the most in this world and just let it all out. I know it is hard, but don't allow yourself to suppress it Piper. If you let them out they won't have as greater hold on you anymore. The more you talk about them the less scary they actually become."

Piper finally lifts her head to look at Diane, her face breaking into a smile filled with pure gratitude as she begins to understand what she needed to do. For so long Piper forced herself to repress the memories that re-surfaced in her dreams, fearing that the more she allowed herself to remember them, the worse they would be. Diane's words provided her with the confidence to allow herself to express what she would see in her mind during her sleep, knowing that next time she would be able to find the courage to finally share it with Alex, the brunette being the only person Piper would feel comfortable in telling. "Thank you, Diane," Piper says with all sincerity, the older woman's hand, providing an usual level of comfort, despite the fact they had only officially known each other for a few hours.

Diane smiles warmly at Piper, absentmindedly leaning forward to pull the blonde into an embrace before suddenly realising her daughter's earlier words about Piper's struggles with touching. Feeling Diane pause in sudden concern, Piper allows herself to wrap her arms around the older woman's small frame and returns the hug. Much like Alex, there was just something about Diane that made her feel at ease, that despite everything her own mother had done to her in the past this moment was okay, Piper felt safe.

The slamming of the front door causes the two women to break apart, their eyes both falling to focus on Alex, who stands with a wide smile by the entrance of the living room, her arms holding the bag that contained that night's dinner. Both Diane and Piper return her smile, Piper shaking her head as Alex raises a questioning eyebrow, the blonde indicating she would explain later.

Diane shifts from her spot next to Piper and back to her earlier position in the chair across from them, allowing Alex to return to her seat next to Piper. They eat their meals together, talking and laughing as the night begins to fade away around them, all three women conversing like they had done this a thousand times before.

As Diane and Piper continue to talk, Alex begins to fall asleep on the blonde's shoulder, Piper eventually shifting to allow Alex to rest her head in her lap like she had done hours before. Piper plays inattentively with the sleeping brunette's hair, consciously controlling the bouts of laughter Diane would cause to rack through her body, not wanting to wake her sleeping girlfriend whose chest now rises and falls in a relaxed rhythm.

After some time, Diane glances at the small wall clock, realising it was nearly 1am. Yawning, she rises from her seat and smiles at Piper. "I better head to bed now, I'm getting too old for these late nights," Diane jokes, a chuckle emitting from the blonde's lips as she feels the familiar sleepiness burn behind her eyes.

"Goodnight Diane," Piper says, beginning to gently shift her girlfriend's head from her lap so she can begin to clean up the mess of their dinner that was left on the coffee table, wanting to ensure Diane immediately went to her bed for the night, both younger girls agreeing, despite Diane's protests, that it was best for them to sleep on the couch during her stay, Alex having only the one bed.

Diane begins to step towards Piper to help her, the blonde immediately waving her hand dismissively. "It's okay, I've got it. Go get some sleep," Piper says with a smile as she begins to collect the food wrappers and walks towards the bin in the kitchen.

"Hey Piper," Diane whispers as she attempts to get the blonde's attention. Piper turns and faces Diane, who is now leaving against the door frame of Alex's bedroom, her eyes slowly beginning to droop. "Thank you," Diane says firmly.

Piper scrunches her face in slight confusion, not understanding the need behind the older woman's thanks.

"For making Alex so happy," Diane continues as she sees the blonde's confusion. "I've honestly never seen her like this before. She really loves you."

Piper smiles broadly at Diane's words. "I know, I love her too," Piper confesses openly, finding that she no longer felt the need to hide her feelings for Alex, wanting the whole world to know that she was finally in love and the brunette who was presently asleep on the couch was the reason why.

Diane gives Piper a warm smile, offering a small tired wave of her hand before turning and entering the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her, leaving Piper alone with her thoughts. The love Piper had developed for Alex was something she would have previously never thought possible, slowly finding that she was able to allow herself to share every facet of her life with the brunette and feel comfortable doing so. Piper loved Alex and by some sheer miracle Alex managed to love her too, never once shying away from the damage Piper's past had left on her, her girlfriend welcoming every aspect of the past, present and future despite the hardships that sometimes accompanied it.

Finishing her task of cleaning away the night's dinner, Piper turns off the lights in the apartment and shuffles her way back to the living room, the moonlight providing her with enough light to grab the blanket from the side and drape it over her girlfriend's sleeping form. Because Alex's couch was quite wide, Piper easily slips in next to her girlfriend, smiling as she feels Alex immediately reach out for her in her sleep, wrapping her arm protectively around Piper' waist and pulling her against her body.

Piper snuggles her head into Alex's chest, finding her safe place as she begins to fall asleep, the day proving to one of the most progressive she had experienced in a while, Piper only wishing she had asked to meet Diane sooner. As Piper drifts into a comfortable slumber, her mind begins to wander, but for the first time the images that occupy her mind are pleasant, she was finally dreaming of a brighter future, a future that heavily featured Piper's new found family.

 **….**

 **A/N Hopefully we all enjoyed the Piper and Diane bonding moment- I really wanted to introduce a positive maternal figure into Piper's life. Also, as requested, a bit more of Alex's backstory for you.**

 **So, I don't know about you guys but I really feel Diane warrants the need for another chapter- what do you all think? I was originally going to end it here but I have a perfect beginning and ending for next chapter. I am just not 100% sure yet what could fill the middle- so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated to help spur some kind of idea in my head- I might even reward you with a smut scene if I can get an idea to work ;P**

 **Mrosse38**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry about the long wait for this update. I had a bunch of stuff going on and haven't really had the time to sit down and focus on this until now. Large chunk of this chapter doesn't actually feature Piper and gives you a bit more insight into Alex and Diane. It was fun to write for them for a change so I hope you like it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks so much and your wish has been granted with this chapter and most probably future chapters as well.**

 **I3VauseMan: Haha thanks so much. That flashback was tough to write as I knew I needed to show a genuine reason for Piper not wanting to meet Diane initially. Exactly, in my mind Diane is the mother figure Piper never received. I purposefully stuck in a Nicky scene during the next chapter just for you so hopefully you enjoy it.**

 **…..**

The sound of clattering pans riles Alex from her sleep on the couch, the familiar weight of her girlfriend pressing down upon her chest. Blinking rapidly as her eyes attempt to adjust to the sudden light flowing through her living room, Alex lifts her head slightly and squints in the direction of her kitchen, her mother's silhouette visible through her strained vision.

Alex glances down and smiles at the sight of the blonde snuggled into her side, Piper's head rising a falling with the movement of the Alex's chest as she snores lightly, her mouth slightly parted in a way that made Alex's heart warm at the adorableness. During the times Piper wasn't suffering from a nightmare, Alex loved the way she looked when she was in deep sleep, the comfort and ease in those moments clearly shown in her relaxed expression.

Leaning forward, Alex places a soft kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head before gently removing herself from Piper's embrace, shifting the blonde with her hands so that her head now rests upon the pillow, Piper never once stirring from her slumber at the movement. Taking a moment to take in the sight of Piper's relaxed state, Alex smiles once again, before pushing herself from her now seated position on the couch and walking towards the kitchen to greet her mother good morning as she slips her black rimmed glasses onto her face.

"Hey," Alex murmurs quietly as she takes a seat at the breakfast counter, her mother's back facing her as the older woman remains focused on her task of mixing the cream coloured batter in the small wooden bowl in her arms.

Diane turns her head to face her daughter and smiles. "Hey kiddo, how'd you sleep?" she asks as she turns herr body towards Alex, leaning casually against the lip of the kitchen counter.

Alex returns her smile and watches on as her mother continues to mix the contents of the bowl, a sight which had grown so familiar to her after their Sunday ritual of pancakes during her childhood. "Good, I swear that couch is almost as comfy as my actual bed."

"That's good, last thing I need is you girls fucking up your backs every time I come to visit," Diane replies earnestly.

Alex smiles at her Diane's words, it clearly apparent her mother would be keen to return in the near future, Piper evidently having a positive effect on her mother. Whilst Alex had introduced people to Diane in the past, she had never seen her mother take to someone as quickly as she did Piper, a solid connection forming in front of her eyes as the two women laughed and joked throughout the course of last night. It had been a sight that Alex was honestly surprised to witness, her normally socially distant girlfriend never usually displaying such ease with someone she had just met, Alex acutely aware that Piper preferred to limit her interactions with those she did not know well.

"Piper still asleep?" Diane asks, breaking Alex from her current train of thought.

"Uh, yeah, she has had a rough past couple of nights so she has been pretty tired lately." Alex explains, her mind wandering back to the other night in which she had woken from her slumber to Piper whimpering and shaking in her sleep, whatever horrific nightmare causing the blonde to not want to fall back asleep once Alex had gently awoken her. Alex hadn't explained to her mother the details of the effects Piper's childhood had had on her girlfriend, Diane simply knowing that Piper had come from a difficult past, Alex feeling it was not her place to tell her mother the particulars of the blonde's issues.

Diane nods in understanding, her discussion with Piper after she woke her from her screaming inducing sleep, allowing the older woman to begin to piece together the puzzle that was Piper Chapman. "I can imagine, whatever is in those nightmares she has is fucking horrible."

Alex furrows her brow in confusion, unclear of how her mother was aware of her girlfriend's nightmares, never once mentioning the way she would sometimes be jolted awake from her sleep by Piper's thrashing body.

Seeing her daughter's confusion Diane smiles sympathetically, Piper apparently not having told Alex yet of yesterday's nightmare. "She had one while you were out getting dinner last night," Diane explains, her heart constricting as she remembers back to how scared and embarrassed Piper had appeared directly after.

Alex frowns, guilt instantly washing over her at the thought of Piper having to wake up from one of them to an unfamiliar person, knowing full well the state the blonde could be in immediately after one's occurrence. Whilst during their time together Piper had told her the nightmares had reduced, Alex still felt helpless each time one did occur, the expression and tension apparent in Piper's body immediately after making her heart ache. "Sorry, she never usually has them during daytime," Alex explains, hoping her decision to leave Piper during her sleep hadn't caused her girlfriend or her mom to feel too uncomfortable, greatly regretting her decision to leave before Piper awoke.

Diane shakes her head, signalling her daughter had nothing to apologise for. "Don't be sorry baby, it's okay. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Fuck, I shouldn't have left her. Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes," Alex rasps out as she runs her hand through her black hair, guilt still pooling in her stomach at the ill-comfort she may have caused either woman.

Placing the mixing bowl on the counter top, Diane walks towards her daughter and places a hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles. "You're not stupid Al, its fine. We had a small little chat about it," Diane explains, referring to her discussion with her daughter's girlfriend about her own past struggles with nightmares, the blonde deeply interested in how the older woman had help combat her nightmares.

Alex relaxes under her mother's comforting touch, turning her head to face her and smiling as she realises that their talk had resulted in the embrace between the two which she had interrupted upon her return. Piper rarely hugged anyone, Alex only witnessing her girlfriend willingly embrace one other person aside from herself, that person being Nicky. The sight of Piper embracing her mother had made Alex smile widely, the two people she cared about the most in this world connecting warming her heart.

"I just feel so helpless sometimes," Alex mumbles dejectedly towards her mother, her memory burning with the images of Piper's distraught face from the other night's nightmare. "She won't tell me anything about them so I feel like I don't know how to help her, mom."

Diane sighs in compassion, knowing full well just how difficult it could be the build the courage to discuss the haunting events that were plaguing one's mind, not wanting Alex to push Piper into discussing something she wasn't ready to, fearing it would be damaging to the blonde. Diane wraps her arm further around her daughter, pulling her into a tight embrace before affectionately kissing the side of her head. "You are helping her just by being there to comfort her when she wakes up. Give her time Al, she will tell you when she is ready."

Sighing, Alex nods her head. "I missed you, mom," she whisperers as she leans further into her mother's warm embrace, not truly realising just how much she had missed the older woman until that moment.

Diane smiles "I missed you too, baby," she murmurs, leaning down to kiss Alex's head before pulling away and walking her way back around the counter and towards the abandoned mixing bowl that lies near the kitchen sink.

Rising from her seat on the bar stool, Alex walks towards the fridge, opening the metal door to retrieve the orange juice from the shelf. "So, I take it that means you like her," Alex questions as she grabs a glass from the counter and pours the liquid into it, taking a long sip as she awaits her mother's response.

Diane gives Alex a broad smile, almost not needing to provide a response to her daughter's question. "Very much. You did good with this one kiddo, she's a keeper for sure. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," Diane responds with a large smile, clearly delighted for her daughter's ever growing happiness which was in direct correlation to the blonde still presently sleeping on the couch.

Diane had never been overly fond of any of the other women her daughter had brought home, merely putting up with them for the sake of her daughter's apparent happiness. However, unlike those women, Piper was different, the older woman having a genuine liking for the girl from the moment she knew she existed, her numerous phone calls with her daughter leaving her feeling that Piper was incredibly special, the happiness she provided Alex radiating through the phone line with every word spoken by the brunette. "You think she's the 'one'?" Diane jokingly asks, her daughter always flippantly ignoring her whenever she brought the prospect of such a thing.

Alex face grows serious as she chews on her bottom lip, her fingers fiddling nervously with the small, raised pattern of her glass, not sure how to express the depth of the feelings she felt for Piper, never having felt so strongly for someone before. "You know, I really think she is," Alex responds, averting her gaze away from her mother's eyes as she blushes slightly. "I don't know mom, but there's just something about her that I can't explain. I feel like she's the piece of me that I didn't realise was actually missing. She understands me and from the moment she leaves to the moment she comes back, I miss her. She gets makes me laugh more than anyone and I've honestly never felt like this about anyone, ever."

Diane smiles warmly at her daughter, sadly never herself having the opportunity to experience the love and connection that eloped her own daughter. Aside from Alex's father, whom she had had a brief fling with during her rebellious times as a teenager, Diane had never attempted to seek out love, choosing to revolve her world around Alex and providing for her the best she could. "I really happy for you, baby," Diane croons, raising her hand to stroke her daughter's arm lovingly. "Now enough of this sappy shit, let's make pancakes. Get your lazy ass out the kitchen and go wake up Piper."

Alex laughs loudly as her mother throws her a playful wink, placing her glass on the counter before throwing her hands up in surrender as the older woman raises the wooden spoon in her direction, jokingly threatening to wack her with it if she didn't move out her way.

….

Hearing her girlfriend approach, Piper quickly shuts her eyes and buries her face into the pillow as she attempts to disguise the broad smile currently stretched across her face, having heard every word Alex had said after waking up once her girlfriend had moved from the couch. Piper had felt somewhat guilty as she heard Alex discuss Piper's lack of ability to express her nightmares, Diane's suggestion yesterday reiterating through her mind, Piper desperately wanting to have the will next time to provide Alex with details. Diane had suggested Piper explaining the images that flooded her head in hopes of allowing them to not have as strong of a hold on her in the future, something she greatly wanted to have the courage to do.

Feeling the side of the couch dip beside her and Alex's lips brush the base of her ear, Piper slowly lifts her head and smiles up at her girlfriend who gazes back down at her, her emerald eyes filled with nothing but adoration. "Hey you, my mom's making pancakes," Alex murmurs, raising her hand to stroke it through Piper's messy blonde hair, apprehensive about touching the large bruise that had formed itself on Piper's face form yesterday's incident.

Piper hums in content at the gesture, her eyes closing as she allows herself to take a moment to enjoy her girlfriend's soothing touch. Opening her eyes, Piper softly rubs Alex's thigh, her heart fluttering at the goofy smile that adorned the brunette's face. Sitting up so that her face is level with Alex's, Piper quickly glances towards the kitchen to ensure that Diane is preoccupied before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Alex's, raising her hand to cup her face as she pulls her closer into an ever heating kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too," Alex chuckles as she pulls back from the kiss, her breathing slightly laboured at the short but intense make-out session. Pushing her body from the couch and standing, Alex offers Piper her hand.

"Mmm, morning," Piper hums as she smiles widely towards her girlfriend, before kicking the blanket from her body, taking the brunette's outstretched hand and allowing herself to be pulled from the couch and led into the kitchen.

"Morning kiddo," Diane calls over her shoulder as she stands at the hot plate, expertly flipping the pancake in the pan.

"Morning Diane," Piper says as she takes a seat next to Alex at the counter, the brunette's arm resting on the small of her back, her thumb rubbing absentmindedly over the small amount of exposed skin that is visible under the blonde's ridden up white tank top.

"I hope you like pancakes, Piper," Diane says as she walks over and places a plate on the countertop.

Her stomach growling, Alex reaches forward to grab the plate before her hands a quickly slapped away by her mother, who gives her a judging look. "That's for Piper, fat ass," Diane laughs as Alex gives her a fake wounded expression finishing it off with a small pout.

Piper gives a joyous chuckle as she reaches for her plate, the steaming pancake topped with strawberries and ice-cream looking amazingly appetizing. "Mmm, thanks Diane. It looks great," Piper comments as she reaches for the cutlery that lies just across the counter, cutting a piece of pancake as stuffing it in her mouth, letting out a not so subtle moan as the flavour invades her senses. "Holy crap, this is amazing," Piper keens out, her mouth still stuffed with food.

Alex gives a loud chuckle and quickly glances towards her mother who smiles and then turns to focus back upon the pan, her back facing the two younger women. Turning her attention back to her girlfriend, Alex raises her hand and rubs her thumb over the small amount of syrup that lies on the corner of her Piper's mouth, before raising her thumb to her mouth and licking the syrup from the side, her eyes never leaving Piper's which stare back at her with desire. "Mmm, that is good," Alex whisper's teasingly as she raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her girlfriend, a smirk adorning her face. 'Fuck you,' Piper mouths, inciting another laugh to fall from the brunette's lips.

"I'm going to get you back for that," Piper whispers as she leans closer to her girlfriend, a wicked glint in her eyes.

…..

"So, she rolls down the fucking window and throws her shoes out," Diane explains with the shake of her head at the memory, bringing her glass to her lips and taking a small sip of her drink.

Piper gives a quick glance to Alex, who simply shrugs her shoulders at the memory. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," Alex says nonchalantly, no longer phased by the retention of the comments people had made towards her as she grew up, her mother teaching her to remain strong and not allow other people's words to affect her.

Piper smiles and raises her hand to give the brunette's thigh a reassuring squeeze, provoking a small smile to form on Alex's lips, who in turn leans in and gives Piper a small kiss on the jaw, cautious of the formed bruise on her eye. Alex had explained a little about the relentless bullying she had suffered growing up, her girlfriend proudly telling her of her mother's words and how that had allowed her to overcome the hateful comments.

Piper sees Diane smile warmly out the corner of her eye before she pushes herself from the chair she was seated on. "Well, I'm going to go have a shower. It's your turn to wash the dishes, Al," Diane comments as she walks towards the door of her daughter's room which leads into the small bathroom and disappears from sight.

Alex pushes herself from the counter and begins to collect the dirty dishes and places them into the sink, turning on the tap as she collects the dishwashing liquid from the cupboard below. Rising from her seat, Piper walks around the counter and wraps her arms around her girlfriend, pushing her front into Alex's back and resting her chin upon her shoulder.

Turning off the running tap, Alex turns herself in Piper's arms and pulls the blonde closer to her body, dipping her head to connect their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss. Pulling back, Alex tightens her arms slightly before gingerly bringing her hand to stroke her uninjured cheek. "Thank you for doing this, Pipes" Alex murmurs as she stares lovingly into Piper's eyes, a thankful smile playing on her lips.

Piper smiles in return and leans forward to press her lips to her girlfriend's, feeling Alex continued smile against her own lips. "You're welcome. Your mom is amazing," Piper says as she pulls back from the kiss. "So much so that I might have to trade you in for her. You know upgrade to the clearly better Vause," Piper continues in a teasing tone, earning a soft chuckle from her girlfriend.

"Is that so?" Alex retorts playfully, a smile adorning her lips.

"Yep," Piper replies, slipping her hands underneath Alex's t-shirt and gliding them softly up her back in long, gentle strokes.

"Well," Alex whispers seductively as she tilts her head closer to Piper, her lips inches from her girlfriends who begins to immediately close the distance between them. "That's too bad then," Alex finishes as she quickly pulls away and begins to remove herself from Piper's embrace, earning a groan of disapproval from the blonde. Chuckling, Alex looks over her shoulder as she returns to the dishes in the sink and gives Piper a flirtatious smile. "Hey, I'm just making this upgrade easier on you. According to you I'm the crappier Vause model," Alex continues, grinning widely as she hears a huff from the blonde behind her.

"Not the crappier model, just the less cooler one. But you still have your uses," Piper teases as she once again wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and puts her lips to her ear, smiling as she feels the small shudder rock through her Alex's body.

Feeling the warmth of her Piper's body pressed against her back, Alex attempts to suppress a moan, willing herself to remain strong as she feels the blonde's hand begin to wander over her body, gently cupping and pulling at various parts as she glides her hands under the brunette's shirt. Bracing her hands against the sink, Alex tilts her head to the side, allowing Piper better access to the weak spot on her neck, a small groan escaping from her lips. "Oh yeah?" Alex huffs out breathlessly, "What are they?"

Piper smiles against Alex's neck before gliding the tip of her tongue from the base and towards her ear, catching the lobe gently in between her teeth as her hands come to rest of the brunette's breasts, gripping them firmly as she massages them in her palms, pulling Alex further back into her front, the brunette's breathing hitching with every passing moment, her eyes shutting as she takes in the sensation of her the blonde's hands on her body.

"You are really good at ordering take out," Piper finally whispers in the brunette's ear before quickly letting her hands drop and stepping herself back and leaning casually against the counter that sits in the middle of the small kitchen, smiling innocently as she waits for Alex to turn.

Instantly feeling the loss of touch, Alex eyes snap open and she whips her body around to face Piper, whose face is still a picture of innocence. Raising a questioning eyebrow, Piper bites her cheeks in an attempt to suppress a wide grin from forming.

"What the fuck?" Alex huffs in annoyance, not having had the opportunity to properly touch the blonde since yesterday morning, keeping their interactions modest due to her mother's presence.

Piper finally allows her lips to form into a broad smile, suppressing the laughter that was slowly rising at the sight of Alex's adorable pout that presently adorned her lips. "Told you I was going to get you back," Piper explains, referring to the previous syrup incident that happened earlier.

Frowning, Alex nods her head slightly in acceptance before stepping forward to enclose the space between them, putting her hands either side of Piper who still leans against the counter, stepping in between her legs, their faces level with one another, lips centimetres away.

"How about will call it even?" Alex asks, her breath tickling the blonde's lips.

"I could live with that," Piper responds, her fingers playing inattentively with the hem of her girlfriend's shirt.

Smiling, Alex leans forward to catch Piper's lips once again, wrapping her arms firmly around the blonde and pulling her into her chest as Piper raises her hands and cups Alex's face, a hand slipping around and gently gripping her neck, pulling her impossibly close. Alex traces her tongue along the bottom of Piper's lip, silently asking begging for entrance which she is immediately granted as their tongues swiftly intertwine as the kiss quickly heats up.

The buzzing of Alex's phone forces them to break apart, both groaning slightly as they turn their attention to the small device that lies on the opposite counter, the screen alight as it registers an incoming text. Sighing, Alex releases her hold on Piper and walks towards the device, her face falling into a frown as she reads the message on the screen.

"Fuck," Alex groans as Piper walks over towards her, placing her hand on her shoulder and leaning into the brunette's side.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks concerned.

Alex shakes her head, turning her body to face Piper. "Red needs my help, three people called in sick and she had no one to fill for them," Alex explains, knowing that the red-headed woman would not have messaged her unless she was desperate, Red always having respected the times Alex requested off to see her mother.

"Can't Nicky go in?" Piper asks, hoping that her best friend would be able to fill in, knowing how much Alex had been looking forward to finally spending some quality time with her mother.

"She's already pulling a double shift. There is no one else to do it," Alex says with a sigh, pulling Piper closer as disappointment begins to seep through her body. "I was going to take my mom out to lunch," she explains.

"What time would Red need you to stay to?" Piper asks as she raised both arms and lock them around the brunette's neck, gazing affectionately into her eyes.

"Just until five."

Piper chews on her lip nervously as she watches the frustration cloud Alex's face. "I can take her out to lunch and then we will come meet you at the bar later on" Piper offers, slightly anxious yet willing to take the older woman out for the day in an effort to ease her girlfriend's displeasure.

Piper smiles as she watches Alex's face light up at her suggestion, relief flooding through her features at the thought of a solution that would allow her to not disappoint her mother during her trip. "Are you sure? You don't have to," Alex responds, wanting to give the blonde the option to back out if she felt she needed to.

Piper shakes her head dismissively. "It's fine. Besides John won't want me in the gym for the next few days until my face heals a bit."

Alex smiles widely, Piper's heart warming at the satisfaction and content that crept itself onto her girlfriend's face, Alex clearly so happy at Piper's willingness and effort to get the know her mother, knowing the older woman would be more than happy to spend the day with the blonde she was becoming so fond for.

"Thank you," Alex says simply, dipping her head and placing a soft, chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, feeling the relief that she would not have to dishearten her mother's few days off from work.

"You're welcome."

…

 **A/N Hope we are enjoying all this Vauseman goodness. It has been requested numerous times for some more cute fluffy moments between them so hope you all liked it and the small teasing between them.**

 **I had to split this chapter in two because the length was getting way out of hand and I didn't want to shorten it as it would affect the transition and subsequent flow of events. Also, I felt like we all wouldn't mind seeing a bit more of Diane anyway and wanted to see her interact with both Piper and Alex separately and together as a couple. So think of this as part A and next chapter as part B of the whole Diane visit.**

 **As always please review, I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thanks again for all the favs and follows.**

 **Mrosse38**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Apologies for the delay in this chapter, so much was going on in this chapter and I needed to get it all to balance out and transition well and that all took a bit of time for me to feel like I had gotten it right. This chapter is rated M for some smutty goodness at the end for you all- so hope you enjoy.**

 **I did take note of all of your suggestions (which there were a lot of so thanks so much) and kind of just mixed them all into one massive chapter. Hopefully it all worked out, this chapter took me forever to get the logistics right and I just pray it paid off. This chapter is crazy long so any mistakes I apologise for, it was a bitch to edit (especially late at night.)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (Diane flashbacks): Me too! I personally would love to see a Piper/Alex/Diane flashback in season 4. But, I am willing to take any Diane, we really didn't get enough of her in the show.**

 **I3VauseMan: Thanks again for another amazing review. Hopefully this chapter makes you fall in love with Diane and Piper more, I know it made me. Hopefully you enjoy this Nicky scene, it was hard to combine everyone's ideas into one so it might not be what you were expecting but I hope it was alright. I ask you now- your 'boxing' match between Alex and Piper is coming up not next chapter but the one after- so are there any specific things you want worked in at all? Let me know and I will see what I can do and apologies for taking so long to have it appear- everything with Diane sort of pushed it all back.**

 **….**

They walk in a comfortable silence towards Piper's favourite eatery, a small, quaint café located not too far from her girlfriend's apartment. Piper had discovered the café by sheer chance during her first few weeks after her move from the restrictions of her childhood home, instantly falling in love with the quiet and inviting atmosphere, it quickly becoming her own personal solace during difficult times. Piper rarely shared it with anyone, Alex having been the only person she had brought here in the past. Yet, despite this, Piper hadn't thought twice in bringing Diane here, taking her girlfriend's mother out for lunch after she had been called into work.

Opening the door, Piper motions for Diane to step inside before following, the warm air from inside washing over her as she steps over the threshold. They are greeted by a young waitress with blonde cornrows and a dark tattoo adorning the underside of her neck, Piper coming to know the woman as Tricia, having been served numerous times by the woman during her regular visits. Although Piper rarely attempted to willingly integrate with others, she had developed a quick, somewhat protective fondness for the teenager, connecting on the unspoken challenges of a difficult past. Piper had watched over the last year or so as Tricia had slowly began to crawl her way back up from, what was so clear to Piper because of her own past, an incessant addiction to drugs.

Tricia smiles widely as she sees Piper enter, quickly walking towards her. "Hey Piper."

"Hey Trish," Piper greets her, shrugging off her jacket. "This is my girlfriend's mother, Diane," she explains, gesturing towards the older woman. Tricia had met Alex a few months ago, the younger woman inherently curious as to the person who was behind Piper's sudden happiness over the few months before, smiling widely when Piper had introduced the brunette. Over the years, Piper had slowly grown accustomed to shutting other's out of her life, only providing the minimum accepted conversational details when asked, yet, with Alex she had never once shied away from discussing her.

Whilst they were hardly the best of friends, Piper and Tricia had grown somewhat close during her regular visits, the younger woman often sitting with Piper in the café during her lunch hour as she ate from her home packed lunch, rejecting every offer from Piper to buy her something Tricia hated the thought of owing anyone anything, always telling Piper she settled her debts, no matter how long it took, something Piper greatly admired in such a young person. Tricia evidently didn't have it easy, yet, she never ceased to try her best with the little she could achieve.

Tricia gives Diane a warm smile, the older woman returning it with as much vigour as she politely greets her hello. The two women follow Tricia towards an empty table, seating themselves opposite from one another, jackets draped over backs of the wooden chairs.

"You want the usual, Piper?" Tricia asks as she reaches into her back pocket for the small notebook in which she would write her orders upon.

Piper smiles and gives her a nod of her head, before turning her attention towards Diane when she realises she hadn't given the older woman the opportunity to look through the menu, always consistently ordering the same food whenever she would come to the café, suddenly fearing she may have come across as rude and impatient.

Diane gives Piper sincere a smile as she watches the uncomfortable shift in her eyes at the realisation. "I'll have whatever you're having," she answers, watching the relief cloud over the blonde's features.

"Sorry," Piper stutters in apology, "I'm normally on my own when I come here or if I'm with Alex, I already know her order."

Diane waves her hand dismissively as she watches Piper fumble around her words, evidently still nervous in her presence despite their relaxed conversation yesterday. "Piper it's fine, really. How'd you find this place?" Diane asks, changing the subject, surprised when Piper had effortlessly wound her way through the small side streets from her daughter's apartment and towards the small hidden café located down the end of a quiet street.

Piper smiles in thanks at Diane's effort at conversational change, constantly finding herself for the first time in her life over analysing her actions in the presence of another person. Piper usually never cared for the reaction she would receive from another, however, she found herself constantly attempting to impress the woman, the person she loved, cared so deeply for.

"By sheer accident, really," Piper explains with the shrug of her shoulders. "I was taking a walk to clear my head not long after my friend Nicky and I moved here and just stumbled across it. I kinda fell in love with it and have been coming back regularly ever since." Piper doesn't tell Diane the whole story, leaving out the obtrusive details of why she was in fact out on a walk to clear her mind, not wanting to discuss the horrendous drunken rant her mother had left on her voicemail that afternoon, a voicemail Piper never responded to.

"Have you and Nicky lived here long?" Diane asks carefully, wanting to get to know more about the woman who her daughter was so evidently in love with, yet knowing from Alex's subtle warning that Piper tended to be somewhat closed off at times. Alex had told her many things about Piper, however, the vast majority of the occurrences before they had gotten together as a couple remained a mystery.

"Just under 5 years. We moved right out here just after we both graduated high school, fresh start for both of us sort of thing," Piper explains, surprising herself at the willingness for her to be open above her motives for the move. After Cal had left the state for boarding school, Nicky had been the first one to suggest the move, both jumping at the opportunity to escape from the women they had the unfortunate task of calling their mother's. Nicky had a toxic relationship with her own mother, the woman deciding that simply throwing money at her daughter in an effort to be rid of her, was the best way to convey whatever twisted adaptation of love she felt for her.

Diane smiles, deciding not to question further about the topic, wanting to keep their time together today light and open. "How long have you and Nicky been friends?"

Piper smiles at the continued mention of her best friend, the one person she had always been able to heavily rely upon during her times of need. Piper had put Nicky through a lot over the years with the after effects of her life with her parents, as well as her consuming descent into drug abuse. Yet, Nicky had never faltered once, quietly putting up with the bullshit that had come along with it.

"We met in elementary school, took an instant liking to one another and have been best friend's ever since. She's like my sister and we have been through so much together, I honestly don't know where I would be without her."

Diane smiles, her mind wandering back to the many occasions in which she had hoped Alex would find someone much the same as what Nicky was to Piper, her daughter struggling throughout her more awkward years of schooling to connect with people. Deep down Diane had always worried about Alex's inability to connect, her daughter never truly fitting in place with the women who had come into her life over the years. Yet with Piper, Diane could see that connection she had so longed to witness, the women like two puzzle pieces which were firmly glued together, a bond of love which was so evident even when they were apart. Diane was no longer worried for her daughter, Alex had Piper now and by the sounds of it, Piper had Alex too, something which was clearly needed. The older woman didn't know the trauma's the young blonde had faced in the past, however, she could clearly see the love her own daughter had for her was allowing the emotional scars to slowly heal, something her mother's instinct had told her from the beginning.

"Nicky sounds like an amazing friend," Diane concludes, reaching out to gently touch Piper's hand, which rest across from her on the table, the blonde not having the slightest inclination to pull back from the touch, for the first time ever, actually welcoming it.

"Yeah, she is."

 **…**

The two women are laughing soundly as they enter through the doors of Red's, both women the picture of comfort within one another's company, the day proving to be nothing but successful in establishing their ever growing bond between one another. Piper had felt at ease all day, her girlfriend's mother's presence, encompassing her throughout the day as if it was some kind of comforting familiarity, never once causing any ill-eased resentment for allowing herself the opportunity to step outside her comfort zone by agreeing to play chauffer.

As they walk through the entrance, Piper's eyes instinctively scan the room, hoping to fall upon that familiar brunette who she had grown to love so much over the last few months. Her eyes filter through the bar one last time and frowns, Alex appearing to be nowhere in sight. Turning her focus back towards Diane, she gestures for her to take a seat at one of the booths Piper would frequently sit at during her visits.

"I'm just going to find my friend Nicky and give her this," Piper explains, raising the brown paper bag containing the burger and fries they had stopped to collect on their way, Piper knowing her best friend would struggle to find the opportunity to eat something of sustenance throughout her double shift.

Diane gives Piper a warm smile and nods her head, settling herself into the booth as her eyes scan around the bar, silently taking in her daughter's workplace for the first time.

Turning on her heel, Piper shuffles her way towards the wooden bar located on the opposite side of the near empty room, unceremoniously throwing herself onto one of the bar stools as she hurls the paper bag in the direction of her friend, who remains obliviously engrossed in whatever was on the small screen of her cell phone. Nicky's eyes snap up as the bag lands on the counter beside her, her attention falling towards Piper, who remains seated with a smug smirk adorning her lips at the wide-eyed startled expression that stared back at her.

"I bought your fat ass some dinner," Piper explains with a cheeky smile, nodding her head in the direction of the bag which Nicky had immediately begun to rummage through, her eyes lighting up in gratitude as she eyes the food.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your scrawny ass?" Nicky mumbles through a mouthful of food as her eyes shine with appreciation, her hand continuing to rustle through the bag as she searches for the burger she knew her best friend would have purchased for her.

Piper laughs, shaking her head at the repelling sight that was presently her best friend, chewing wildly on her fries. "I think you have mentioned it once or twice."

"How'd it go with Alex's mom?" Nicky asks as she unwraps her burger and takes a bite, her girlfriend clearly having of mentioned her mother's visit to her friend throughout the working day.

Piper smiles widely. "Great, she is so fucking nice and we seem to get along really well. It was good you know to….." Piper says, trailing off as she attempts to find the right words to describe the feeling of being with Diane, not truly able to detail the feeling of contentment of being surrounded by such a positive maternal figure, only ever being encircled by negative.

"To spend time with a mother who wasn't a total asshole?" Nicky suggests, knowing full well what Piper was desperately trying to express, both having bonded over the fact that they had incredibly distant and unloving mothers. Whilst, Nicky knew that Piper certainly had the worst of it, the fact that her own mother was so cold and unforgiving allowed the two girls to connect on a level which had solidified their friendship from an early age, never to be broken despite all the hardships they had faced as a duo.

Piper nods her in agreement as she leans forward from her seat onto the counter, her crossed arms resting on the dark wood. "It was nice to be around someone who actually gave a shit about what I had to say and didn't try to shut me up at the first available opportunity. I tell you what Nic, I wished I had of had a mother like Diane, I mean I certainly wouldn't be this fucked up if did."

Nicky stills for a moment at the mention of Piper's now deceased mother and issue ridden childhood, something the blonde rarely willingly chose to bring up in a conversation, minute details only filtering through on rare occasions. Nicky had always hated when Piper referred to herself as 'fucked up', her heart sinking whenever she heard such a depiction. Whilst Piper was so clearly affected by the events of her dark past, years earlier blatantly refusing to seek any kind of outside support through the help of a therapist when her best friend had brought up the suggestion, Nicky always hated the view Piper had of herself.

"Pipes, you're not fucked up," Nicky says defensively, earning a slight eye roll from Piper at her protective stance, the blonde having heard the same argument from her best friend on numerous occasions, the supportive words never truly having an impact upon her and changing the way she viewed herself. "I'm serious Piper, you are so much more than what happened in the past. You're smart, funny, won't put up with any bullshit and overall a pretty amazing friend."

Piper snorts a laugh, smirking at her friend whose face remained serious. "Jesus Nicky, it sounds like you are trying to get in my pants," Piper says, feigning humour as she attempts to escape from the sudden seriousness of the conversation. Piper had come to learn during the course of their friendship that Nicky was rarely serious, but when she was, she meant it.

"Piper," Nicky complains with her lips pursed firmly together, raising her eyebrows to indicate she was not in the mood to joke about the current subject.

Piper's fake smile falters slightly and she raises her hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry."

Nicky relaxes a little, quickly glancing around the bar to ensure they were alone before leaning closer towards her friend, their eyes level with one another. "Pipes, the past is the past and as much as I wish we could change it, we can't. Yes, those fucking horrible people had some affect on it but don't for a second let those assholes affect your future. You've got some much good right now, don't let whatever darkness you had in the past cloud that. You are a good fucking person Piper, don't you ever forget that."

Piper sits in a stunned silence, her mouth slightly agape, all humour evaporated from her body at the sincerity behind her best friend's words. She attempts to respond, but whatever snarky response she had, had been swallowed up by the seriousness behind Nicky's eyes, her face solemn. A few soundless moments pass before her best friend breaks out into a familiar grin, reaching across the counter to grasps two small shot glasses. "How about I pour you and Diane some shots?" she laughs, with a playful raise of her eyebrows.

Piper smiles widely at her best friend, thankful for the sudden break in seriousness induced tension, the wild-haired woman always seeming to know the perfect moment to shift away from difficult conversations, as Piper would often begin to grow uncomfortable. The blonde attempts to stifle a laugh, "Nicky, I'm not going to do shots at 5 o'clock in the afternoon with my girlfriend's mother."

Nicky feigns a shocked expression, as if the idea of Piper downing shots with the older Vause wasn't totally ridiculous. "Oh, come on Pipes, you're just worried she's going to be able to handle her liquor better than you. You're such a fucking lightweight."

"Fuck you," Piper retorts with a loud laugh, peeling the rubber coaster from the countertop and playfully chucking it at her friend, who simply smiles and laughs back at her, the seriousness of their conversation a distant memory.

"Hey," a familiar voice rasps from behind her, a smile instantly stretching across Piper's face at the sound as she shifts slightly in her chair to face her girlfriend, who immediately closes the distance and presses her lips to the blonde's, both women smiling into the welcomed kiss.

"What are you two laughing about?" Alex inquires as she pulls back and takes a seat next to Piper, draping her arm over the blonde's shoulder.

Piper grins at the brunette as she shakes her head, still somewhat laughing at Nicky's joking idiocy. "Nicky is trying to convince me that it is a good idea to offer your mother some shots, you know help create such a great impression."

Alex and Nicky both laugh in unison, sharing a knowing look with one another, Alex having of told her past stories indicating just how well Diane could hold her liquor, the older woman never shying away from a bit of fun. "Just because you are a lightweight," Alex snickers, causing Nicky to laugh harder at her mirrored words.

"Oh, fuck off," Piper says with a joking grin, raising herself from the stool, allowing Alex's arm to fall from her shoulder. "I'm going to go sit with Diane, you know someone who actually has some class," Piper calls over her shoulder as she makes her way back towards the booth, leaving Nicky and Alex who are still in hysterics, Piper's theatrics only causing them to laugh harder.

"Babe," Alex calls as she attempts to compose herself, slipping from her chair and following the blonde, her long legs closing the distance quickly, Piper only halfway back towards the booth as the brunette reaches her and wraps her pale arms around her waist and follows behind, still snickering sightly.

"Hey," Diane greets them, her face lighting up at the image of her daughter, arms wound tightly around Piper, her emerald eyes lit up in a way her mother had never witnessed before this trip.

"Hey mom," Alex greets her, stopping both her and Piper at the foot of the table, not bothering to sit as she was ready to leave anyway. "I'm good to go, let's get out of here."

The three women begin to make their way towards the exit, Piper and Alex giving Nicky a wave goodbye, the brunette declaring to her mother that she perhaps wasn't ready to meet the whirlwind that was Nicky Nichols, claiming she was not yet prepared for Piper's best friend's antics, earning a loud agreeing laugh from Piper.

They walk towards Alex's apartment, laughing and talking freely with one another as if it was something that was not new, Alex keeping a firm grasp of Piper's hand as her mother continues to tease her daughter with memories of their past, Piper giggling as she listens to Diane describe teenaged Alex hilarious escapades.

A somewhat depressing atmosphere washes over the women as they reach Diane's car which had been parked outside her daughter's apartment, all knowing that it was now time to say goodbye, Diane having to return back to her own home in order to work.

Letting go of Piper's hand, Alex elopes Diane in a firm embrace, burying her head into her mother's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist just like she used to do as a child, not wanting to let go, having missed her mom immensely over the last few months. "I love you, mom," Alex mumbles into the shoulder of the older woman's jacket.

Stroking her hand through her daughter's hair in an effort to not only comfort Alex, but herself as well, Diane feels tears pooling behind her eyes, feeling overly emotional after such a lovely trip and the chance to spend some quality time with Piper, the girl she knew had truly stolen her daughter's heart. "Love you too, kiddo," she responds before pulling away and looking at Piper.

Not hesitating for a moment, Piper steps into the welcoming embrace, smiling as she feels Diane's arms weave themselves around her small frame, holding her with just the right amount of pressure as if it was something they had done a thousand times before. Piper had never really been overly fond of touch, it stemming back to her own mother's inability to provide any kind of comfort to her children, yet, Diane's embrace felt so different from the few, stiff hugs she had shared with Carol throughout her childhood, the older woman's embrace filled with some much love and happiness. In the small amount of time Piper had known her, she had provided more comfort and security than her own mother had provided her entire life. _So this is what a mother's touch feel like_ she thinks to herself, thoroughly enjoying the comfort provided by the older woman's arms. _I could get use to this._

….

As they enter Alex's apartment, the lively and warming presence of Diane was slowly beginning to fade from the air as her daughter's thoughts immediately turn towards something more lustful, something she had been unable to do as a result of her mother's visit.

Alex remains by the doorway of her apartment, back pressed firmly against the wood of the door as she watches the blonde who continues to step towards the entrance of the living room, the brunette's lustful eyes raking over her slender figure as she shrugs off her coat from her shoulders and places it across the back of the couch.

Piper was beautiful in every way imaginable, Alex finding herself falling deeper in love with the blonde every day, a love in which she had never felt for another person. She loved the way Piper's nose crinkled when she laughs, the adorable sleepy smile she would awaken to every morning, the way their bodies fitted together as one, as if they had simply been made for each other. Alex loved Piper with every fibre of her being and she had missed the opportunity of expressing that love in a way she knew Piper thoroughly enjoyed.

No longer willing to simply look and not touch, Alex pushes herself from the frame of the door and walks towards Piper, sheer determination filtering through her eyes as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, her lips immediately falling upon that sweet spot behind Piper's ear that she knew made her girlfriend weak at the knees. Alex's hands quickly slip under her Piper's top and begin to gently caress over the blonde's toned stomach as she continues to kiss at her neck, smiling into the skin as she feels her girlfriend's breathing beginning to hitch as a small moan of pleasure escapes her lips.

Pulling back, Alex softly turns Piper in her arms so that she is now facing her, smirking smugly as she watches Piper's eyes glint with intense passion before stepping forward and allowing their lips to meet, instantly deepening the kiss as she runs her hands down Piper's back, eventually bringing them to rest at the small of her back as she pulls their bodies together, not wanting an inch of space between them.

Smiling at Alex's apparent eagerness, Piper quickly brings her hands to interweave in the brunette's long hair as she locks their faces together in a heated kiss, her right hand eventually fallen down to cup Alex's cheek as their tongues remain intertwined.

Alex softly runs her hands over the curve of Piper's arse before bringing them to rest at the juncture of where it meets her thighs, tightening her fingers around the soft flesh before unexpectedly hoisting Piper up from the ground, earning a surprised squeal of delight to escape from Piper's lips.

"Jesus Alex, some warning would have been nice," Piper mumbles onto her lips as she wraps her legs firmly around her girlfriend's waist to help anchor her in place, feeling the vibrations of the brunette's chuckles radiate through their still connected lips.

Never breaking their kiss, Alex begins to walk them towards the edge of the couch, gently placing Piper down on the plush fabric as she settles between the blonde's legs, their fronts pinned together as their hands begin to wander over each other's flesh. Alex's hand fall to the hem of Piper's shirt, shifting her weight off her girlfriend as she yanks the thin material from her body before her hands quickly slip under Piper's back and unclasp her bra, freeing her from its confines.

Their mouths immediately find one another as Alex's hands roam over Piper's exposed chest, caressing her breasts as their hips grind heavily into one another in an attempt to seek a passionate release. Piper emits a low moan from deep within her throat indicating she wanted Alex to begin to rid herself of her own clothes, the brunette pulling back in order to do so.

Piper watches lustfully as Alex pushes herself back to kneel between her legs and begins to strip herself of her shirt, their chests heaving in unison from the sudden passionate outburst. Piper licks her lips before her eyes suddenly shift towards her exposed stomach, the white scars which line her torso glistening accusingly under the afternoon sun that falls through the open blinds of the living room. Piper immediately feels the overwhelming need to cover her past shame, self-consciousness pooling through her veins as her eyes remain fixated on the notice of her past, her arms falling over her stomach in an effort to hide the hideous reminders so acutely evident in the current light.

Whilst Alex was well aware the scars in fact existed, the majority of the times they were visible and on full display were in the confines of each other's bedroom's, Piper usually allowing herself to be somewhat hidden behind their sheets or the darkness of the room. Although, Piper wasn't generally body conscious, there were times, much like now, in which the scars on her body left her feeling overly exposed, as though her tortured past was on full display during some of her more intimate moments, snaking itself around the happiness filled by that instant.

Peeling her shirt from her own body before unclasping her bra, Alex begins to shift her attention back towards Piper, immediately halting at the pained expression adorning her girlfriend's face who remains lying beneath her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asks gently as she runs her hands soothingly over the blonde's thighs, which rest either side of her own body.

Piper says nothing and lets out a strangled sigh, her arms tightening around her own torso which does not go unnoticed by Alex, who quickly understands the reasoning behind the sudden shift in mood, it having of happened previously.

"Hey," Alex murmurs as she repositions herself atop of Piper, her elbows resting on either side of the blonde's head as she raises her hand the meet her cheek, gently stroking it with her fingertips as her eyes gaze lovingly into Piper's in an attempt to provide much needed reassurance. "You're beautiful Pipes, don't ever feel like you have to hide from me," Alex whispers as her thumb strokes the edge of Piper's frowned lips. "I love you, Piper," Alex adds, before bringing her lips to meet her girlfriend's, gently kissing away whatever discomfort that remained.

Piper slowly begins to return the kiss as her sudden moment of uncomfortableness begins to fade, her arms leaving her torso to wrap around the brunette's waist that hovered above her. "I love you, too," Piper whispers as they break away from their kiss, their foreheads pinned together as their bodies remain flushed.

Alex smiles sweetly at Piper, bringing their lips back together in a final gentle kiss before breaking away and moving southwards, her lips trailing over every visible surface, consciously taking her time to place tender, lingering kisses on Piper's most prominent scars, her lips never leaving the one at the base of her hip as she swiftly unbuttons the blonde's jeans before sitting up to remove the black material and her panties in one swift and fluid movement.

Alex quickly discards of the clothing on the living room floor before shifting down to place a trail of soft kisses from Piper's ankle right up towards the apex of her thigh, her breath tickling the blonde's heat as she teasingly hovers above, Piper squirming in anticipation as she awaits the much welcomed relief of her girlfriend's talented tongue.

"Alex," Piper encourages in a desperation laced moan, flexing her hips ever so slightly in the hopes of having her desires quickly filled.

Alex gives a slight chuckle at Piper's eagerness before relenting and delving into her girlfriend's entrance, her hands wrapping gently around the blonde's hips as she squirms under the pleasure. Piper winds her hands through Alex's hair, deep, lustful moans filling the air as Alex begins to bring her to her peak.

Piper emits a loud moan that semi resembles Alex's name as she reaches her climax, Alex smiling as she begins to leave a trail of kisses up her girlfriend's body before settling back on top of her, their bare chests pressed firmly together as Piper attempts to regain control over her own rapid breathing.

Alex lightly strokes Piper's face with her fingertips before pulling the blonde into a deep, passionate kiss. Piper sighs in content against Alex's lips before wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist and suddenly flipping them so that Alex now rests on her back, Piper straddling on top as she bends down and kisses Alex with deep desire, her hands trailing down her stomach and slipping effortlessly under the waistband of her pants and into her underwear, smirking at the wetness that had begun to pool there as her eyes glint playfully.

"My turn."

….

They remain cuddled on Alex's couch, leg's intertwined as both women continue to sleep soundly, the brunette's arm resting lazily across Piper's stomach, the other perched under her own head as her face is nuzzled in the blonde's neck and her body pressed into her side.

A sudden jilting movement underneath her wakes Alex from her sleep, her head quickly lifting to see the pained expression adorning her still sleeping girlfriend's face, her eyes clearly darting rapidly underneath her lids as whatever repressed memory plagues her dreams.

Alex rubs soothing circles across Piper's stomach in hopes that her familiar touch would be enough to ward off the unwanted nightmares, hating the fact that most occurrences resulted in her having to wake the sleeping blonde which would often result in a restless night's sleep for her.

A choked whimper escapes Piper's sleeping lips, her body jerking abruptly under the weight of the memories that encompassed her horrible nightmare. The sound causes Alex's heart to drop, the unknown pressures of the specific memories which cause such reactions causing Alex to further resent the two horrible people she would never meet.

Deciding it was probably best to wake Piper from her nightmare, Alex brings her hand to Piper's face and gently strokes her cheek. "Pipes," she whispers as another violent jolt emits through the blonde's body.

"Piper," she says a little louder, sighing in thanks as she watches her girlfriend begin to stir, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal those beautiful blue eyes she loves so much, eyes which sadly are currently laced with intense anguish.

Feeling her girlfriend's presence, Piper keeps her eyes firmly fixated upon the ceiling above as she attempts to control her breathing that had hitched during this particularly terrifying nightmare, the painful images that clouded her mind making their physical reminders on her stomach ache.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Alex asks as her hand returns to Piper's stomach, rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to ease the tension that presently riddled her body.

Gritting her teeth as she closes her eyes, Piper proceeds to give one, quick, jerky bob in response, not trusting her own voice in that moment.

Sensing the still evident unease in her girlfriend's body, Alex shuffles closer and presses her warm body into Piper's side in an effort to calm her, her mere touch having of had a positive effect in the past. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asks gently as she strokes Piper's stomach, feeling the tension beginning to release under her hand.

Piper lays motionless, the response of 'no' playing on her lips at Alex's question. Almost every time she had a nightmare Alex would kindly ask if she would like to discuss the events that plagued her dreams, Piper always quickly refusing at the thought of dredging up the past. Yet, this time, her mind began to wander back towards the words Diane had told her the night before.

 _"I found talking about them helped a lot…Find the one person you trust the most in this world and just let it all out… they won't have as greater hold on you anymore."_

Alex had grown to become the one person in the world she trusted more than anything else in the world, the love she had for the woman pressed into her side something she could never have dreamed of. Piper had always thought that she was incapable of love, sure she loved Nicky after everything they had been through together, but her love for Alex was so vastly different than to that of her friend. As time went by with Alex, Piper slowly felt the weight that had been settled upon her chest for as long as she could remember slowly beginning to ease, pushing from her body with each day she was allowed to wake and witness the love in Alex's eyes, a love which Piper was certain was reciprocated in her own.

From their first meeting all those months prior, Piper had known there was something different about Alex, a feeling which had initially terrified her at its apparent foreignness. Yet now, Piper was no longer scared, feeling the safest she had been with the brunette by her side, the intense passion she felt for her almost indescribable. For Piper, it was like coming home after a long trip. That was what her love for Alex felt like, it was like coming home. Alex was her home.

Piper slowly opens her eyes and glances towards the emerald orbs that stare down at her, filled with nothing but love and concern. Shifting her gaze down towards the hand that rests on her stomach, Piper smiles, bringing her own hand to rest atop and interlacing their fingers together, slowly using their intertwined hands to silently trace the white scars that illuminated in the moonlight. Alex was her safe place now, her happy place and Piper had slowly begun to accept that it was okay, she could let Alex in, she could let Alex help her stop her nightmares.

Taking a deep breath in, Piper loudly exhales before allowing her mind to wander back towards the frightening dream she had just awoken from, the images of the whipping and slashing of objects by her father's hand directed at her skin so vividly clear even after all these years. Piper allows her eyes to flicker back towards Alex's, finding the comfort she so desperately needed in this moment in which she was suddenly not as brave as what she had forced herself to believe. Diane had suggested no longer attempting to suppress them, that talking about them would allow them to no longer have such a great hold over her. She should tell Alex.

…so she does, she tells her everything.

 **….**

 **A/N I feel sad to say goodbye to Diane, but fear not she will be appearing again later on. So you can look forward to some more Alex/Piper and Diane. The Diane and Piper lunch date was originally going to be much longer, however, I actually wrote that part last and the length of the chapter was getting way out of hand and I really didn't want to split yet another chapter in two.**

 **Things are about to pick up speed again in the next few chapters so prepare yourself guys :P**

 **Quick question for you all** **\- I know I mentioned Polly way back in chapter one and then she never really came up again as Nicky was the friend I wanted to focus on. Next chapter has a spot in which she could potentially come in for a short while to help explain her lack of appearance. So I ask- yes or no to having Polly appear? I'm not that fussed either way as she isn't crucial to the story line in any way aside from maybe helping establish just how long Alex and Piper have been together now (but I can do that is other ways). But, I want to know what you guys think and if you feel she actually does need to even appear again. So either PM me or let me know in your review.**

 **Mrosse38**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to get this update done. Another long chapter for you all. Quite an important chapter as it leads into the final plot point. I read all your reviews and PM's regarding Polly and no Polly in this chapter and probably won't ever physically be, might make a slight mention of her later on just to put that friendship to rest but aside from that I'll stick with our favourite inappropriate friend Nicky.**

 **I3VauseMan:** **Thank you once again for your kind review. I'm glad you are liking Diane, she is a pleasure to write for. Another dose of Nicky in this chapter for you, so hopefully you enjoyed that. Piper really as found her family and it makes me happy that she has after so much crap in her past. Well, your long awaited boxing match coming in the next chapter, hopefully it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Anon:** **No Polly is happening :) The arm thing happens kind of again in this chapter and I honestly didn't think about it too much, it just feels natural for them so I write it. They are always doing small touches on the show so I go with that in this fic. Sorry for the long update, I was busy and had to update my other fan fic.**

 **….**

The feeling of an arm wrapping firmly around her waist from behind riles Piper from her sleep, the blonde's eyes fluttering open and immediately gazing down towards the pale hand that is resting on her stomach, stroking lightly over the fabric of her t-shirt. Smiling, Piper turns her body so that she is now flat on her back, her eyes immediately meeting a familiar set of green orbs which shine down at her, a sweet smile playing on the dark haired woman's lips. "Hey," Alex whispers, before immediately shifting her hand to cup Piper's face, bringing her lips to meet the blonde's in a gentle and welcoming kiss.

"Mmm hey," Piper whispers back as they break their kiss, running her hands over the brunette's arms that are now positioned on either side of her, Alex's body leaning slightly on her own as she hovers above, gazing down at Piper with a mix of love and mischief.

"Happy Birthday baby," Alex whispers, Piper smiling half-heartedly at the phrase. For most of her younger years, birthdays had not been something Piper enjoyed celebrating, the memories of her parents and their ways tainting the day most enjoyed celebrating.

Since they had moved away, Nicky had always made every effort to ensure that Piper enjoyed the day, often taking her out to occupy the time and allow her to have some fun. Piper knew tonight would be no different, her best friend having told her to ensure that she and Alex would be ready by 8pm as she was wanting to take her to a new club that had just opened up, Piper immediately agreeing, knowing that it would mean a fun time and free drinks.

Piper always appreciated Nicky's efforts, her best friend, knowing full well Piper's aversion to properly celebrating the event, yet, still attempting to make sure that Piper had a day she would remember. Throughout the years they quite often kept it simple, drinks at a bar or a simple night in, but no matter what, Nicky always somehow managed to make the day special for her and she always valued that, it solidifying furthermore why she and Nicky were such great friends.

"I have something for you," Alex announces as she pushes herself from the edge of the mattress and walks towards her overnight bag, removing a small gift box from one of its pockets before walking her way back to Piper. "I know you said not to get you anything, so think of it as a non-birthday gift," she continues, moving back onto the mattress and shifting herself so that she is now straddling Piper's hips.

"Okay," Piper responds inquisitively with a slight nod of her head, her hands immediately coming to rest on her girlfriend's thighs, rubbing them soothingly as she watches the brunette become suddenly nervous. She and Alex had had the discussion about Piper truly not wanting proper gifts, the concept of presents having been something, that for many of her birthdays, were so foreign to her that she still didn't quite feel comfortable in accepting them. Piper had grown to prefer and accept small, costless gifts, something Nicky knew and had always provided her on her birthday.

Alex fiddles apprehensively with the small box before taking a deep breath and handing it to Piper. "Here, I thought this was something that you should have," the brunette says, watching anxiously as the blonde lifts the lid, her face forming into light confusion at its contents.

"A key?" Piper asks confusedly as she picks the small silver key from the box, realisation not setting in yet as to what the key was for.

Alex shifts in slight discomfort as her eyes remain fixed on her girlfriend, attempting to gauge her reaction, knowing that despite the length of time they had now been together, this was a big step for them as a couple. "Uh, yeah. It's a key to my place, for you to use whenever you want" she explains slowly. "Or for emergencies or whatever," she adds as an afterthought, her voice littered with nerves, suddenly fearing that perhaps it was too soon for Piper to be offering her a key to her apartment.

"Oh," Piper says in genuine surprise, the idea that the key was in fact to Alex's apartment the last thing from her mind, the blonde never once having entertained the thought of wanting to possess such a thing, yet now, in this moment with Alex, it felt right. Piper had come a long way since she had met Alex, the brunette having everything to do with that and although this was a big step for Piper, she knew it was a step in the right direction that this would allow her to continue to move forward with her life and away from the restrictions of her past.

After what felt like an eternity for Alex, Piper finally looks up from her fixation of the small silver object and meets her anxious eyes, the brunette's breath catching until she sees a smile spread across Piper's face. Pushing herself from the mattress, Piper cranes her head to meet Alex's lips, pulling her into a long and gentle kiss, conveying all her feelings into that one small action.

Alex's smile is impossibly wide as they break from the kiss. "Thank you," Piper whispers as she rests her forehead against Alex's, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her closer, sincerely happy with the gesture of Alex offering her a key.

Taking the lead, Alex cups Piper's face and presses their lips together, quickly slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth as the kiss becomes quickly heated, their clothed chests immediately becoming flush together as they run their hands over each other's bodies, gently caressing every part they come into contact with.

Still straddling Piper, Alex gently pushes the blonde back into the mattress, their lips never parting as Piper's hands run up the brunette's back and towards her face, softly cradling it in her hands as she shifts so that her thigh meets her girlfriend's centre, Alex immediately emitting a low moan at the pressured touch.

They continue to kiss passionately, tongues interwoven before the shrilling of the alarm breaks them from their tryst, both women groaning at the sound, knowing that it meant a stop to their sexual endeavour, the sound signalling that it was time for both of them to get ready, Alex having to work to day shift at Red's.

Alex gives Piper a quick peck on the lips before pushing herself off her girlfriend and standing from the bed, stretching slightly before offering Piper her hand, having every intention of making the most of their shower time together before they would part for the day, both looking forward to the opportunity of a proper night out together, something they hadn't had in a while.

….

Standing at her doorway, Piper gives Alex a passionate kiss goodbye, before the brunette turns and leaves for work, Piper knowing that luckily this shift was far shorter than normal, Red having given both Nicky and Alex the night off, the older woman knowing that because it was Piper's birthday, it meant that Nicky would be planning a night for them. Red was essentially Nicky's mother, the older woman having known both girl's since they arrived in town, having taken Nicky under her wing after she had been given a job at the bar.

Approaching the kitchen, Piper sits at the counter alongside Nicky, who had made them breakfast, immediately tucking into her plate of bacon and eggs, frowning slightly at the fact that their time in the shower together meant Alex did not have the time to stay for breakfast, the brunette parting on an empty stomach with only an apple in hand. They continue to sit in silence, the only sound that could be heard the opening and closing of their mouths and they finish their breakfast, which to Piper's surprise, didn't taste as bad as she had expected, Nicky not exactly known for having the best cooking history.

"Oh," Nicky exclaims suddenly, breaking the silence, before she jumps from her seat at the counter and walks into the kitchen, returning quickly with a small frosted cupcake in her hand, a singular lit candle in its centre. Nicky smiles broadly at Piper and holds the cupcake towards her best friend "Can't forgot tradition right?"

 _"Piper," Danny calls as he makes his way towards his sister who is seated on one of the black swings of the park, using her foot to swing herself back and forth absentmindedly, forehead rested against the metal chain which holds it in place as she watches Cal play happily on the equipment of the park, his young mind currently oblivious to the reasoning behind their visit._

 _Lifting her head slightly, Piper looks towards her brother, eyes locking as a form of greeting, a frown adorning her face. She had escaped to the solace of the park almost an hour ago in an attempt to avoid her father's drunken tirade, his screams echoing from the walls of the home as he spouted abuse towards whoever he came across, stationary objects suddenly taken flight as a result of his unapparent frustrations._

 _Although she had hoped this birthday would be different, deep down she knew it wouldn't be, her parents only ever putting on a façade of pleasure for their children's birthday when it was called for in a public setting during the rarity of them allowing the Chapman children a birthday party. However, this was one of the usual years, Piper's birthday going unnoticed, Piper rejecting Nicky's offer to celebrate at her house for fear of the repercussions of when her father would find out, the slightest action having the ability to set the man off._

 _Danny encloses the remaining distance between them and sits on the swing next to Piper, his body shifted to the side so that he is facing his younger sister who face remains solemn. Reaching over, Danny places a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, detested at the fact that their parents had managed to ruin yet another birthday for one of his siblings._

 _"I'm sorry, Pipes," Danny offers in comfort, rubbing his hand gently over his sister's shoulder, feeling her sigh deeply. Danny knew how disheartening their parents' inability to acknowledge their children's birthday could be, but he felt even worse for his sister having the day made even worse by one of their father's drunken related invectives._

 _"It's okay, Danny. It's not like it's your fault anyway, we both know how Mom and Dad can be. I just wish for once that things would be different," Piper says, her voice slightly breaking on the final few words as she bites back a sob, tears beginning to pool around her eyes. Even at ten, Piper Chapman was already wishing for a better life, a life she hoped would bring promise and sanction._

 _"Aww Pipes," Danny croons as he shifts to wrap his sister in a warm embrace, allowing her tears to shed on his jacket as she buries her face into the fabric of his shoulder. "Things will be different one day Piper. This won't be our life forever," he whispers comfortingly into his sister's ear before pulling back to wipe the tears from her cheeks._

 _"You promise?" Piper asks in reassurance, sniffing slightly as she attempts to rein in her tears._

 _Danny smiles and nods his head. "I promise," he replies offering his pinky finger to his sister, Piper linking their two little fingers together in assurance. Although he was only young, Danny knew that his siblings were destined for better things, hoping that one day everything that happened to them in their childhood would be nothing more than a horrible distant memory. Piper and Cal deserved better and Danny knew that, he only hoped that the damage their parents had done would not force them into believing different._

 _"I got you something," Danny says, pulling away to collect the small cardboard box he had placed on the ground when he arrived._

 _Grabbing the box, he immediately offers it to Piper, smiling himself as he watches a heart-warming grin stretch across his sister's face as she opens the lid to reveal a small pink frosted cupcake, which he had used his spare change to purchase from the bakery earlier, knowing that his sister had no chance at receiving anything from their parents._

 _Reaching into his jacket pocket, Danny pulls a singular candle and places it on top, using the matches he had snuck from the house to light its wick. The single flames burns as he watches it reflect in his sister's eyes, which themselves have lit up from his gesture, happiness flowing through her body for perhaps the first time all day. "Happy Birthday Piper," he murmurs, watching in satisfaction as his sister pauses for a moment in thought before taking a large breath and blowing the candle out, wishing for a better birthday in the future._

That day had signalled a start in a tradition for the two siblings, Danny each year on Piper's birthday consistently purchasing her a small cupcake, always happy to watch the joy it would bring to his younger sister who never even remotely got the same recognition from their parents. Before his death, Piper had at one point told Nicky of their tradition, the wild haired woman on numerous occasions being with her best friend when Danny would give her the cupcake and tell her to make a wish, Nicky always seeing the happiness that would spread across Piper's face when he did, knowing it was the one thing her friend truly looked forward to each year.

After his death, Nicky had watched Piper being to spiral out of control, stupidly caving into the influences that surrounded her in an effort to numb herself from the pain of losing one of the only people she loved. Nicky grew increasingly worried as her the day of her best friend's birthday approached, it falling roughly six months after Danny's death, knowing that despite the past, it was always a day Piper held close to her heart. She knew it would be hard for her friend, Nicky herself, finding it difficult at the loss of someone who had been a constant in her life since her friendship with Piper began, having looked up to the older Chapman who was always so kind and supportive.

Unsure of what to do the day of Piper's first birthday without her brother and fearing the ramifications the day may have for her friend as she attempts to block out the pain, Nicky had purchased a cupcake on a whim, hoping that the reminder of her brother's tradition would be enough to keep Piper from using whatever substance she could lay her hands on that day, her friend having tried in vain to show Piper reasons why she should stop and seek help from the pull of drug abuse.

Nicky didn't know how or why, but to her sheer surprise and appreciation the cupcake idea had worked and she and Piper spent that birthday on her couch, watching random horror movies, her best friend being somewhat centred for the first time in months as she watched the screen, the thoughts of drugs and death nothing but a horrible retention in that moment.

Sadly for Nicky, this would be one of the last somewhat happy moment she would share with Piper for months as she would eventually watch her best friend spiral out of control, only watching her friend begin to resurface after she reaching a very low point in which Nicky had single handled snapped her back from through tough love and reminders that it was the last thing her brother would want for her. Subsequently, each year, Nicky decided to continue to tradition, a silent reminder for her best friend that although Danny was no longer here, he lived on in spirit and although painful at times, his kind heartedness on each of her birthdays deserved to be remembered.

Piper smiles in appreciation as she watches the flame of candle flicker, the happy memories of her brother filling her mind. Although Piper normally attempted to repress the thoughts of her brother, her birthday had slowly become the one day that she allowed herself to remember, to recall the good memories of her brother, ones that weren't tainted by his suicide.

"Happy Birthday Pipes," Nicky says, pushing the cake closer towards her friend with a warm smile adorning her lips, a smile which was so much broader at the thought that she knew this year was different, that Piper was in a good place and that hopefully next year would be the same. Piper was slowly changing for the better, each day an improvement from the last and by god did the change make Nicky happy. "Don't forget to make a wish," Nicky adds as she nods towards the cupcake in her hand.

Leaning forward slightly, Piper gives Nicky one final smile before taking a deep breath and blowing the candle out in one puff, knowing that this birthday will be better than the last, Alex and Nicky would make sure of it. Nicky had plans to take her to a new club and she knew any night with Nicky would result in some fun.

…..

The thundering music of the club surrounds them as they are huddled together in a small booth in the corner of the club, Alex with her long slender arm slung around Piper's shoulder as they chat with Nicky and Lorna who are seated opposite them as they attempt to escape the confines of the hectic crowd, the club presently littered with a sea of people.

Piper leans into Alex's side and places a small kiss on the side of her neck before reaching for her bottle of beer, taking a long sip as she listens to her best friend's antics as she complains for the tenth time about the busyness of the club tonight.

"Nic, clubs are generally this busy on a Friday night, especially when they have just opened," Piper quirks with a smile as she places her beer back on the table, bringing her left hand and loosely linking her fingers with Alex's whose arm still rests over her shoulder, earning a gentle squeeze from the brunette as she does.

"I know, but fuck me, it took like twenty minutes just to get these drinks," her friend comments, knowing that the present hectic nature of the club would result in a relatively sober night for them all, Nicky having wanted to make the most of the first night she had had off in weeks.

"Firstly, ew no thanks, I have standards, no offence Lorna," Piper responds, flashing a joking smile at Lorna at her comment, knowing the brunette would take no offence to her bant, quickly earning a broad smile in response from the girl as Alex laughs loudly next to her. "Secondly, like you have proven time and time again, we don't need to be drunk to have a good time."

"I know, but I can't dance when I am sober," Nicky says with a huff, knowing that both her best friend and girlfriend will be dragging her to the dance floor at some point tonight.

"Nicky, you can't dance period. No amount of drinking on your part is going to change that," Piper says, earning a laugh from each girl at the table, Nicky raising her middle finger at her in response, unable to hide the massive grin beginning to stretch across her face.

"You know, if it wasn't your birthday, I would have to kick your arse for undermining my awesome dancing skills," Nicky says, tilting her beer knowingly towards Piper before taking a sip.

"What dancing skills?" Lorna asks with a laugh, earning a fake look of hurt from her girlfriend, Nicky raising her hand to her chest in mock offence.

Piper feels Alex chuckle next to her, the vibrations of her girlfriend's laughter resonating through their touching sides, the brunette subconsciously pulling Piper closer at the thought. "As if you could take me anyway," Piper scoffs, reaching her hand forward to take another sip of her beer, internally laughing at the thought of Nicky even remotely attempting to fight her.

"Do I need to remind you of the T.V remote incident?" Nicky asks Piper, a wide smirk adorning her lips, her eyes bright with humour.

Piper laughs soundly at the memory and leans forward slightly. "Nicky, we were twelve. When are you going to let that one go?"

Nicky shakes her head and smiles. "Uh, never. I beat you fair and square and the whole world should know it."

Piper scoffs loudly at the accusation. "If you call sitting on my head and pretending to fart until I give up, winning, then we have two very different definitions of victory."

Nicky leans forward, her face deadpan as she locks eyes with her best friend. "Who says they were pretend farts?"

Piper chuckles loudly as she shakes her head at her friends immaturity and begins to rise from her seat. "You're fucking disgusting, you know that?" she says as she slips from the booth and offers Alex her hand who quickly takes it and links their fingers immediately. "Come on, let's dance!"

…..

They spend what feels like hours dancing, Piper spending most of the time with her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's neck, their sweaty bodies pressed together, lips constantly meeting in hot, messy, yet passionate kisses that probably weren't fit for the public eye.

Piper currently remains pressed against Alex, her face nuzzled into the nape of Alex's neck as they swing their hips in unison to the beat of the music, the brunette's hands clasping at her girlfriend's shirt every time Piper places a teasing kiss on her neck, the blonde allowing her tongue to dart out slightly with each graze of her lips. Alex runs her hands up Piper's side, moaning ever so slightly as she feels Piper begin to work her way from her neck and across her jawline, their lips eventually meeting, Alex tasting the slight tang of salt on the blonde's chapped lips.

"Hey you two! No tongue fucking on the dance floor," Nicky yells loudly as she comes closer towards the couple, her hands tightly woven around her own girlfriend's frame, their faces flush from the heat of each other's bodies.

"Oh, fuck off Nichols," Alex quips, begrudgingly pulling away from Piper's lips, earning a small wine of discontentment at the loss of contact from the blonde. "Like you two weren't just doing the same."

Nicky laughs, a smug grin plastered on her face as she winks knowingly towards her friends.

"I'm going to go get some water," Piper announces to the group as she suddenly is hit with an overwhelming sense of thirst, her body dehydrated from the heat and exhaustion that had encompassed their dancing. Piper gives Alex a quick partying peck on the lips, before unwinding herself from her embrace and weaving her way through the crowd and towards the bar.

Piper leans against the bar of the club, waving her hand in an effort to attain the attention of the young bartender who is remains swamped by the copious amounts of people who are attempting to order various drinks for the night.

"Piper?" she hears her name called from behind her, causing her to turn her head, her eyes widening in surprise at the familiar woman before her, having not seen her in years.

"Holy fuck! Zoey?" Piper exclaims, her mouth slightly agape in shock as the older woman grins back at her. The years had been kind to the slightly older woman, her hair still the same dark shade of brown Piper had remembered as it glinted under the strobes of the club lights, her tall, slim figure highlighted in her black dress which was adorned with a plunging neckline.

Smiling broadly, Zoey quickly steps forward and extends her arms to elope Piper into a tight hug, wrapping her arms firmly around the still slightly shocked blonde. Shaking herself from her daze, Piper smiles into the woman's shoulder and quickly returns the embrace before pulling back and looking at the brunette.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Piper inquires as she steps towards the bar props her elbow onto the counter of the bar, leaning her weight onto it as she awaits a response from the woman who turns and seats herself at one of the empty bar stools next to Piper.

"I just moved here and a few of my friends decided to take me out and show me the club scene," Zoey explains, her eyes carefully studying the blonde woman in front of her, who remains oblivious to her watchful eye. "What about you? What brings you here tonight?

Piper smiles and nods her head slightly over in the direction of which she had come from. "Nicky," Piper simply offers in explanation, knowing the woman would understand. Zoey chuckles and nods her head, remembering Piper's eccentric best friend who she was never particularly fond of, a feeling that was quite evidently mutual by her past dealings with the woman.

"So you're still friends with the wild-haired Frodo it seems? Zoey replies with a smirk, using a nickname she conjured up for Piper's friend years prior.

Piper smiles slightly and nods her head, ignoring the jab at her best friend. "Yeah, we actually have a place together. My girlfriend and Nicky work together so we all get to hang out together quite a bit."

Zoey raises her eyebrows at the mention of the word girlfriend, before she recovers and emits a loud laugh. "Wow, Piper Chapman with a girlfriend. Never thought I would see the day," she replies, her voice slightly under-toned with fake acceptance at the fact the blonde was in a relationship, having known Piper and her refusal to enter into such a thing.

Piper smiles at the older woman and shakes her head slightly. "I know right, who would have thought?" she responds as she turns back towards the bar and waves her hand at the bartender in an attempt to get some service.

Zoey frowns slightly at Piper's back, chewing on her lip slightly as she takes a quick glance around the crowded room before leaning forward in an effort to get her friend's attention. "So how long you two been together?" she questions, as Piper remains fixated on the bartender who was slowly making his way towards their end of the counter.

"Um, like six months," Piper says distractedly as she leans on the counter top, sighing in defeat as she watches the man turn his attention to serving a young couple. Turning her gaze back towards the older woman, Piper smiles. "So what about you? Has someone finally managed to tame the wild beast who has slept with more people that she can remember?"

Zoey scoffs and shakes her head, a playful smirk adorning her plump lips. "As if. You know me Pipes, I'm hardly a candidate for monogamy. We both know I don't do commitment."

Piper laughs in acknowledgement, noticing how little her friend had changed in the years they had not seen each other, the older woman an untouched image of her younger self. "Yeah, I mean, how many times did you hide and make me fend off unwanted clingers?"

Zoey smiles vaingloriously and shrugs her shoulder in nonchalance. "Not my fault I was irresistible and they couldn't take the hint it was nothing more than a one night stand."

Piper laughs and lightly shoves the older woman's shoulder as Zoey remains her normal self-assured and arrogant self before the voice of barman breaks through their conversation as he asks her for her order, Piper promptly handing him a bill and requesting two bottles of water, the man nodding and turning his back to collect her drinks.

"Pipes, what the fuck is taking so long?" she hears Nicky call as she pushes her way through the final few people in the crowd and steps towards Piper, instantly freezing on the spot as she spots the familiar woman who simply raises her eyebrows towards her in a form of greeting.

"The line was so fucking long, remember" Piper replies as she turns to her best friend, before quickly glancing back at their old acquaintance. "Oh Nic, you remember Zoey, right?" she continues, nodding her head towards the older woman, in an effort to clear the apparent tension that suddenly littered the air. Piper knew Nicky remembered Zoey, having seen the two women become quite volatile within one another's presence.

Nicky stares at the brunette and nods her head, choosing not to say a word to the older woman until Piper was well out of earshot. Nicky breaks her eye contact and steps forward to retrieve the two waters the bartender had in his hand, his face displaying a sense of ill comfort at the rigidity between the three women.

"Hey Pipes, why don't you go give these to Lorna and Alex?" Nicky suggests, her face giving Piper a knowing look, telling her that she was best to simply abide by her request and not make an effort to disagree.

Piper rolls her eyes slightly, having told Nicky on numerous occasions to cool it with her dislike between Zoey, before taking both bottles from her friend and turning her body back towards the brunette who still remains seated on the bar stool, leaning casually against the counter with her elbows as she looks towards the two friends with an inquisitive smirk.

"It is was nice seeing you again, Zoey," Piper says to the older woman who smiles and nods her head in response. Piper waves her hand as best she could with the water bottles still in her grasp before giving her a parting smile and beginning to walk her way into the sea of people who littered the club.

"I'll see you later, Piper," she calls towards the younger woman's back, her voice drowned out by the loud music and chatters of fellow club goers, her eyes remaining fixated upon the blonde.

Nicky watches as Piper begins to weave her way back through the crowd and towards their girlfriends who were now seated at a booth in the far corner of the club, chatting casually, oblivious to their encounter with Zoey. Averting her eyes away from her best friend, Nicky turns to face the woman who still sat in front of her, her face becoming suddenly stony and serious as she glares towards the older woman. Stepping forward, Nicky locks eyes with Zoey, her face full of accusation and threat. "I'm only going to tell you once," Nicky spits towards the brunette, who remains unfazed by the sudden intrusion in her personal space. "Stay _the fuck_ away from Piper," she finishes, her stare remaining cold and menacing.

Zoey pauses for a moment before she raises her eyebrows in mock question, a vicious smirk adorning her lips at Nicky's attempted threat. She emits one short laugh with no humour and stands from her stool so that she now towers over Piper's best friend, her face centimetres from Nicky's. "I'll catch you later, _Nicole,_ " she sneers, before turning her back on a slightly stunned Nicky and making her way in the opposite direction of which Piper had just gone and back towards her own friends, her walk confident and self-assured.

Nicky watches as the woman is lost in the crowd, her heart pumping heavily the confrontation with a woman she had never thought would resurface in their lives again, having believed the older woman had moved out of the state and was not planning on returning. She runs her hands nervously through her untamed hair, sheer tension riddling her body at the unexpected encounter and mutters to herself.

 _"Fuck."_

 **…..**

 **A/N Draaaammmaa! Aww yay for Alex giving Piper as key :P I tried to add as much Nicky inappropriateness and immature humour as I could to balance out the serious stuff as I know you all enjoy it. Big things to come, especially in the coming chapters. Finally, the much asked about boxing flashback explaining how Piper actually got into the sport will happen next chapter, so look forward to that.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews, PM's, favs and follows. You guys are amazing and keep them coming. I am hoping to have the next update to you no later than this weekend- so don't expect another long wait for the next update.**

 **Mrosse38**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Wow, thank you all so much for the amazing response to last chapter. I had every intention of having this chapter up last night, but when you see the length, you will understand the reason for the delay. There is a fair bit happening in this chapter so bear with me as it is all very important to the story.**

 **For reference the flashback that appears in this chapter connects with both the second flashback featured in Chapter 12 and the first flashback in Chapter 15- so it might be worth giving them another read for it all to connect properly.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anon:** **Nicky really needs to smack a bitch down :P Glad you enjoyed the cupcake thing- I really enjoyed writing that.**

 **Guest:** **Thanks for pointing that out- that is simply me jumbling spellings as these chapters are usually written and edited late at night so my brain isn't as switched on as it should be. I'll try to be more conscious of it in the future :)**

 **I3Vauseman:** **Haha thanks so much. I missed Danny so I sat there and made myself find a way to include him in the chapter. Nicky is amazing, I swear we all need a friend like her in our lives. I felt the key was just something simple, yet greatly needed in the story at this point. Our Pipes truly has grown from the person she was in chapter one. Haha yes, maybe one day in a future fic I will write you all a shower scene which you won't need to imagine :P More Nicky and Piper banter in this chapter so enjoy and plenty more to come as I love writing it as much as you love reading it. You are close with your guesses on Zoey, she is a very complicated character and we will find out more soon. Your reward is here, enjoy :D**

 **Enthralled:** **In my mind, Zoey is nothing like what Stella was in the show. All I'll say is Zoey is someone Piper knew well when she was younger and perhaps isn't the best person for her to be around :P**

 **…**

Piper awakens very late morning to the sun blaring unforgivingly through her open curtains, her hand instinctively reaching out for the body she knew this particular morning wouldn't be by her side, Alex having woken much earlier, gently kissing Piper goodbye before leaving to cover the day shift at Red's. Feeling the lack of warmth on what had come to be Alex's side of her bed, Piper sighs slightly before pushing herself from the mattress and into a seated position, gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she attempts to shake off the sluggish feeling currently riddling her tired body, the intense training sessions at the gym having weighed heavily upon her over the last few weeks.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, Piper notices it was nearly noon, the blonde knowing she needed to begin to prepare to leave for the gym, John having requested that they commit to a later afternoon session in an effort to allow Piper to recover. Piper stretches slightly before willing herself from the comfort of the covers and lazily padding her way towards the bathroom in seek of the relief of the hot stream from the shower, hoping it would soothe her aching muscles.

Piper takes her time in the shower, savouring the calming warmth, knowing that within the hour she would be diving head first into an intense training session with John, preparing for any upcoming fights she was waiting rather impatiently to be scheduled, eager to have the opportunity to release some much built up tension. Boxing was Piper's emotional outlet, providing her with a focus during a time she struggled heavily, it acting as her motivation to avoid falling back into that darkness which had almost consumed her.

Stepping from the shower, Piper dries herself and quickly changes into a set of her comfortable workout clothes, adorning the grey shorts and black tank top with her favourite hooded jumper for the journey there. Opening the bathroom door, Piper smiles as the smell of a cooked lunch fills her senses, her stomach quickly grumbling in protest at her lack of food consumption for the day.

"Wow, it actually smells good in here for once," Piper says in surprise as she walks her way into the kitchen, towelling her wet hair dry as she takes a seat at the kitchen counter, her eyes falling to focus on her best friend's back as she watches with fascination, having grown accustomed to Nicky's usually disastrous attempts at preparing and cooking food.

Nicky barks a laugh at the blonde's comment, turning slightly to face her friend, a smile playing on her lips. "Yeah, Lorna has been teaching me a few things. I think she had just had enough of worrying about leaving me to fend for myself when she wasn't around to cook for me," she explains as she turns back to the hotplate, flipping the two small steaks in the pan.

"Uh Nic, I think she had the right to worry about you in the kitchen. I mean you did set yourself on fire….twice," Piper says with a laugh, remembering the night she had watched her best friend swear profusely after setting the sleeve of her favourite jumper alight as she attempted to cook them dinner, her cooking skills clearly lacking back then.

"Don't be dramatic Pipes, it wasn't twice. I just failed to extinguish it properly the first time," Nicky says in protest, causing Piper to laugh loudly at her defensiveness to the subject, the wild-haired woman never willing to admit the truth of how her favourite jumper came to be no more.

"Where is Lorna anyway?" Piper asks as she reaches for the glass of water Nicky had obviously set for her on the kitchen counter earlier, noticing the absence of the small brunette who had grown to practically live with them over the last year. "I thought you both had the day off today?" she continues, taking a sip from her glass as she awaits a response.

"We do. She's got a few days off though, and went up to visit her family. Red needs me to work a double shift tomorrow, so I had to stay here," Nicky explains with disappointment as she opens the door of their kitchen cabinet and retrieves two plates.

"That's like your fifth double this month and Alex has done at least three," Piper complains. "Why doesn't Red just hire someone else?"

"Yeah, it sucks, but you know Red, she doesn't just hire anybody, Pipes," Nicky explains as she begins to plate the now cooked steaks, siding them with some steamed vegetables she had also prepared. It was long known that Red rarely hired new staff, all her current employees remaining loyal to the older woman, Alex having told Piper in the past how much she had hated leaving the bar when she made the stupid decision to move with her ex Sylvia in an attempt to salvage the relationship. Red's bar was a loving family and although Piper wasn't employed there, she was certainly a member.

"You know, if you ever want to take a break from boxing, I'm sure she would happily give you a job," Nicky says as she places the plates on the counter and comes to sit next to Piper, who murmurs a quick thanks as she pulls the plate towards her and prepares to dig into what actually looks like a very appetising meal.

Piper takes a bite of her food and chews thoughtfully, before turning to respond to her friend. "As much as I like Red, I don't think that'll ever happen. We both know how committed I am to boxing. I mean, honestly, I cannot picture a life without it," she replies, earning a nod of agreement from her friend, Nicky having watched her work so hard to achieve the position she was now in, eternally thankful to John for providing Piper with the opportunity of focus that she desperately needed.

They finish their meals in a comfortable silence, Piper remaining seated as she finishes her drink, watching Nicky as she begins to clear the plates from their counter and walk to place them into the sink, suddenly whipping around to face Piper as she remembers something she knew she needed to discuss with the blonde. "Pipes, you'll never fucking guess who I saw at the grocery store when I went to go collect the stuff for lunch."

Piper raises her eyebrows in question, unsure of who the wild-haired woman was referring to.

"Fucking Zoey," Nicky exclaims in clear distaste at the memory of sighting the person she perhaps hated the most in this world. "When you spoke to her at the club the other week did she how long she was here for?" Nicky probes, worried as to why the older woman still appeared to be around town, concerned for what this could mean for Piper.

"Uh, she said something about having moved here," Piper says distractedly as she begins to gather all her needed belongings for her session into her gym bag. After their chance meeting, Piper hadn't given the older woman a second thought, honestly having almost forgotten their meeting that night until Nicky had brought it up.

"What?" Nicky says in a tone that makes Piper immediately cease what she was doing and look towards her friend, her expression one of morphed anger and horror. "Pipes, please tell me you are planning on staying the fuck away from her?" Nicky questioningly pleads, now hoping that her own, brisk warning to the older woman that night at the club would be enough for her to stay away from the blonde. Zoey was a toxic force, yet despite numerous attempts by Nicky, Piper had always failed to see it.

"Nicky," Piper says firmly as she pulls her gym bag strap over her head to rest on her shoulder as she walks towards the door of their apartment, having heard Nicky discuss Zoey with great distaste many times before. "This town is a big place, I doubt we will even come across each other again," she says with finality, truly believing her own words, having no desire to actually make the effort to seek out her old friend.

Nicky gives her a doubtful look, knowing that there is every possibility that Zoey may attempt to seek Piper out, knowing that the older woman had enjoyed Piper's friendship during their younger years and was intensely furious with Nicky when she convinced Piper to move, conveniently managing to sever all ties with the woman who she knew was not a good person, wanting Zoey to remain as far away from Piper as possible.

"Don't worry, it will all be fine," she says in reassurance, sighting Nicky's expression, before quickly exiting the apartment and closing the door in an attempt to cease the conversation, effectively pushing Nicky's concerns at bay. Piper knew Nicky hated Zoey, she always had, yet in spite of this, Piper had always had, what she believed, was a very solidified friendship with the older woman. Like Nicky, Zoey, had offered Piper support during difficult times and although, as per usual, Piper had not accepted it she would always be grateful for the offer, despite what Nicky might believe.

….

Piper pads quickly down the sidewalk, lost in uneventful thought as she begins the journey towards her afternoon session at the gym, John having told her he would meet her there this afternoon as they prepare for any potential upcoming fights. On the day they had met, John had seen the immense potential in Piper as a boxer, having offered her the opportunity to further advance her natural skill set. Although she was small, Piper had an immense power, John having helped her in developing the ability to channel all the negative energy she carried into boxing, her strikes having become more powerful as she learnt the ability to focus.

As she continues to walk, Piper smiles, remembering back to that fateful day in which her life changed for the better. The day she would finally have the opportunity to achieve and allow herself to create a positive outlet for all her built up anger and frustrations with a world that had only come to do her harm. Piper had been apprehensive at first, her aversion to violence strongly pulling in the direction of saying no to John's offer. However, after attending a non-obligatory training session, Piper had quickly fallen in love with the sport, having developed a deep respect for her trainer as he graciously guided her.

 _Sitting on a stool at the bleak and run-down bar, Piper takes a deep breath as her fingers fiddle aimlessly with the glass in her hand, the blonde eternally grateful for having found a bar which did not card, allowing a then eighteen year old Piper, to seek solace and comfort behind its doors._

 _It had been three torturously long months since Nicky had pulled her from that basement, the two friends arguing with one another until Piper finally began to cave, agreeing to the help her best friend was trying to provide. It hadn't been easy, Piper spending close to two weeks huddled in her best friend's room, both girl's thankful that Nicky's mother was very much absent. Piper spent the best part of that time painfully going through the unpleasant symptoms of heroin withdrawal, at times screaming, no begging, for Nicky to relent and let her just have small hit, promising it would be her last._

 _Nicky never conceded once, remaining firm upon each ridiculous request, never once faltering despite the horrible symptoms she was watching her friend endure. By the end, Piper was immensely thankful, Nicky never at any stage attempting to back away, being there to hold the blonde's hair away each time she would be violently ill, soothing her through ever aching spasm of her body, comforting her through each tearful cry._

 _Piper's mother never once called in an effort to determine where her daughter had gone to, the older woman having grown to no longer care as to the whereabouts the final child under her roof had gone. It wasn't until a further two weeks had past, Piper having successfully gone through the withdrawal phase, that the blonde dare return home, only entering her family home to quickly collect her belongings, having agreed with Nicky the week prior to the move away from all restrictions and temptations that were associated with that place._

 _Now, nearly eight weeks on, Piper was still struggling despite having started fresh with Nicky, the two friends now sharing an apartment in the city. Whilst Nicky had found a job rather easily at Red's, Piper was struggling to find her place, causing for her to struggle further by not having something to occupy her day, her mind helplessly wandering towards a certain drug which would numb those feelings. Piper required a constructive outlet for her built-up emotions, the blonde knowing she needed to find a positive wave to channel all her frustrations and tension._

 _It was yet another night in which Piper had to be left to her own devices, Nicky having to work in an effort for them to remain with enough money to afford their apartment. Despite her struggles, the blonde like usual, was choosing to not share her deep troubles with anyone, even Nicky. Piper knew if Nicky had even the slightest incline she was having difficulty coping, her best friend would have immediately called in sick to work, potentially putting both of them at risk of losing their apartment after suddenly having to become self-sufficient. Piper was very conscious of just how much Nicky was loving their new lifestyle and was not prepared to put that at risk, not matter how much she found herself struggling under the weight of her cravings. Piper Chapman had learnt not to share her problems and this was just another case of her doing what she did best._

 _A sudden firm hand on her shoulder pulls Piper from her thoughts, the blonde quickly snapping her attention towards the oversized man who stood inches from her side, the smell of alcohol on his breath causing her to cringe. It was not unusual for Piper to be hit on at bars by both men and women, the blonde often accompanying the ones who interested her home, having grown more inclined as she got older to the company of a woman than a man._

 _However, tonight was a night she was interested in no such thing, quickly shrugging the man's hand from her shoulder, his disgusting and sleazy touch still burnt into the skin. She attempts to ignore the man, hoping that he will take the hint and leave her be, his drunken state proving it to be difficult for him to comprehend as he proceeds to wrap his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him as slurs a greeting in her ear._

 _The sudden movement causes Piper to quickly pull herself away from the man, her aversion to physical touch propelling her to distance herself as quickly as possible, the man swaying slightly but still managing to keep a grip on her arm._

 _"Take your fucking hands off me," Piper screams, trying in vain to pull herself from the man's vice grip, suddenly feeling sick at her inability to detach herself from the current situation._

 _"Oh, come on baby," he croons, smiling at Piper in an effort to calm her, showing he meant no harm despite the fear Piper was feeling._

 _Piper feels herself begin to panic, the close proximity of an unknown person in her personal space proving too much for the blonde. Raising her fist, Piper pulls back before quickly snapping it forward, feeling the bones of the man's nose crunch under her hand, his eyes immediately rolling back into his head as he slumps unconscious to the floor, shocked gasps and hoots of approval filling the bar at her one solid punch knockout, something she would later become well known for in the ring. ._

 _Piper watches as his friends come to his aid before turning on her heel and quickly making her exit, immediately reaching for her cigarette packet the moment she walks through the door, quickly placing a smoke between her lips and lighting it as the cool night air hits her face, savouring in the cigarettes warm comfort._

 _Piper was rarely violent, only ever using physical force as a last resort when she felt cornered, despising unnecessary violence after the suffering she had to endure as a result of her father. Piper walks a short distance before stopping and leaning herself against the wall, allowing herself to take a few calming moments as she continues to take deep draws of her cigarette, her heart rate beginning to quickly slow from its previous rapid beating._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" a voice suddenly asks in concern, startling Piper slightly, her eyes immediately falling towards a young, brown haired man who smiles tenderly back at her, his presence non-threatening._

 _"I'm fine, thanks," Piper mutters quickly, as the man continues to smile at her, nodding his head_

 _"I'm John," he says in introduction, raising his right hand towards Piper in greeting._

 _Piper looks at his hand, pausing for a moment as she silently debates whether or not to accept his greeting. John's facial expression was sweet and tender, providing her with much needed comfort after the incident at the bar, the young man's posture unknowingly providing Piper with a familiar security. If she was honest with herself, the man slightly reminded her of Danny, his soft eyes, providing a gentle welcome she had not seen in years._

 _Piper can't help but return his smile, slowly reaching her hand and grasping his, her knuckles aching slightly from where she had connected with the other man's nose, John seemingly unfazed by the small trickle of blood that had begun to seep from the cut on her hand._

 _"Piper."_

"Piper," she hears her name called, the familiar voice shrilling from behind her as she quickly halts, turning around to face the older woman who she was honestly surprised to see, truly not having believed she would actually come into contact with her again.

"Zoey, hey," Piper responds, giving the girl a polite smile as the brunette walks to quickly stand in front of her, Zoey's smile impossibly wide, overjoyed with the chance meeting, unaware of Piper's earlier conversation with Nicky regarding her presence in her life.

"Where are you off to?" Zoey enquires, studying the younger woman intently, taking in her choice of attire.

"The gym," Piper responds simply, gesturing with her hand in the direction she intended to travel to reach her destination.

"Oh, I'm headed that way. Do you mind if I walk with you?" Zoey asks, it sounding more of a statement rather than a question, as if the older woman had already determined she would regardless of Piper's response to her question.

"Uh, sure," Piper manages to mumble out, the intent, piercing gaze of her old friend causing the normally confident blonde to falter. Zoey was an intimating figure, the brunette having the ability to secure the desired answer with a single look. Although Zoey was intimidating, Piper never truly felt uncomfortable in her presence, having never once been on the receiving end of the wrath that Zoey could emit on another person whom she disliked.

Zoey smiles and reaches her hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out a cigarette packet and flipping its lid and grabbing a cigarette, placing it between her lips and lighting it's end, taking a deep draw before blowing a large cloud of smoke as she looks towards Piper. "You want one?" she asks, stretching her arm towards Piper as she offers her the open packet, something she had done a thousand times before in the past.

"No thanks," Piper responds, her eyes lingering on the cigarette packet for longer than she wished, the familiar smell emitting from Zoey's lit cigarette overwhelming her senses, memories of the past when she allowed herself to saviour the taste flooding her mind.

Piper hadn't smoked in years, having given up the nasty habit in an effort to remain as healthy as possible during the boxing season, finding it restricted her ability to be in her best form for her matches. Although, she had given it up years earlier, there were still times she craved the comfort of a cigarette, having found in the past it helped ease the tension that would riddle her body. However, boxing helped her put those, along with other more dangerous and illicit cravings, far from her mind, not allowing herself to give if to the temptations for fear of the repercussions it would have on her performance in the ring. Boxing was Piper's centre in her hectic and jumbled world and she never allowed herself the opportunity to ruin that, knowing that it was one of the only reasons she was in a better place, away from attractions of things which would certainly drag her back under, into a direction which didn't have a happy ending.

"Oh come on, you're not going to make me smoke on my own are you? The older woman replies, breaking Piper's train of thought, playfully pouting her lip at the blonde as she pushes the packet further in Piper's direction, temptingly waving it just before Piper's reach, wanting her to relent.

Piper hesitates for a moment before shaking her head as she attempts to clear the sudden craving from her mind, knowing she shouldn't give in. Raising her right hand in protest, Piper gently pushes the packet away in an effort to distance herself, making her refusal clearer for her friend. "No, really I'm good. I quit smoking a while ago," Piper responds as she continues to walk in the direction of the gym.

Zoey gazes at Piper with a degree of scrutiny, her eyes piercing intently into the side of the blonde's head whose focus now remains forward, unaware of the brunette's focus, Piper evidently far different from the young women she had remembered. Shrugging her shoulders in disappointment, Zoey stuffs the packet back into her jacket pocket before turning her attention back to Piper, smirking slightly as she flicks the lit cigarette between her fingers with her thumb. "Well fucking look at you, last time I saw you would never give up the opportunity for a smoke."

Piper smiles slightly towards her old friend and shrugs her shoulders, not allowing her earlier uncertainty to show. "Yeah, I gave them up, apparently they're bad for you. Who would have thought?" Piper explains, deciding to keep her reasoning behind given up smoking light and non-invasive.

Zoey emits a short laugh and shakes her head towards Piper, taking a quick draw of her cigarette before responding. "Please, we both know this,' she says, signalling to the cigarette in her hand, "is not the worst thing you have put into your body, Pipes."

Piper frowns slightly at the remark as an awkward silence stills between the two, the blonde nervously shuffling her hands over the shoulder strap of her gym bag as she determines how to respond at the sudden and rather unwanted reminder of her past. Taking a deep breath, Piper shifts her eyes towards her friend, watching as the woman remains oblivious to her own discomfort. "Yeah, well, I don't do that shit anymore. The whole boxing thing keeps me pretty in check."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Zoey replies with a smile, referring to the knowledge of the blonde's acquirement into the world of boxing, the topic having filtered through their joint social networks years earlier. "I must say Pipes, it's made you look pretty fucking good," the older woman comments with a laugh, her eyes lingering on the blonde's toned body, taking in the change of body shape of the younger woman.

"Yeah, well, maybe your lazy ass should hit the gym every once in a while. Knowing you, you are still living off a diet of beer and burgers," Piper says with a laugh. Truth was, despite her inadequate diet, Zoey had an amazing figure, the older woman never having to make the effort to maintain it, her body something that was an instant draw for the women around her, the brunette knowing this and using it to her advantage.

"We both know that's never going to happen. Besides, it's not like I need to," Zoey says with a chuckle, giving Piper a boastful wink as she continues to stride forward with confidence, a confidence Piper had never once seen falter.

Piper laughs freely at the comment, shaking her head at her old friend who apparently hasn't changed at all. "Wow, nice to see that conceited and self-absorbed ego is very much intact."

Zoey laughs, unfazed by Piper's depiction of her, knowing it was all truth. Zoey always got what she wanted, the brunette knowing exactly how to influence people into doing what she wanted, her unwavering ability to unknowingly manipulate others something she twistedly took pride in.

A few silent moments pass, Zoey taking a final draw of her cigarette before speaking. "I gotta say Pipes, it's weird seeing you all conventional now," she comments with a tight smile, flicking the butt of her cigarette into the gutter of the street, referring to the blonde's shift into a more common and predictable way of life, far from the woman she had known years earlier.

Piper frowns ever so slightly at Zoey's comment, Zoey never ceasing to have the uncanny ability to read Piper and her undiscussed life choices. "Maybe, I like conventional now," she quips in her defence, offering some explanation at the change in her lifestyle choices which she knew Zoey would probably disapprove of, the older woman used to a sense of adventure.

Zoey scoffs at the blonde, the tone condescending and underlined with sheer arrogance and unacceptance. "Conventional is boring, Piper. And we both know you hate boring."

"I guess," Piper mumbles in response, not truly agreeing with that statement. Piper had once despised boring, always enjoying bending the norm, finding it acted as an escape from her own dark world which surrounded her, it providing a sense of solace during a time she rather forget.

Although Piper considered her life conventional, she perceived it far from the boring depiction Zoey was implying, her life now resembling something she always wanted, a life filled with structure and future. Piper had most certainly changed from the girl Zoey had once knew, her move to this city as well as her time with Alex and Nicky something which had heavily morphed her into something better.

The two women walk in silence before coming to stop on a street corner, each evidently having to walk in the opposite direction of one another, Piper eager to get to the gym and commence training, knowing that the sooner her training finished meant more time she would get to spend with Alex that night, the two having barely had the opportunity to just hang out over the last few days with both their hectic schedules.

"Well, I'll see you around Zoey," Piper says in common parting as she gives her old friend a small smile before turning on her heel and walking in the direction of the gym, unaware of the older woman's intense stare as she distances herself, a distance Piper was unaware at that moment she greatly needed, Zoey intent on having the opportunity to see Piper again.

…..

Piper eyes remain fixated upon the black fabric of the punching bag, sweat cascading down her skin as she drives her padded fists towards it in a rhythmic fashion, allowing her body to begin the process of cooling down after a rigorous training session with John. She continues to strike the bag, alternating between quick jabs and firm uppercuts as the music blares through her headphones, feeling the pressured tension in her body beginning to dissipate with her concentration.

"Hey," a muffled voice says suddenly from behind, causing Piper to emit a small startled yelp as she whips her body around to face the sudden intrusion to her previously undisturbed cooldown, having believed the gym was now empty and she was the only one to remain within the building.

"Alex. Fuck!" Piper exclaims, raising her gloved hand to her chest as she attempts to rid herself of the sudden shock, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest at the unexpected presence of her girlfriend. "You fucking scared the shit out of me," Piper breaths out, before a small smile begins to creep itself onto her lips, her eyes coming to focus on just how breathtakingly beautiful the brunette was despite only being dressed in casual jeans and a V-neck.

"Sorry," Alex apologies, unable to contain a small chuckle from escaping at the shocked expression which had transpired upon the blonde's face at her greeting. "Hey," she whispers again to a more aware Piper, reaching forward to encircle her arms around the blonde, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Hi," Piper murmurs before enclosing the short distance and pressing her lips against her girlfriend's, smiling into the kiss, having missed the feeling of those lips upon her own, both women having been incessantly busy over the last week reducing their time together drastically. The brunette deepens the kiss, cupping her girlfriend's face as she captures her bottom lip in between her teeth, inciting a small muffled moan from the blonde.

"You're really lucky you know," Piper mumbles against Alex's lips before pulling back to meet her green eyes, feeling Alex wind her arms around her waist, anchoring her in place.

"I know I am," Alex responds seriously as she gazes at Piper, love and adoration filtering through her eyes as she looks on at the woman who had captivated her heart.

"I didn't mean it like that, you sap," Piper says with a laugh, giving Alex a playful shove with her gloved hand in an attempt to distract from the seriousness of her heart-warming smile that was beginning to form upon her lips. Even after all this time, Piper still found herself struggling to comprehend just how she managed to get so lucky with her relationship with Alex, the depth of love she had developed for the brunette something she never would have imagined in her darker days. "I meant you are lucky I didn't accidentally punch you in the face."

Alex returns her laughter, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders at the suggestion. "You wouldn't punch this face," Alex replies with a confident smirk, solidifying her remark with a quick peck on the blonde's lips. "You love it too much," she adds with a spirited wink.

Piper laughs and shakes her head at the brunette's frankness, a wide smile stretching across her face. "Yeah, I do," Piper replies, quickly leaning forward to give Alex a chaste kiss before stepping from the embrace and beginning to remove her gloves as she walks towards her gym bag which rests in the corner of the room.

"You know it's weird," Alex muses as she follows Piper, her eyes glancing around the gym at the posters which ornate the walls, very much instilling the atmosphere that this was a professional gym designed for competitive boxers. "I have watched plenty of your matches and I still don't completely understand the rules."

Piper smiles at her girlfriend as she takes an appreciative sip from her water bottle. Since their first meeting, Alex had attended every single one of her matches without fail, despite her obvious aversion to wanting to witness Piper put in harm's way. Alex, like Nicky, was always very supportive of Piper's chosen profession, clearly seeing the immense joy and focus it brought Piper. Before Alex, boxing, along with Nicky's friendship, was the only thing she demonstrated any kind of commitment towards, it acting as her drive in life in order to help maintain sobriety and steer away from the dark pathway of drugs. Boxing had developed into Piper's everything and she truly couldn't comprehend a world in which it wasn't a fixture within her life.

Bending slightly, Piper begins to collect her remaining belongings and places them into her gym bag, suddenly snapping her eyes back towards Alex as she feels her shameless fixation upon her back. "Were you checking out my arse?" she asks Alex, her voice filled with accusation and tease as she watches the brunette's eyes widen at the realisation she had been caught in the act.

"Maybe," Alex replies sheepishly, her eyes pooling with desire as she continues to keep a lustful gaze upon her girlfriend. Alex had never kept it a secret how attractive she found Piper in her workout gear, on numerous occasions, offering to meet the blonde at the gym after a session in a not so secretive effort to fulfil her watchful desires for her girlfriend. "Sorry babe, I can't help it. You know what those little gym shorts of yours do to me," Alex murmurs with need, stepping towards Piper, her hands raised in mock apology.

Piper laughs at Alex's false sincerity, her eyes suddenly glinting as her mind succumbs to an idea. Rifling through her gym bag, Piper pulls out her spare gloves and smiles seductively at Alex, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the ring in the centre of the gym floor, remaining silent on her plans for the brunette. Stopping at the edge of the ring, Piper let's go of her girlfriend's hand and slides herself under the ropes, turning to face Alex and beckoning for her to follow, the brunette raising a questioning eyebrow before conceding and follow Piper into the ring.

"What are we doing?" Alex asks with a laugh as she follows Piper into the centre of the ring, pausing to stop just in front of the blonde, their bodies facing one another.

"Well, you said you didn't know the rules of boxing," Piper says as she glances around the room to ensure that they are alone, fixing her gaze back towards her girlfriend at the confirmation. "So, I'm going to teach you."

Alex raises an inquisitive eyebrow at Piper, attempting to suppress the smirk she can feel seeping onto her face as she takes in the desire pooling behind Piper's eyes, her gaze seductive and flirtatious.

"Hands," Piper commands, smiling inwardly as Alex immediately complies, the brunette's mouth now pulled into an enticed smile. Securing the velcro of the gloves, Piper takes a step back from her girlfriend and allows her eyes to wander over the unfamiliar sight of Alex in a set of boxing gloves, a sight which Piper found incredibly attractive.

"Okay, first thing," Piper says as she confidently steps towards Alex, faces inches from one another, green eyes connected with blue. "The shirt," she says, leaning in towards Alex's right ear, her lips almost touching the lobe, her tickling breath causing the brunette to involuntarily shudder as Piper's fingers skirt the hem of her girlfriend's t-shirt. "It has to go," she continues, collecting the fabric in her hands and pulling the fabric from Alex's body to expose her pale skin, leaving the brunette now clad in only a black laced bra and her dark jeans.

"For performance purposes," Piper explains as she turns from her girlfriend and walks the few feet to the ropes and casually discards the shirt upon the top rope. "You know, to prevent it from restricting your movement," she reasons, remaining under Alex's watchful eye as she proceeds back towards where the brunette was standing, smiling as she watches the blush begin to rise in her girlfriend's body at her actions, Alex's delightfully inviting chest on full display, Piper only wishing she had genuine reason to remove Alex's full breasts from the restrictions of her bra, wanting to keep her façade of teaching her girlfriend the rules incorporated within boxing.

"Okay, first rule," Piper murmurs as she watches the anticipation build behind Alex's eyes, the blonde having to bite her lip as she watches Alex's newly exposed skin begin to prickle under the cool air. "There is to be no touching unless it is with the knuckle portion of your glove. So this," Piper says as she places her palms on the brunette's abdomen and gently trails them from the front and around to the base of her back, lightly dragging her nails upon the pale skin as she moves her hands upwards to rest just underneath Alex's shoulder blades. "And this," she adds as she leans forward, her lips gently pressing upon the brunette's pulse point, Piper smiling into the skin as she feels Alex's breathing hitch at her touch. "Are not allowed."

"Second rule. There is to be no _holding_ of your opponent. So this," Piper explains as she softly runs her hands down Alex's back and to her arse, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into her body, pinning her ever growing flustered girlfriend to her own body, restricting her movements. "Is also against the rules," she concludes, smiling gleefully as she hears Alex emit a soft moan as her hand squeezes firmly, Piper herself beginning to feel the familiar heat pool between her legs at just the feeling of Alex's body flushed against her own.

"Okay, rule three," Piper continues as she leans forwards to catch Alex's earlobe with her mouth, worrying it between her teeth, smiling to herself as she feels Alex's gloved hands attempt in vain to grip her body, only managing to come to rest upon her hips as the brunette attempts to steady herself from Piper's incessant teasing, Piper hearing Alex swallowing audibly as she trails kisses down her girlfriend's neck.

Grinning into the smooth skin of Alex's neck, Piper removes her hands from Alex's arse and slowly brings them back around to rest on her toned torso, the pads of her thumbs running soft, teasing circles as her hands fall to rest on Alex's hips, their bodies still firmly pinned together, the sounds of their, now both, laboured breathing filling the empty room.

Gently pushing backwards, Piper guides Alex towards the ropes which encompass the ring, her mouth never leaving the base of her neck, the blonde sucking gently upon the exposed skin, knowing she would leave a mark. The brunette emits a small yelp of surprise as her near naked back connects with the coolness of the plastic bound barrier, Piper's hands quickly leaving her girlfriend's hips and coming to rest on the level ropes either side of Alex, essentially entrapping the brunette with her body. "Rule three is," Piper pants out, failing to suppress a moan as Alex sneakily shifts her thigh in between the blonde's legs, applying pressure to her core as she attempts to enact some kind of revenge on Piper.

"Rule three is. You are not allowed to use the ropes for support," she manages to breath out, the tables suddenly turning as Alex begins to craftily take control of the situation, Piper finding she does in fact need the support of the ropes as Alex drop her head to her neck, leaving a trail of soft teasing kisses as she works her way towards her jawline and eventually to her lips, connecting them in a soft, yet passionate, embrace as she encircles her arms around Piper, pulling the blonde impossibly closer towards her body, not wanting an inch of space between them.

"What's the fourth rule?" Alex's manages to breathe out in between kisses, breaking the silence, the blonde's hands now having removed themselves from the rope and on to the top her jeans, fingertips tracing the centre button which holds them in place as Alex gently applies pressure to Piper's core, the welcomed friction flustering the blonde.

"Fuck the rules. Rules aren't any fun," Piper practically growls out, causing the brunette to chuckle, Piper quickly slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth in an effort to silence her. They continue to kiss passionately, tongues interwoven as the teeth clashed together, each kiss filled with intense need and want as Alex's still gloved hands fail in attempting to pull at the blonde's shirt, desperately wanting to feel Piper's skin against her own.

Tracing the waistband of Alex's jeans, Piper's fingertips grasp the button, expertly flicking it open before using her fingers to guide the zipper down, never breaking their lip lock as she feels Alex intensify their already heated kiss, attempting to convey how deep her want for the blonde's fingers were.

The sound of someone clearing their throat causes the women to quickly break apart, heads snapping in the direction of the unanticipated sound, both their eyes immediately falling upon a slightly flushed John, who smiles at them politely as Piper quickly reaches for Alex's discarded shirt, throwing it against her girlfriend's chest in an attempt to cover her.

"John, hey," Piper manages to stutter out, her cheeks burning red as she blushes at the awkward situation they have found themselves in, having felt so certain that they were the only ones remaining at the gym, not having thought of the possibility that John may have still been within the confines of his office.

"I was, uh, just showing Alex some moves," Piper fumbles out, her eyes darting towards her girlfriend who had thankfully managed to quickly re-clothe herself despite having her hands restricted by the boxing gloves, Piper smiling ever so slightly as she eyes the brunette's pants which still are yet to be closed.

"I'm sure you were," John replies, coughing slightly as he attempts to suppress the broad smile he could feel brimming at the hilarity of the situation. "Anyway, I just was coming to tell you that I have managed to book you in for a fight next week."

Piper's eyes glint happily at the news, the awkwardness of the situation becoming obsolete at the expressed opportunity that she will be able to participate in an upcoming fight. "Who's my opponent?" Piper asks excitedly, her face adorning a wide grin.

 _"Stella Carlin."_

 **….**

 **A/N Please don't hate me- I mentioned ages ago Stella would be making an appearance later on and it has finally come. Let me promise you going into the next chapter that she will appear maybe for not even half the chapter and then go away forever, never to return. As much as I would have liked to simply pretend she doesn't exist in the OITNB world, her character proved to be the best option for the next chapter's main event and you will honestly understand why I used her in particular next chapter. Fear not guys, I pretty much have come to hate Stella as much as the rest of you :P**

 **I3Vauseman- Well there you have your promised scene. Sorry it took so long but I have had it envisioned within this particular chapter since you first mentioned it. Hopefully it lived up to your expectations. I cannot even begin to tell you how long it took me to work out boxing rules which could be used during Piper's 'lesson' lol. I have to say though, I had fun creating it. Nothing makes me happier than a dominating Piper :P**

 **Would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter, so please review. New chapter shouldn't be too far away as I am so freaking excited to write it :D**

 **Mrosse38**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N So I officially suck. I really am sorry for such a delay in this update. This chapter has quite literally been written a paragraph at a time and I have only just now had the time to sit down and piece everything together. Life really can get crazy sometimes. In good news, it's all sorting itself out so next update will definitely not be as far away. Longest chapter to date so hopefully is makes up for it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anon:** **Thank you. Zoey's intentions and her past relationship with Piper all will be revealed in coming chapters. I have essentially almost everything left in this fic completely planned out and I can tell you there will definitely be an Alex protective scene in the not so distant future :)**

 **I3Vauseman:** **Thank you so much. I know that damn John :P I honestly considered it but the more I thought about it, the more I just felt it might not be the best idea character development wise for someone Piper loved to raise a fist to her even if it was jokingly or teasing manner after everything that had happened to her in the past. Haha, I don't like her either :P You are 100% right about Zoey, she will do anything to get what she wants and is very good at manipulating people in order to do so. As for Stella, well hopefully this chapter satisfies your need to see her get her arse kicked.**

 **Guest:** **Haha yes, I have a feeling we all had been waiting on that scene. As for your question- I'll try to keep it vague as to not spoil it. Both have the potential to come into play and by the end of this chapter you will probably see where it could be headed. Zoey is most definitely the one person we don't want Piper around. As for Stella, emotional challenge is very much true :P**

 **….**

Piper shuffles her way through the long corridor that leads her towards Alex's apartment with a never ceasing keenness, her long fingers tightly woven around the metal key her girlfriend had provided with her weeks prior. Although, this was certainly not the first time Piper was making use of the key, the action of slipping it into the lock and granting herself access to her girlfriend's apartment never ceased to provide her with a sense of fulfilment. It had been such a simple gesture for Alex, something she had done before and felt it was naturally time do so, yet for Piper, it had meant something so much more.

Whilst, over half a year had passed since she and Alex had become a couple, Piper still was filled with a sense of disbelief over the lack of complexity within their dynamic. Alex loved Piper and Piper loved Alex. It was a simple and non-mired existence between them, which had resulted in their relationship being stronger than ever. Throughout her life, Piper had grown accustomed to watching her own parent's relationship deteriorate into something no child should bear witness to. The constant screaming and subsequent physical altercations existed right up until the day her father passed away. Although she knew from early on that her parent's relationship was toxic and their actions vile, it was not until Alex that she had finally managed to begin to put those tortured memories at bay in order to allow herself to establish something special.

Sliding the key into the lock, Piper turns the handle and steps into the apartment, her eyes quickly scanning the room as she enters, the audible click of the door shutting behind her the only sound that resonated within the open planned room. Stepping forward, Piper smiles as her eyes fall upon the brunette who lies on the couch, her arm flung over her head as her chest rises and falls in a steady pattern during her state of a deep relaxed sleep, her lips parted slightly in a way that made her look purely adorable to Piper.

Kicking off her shoes, Piper proceeds to enter over the threshold of Alex's living room and silently closes the distance between them, gently placing the paper bag that contained Alex's lunch she had collected on the way there on the coffee table next to the couch. Piper cannot hide the smile from her face as she takes a seat on the edge of the sofa, Alex's torso inches from the blonde's side as she laughs quietly at the state of her girlfriend, the brunette's glasses amusedly askew on her face, her favourite book laying carelessly upon her rising stomach.

Both Alex and Nicky had been consistently working longer hours over the last few weeks, Red needing both girls to fill vacant shifts as she struggled to determine a suitable replacement within the business. Aside from the creepy security man Mendez, Red's bar was a close knit family and each employee had been carefully selected by the red haired woman herself, the woman having the uncanny ability to determine who would mesh well with one another, allowing for the bar to function at an amazing capacity.

Because of the increased work hours, Alex has grown increasingly tired and their time together over the last week had become scarce as she worked and Piper prepared for her upcoming fight, resulting in them attempting to seek each other's company at each available opportunity, despite how short of time it would be. Although Piper had been eager to spend the early afternoon with Alex before she was scheduled to work, the blonde felt somewhat conflicted as she admired the beauty that was a restful Alex.

Knowing Alex needed to awaken soon anyway, Piper leans forward a places the softest of kisses upon the edge of the brunette's jaw, smiling to herself as she slowly trails a series of gentle kisses across until she meets Alex's full lips. Piper's smile never falters as Alex stirs under her touch, the blonde places a firm kiss on the brunette's lips as she riles from her slumber, the familiarity of her touch evidently apparent as Alex quickly responds, her eyes never opening as she raises her hand to tangle them in Piper's blonde locks in an effort to deepen kiss, her tongue sweeping across Piper's bottom lip causing the blonde to chuckle against her lips.

"Well hello to you too," Piper says with a playful grin as she pulls back from the ever heating kiss, earning a frown from the brunette who was now fully awake.

"Hey," Alex responds with nonchalance, seemingly unfazed by her sudden display of affection towards her girlfriend who she had in fact seen that morning. Alex stretches slightly, her hands reaching across the rest on Piper's waist, instinctively pulling the blonde closer as she smiles somewhat sheepishly as she traces light patterns across Piper's hip.

Knowing her girlfriend's intentions well, Piper laughs soundly and shifts herself forward and allows Alex to pull her flush against her body, her arms quickly snaking themselves around the blonde's body as she anchors her in place, forbidding her to move as she wasn't willing to lose her familiar warmth. Piper hums in content as she intertwines her legs with Alex's, her head comfortably tucked under her girlfriend's chin as she snuggles herself impossibly closer, breathing in the brunette's scent.

"How was this morning's session?" Alex asks as she absentmindedly traces circles across Piper's back, her hand slipping under the fabric of the blonde's shirt as she suddenly craves contact with Piper's skin.

"Eh, it was alright," Piper responds as she fiddles somewhat nervously with the hem of Alex's shirt, her trainer's words from earlier resonating through her mind. John had always displayed nothing but confidence with Piper's ability in the ring, yet today, she had seen him subconsciously waver when he was giving his usual prep speech for this weekend's fight.

During her time within the boxing world, Piper had heard the many horror stories of Stella Carlin from both other fighter's and officials. Stella was well-known as a dirty fighter, her tactics both in and out of the ring bordering the fine line between adhering to the codes of conducts expected for the boxers in their division. Her discussion with John this morning had only further cemented a rising nervousness in Piper, something that was rare for the blonde who usually had the uncanny ability to centre herself before a match. Piper had now grown increasingly concerned at the thought of Stella choosing to engage in illegal moves in the ring, something Piper was aware she had been suspended for a few years prior.

Piper had developed a deep level of respect for the art of boxing, never once, allowing herself to bend from the strict rules which were encompassed her actions within the ring, as well as her activities upon the outside. However, from prior incidences, Piper knew this was not the case for Stella, her opponent rumoured to be one strike away from being banned from competitive boxing for good. On all accounts, Stella Carlin was dangerous and Piper, despite all these years within the ring, was actually worried about their impending fight, something she would never allow Alex or Nicky to be aware of, not wanting to provide them with unnecessary concern if the fight went to plan.

"Pipes?" Alex says causing Piper to snap her attention back towards the present, the brunette's brow furrowing slightly as she remains focused on the reason behind Piper's inattentiveness.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Piper asks, realising she had essentially been ignoring whatever conversation Alex had been attempting to keep.

Alex pauses for a moment before answering, determining whether or not she should ask Piper if everything was okay. Although, Piper had come a long way and was far more open with her issues than in the past, she still tended to keep things remaining well within the confines of her own mind, Alex often struggling in vain to attempt to get the blonde to talk or address issues. Whilst, this had not yet impacted upon their relationship directly, Alex often found herself concerned with whatever thoughts that were floating around in Piper's mind.

Knowing it was best not to push Piper and allow her to eventually voice her concerns on her own accord, Alex chooses to push her current concerns at bay. "I said, what's in the bag? It smells amazing."

"Oh, I got you Chinese," Piper explains as she seats herself upright from Alex's embrace, stretching her arm towards the takeaway bag located on the coffee table.

"Mmm. I think that's the second best thing I have heard all day," Alex responds as she seats herself upright, humming in appreciation as Piper hands her the bag and she opens it and allows the smell from the food to fill her senses.

Piper raises her eyebrows slightly in question, a smile adorning her lips. "Oh really? What's the first then?" she asks as she watches Alex's eyes light up at the recognition she had ordered her favourite dish.

"Oh, the sound you were making this morning when my head was between your legs," Alex states with confidence, a smirk forming on her lips as she remembers this morning's quick but intense 'session' before Piper had left for the gym. Despite their increasingly busy schedules, the two women always ensured that they had valiant sex life, vowing to never allow themselves to fall into uncomfortable practices of lack of intimacy.

Piper emits a loud laugh as she playfully shoves the brunette's shoulder, her head shaking at her girlfriend's forthcoming. "You're the worst," Piper says with a grin at the reminder of this mornings events, earning a wider smile from Alex as she tucks into her lunch.

"Yeah, but you love me," Alex replies cockily as she messily slurps a noddle through her lips, moaning slightly at the taste.

Piper laughs and smiles knowingly, frowning slightly as she reaches into her pocket and checks the time on her cell phone, not realising they had remained snuggled with one another for so long. "Yeah, I do. Anyway babe, I gotta go," the blonde responds as she pushes herself from the couch and stands in front of her girlfriend, who smiles sadly at Piper's departure.

"Oh," Alex exclaims as she watches Piper walks towards where she had left her shoes, the blonde's eyes averting back towards her girlfriend's as she being to tie her laces.

"My mom called earlier and says hi. I gotta say though, I always get the feeling she is mildly disappointed when it's me and not you who answers the phone," Alex jokes, her smile however, proving that she loved the idea of how close Piper and her mother were becoming.

Like Alex, Piper had been drawn to Diane, the older Vause sharing her daughter's ability to make Piper feel comfortable within their presence. Since her visit, Piper had grown increasingly fond of her girlfriend's mother, often replacing Alex during their long phone calls, the two women aimlessly talking for hours as the brunette watched on in awe. Whilst, Alex had introduced previous girlfriend's, she had never seen her mother take a liking to them as much as she had with Piper, listening to them interact on the phone with nothing but a grin adorning her face, her heart never ceasing to warm at the sight.

Piper laughs as she walks back towards her girlfriend, leaning down to give her a parting kiss on the cheek. "That's because she is a woman with good taste," Piper replies smugly, Alex rewarding her with a deep chuckle. "I'll see you later tonight after your shift," Piper adds as she turns away from the brunette, knowing it would be a long few hours until she would get the chance to meet Alex at the bar, Nicky having of asked them to all get together for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Okay. Bye, love you," Alex mumbles through a mouthful of her takeaway as she watches the blonde retreat back towards the front door of her apartment.

"Love you too," Piper calls out as she takes one quick glance back towards her girlfriend, smiling widely at the person who had grown to make her so happy, the person who had allowed Piper to slowly begin to grow from someone who had been held back by her past and into a better and happier individual.

….

Pulling to the kerbside in her car, Piper smiles as her passenger door opens and the familiar outline of her best friend's girlfriend enters into the car from the darkness of the night. "Hey," Piper murmurs as she watches the smaller woman close the door before quickly making her way back into the street and onwards towards the bar in which both of their girlfriend's worked, Piper having agreed when Nicky had asked her to collect Lorna on her way.

"Hey," Lorna greets in response, her red lips pulling into a smile as she settles herself for the journey towards the bar.

They drive in a comfortable silence, both women having grown used to one another, finding that conversation was not always needed within each other's company. Lorna had become a much welcomed fixture in both Nicky and Piper's lives, the brunette having merged herself into their lives over the last few years, providing a much needed. Whilst Nicky had had previous girlfriend's, all of whom Piper had met, the blonde had instantly seen there was something special about her best friend's girlfriend and this transpired into her becoming incredibly welcoming for the smaller woman.

Although Piper and Nicky had been friends for years, Lorna had indubitably, much like Alex, added something special towards their dynamics, the three often spending time together long before Piper and Alex had even met. Nicky and Lorna had been together for what felt like an eternity, Piper now hoping that her relationship with Alex would transpire on the same course. Although Piper, like with most people, was not open with her feelings and issues around her best friend's girlfriend, Lorna was acutely aware of certain past happenings, having of stayed over through the worst of Piper's nightmares, often watching Nicky as she attempted to console her best friend who would awaken shaken and with a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"It's going to be great to actually spend some time with our girl's tonight," Lorna says, breaking the blonde from her reminiscences and causing Piper to emit a warm smile in her direction, nodding her head slightly in agreeance, both women having suffered as a result of their busy schedules.

"You and Alex are good together. You are going to last, I know it," Lorna continues, smiling at Piper, clearly happy with the blonde's progression with Alex, having of earlier grown accustomed to a Piper who she never thought would settle down, the countless women she had slept with constantly resurfacing and making for some awkward situations.

Although, it had only been less than a year, both Nicky and Lorna had seen a dramatic change within Piper, attributing a large part of it towards Alex and their growing relationship. Whilst, Piper before Alex was very much someone they loved and cared for, she was so different now, this version of Piper far more caring and open than the one they had known before, something both women were ecstatic about. It was obvious to the women that Piper was progressing and allowing herself to finally be happy, the person she was before Alex someone who tended to revel in pain, almost as if she deserved to maintain a life of unhappiness. Alex had clearly awoken something within Piper, providing her with the light in a world that had previously only been clouded by dark.

Piper smiles, happy that their love for one another was obvious. "Yeah, I think so too," she says, knowing that she could never picture a life without the brunette. That Alex was truly the one person she was meant to be with in this world, as if she was the sole person Piper had been waiting to meet.

….

The two women walk through the familiar entrance of Red's bar, the establishment unusually busy considering it was midweek. Piper leads Lorna through the sea of unfamiliar faces and towards their usual booth, which thankfully, remained unoccupied. Taking a seat facing opposite Lorna, Piper's eyes scan the somewhat crowded room, hoping to fall upon her girlfriend or her best friend, knowing that it was only a matter of time before both of their shifts would end.

Piper watches as Lorna's eyes light up as she fixates upon the person who is evidently behind her, knowing instantly that Nicky was now within their presence.

"Hey," her best friend greets them as she sets down three beers onto the wooden table in front of them, leaning down to give her girlfriend a quick kiss in greeting before turning to face Piper, her hand extending towards Piper. "Here," she says simply, offering the blonde a cold bottle of water, knowing that Piper refused to drink in the lead up to an impending fight, feeling as though the effects of alcohol could potentially compromise her training and subsequent performance on the day.

"Thanks," Piper says as she takes the bottle and watches Nicky slide into the booth next to Lorna, draping an arm over the smaller woman who immediately welcomes her touch. Piper smiles slightly as she watches Lorna lean into Nicky, the small brunette's eyes never leaving that of her girlfriend's as she allows herself to appreciate her presence for the first time that day.

Piper's eyes wander from that of her friends in front of her almost on instinct, feeling herself being pulled in the direction in front of her. Piper smiles impossibly wide as she meets Alex's eyes which shine back at her, the brunette's smile resembling that of the blondes who quickly stands from the booth to greet her.

"Hey," Alex murmurs as she reaches Piper, barely allowing her girlfriend enough time to provide a greeted response before cupping her face and giving her a gentle kiss, the familiar spark between them never ceasing to ignite. Piper smiles into the kiss, the brunette's loving enthusiasm never ceasing to amaze her, always leaving Piper with a sense of wonder about how she had managed to attain such an amazing person in her life after all the darkness that had encompassed her past.

Pulling back from the kiss, Alex gives Piper a quick peck on the cheek before stepping past her to take a seat in the booth, gently pulling Piper by the hand to take a seat beside her, their bodies, like always, pressed together unable to refrain from some form of contact whenever they were within each other's presence. Alex laces her fingers through Piper's as she leans her other arm on the table, the blonde leaning into her side slightly.

"How was work?" Piper asks, her eyes darting forwards towards her best friend as she leans her head on Alex's shoulder, taking in her familiar warmth as she awaits a response.

Nicky simply shrugs her shoulders in response, taking another sip of her beer.

"Piper Chapman?" an unfamiliar voice calls from her right, all four girls snapping their attention to the sudden intrusion to their conversation, Piper lifting her head from Alex's shoulder to face the voice.

"Um, yeah?" Piper responds with slight confusion as her eyes focus upon the woman who is standing at the foot of their table, her short brown hair slicked back, her various tattoos on full display in her white tank top.

The intruder places both her palms onto the table in front of Piper, leaning towards the blonde who continues to remain confused, the short haired woman's posture providing Piper with a sense of ill-ease, her stance laced with intimidation as she hovers above the blonde.

"Can we help you?" Nicky barks towards the unfamiliar guest, knowing Piper well enough to be aware that she was unclear of who this person was.

The short haired woman breaks her stare at Piper, her eyes flickering towards Nicky before returning to the blonde, a smug smile beginning to form upon her lips as she eyes Piper. "Stella Carlin," she states as a form of introduction, arrogantly quirking her eyebrow as she watches recognition begin to seep upon Piper's face.

Piper's eyes widen as she registers the threatening person in front of her, shock forming across her features as she allows herself to take in the person who, in a matter of days, will be her opponent in the ring. "Uh hey," Piper mumbles out, offering her hand in greeting, attempting to remain respectful towards a fellow fighter despite her evidently conceited actions.

Looking towards Piper's outstretched hand, Stella scoffs loudly, as if taking it was a vile act and she was above it. Leaning closer towards Piper, the blonde shuffling back slightly in discomfort at the close proximity of someone she was not familiar with, Stella's eyes piercing blue. "Hope you know you have no fucking chance in the fight this weekend," Stella sneers.

Piper feels Alex tighten her grip slightly upon her hand, the tone of Stella's voice evidently causing concern within her girlfriend. Piper gently squeezes back, as if to provide reassurance that she was fine, used to the various snides from other boxers in the lead up to a match, knowing it was all part of a dirty tactic to throw someone off their game.

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait and see," Piper replies coolly, choosing not to engage with her future opponent, the blonde never once having felt the urge to involve herself in such tactics. Collecting her bottle from the table, Piper unscrews the cap and takes a sip before facing back towards her friend, whose eyes remain in a state of anger and disbelief at the unfamiliar woman's audacity, Piper clearly indicating that their conversation had reached its end.

Piper's bottle is suddenly pulled forcefully from her hands, the content spilling onto the table she had come to rest it upon, the blonde jumping ever so slightly at the sudden action, it completely unexpected.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Piper hears Alex say, her voice frighteningly calm, the blonde aware that her girlfriend tended to be able to keep her anger within, using her words and cold stares to convey her message that she was someone who should not be messed with.

"Shut the fuck up sasquatch, this is between me and Chapman here," Stella sneers, her eyes burning into Piper, as if daring her to react. Piper's feels an anger rise within, the tone of which her girlfriend had been addressed causing Piper's temper to appear.

"Hey, back off alright," Piper says as she quickly rises from the booth, her eyes now practically level with Stella's, her posture defensive as she attempts to stare down the short haired woman, protective of both Alex and her other two friends at the table. They continue to glare at each, both women sizing one another up, Piper eager to ensure that this woman in front of her knew that her game was to stop, that she was not interested in conversing with her and employing dirty tactics for the fight.

"Pipes, chill," Alex murmurs as she reaches for her girlfriend's hand, the tension that encompassed the group so fundamentally evident causing concern to rise within Alex, knowing that, whilst it rarely flared in anything physical, usually only the punching of inanimate objects, Piper had a wicked temper. Alex relaxes as she watches Piper's shoulder slump slightly, as if understanding the brunette's hidden message that she needed to reset herself and step away from the situation.

"Yeah Pipes, chill." Stella sneers out, her face forming as smirk as she looks between the blonde and brunette, their now linked hands evident of who they were to one another. Taking a step back, Stella wordlessly turns on her heel and leaves, leaving a slightly dumfounded Piper in her wake.

"Well, she seems nice," Piper murmurs with an awkward laugh attempting to break the silence as they watch Stella disappear from view, Piper shaking her head slightly at her future opponent's audacity to attempt to rile her confidence before this weekend's fight before slipping back into her seat.

"What a fucking arsehole. God, promise me you are going to kick her fucking arse, Pipes." Nicky says as she turns to face the blonde, frowning slightly as she takes in Piper's slightly apprehensive expression, having never seen the blonde quite this rattled by another opponent's words before, Piper usually remaining a cool façade despite whatever convictions she was currently facing.

"You okay, Pipes?" Alex asks, noticing the sudden quietness of her girlfriend, the stillness in the air providing her with further worry for this weekend's fight. Whilst Alex always supported Piper in her chosen profession, she hated seeing her being placed in harm's way, even if it was something Piper remained passionate about. Although Piper was an incredibly skilled boxer and this resulted in fewer injuries to her, Alex still struggled eternally with the aftermath of some fights, the bruises and cuts that would appear on her girlfriend's body always causing a level of protectiveness to rise within.

Piper remains silent for a moment, an unsettling feeling beginning to course through her body, Stella's presence leaving her feeling a sense of unease. Throughout her life, with the expectation of a few past instances, Piper had always had well developed instincts for causes of concern and right now, those instincts were screaming at her.

Taking a deep breath, Piper settles herself to the best of her ability and turns to face Alex, her best fake smile plastered upon her face, attempting to mask her own worry. "Yeah, I'm fine," Piper replies, a hint of unsettlement in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Alex, only heightening the brunette's concern.

"Pipes," Alex says with a slightly pleaded tone, raising her arm to rest on her girlfriend's tension laced back. Although they had come a long way as a couple, Piper still evidently struggled with communicating, having become accustomed when she was younger to ensure that her feelings were constantly masked from others, something she was yet to completely move away from. For a large portion of her life, Piper was shown to never express her emotions, keeping them hidden deep within despite whatever pain it may cause. Whilst Piper trusted Alex, her past still ensured that this struggle remained real.

"I'm fine, Al. Really." Piper says firmly, a restricted smile upon her face as she leans in to give Alex, what she hopes, will be a reassuring kiss. Pulling back, Piper notices the scepticism still remaining upon the brunette's face, her lips parted slightly as if she is about to question Piper again. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Piper announces, hoping to avoid the continued concerns of her girlfriend, her aversion to emotional discussions clearly present.

Pushing herself from the seat, Piper hurriedly makes her way across the room, deliberately choosing to take a path that would not allow another confrontation with her future opponent, the short-haired woman's head visible across the room. Piper continues towards the small corridor which leads to the bathroom, a constant nagging feeling following her as she does. Piper couldn't help but allow a feeling of guilt riddle through her whenever such an occasion would arise, knowing that once again her past was affecting her future with Alex, putting the brunette through a level of distress that Piper unfortunately was incapable of controlling. Whilst, Piper was conscious of her distancing in emotional circumstances, she still found she was powerless from allowing herself the react any differently, constantly choosing to run from the situation as opposed to remaining and talking it out, like she knew she truly should.

Sighing, Piper leans herself against the thin walls of the hallway, taking a moment to allow herself to calm, feeling an unwanted pressure beginning to build at the concern of what this weekend's fight will entail. Closing her eyes, Piper leans her head against the wall and tilts her head up, her body tense as she attempts to take a few calming breaths, a temper she usually tried to keep within, beginning to boil, ready so spill if the moment was right.

"Are you avoiding me?" a voice speaks from her side, the blonde fighting the urge to recoil in revulsion, the anger within beginning to reach its peak.

Taking one deep breath, Piper opens her eyes and turns her head slightly to face the other woman, her back still flush against the wall as she attempts to remain a casual and undeterred stance, not willing to offer the woman a reaction. "What do you want now Stella?" she asks, her voice unwavering as her blue eyes pierce into her future opponents.

A vicious smirk forms across Stella's face as she leans closer, her body language evidently attempting to become as intimidating as possible, Piper however, unfearful of the woman, her only concern that of the woman's intentions, not knowing Stella's potential reaction. As Piper was aware through her conversations with others, Stella was a loose cannon, her reactions often abrupt and at times, violent.

"Your girlfriend seems nice," Stella determines, her voice laced with sarcasm as she smugly stares towards Piper, the blonde stiffening slightly at the mention of her girlfriend, an instant protectiveness for the brunette she loved clouding her thoughts. Stella smiles at Piper's reaction, knowing she had found the one nerve which could rattle the blonde, determined to use it to the best of her advantage.

"I gotta say I am kind of disappointed, from what I heard about you I would never imagine you would take orders from someone and back down so easily. Her pussy must be pretty fucking nice to get Piper Chapman to concede like that," Stella continues, the arrogant smirk never once leaving her face as she watches the blonde react to her well planned words.

Piper's eyes flare with anger as her lips tighten into a thin line. The blonde pushing herself from the wall and coming to stand in front of Stella, both women now inches from one another. "Seriously, that's enough. Don't you dare fucking talk about her like that," Piper spits out, her body now completely filled with a protective rage, the intentional talk about Alex causing Piper's temper to spill over.

Stella barks a condescending laugh and steps closer, their foreheads nearly touching as she attempts to unsettle the blonde, wanting to see the satisfaction of her backing down from their confrontation. "Bitches be sensitive around here," she remarks, as if her comments were anything but disparaging.

"Oh, piss off you dingo fucker. Save it for the ring," Piper scoffs out, hastily pushing past Stella, who had been blocking her pathway back towards the floor of the bar, intending to make her way back towards her table and explain that they should leave in an effort to avoid any further confrontation, the blond now fully focused on this weekend's fight and the plan to beat Stella.

Piper feels a sudden hard shove from behind, the retreating blonde projected forward, managing to throw her left arm out and catch herself on the wall beside her, avoiding falling onto the floor below. Steadying herself, Piper quickly snaps her head back, eyeing her impulsive attacker. "What the fuck is your problem?" Piper screams, her body now going instinctively falling into a mode of familiar mode of defence as she eyes a raged riddled Stella.

Wordlessly, Stella begins to close in on Piper and once again shoves her, causing the blonde to immediately step backwards in an effort to avoid falling to the floor, her face twisted in confusion behind the reasoning of Stella's sudden violence towards. Before Piper has a chance to completely recover, Stella raises her right fist and powerfully drives it forward, her bare knuckles connecting with the skin above Piper's eyes, the blonde's vision blurring at the unexpected impact.

"Fuck," Piper manages to mumble out before a powerful right hook is aimed towards her, the blonde having the chance to quickly use her learned defensive tactics to dodge to the side and avoid contact. A trickle of blood begins to cascade down Piper's face as she protectively raises her fists, knowing that she now had no choice but to engage in an effort to avoid being seriously injured.

Over the years in her training, boxing had allowed Piper to develop a high level of control to ensure that each punch thrown was calm and concise, that each punch mattered and should consist of a unique precision. For Piper, boxing was much more than just a sport, the profession, allowing her to create an emotional outlet for her frustrations and complications that encompassed her life.

Piper begins to retreat slightly, coming into view of other patron's within the bar as her eyes remained on Stella, who continues to follow, her eyes black with rage as she focuses upon the blonde, ready to continue her attack. Piper takes a deep breath as she watches Stella snap, the normally calm and controlled environment of a boxing match dissipating as a flurry of wildly sporadic punches are hurled in her direction, Piper now having no choice but to return them in an effort to defend herself.

Keeping her focus remained on Stella as she attempts to dodge the onslaught of strikes for her would be opponent. Piper keeps her fist clenched hard and drives her right fist forward in her well known powerful jab, quickly connecting with the bridge of Stella's nose, the blonde feeling the satisfying crunch of bone under her knuckles with the contact as Stella's head snaps backwards and blood instantly begins to seep from her nose

A moment of surprise etched with pain crosses Stella's face before she quickly recovers and continues her attack, Piper grimacing as she feels the impact of Stella's fist against her cheekbone, knowing it would instantly bruise. Ignoring the pain, Piper continues to strike back, smiling internally as she makes contact, feeling Stella begin to tire, the short haired woman clearly not having expected such a defence from the blonde, almost as if she was not in fact prepared for the weight of their fight. Piper continues to defend herself from the attack, her punches never losing their power as she maintained the upper hand, knowing that if this 'match' had occurred within the ring she would have had a great chance at winning.

Both women remain oblivious to the shocked gasps and stares of the occupants of the bar, every eye in the room upon the two girls who remained brawling now in the centre of the bar floor. Piper scoffs in disbelief as she feels Stella's finger grip her hair, the short haired woman having now decided that her best chance at winning this fight would be to employ dirty tactics, tactics which Piper would never dream of using.

The scrapping of chairs remains unnoticed as Piper is yanked forward by her hair, the blonde twisting and throwing her fists forward as she attempts to loosen Stella's grip, her attackers nails coming to claw at her as if this was an all for nothing bar brawl and that they were not in fact trained fighters.

As Stella continues to pathetically pull at her blonde locks, Piper hooks her powerful right fist, connecting with the Stella's cheek, before quickly pulling it back and connecting again, feeling her knuckles bounce from her jaw, knowing it would leave well deserved bruises in the days to come. Piper strikes again, feeling Stella's grip on her hair begin to loosen, her pity attempts at scratching slowly beginning to fade as Piper remains strong willed and determined to finish the fight as a victor.

Shouts and screams resonate from the wall as Pipers vision begins to blur, her eyes tainted with a mixture of her own blood and sweat, the flurry of voices that surround her stagnant as she attempts to remain focused upon her attacker, wanting to defend herself to the best of her ability from any further injury.

Piper feels a familiar set of arms wrap around her upper body from behind, pinning her still wildly flailing arms to her side, attempting to compose the blonde whose focused remained solely towards her would be opponent who too has been pulled back by a fellow patron of the bar, both women attempting kicking madly as they attempt to allow their grips to return to one another.

Shocked faces stare towards the two bloodied women as the people within the bar attempt to comprehend the scene that had just played out in front of them, many regular customers who were aware of Piper shocked to suddenly see the blonde involved in such an altercation. Although Piper remained quiet, only interacting with her close network of friends, many people were aware she was a boxer and even though her profession involved violence, she was never one to willingly or openly commit such acts during her time out of the ring, knowing that whatever this foreign woman had done had clearly been enough to set the usually calm blonde off.

Piper's eyes remain wild as her vision of Stella becomes obstructed by the familiar tall figure of her girlfriend, the brunette's reactive stance in front of the blonde something that could only be described as undeniably protective, her broad shoulders sitting in a position that made her appear far more superior than the currently bleeding short-haired woman in front of her.

Alex's fists remained clenched as she focuses towards the woman who she had briefly interacted with earlier, her eyes dark with anger as she stands within the distance between Piper and Stella, her body ready to quickly react if the short haired woman in front of her managed to break free of the hold of the muscly man who currently has her pinned back against the side wall of the bar.

"Pipes," a voice whispers soothingly in her ear, the arms that presently encompassed her body tightening slightly as Piper tries in vain to once again break free of what she had begun to realise was her best friend.

Blood trickles down the blonde's cheek, a prominent cut above her right eye, the pain dulled by the current adrenaline and sheer anger that was coursing through her body, her mind racing as she attempts to control the temper which had flared at Stella's comment about her girlfriend, the protectiveness that was rooted within for Alex pushing herself over the edge by Stella's words. Piper's knuckles remain stained with Stella's blood, dark patched bruising beginning to form around her still clenched fists, the skin unfamiliar with bare contact, always use to the shield of boxing gloves.

"Piper," Nicky says again, sighing with relief as she feels the slight surrender of the blonde, gently pulling her back in an attempt to further distance herself from her unexpected opponent, the eyes within the room piercing back and forth between the women.

Glancing over her shoulder, Alex involuntarily shudders as her eyes fall upon Piper's slightly battered form, the blood and ever growing bruising filling her with both a rage and undeniable concern, her protective body still within a state of disbelief at the current events which had just played out before her worried eyes. Aside from within the ring, Alex had never once seen Piper display any form of aggression towards another person, the temper which she knew was within her girlfriend something that the blonde controlled to perfection, it only flaring in the way of words and never physical acts. Whatever had transpired within the short time Piper was away from their table had been enough to push the already irritated blonde over the edge, something that greatly concerned Alex, the brunette greatly concerned as to what the agitated woman had said to her girlfriend to cause such a shocking response.

"What the fuck is going on here?" a voice announces loudly with a deep Russian accent, causing many patrons to jump slightly at its ferocity, the sound resonating through the suddenly silent room.

The older red-haired woman pauses a moment to take in the scene in front of her, her eyes darting to a heavily panting Piper, who remains clearly unfocused, the woman's heart fluttering slightly as she feels a protectiveness fall upon her as she centres on the bloody and bruised woman within her practically adoptive daughter's arms. Like many, Red knew Piper was not violent outside the confines of the ring, the scene which currently relayed in front of her, causing a deep curiosity and confusion to resonate within, an anger forming as her eyes work their way past Alex and towards the unfamiliar face of Stella Carlin.

"You," Red says simply in a way that oozes with threat and displeasure. "Get the fuck out of my bar and don't you ever come back," she continues as she walks towards Stella whose eyes open wide, Red's intimating stance never ceasing to cause a rise even among some of the most aggressive or composed people. Although, Red's affections was never reciprocated as much as with Piper as it was with Nicky, the blonde's struggle with maternal figures weighing heavily on how open she was willing to be with her connection with the older woman, Red still had grown to deeply care for the evidently trouble blonde and was intensely protective in the current moment.

A member of Red's security quickly approaches and grips Stella firmly by the arms, unceremoniously pulling the angered woman towards the exit, Piper's eyes locking with Stella's as she is walked past one another. Quiet chatters begin to resonate within the room, eyes focusing upon Red as she makes her way towards Nicky and Piper, Alex having shifted her position to no be standing in front of her girlfriend who remains unfocused on the two people she cared for most in the world, her body still rigid from the sudden physical events.

"Chapman," Red states firmly a she comes to stand in front of Piper. The two women share a quick concerned glance at Piper's lack of response, Red determining that physical touch would be the best option despite her awareness of Piper lack of contact with most people.

"Piper," Red whispers calmly, placing her hands upon the blonde's forearms, internally frowning as she feels the sudden flinch at her touch, Piper's body still remaining rigid and laced with tension despite Alex who now hovered close by, growing ever more concerned at her girlfriend's current angered haze.

"Piper, I want you to go home and get yourself cleaned up. Okay?" Red continues, finally managing to catch the blonde's wandering eyes, the blood that currently stained her face making her usually perfect skin glow red under the translucent lights of the bar.

Choosing not to respond, Piper breaks Nicky's now relaxed hold, only allowing her eyes to quickly glance towards the emerald eyes she presently craved in order to calm her. Piper's heart sinks at Alex's horrified and concerned expression, only allowing herself to finally realise both her girlfriend and best friend had witnessed the whole event, along with a room full of people who were still focused intently on Piper, Lorna standing meekly off to the side as she watched on.

As her body began to calm, Piper's mind switches at to the event that had just transpired, the subsequent possible consequences of her actions bouncing around within her frazzled mind, her body allowing a panic to set in as the realisation of what this could be for her future. Piper can feel the locked gazes of her friends and girlfriend, their concerns burning into her as her eyes remained trained upon the floor, hoping it would provide a sense of escape, wanting to allow herself to take back the moment which she knew would signify trouble.

 _'Fuck'_ Piper think to herself as the ever growing back begins to build within, transforming into full fledge fear, her current injuries, which had now started to burn intently, or having them treated of little concern to the blonde as she allows herself to do what she did best to run from the situation.

Pushing herself from Nicky's hold, Piper quickly makes her way towards the exit, ignoring the pleas from her behind to ask her to wait, knowing that the blonde was in no state to be alone. Ignoring them, Piper continues, the night air causing her open wounds to sting as she makes her way towards her home, desperate to find some solace there.

….

 **A/N I told many of you the fight wouldn't be what you expected so hopefully it surprised you all. But let's all take a moment to appreciate the image of Stella being punched in her stupid face and her nose being broken. Much more to come and things are going to get heavy over the next few chapters so stay tuned.**

 **As always, much love to those who favourited, followed and reviewed- I truly appreciate it.**

 **Mrosse38**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Update time. Again sorry for the wait, I had every intention of having this up much earlier but it was my 21** **st** **then I have been crazy sick the last few days and have pretty much spent my days sleeping it off. Things are still a little hectic in my life right now but that should hopefully all change in the coming weeks. I am aiming to eventually return to weekly updates for you all in order to get this fic finished. So thank you all for bearing with me. Apologies for any mistakes.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anon: Thanks. I really enjoy playing on the softer side of Alex we have seen on the show and I feel like it works for this story.**

 **Hanna: Thank so much and sorry for taking forever to update. Yeah, that was pretty much my thinking for how this version of Piper is when I began this story. I wanted to have her stripped of all the privilege she has had on the show and see where it could take her.**

 **Guest (Stella): Haha yes couldn't agree more. Stella needed to have her ass kicked. This chapter should answer your question about a re-match.**

 **…..**

The cool night air hits Piper as she exits from the bar, her feet desperately propelling her away from its confines, her mind oblivious to the concerned calls from behind her. The blonde quickens her pace as she walks down the sidewalk, wincing slightly as she raises her hand to wipe the small trickle of blood that rolls steadily down her cheek, the bruising that had begun to form upon her face a painful reminder of what had just occurred.

The air becomes stagnant as she distances herself from the noise of the bar, her breathing laboured as her mind races with what had just occurred. It had taken all of thirty seconds after Piper had been pulled from Stella's grasp for her to realise she had fucked up, that what had just occurred was something she had always never intended to allow herself to be involved in. It was an completely unnecessary altercation that was going to have ramifications for both women involved, despite the fact that Piper had not in fact instigated it.

Piper feels her chest tighten as tears finally threaten to spill from her eyes, her emotions and mind running rampant under the circumstances. An uncomfortable weakness begins to seep from within, causing the blonde to stop from her quickened walk and lean forwards against the wall of the building beside her, her forehead pressed against the cool brick as she allows herself to take a moment, feeling overwhelmed by the current situation.

A fear resonates from within as the recognition of the night's events begin make themselves known, the pain and blood now an all to evident reminder that she had allowed herself to be in a situation that was far from good, her reaction further instilling how much wrong she had done. Over the last few years Piper had allowed herself to develop a deep sense of control, rarely reacting to anything with a physical force, something she was inherently proud of considering the violence that encompassed her life. Yet, despite all this, she had allowed herself to react to Stella in a way she had always considered wrong, she allowed herself to lose control, and that horrified her.

"Fuck," Piper breaths out, her voice hoarse as it filters quietly through the still air, her blue eyes shut tight as pain radiates from her cut at the movement. Flashes of her late father flood her mind, the look in his eyes when he would lose complete control during his rages, something, she feared had been hidden behind her own eyes only moments ago, the similarities between herself and her father's sudden anger having been the reasoning behind Piper's sudden reaction to run.

The slight scuff of shoes against the pavement behind her signals the approach of a familiar figure, her girlfriend's hand coming to rest gently on Piper's back as the blonde continues to rest her forehead against the cool brick, now all too nervous to turn around and expose her injured face to Alex, knowing that bruising surrounding her eye and mouth was steadily darkening, a now constant reminder over the next few weeks of her sudden loss of control.

"Pipes?" Alex whispers softly, her hand rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back as she attempts to rein her in from whatever emotions that plagued her, causing her to run and not look back at the bar, despite Nicky and the brunette's calls as she rushed through the exit. Alex gently leans into Piper, her face burying into the back of the blonde's neck, the tension riddling her body so clearly evident as she wraps her arms around her waist and holds the shaking blonde tight.

Piper tries to focus on the familiar lips, which remain pressed against her neck, attempting to find solace in the touch, calming slightly under its warmth as she takes in the comforting aroma of her girlfriend's perfume hoping it could at least ease the horrible sinking sensation accruing within her stomach.

Finding that is wasn't enough, Piper suddenly turns in Alex's arms, burying her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, wincing slightly as her bruised cheekbone makes contact with the brunette's flesh. Piper keeps her eyes firmly shut, wanting Alex's presence so signal an end to the distorted images in her mind of her father's angry eyes, images which, up until recently, used to encompass her dreams every night.

Piper had wanted nothing more than the run from the situation, something she did well. Yet, over the last few months Alex's arms had quickly become the thing she wanted to run towards, to allow herself to seek comfort in situations she struggled with emotionally. For the most part over the last months it had worked, her nightmares having reduced significantly since she allowed Alex in. Yet now, she found herself unable to shake the horrible sensation of both her father and what she had just done.

Although, she was in Alex's arms, Piper still felt the need to be alone, something she hadn't felt in a long while. If she was truthful with herself, she hated what she had allowed herself to do, she hated that she had permitted a dark side of her, that she had always kept well under control, free. Piper was ashamed, so much so, that she now found herself not even believing she deserved Alex's comfort, that she should suffer alone with her thoughts for allowing herself to engage in such a violent altercation with Stella outside the ring.

Piper suddenly feels the urge to pull away from Alex, the feeling that this was all ill-deserved causing her to begin to push against Alex's love and comfort. Piper knew she had done the wrong thing, going far from simply protecting herself from Stella's assault. She had lost control and began to attack for the sole purpose of hurting her opponent, something, because of her father's assaults, she had always vowed she would not do. Even during her time within the ring, Piper's punches always had meaning, they were of a controlled reasoning and held a significance behind each jab and they had a justifiable purpose. However, her brawl with Stella was nothing but a fight to cause pain, a fight to cause harm each other.

Piper pulls away abruptly from Alex and quickly steps past her confused girlfriend and begins to proceed into the night, ignoring the soft murmurs of her name from the brunette who quickly trails behind her, her long legs effortlessly keeping pace with the blonde.

"Piper, please. Just wait," Alex practically begs, the tone of her girlfriend's voice causing the blonde to slow her pace slightly, upset over the pain her emotional struggle was causing the person she loved the most, the person she always had sworn she would do her utmost to protect from her past interfering with their present.

"Pipes, please just talk to me. Are you okay?" Alex continues, reaching out and gently grabbing Piper's left forearm, hoping that the blonde would begin to communicate with her.

Piper lightly shrugs off Alex's arm, feeling as if her comforting touch was more than she deserved given the way she had just behaved within the bar. "I'm fine Alex. I don't want to talk. I want to go walk home," Piper finally says, her lifeless tone startling the brunette slightly, Alex having never heard Piper's voice so lifeless, even after one of her many nightmares she had had in the past.

Although Piper had grown to become more openly communicative with Alex, she found herself struggling to compose herself enough to express the swirling mixture of dark emotion that plagued her mind. The blonde's mind was filled with comparison of her sudden burst of anger to that of the way her fathers, filling her with a pain and fear that was indescribable. Piper had always believed she was nothing like her parents, yet this suddenly obvious similarity terrified her.

"Baby, please just let me walk home with you, okay?" Alex pleads, knowing that Nicky and Lorna had remained inside the bar after Piper's sudden exit to collect their belongings, Piper having left her car keys on their table as she made her way towards the bathroom on her ill-fated trip. Alex knew Nicky was well accustomed to Piper's sudden departures that she would readily drive Piper's car back to their apartment without question, leaving Alex determined to ensure that the blonde had someone accompanying her on the way home.

Piper stops for a moment and simply looks towards Alex, the green eyes that gaze back at her silently pleading with her to not push her away in this moment, the blonde knowing that turning Alex down would simply cause her girlfriend unnecessary pain and concern. Piper remains focused on Alex and finally nods one small jerky bob, signalling that she wanted Alex by her side on the walk back to her apartment.

They walk in absolute silence back to Piper's apartment, the blonde quickly opening the door and throwing herself over the threshold and down the small corridor towards her own bedroom door, opening it before quickly shutting it, ignoring both Nicky and Lorna who remained wide eyed on the couch, having managed to beat her best friend back to their home.

Alex follows close behind, shaking her head slightly towards her concerned friends as she enters into the living space, earning a frown from a concerned Nicky, who then gazes towards the blonde's shut door, anxious for her evidently upset best friend.

Alex strides purposefully into the small bathroom of her girlfriend's apartment, quickly crouching down at its sink and opening the small wooden doors of the cabinet, her eyes scanning the shelves until she locates the small first aid kit she knew was located there. Collecting the kit, Alex swiftly exits the bathroom and approaches her girlfriend's closed bedroom door, lightly tapping on its wood before allowing her hand to fall to the doorknob.

Turning the door handle, Alex quietly steps into the darkened room, the only light provided by the moonlight cascading through the open curtains as her eyes fall upon the familiar figure that lays on the bed, her back facing Alex as she stares vacantly out the window, her chest rising and falling with a sense of unease.

"Hey," Alex says softly into the darkness, watching as Piper jumps ever so slightly at the sound of a voice filtering through the previously silent room, her body evidently still tense from the night's events.

Alex approaches the blonde slowly, as if the slightest quick movement would cause Piper to withdraw further, wanting nothing more but for the blonde to open up and discuss what she was currently feeling, the lack of communication and distancing from Piper causing Alex a great deal of concern under the circumstances.

Despite the small victory earlier of the brunette convincing Piper to return home with her, Alex still had an uneasy feeling over the situation, knowing that Piper often had the inability to express her worries, tending to keep them bottled up inside and away from those who wanted to help, those who the blonde could rely upon to help ease the pain.

Alex rounds the corner of Piper's bed, the blonde's eyes never ceasing to remain fixated upon the nothingness of the world outside the window, barely even registering her own girlfriend's approach until she comes into her peripheral view. Piper remains unmoving as Alex gently eases herself onto the side of her bed, bringing her right hand to rest against the blonde's upper thigh, placing the first aid kit at her side.

"Pipes?" Alex whispers as she rubs her hand soothingly across the fabric of Piper's jeans, hoping to provide some level of comfort to her girlfriend, no matter how small it may be.

Piper remains focused on the darkness before her eyes flicker to that of her girlfriend's, her pale face illuminated by the moonlight that cascades through the window, Piper still in her current state of despair noting how beautiful the brunette looked as she gazes down towards her with nothing but love and concern hinting in her eyes.

Piper shifts her body ever so slightly towards Alex, her subtle change in positions, creating a much more open atmosphere between them, as if the blonde was silently showing that she wanted to let Alex in, to try and communicate with her girlfriend on how she was feeling despite not truly feeling like she could in fact do so.

Piper found herself conflicted, her emotions and thoughts running rampant under the stresses now associated with the fight Stella had wanted to entice. Whilst the blonde was immensely angry with her would be opponent, she struggled with the guilt which was emitting from within, a guilt over not only allowing herself to lose control and engage in such a situation, but also, for putting both her girlfriend and friends through the situation of watching Piper in a state of such vicious and unexpected attack.

In truth, Piper's reaction had terrified her to her core, her sudden willingness to engage is such an unnecessary altercation leaving the blonde reflecting on both the potential consequences and the similarities between her loss of control and that of her father's. Although it was small, Piper believed she could find awful similarities in the way she had snapped with Stella and the way her father would suddenly react during his attacks of his children during her childhood. The reality that she may have more in common with her late, abusive father something that was internally terrifying the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Alex murmurs into the darkness, the question concerning Piper both physically and mentally. Piper shifts her attention towards her concerned girlfriend, the brunette's emerald eyes never leaving that of the blonde's strained face, determined to attain an understanding on just what was going on inside Piper's mind.

Alex, having grown accustomed to Piper's silent internal struggles, knew there was something much more to this situation that just her anger and unsettlement over the fight with Stella. Although, Alex couldn't understand what it was exactly, the brunette knew that something far superior had caused Piper to withdraw and become so distant considering they had made immense progress with the blonde's lines of communication within their relationship.

Piper remains silent, unsure of how, or even if, she should respond the Alex's question with absolute honesty. Piper knew she wasn't alright, the fight having caused a fear to resonate within the blonde over something she had attempted to bury for so long. Ever since her father's death and her subsequent departure from her family home, the blonde had spent every waking moment praying that she would bear no resemblance to the people who she had the unfortunate task of calling her parents.

"Babe talk to me. What happened with that Stella chick? What did she say to you?" Alex asks gently, fearing that it was something the short-haired woman had said to Piper that had caused such an intense emotional reaction in the blonde. Alex knew Piper had a tough skin, generally unfazed by a strangers comments, and this made her all the more concerned that the woman who had approached them at the bar had said something incredibly hurtful to cause Piper to be this upset over the fight.

Piper sits herself up from the bed and simply shakes her head at Alex, not trusting her own voice to admit to why she was immensely emotional over this event. Alex pauses for a moment as she decides how best to approach the situation. Alex knew Piper well, the blonde having the strong tendency to withdraw if she was forcefully pushed into talking about situations she was struggling with, as if she felt cornered and the only way out was extracting herself from the discussion.

Deciding it was best not to push, Alex slips herself from the bed and turns on the small lamp located on Piper's bedside table, illuminating their small corner of the room. Alex turns to face the blonde and gently pulls on Piper's legs so that they now hang over the mattress before collecting the first aid kit in her hands and opening its lid, her fingers trailing across its contents in search of a small pad to help clean the blonde's wounds.

Ripping the pad from its packet, Alex stands between Piper's legs and places her fingertips on the blonde's jaw, gently tilting her head upwards to allow easier access to the wounds on her face, all the while suppressing the shocked gasp rising in her throat as she eyes the damage Stella had done to her girlfriend. Although Stella certainly looked far worse, Alex's heart was aching at the sight of the blood that was beginning to dry on Piper's face, a large bruise beginning to form above her cheekbone from her opponent's unexpected first punch.

Piper remains silent as Alex ever so gently cleans her wounds, wincing slightly as she makes contact with the small gash above her eye as the brunette places a small Band-Aid over the wound to help prevent any further bleeding. Piper sighs as Alex comfortingly runs her hand through her hair before leaning down and cupping her face, placing the softest of kisses upon her lips, their foreheads coming to rest together. Piper feels a sudden instinct to reach out for her girlfriend, as if Alex's warmth was the only thing that would hold her in place.

Piper wraps her arms around Alex's half crouched body and wilts, burying her face into her girlfriend's shoulder as she attempts to control the sickness pooling in her stomach. They stay in a silent embrace for what feels like hours before Piper gently pulls away, centring on Alex's face.

Piper focuses upon the softness of Alex's face, the lack of judgement settling her somewhat as her mind tumbled with the thoughts of the night's events. Piper had never been good at letting people in, it having taken Nicky years for her to even remotely discuss anything that even remotely arises from Piper's suffering. Nicky had managed to piece bits together over the years through visible signs and the small amounts of information Piper had discussed with her. Yet now, Alex was the only person who Piper had openly admitted pieces of her past too, telling the brunette some of her darkest times during her childhood. And whilst, Piper still had some secrets, her communications with Alex far extended that of what she had discussed with Nicky. Piper knew she could trust Alex and she always felt better after letting the brunette in, something she now was forcing herself to do despite her convictions.

"I just lost it," Piper finally whispers, a slight tone of disbelief surrounding her words, not truly believing that she had in fact been the one involved in the fight at Red's bar, the shocked faces of everyone who knew Piper further cementing that what had occurred was out of character for the blonde. Aside from within the ring, Piper wasn't violent and those who knew Piper were acutely aware of this, including Alex.

"She attacked me and I defended myself, but then I just couldn't stop. I was so angry with her and I just kept hitting her and hitting her, even when I hand the upper hand," Piper continues, feeling Alex sink to her knees so that her eyes were now directly in line with her own. Alex's hands come to rest on Piper's upper thighs, rubbing them soothingly.

"She was trying to hurt you too Pipes. You were just stopping her from doing that," Alex murmurs as she catches Piper's gaze. Although it had been a rather quick fight, Alex had seen enough to witness the vicious behind Stella's attack towards Piper, an attack that her girlfriend had fended off well as both Alex and Nicky rushed towards them.

Piper shakes her head at Alex, as if the act of simple self-defence could warrant her reaction. "It was more than that, Alex. It was like everything just went black and all I could focus on was wanting to hurt her," Piper confesses, describing the, what felt like a sudden uncontrollable urge, to focus on nothing but causing Stella pain.

Piper takes a deep breath in an effort to steady her voice, which had begun to quiver as she attempts to explain herself. "It just reminded me so much of what my father was like. He would go into these horrible rages and sometimes it was like he wasn't even there, like all he was focused on was causing pain."

"Pipes," Alex whispers as she raises her hands from Piper's thighs and gently cups her face, their eyes locking. "You are nothing like him."

"But what if I am?" Piper mutters in defeat, her eyes burning slightly at the thought she could possibly share tendencies with the man she despised so much.

"You're not Pipes. You are so much better than what he was," Alex states firmly before reassuring it with a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "I promise."

Piper gives the brunette a small heart-hearted smile and her words before pulling her into an embrace, burying her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck as she takes in the comfortable warmth that is Alex. Piper trusted Alex completely and she knew that her girlfriend's reassurances probably had weighted truth behind them. Before tonight, Piper had never once allowed herself to recognise any similarities between her and her father, however, the fight forced the blonde to confront that maybe there was. Yet despite this, Alex's words had now helped somewhat calm Piper from focusing on it and believing it was purely fact, that Piper was something more than just her violent father's daughter.

….

The vibrating of Piper's cell phone against the bedside table awakens the blonde, her head rising from its place upon Alex's chest to look towards the device as it continues to signal an incoming call. Piper blinks a few times, her eyes raw from the silent tears she shed the night before after Alex had drifted off to sleep. Piper had eventually followed suit hours later, the steady rising and falling of her girlfriend's chest the only thing that had allowed her to slip into a slumber.

After Alex's reassurances, Piper had snuggled close to her girlfriend, their legs intertwined as Alex continued to stroke soothing circles on her back until the brunette had drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning. Despite being in the comfort of Alex's arms, Piper found her mind was still scattered with heavy emotions, her thoughts though, eventually stilling enough for her to realise that there would probably be repercussions for both her and Stella's actions within the bar.

Sighing slightly, Piper shifts herself upright and raises her hands to her face, using the tips of her fingers to rub vigorously at her eyes, despite the pain, hoping in vain to dissipate the heavy feeling that remained hidden behind them. Although Piper had slowly learnt to share her emotions with Alex, the blonde still found herself blocking her deepest feelings from surfacing, as if doing so would in turn provide protection from Piper revealing her true self, a self in which she wasn't certain she wanted known.

Pulling her hands away from her face, Piper turns her focus towards a still sleeping Alex who lays beside her, her pale features in a state of relaxation that never ceases to make Piper's heart warm. Alex was beautiful all the time, yet, moments like these were Piper's favourite, allowing for a small unrestricted smile to form of Piper's lips despite the intense emotional turmoil that was brewing inside, a smile which, up be known to Piper, was about to dissipate quickly, taking what would be months for it to freely resurface again.

Gently swinging her legs over the side of her bed as to not disturb her sleeping girlfriend, Piper leans forward slightly and collects her phone from the bedside table, her stomach instantly dropping as her eyes focus upon the caller id. Piper knew this phone call was coming and it was only a matter of time before the events of last nights circulated within the boxing community.

"Hey John," she answers, her voice hollow and raw as she expectantly awaits to hear her trainer's response, knowing that both her and Stella's actions last night would be quick to filter through the boxing world, that judgements would be passed before she had the chance to explain the situation.

Piper knew she had royally fucked up and she could only hope that the consequences weren't too severe.

….

Piper paces back and forth outside the entrance to the gym, fearful of taking those final few steps and entering the gym in search of her trainer, internally dreading the conversation that was to come. The tone of John's voice in their earlier phone call had signalled to Piper that this meeting was not routine. Piper had rarely heard John anxious or concerned, yet this morning, he had been both and that was enough to cause a nervousness to resonate within Piper had what the consequences might be for last night's incident.

Despite Piper's best efforts to remain quiet during the phone call, Alex had quickly awoken, the brunette becoming quickly concerned by the tone of her girlfriend's voice as she talked with her trainer. Piper had attempted to remain calm and collected throughout the call, yet she knew her voice had begun to waver, the small comforting circles Alex's hand was tracing across her exposed back clearly indicating she had heard it too. Piper rarely ever noted a nervousness, something Alex knew, subsequently making the brunette's rejected offer of accompanying Piper to the meeting even more concerning. Alex knew Piper was struggling, however, because of the blonde's tendencies to close off from her emotions, she had begun to unintentionally push her girlfriend away, not wanting for her hidden feelings to become known.

Taking a deep breath in an effort to provide her with the courage to wander through the doors, Piper wills herself forward, her body immensely tense despite having made the familiar journey towards John's office within the gym a thousand times before.

Entering the gym, Piper glances enviously towards the handful of other fighters who remained transfixed in their training sessions, wishing nothing more for that to have been her, knowing it should have been had last night's fight with Stella never occurred. Piper had been preparing herself for their fight for weeks, yet now, she was uncertain if it would even go ahead. Both women were in serious trouble and Piper knew that too well.

Turning her focus away from her fellow fighters, Piper roughly stuffs her hands into her jacket pockets and begins the journey down the short corridor which would lean to John's office, each step causing the blonde's anxiety to heighten. Stopping at her trainer's office door, Piper taps lightly and awaits an answer, knowing that this would the signal the beginning of her fate.

"Come in," the familiar, yet somewhat strained, voice of her trainer calls from the opposing side of the door.

Pushing on the handle, Piper gently eases the door open and steps inside, hearing the audible click of it closing before she raises her head to focus upon John, his face solemn as he offers her a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, his right hand extending forward, indicating he wanted her to take a seat in front of him.

"Fuck. You've looked better," John exclaims as he takes in Piper's injuries, her bruises now a deep shade of blue, the cuts still sporting a slight shade of red from the blood that remained within.

Piper laughs without humour, knowing full well that injuries from Stella's bare knuckles were far worse than what John had seen after her gloved matches, now thankful that Alex had not had the chance to witness them earlier this morning in the darkness of the blonde's bedroom.

"Are you alright?" John asks, his expression shocked as he continues to stare towards what he perceived his best fighter, someone who he had seen grow immensely before his eyes over the last few years. John had witnessed many different versions of Piper over the years, the blonde having transformed during their time together as trainer and fighter into somebody so vastly different from the person she used to be.

"I'm fine," Piper says dismissively, having been asked that question numerous times over the course of the last twelve hours and always returning the same answer, despite how untrue it might be.

John looks at her questioningly, pausing for a moment as if he is determining whether he should question it further. Despite their role over the years as trainer and trainee, John had developed a friendship with Piper, the two having often spent time with one another outside the gym, Piper having grown accustomed to the circle of people surrounding John. Aside from Nicky and subsequently Lorna, Piper rarely developed friendships beyond the casual meeting, John having grown to be the only person beside her best friend, and now Alex, to know more than façade Piper strictly had in place.

Although Piper still remained closed up about her own past, the blonde having become aware that like herself, John came from a difficult past as well, a past which had allowed them to spark an easy and comfortable friendship. For whatever reasons, John had always allowed Piper to feel a sense of relaxed familiarity during their time together, to slip into a friendship that was unclouded and easy. John truly had developed a deep level of respect for Piper, making what he was about to tell her all that more difficult than he had expected.

"Listen Piper, I don't think I need to tell you that what happened last night wasn't good. I mean fuck, you were in a very public bar brawl with that would have been your opponent," John explains, leaning forward slightly onto his wooden desk, his hands resting on top, as if bracing himself for the devastating conversation that was to come.

Piper winces slightly, the verity of the words causing her to flinch despite them being truth. She knew she had been involved in something the world of boxing highly disagreed with, something that was all too public, unable to simply be forgotten.

John pauses for a moment and simply looks towards Piper, knowing that his next sentence would be nothing short of true devastation for the woman he knew lived to box, the woman who he knew found boxing as an outlet for her emotional issues. "The officials called me this morning after they were made aware of the incident between Stella and yourself. They have decided to ban Stella from competing," John explains, the memory of his earlier phone call with the higher ups of the boxing federation still fresh in his mind.

Piper nods and smiles slightly, exhaling a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, relief washing over her as she begins to believe that they were aware that it was Stella who had initiated the fight and that she will simply not been engaging in a fight this weekend. Piper's relief is short lived as she lifts her gaze towards John, his expression telling.

John swallows hard and takes a deep breath before continuing. "I'm so sorry Piper, but they've also decided to suspend you from boxing."

Piper's eyes widen and her mouth falls open slightly having not expected this result. "What? How long for? She manages to choke out, her hands now gripping the armrests of the chair impossibly tight.

"Two years."

Piper chokes back a sob, her mouth soundlessly opening and closing as she attempts to speak, not having the ability to form words at the shock of losing the one staple which had provided her an outlet since her move from her childhood home. _Two years._ Boxing was one of the most important things in her life and she had now lost it through her own actions the night before. She had inadvertently lost the one thing that had allowed her to remain focused, to resist the temptations that had plagued her in the past. Aside from Alex, boxing was the single most central thing in Piper's life and now….it was gone.

Piper continues to remain in a state of silenced shock as John explains the reasoning behind the official's decision to both ban Stella as well as suspend herself from competing, the board having decided that this course of action was the best method in preventing future fighters from engaging in violence outside the ring. John was furious, knowing that there was no way Piper had started this fight and the fact that she had be suspended for two years was outrageous. Piper remains dazed as John explains further, the use of her name the only sound that manages to catch her attention.

"I'm so sorry Piper. I mean I'm not sure what kind of luck we will have but we can at least try to appeal the decision," John explains, attempting in vain to keep the blonde in front of him hopeful that maybe there was a possibility that the suspension could be altered, but knowing that that chance was essentially non-existent, the officials having made it clear that the action taken against Stella and Piper was to act as a deterrent for fellow boxers from engaging in physical acts outside the ring.

Piper sits there in a state of shock, John's words of appeal barely registering in her mind as she struggles with the internal turmoil of what a two year suspension would mean for her. Whilst boxing had served as a mild source of income, Piper had never truly cared about the money she had attained from her success, focusing rather on the outlet being in the ring had provided her, the centre it had provided in her once very disruptive and difficult life.

John continues to talk, his words now no longer processing in Piper minds as she feels the walls she had built through boxing begin to come crumbling down, as if they last 5 years of tremendous effort and dedication had been all for nothing, as if derailing all progress Piper had attempted to make. What made it worse was a deep nagging feeling that was arising from within, the same feeling from when she was a kid, telling her that maybe this was all her fault, that perhaps she deserved this punishment, that maybe this was her accepted fate.

Piper drops her elbows to her knees, cradling her face in her hands as she attempts to fight back the tears which were threatening to spill, the reality of the situation almost too much to handle. Piper feels as if she was slowly sinking, that she desperately needed to get herself away from the reminder of what she had just lost in such a short period of time. She wanted to run, both literally and figuratively. She wanted to shut off her mind and body from what it was currently feeling.

"Piper," John calls gently, his face distorted as he attempts to rein in his own emotions, feeling nothing but anger and hurt for the situation his friend was now facing. "Piper, please. We…we can appeal it…..I will help you appeal this…you don't deserve this," he chokes out, knowing that despite Piper's role in last night's incident, that she was a good kid who had reason behind defending herself, something the determining officials hadn't taken into account.

"No," Piper mumbles into her hands as she shakes her head in deviance, finally taking in her, possibly now, former trainer's words. She didn't care to attempt an appeal, knowing that it was most probably of little use, the officials who facilitated the implementation of the rules on boxers known to be ruthless in their punishment for rule breakers. Regret, along with a deep feeling of deserving magnitude, swirled through Piper's mind. The blonde knew she had messed up by not keeping her emotions in check last night and now she needed to accept the consequences, not matter what the severity in an effort to avoid the heartache of going through an appeal and having it rejected as they judged her for her behaviour last night.

Piper suddenly stands, her legs somewhat shaky and she allows her gaze to flick back towards John, whose heart is hurting at the sight of the blonde. Piper's forces herself to remain composed, her body rigid, expression cold and she feels the familiar sensation of her body shutting down, attempting to shut off her emotions from surfacing, something she had grown excellent at during her childhood. Piper was now just a shell of herself, void of any warmth or understanding as she attempts to distance herself from the hurt that was within.

"No, I don't want to appeal," Piper states firmly, her dead voice cutting through the room like ice, causing John to involuntarily shudder at the person who barely resembled the Piper he had grown to know.

"Thank you, John, for everything. I'm going to go now. Goodbye," Piper finishes, her voice monotone, the words robotic and barely registering in her mind as she thanked her trainer for his help. Despite the situation, Piper was not angry with the man she had trained under for almost five years for being the one who had to deliver the bad news. This was not his fault, it was hers. And now all she could focus on was that. Like most things in her life, it had all turned to shit the moment she had an ounce of happiness.

Before allowing John to respond, Piper quickly turns on her heel and propels herself out the door and down the hallway, her eyes focused on nothing more than the exit ahead, ignoring the desperate calls of her name from the room she had just left from. Pushing through the door she had only come through fifteen minutes prior, Piper makes her way to the sidewalk and pauses, unsure of where to go, but only knowing she needed to get away, to do what she did best and distance herself from her emotions.

Pushing herself forward Piper suddenly makes a left and rushed towards her new focus, her destination now all too clear.

….

 **A/N So who saw that coming? A whole lot of angst to come- so be warned because shit is about to get real. Flashbacks are coming back into play soon to answer all your questions over the last few chapters about a particular person from Piper's past whom we all seem to hate already :P**

 **Broken update is nearly finished as well- I have one more scene to write then it's done so expect to see it up sometime this week. Thank you all for the favs/follows/reviews.**

 **Mrosse38**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Thanks for those who messaged me regarding an update- it really helped motivate me to sit down and get this done. Apologies for the delay everyone. Slightly shorter chapter than usual- but that is because it will lead into future stuff.**

 **…** **.**

Alex remains slumped tiredly on the small couch in her girlfriend's apartment, the palms of her hands pressed firmly to her closed eyes as she attempts to reign in the heavy sinking sensation that had been pooling around her stomach over the last few hours. Her cell phone remains rested upon her thigh, the lack of attempted communication from Piper causing her heart to race with the possibilities of just where she had run too and what may be going through her mind as she deals with the heavy blow of what had just occurred.

Her own calls to Piper had remained unanswered, the familiar sound of her the blonde's message bank greeting her upon each attempted call, her heart sinking each time. Alex was growing ever more concerned with each passing moment apart, the not knowing to where Piper had run to and how the blonde was reacting to the news of her suspension causing her deep distress.

The scuffing of Nicky's shoes along the hardwood floor causes Alex to raise her head and watch as the wild-haired woman paces anxiously back and forth in the silent room, her eyes focused upon her own phone that remains firmly grasped in her hand, her eyes practically having never left the small screen since the much concerned text from Piper's trainer about the events that had transpired in his office hours prior.

Throughout their long friendship, Nicky had grown accustomed to Piper simply taking off, splitting when the situation got too difficult to handle. Despite being used to this, Nicky never ceased to find herself in a state of worry, knowing that Piper tended not to make the best decisions when she was emotional. She had seen it happen many times before, Piper bailing when things got rough, only to have the blonde return in a state that was considered anything but okay. However, Nicky had seen a change within Piper since Alex and she can only hope it was enough to stop Piper doing something she would later regret.

"Nicky, I really think I should be out looking for her as well," Alex says, interrupting Nicky from her own thoughts, as the brunette stands from her seat upon the couch, her body too tense to remain sitting.

Nicky glances towards Alex, knowing her face was mirroring that of the brunette's, before running her hand through her own wild mane. Nicky had returned roughly half an hour earlier from her search for Piper, having told Alex to remain at the apartment is case she came home during her absence, something the brunette had attempted to refuse until finally wilting under Nicky's begging eyes.

Nicky knew that undoubtedly Piper's eventual return would be messy, that whatever state the girl would arrive in would further complicate an already difficult situation. Nicky had borne witness to an unfocused Piper, a Piper who lacked the drive to keep herself away from temptations that would cause her nothing but harm. Boxing, and then later on Alex, had allowed Piper to withdraw herself from that life, to find the needed stability that would provide her with the right headspace to avoid becoming entrapped within that world again, a world which Piper allowed herself to become surrounded by the wrong type of people who did nothing but drag her down into something she shouldn't be a part of.

"No, you are better off being here when she comes back, trust me. Lorna has still got a few more places left," Nicky murmurs, throwing herself into the chair as she watches Alex begin to pace the room, knowing the brunette was feeling as helpless as ever having been left to nothing but her own mind as both Nicky and Lorna searched places which Piper was familiar with and may possibly have run to.

Alex sighs heavily, never having felt more useless in her life, wanting nothing but to be able to have Piper in her arms, to provide comfort and reassurance for her girlfriend. "She had been doing so well," Alex mumbles walks back towards the couch and sinks into its leather, her fixating upon Nicky who remains seated in front of her.

"She would actually allow herself to talk about how she felt. She had begun to stop keeping things bottled up," Alex explains to Nicky, noting the significant change she had seen in Piper since they had met, the blonde no longer as distant with her emotions, choosing to actually allow herself to discuss things with Alex before they could consume her and disperse into nothing but troubled thoughts.

"It's her way of attempting to cope when it all becomes too much. She just runs. It's just the way her brain is wired" Nicky replies, knowing that this was Piper attempting to avoid the emotional situation at hand, as opposed to actually ignoring the people who acted as her support network. Nicky knew this was all a direct result of the way in which Piper grew up, the blonde's parents having forced her into an internal struggle with her emotions, a consequence of their behaviour towards her as a child.

Because of her childhood, Piper had grown accustomed to shutting people out, to use any means necessary as a way to ignore the deep pain the resided inside. She had become good at it, locking away the part of her that allowed herself to give in to her emotions, to acknowledge and subsequently deal with the feelings she felt. She had allowed herself to close off and bury them deep within, drowning them by the use of other means as long as it meant they wouldn't resurface.

"I know," Alex sighs, running a hand through her long, black hair. "I had always kinda just hoped I had done enough to change that though."

Nicky offers Alex a sympathetic smile, her heart hurting for the brunette who had become such a close friend, a confidant who she knew made her best friend the happiest she had ever been, internally thankful that they were introduced all that time ago. Alex had truly been Piper's saving grave, the person the blonde had been waiting for in order to ensure her life changed for the better. Before Alex, Nicky had always feared the worst for the future of the blonde, doing everything within her power to keep her from descending back into her old ways. Yet, because of Alex, Nicky found she had allowed herself not to worry as much, feeling as if the brunette was enough to keep Piper away from seeking out temptations. She now only hoped and prayed that this was indeed true.

…..

Throwing the small shot glass back, Piper grimaces as the vile tasting liquid burns her throat, before slamming the glass back down onto the wooden counter in front of her, raising her hand towards the bartender to signify she wanted another. The man shakes his head in disbelief, having lost count of the number of drinks he had provided for the blonde throughout the course of the last few hours, before wielding with a sigh and providing her with another given that she still at least appeared to be standing.

Piper grasps the glass firmly in her right hand, her left remaining rested against the counter of the bar she just had happened to stumble across in her search for hard liquor after the news of her suspension. Piper's feels the vibration of her cell phone through her jeans pocket once again, having silenced the device once it was obvious both Alex and Nicky had caught wind of what had happened during her meeting with John, unwilling, and now currently unable to given her inebriated state, to discuss anything with anyone despite knowing how selfish it appeared.

As soon as John had muttered the words of her suspension, Piper had needed an escape, to drink herself away from the reminder of what her actions and reactions had caused for herself, the reminder that perhaps she was no better than the man she had spent her whole life despising. Piper felt numb, unsure of what the events that had transpired over the last 24 hours meant for her, the thoughts of her once very focused future disappearing into a cloud of black smoke, as if her hopes and dreams never existed.

For the last few years, boxing had provided her a much needed outlet, something to fixate her time and mind upon to avoid crumbling like she once has before. It kept her focused, provided her the much needed drive to stay away from the bad things she had allowed herself to be consumed by in the past. Yet now, it was gone and Piper was left with a familiar emptiness she had felt only in her past and subsequently, the strong desire to block it out somehow.

Piper glances around the ever busying bar, her blue eyes flickering over the faceless people who surround her, knowing that the only familiar face she was actually wanting to see was not there, but rather with Nicky, obviously worried given the numerous missed calls she knew were displayed on her phones screen. Despite the blonde's want for her girlfriend, the need to drown the pain and fear that was growing inside after her realisation of what she had allowed herself to do was far greater.

Piper groans as she pushes herself from the stool, wobbling slightly before catching herself on the countertop in front of her, earning her a few questioning looks from those around her. The blonde begins to shuffle her way out of the bar, each step shaky and unsteady as she approaches the exit and makes her way into the cool night air, knowing that she at least needed to get herself home before the alcohol in her system became too much.

She pauses for a moment after she crosses the threshold of the door and takes in a shaky breath, feeling herself becoming hazier by the second as the liquid inside her begins to further warm her ever dulling senses. She shoves her hands into her jacket pockets before glancing to her left, a haze of smoke catching her attention, instantly drawing her in.

She studies the man behind the smoke cloud for a moment, an old familiar need to have the taste of a cigarette on her tongue beginning to arise from within as the smell begins to fill her senses. Piper hadn't smoked in years, giving it up in order the better perform within the ring, finding that it tended to hinder her body. However, Piper felt that none of that mattered now, she no longer had that focus to keep her away from such temptations she craved. Because of this she steps forward, in seek of something she had forbidden herself for so long.

She approaches the man and offers him a drunken smile and asks if she can have a cigarette, gesturing towards the packet in his hands eagerly, the need for one to be upon her lips growing with each waking moment. He concedes and gives her one, Piper pausing only so that he could light it for her before mumbling a thank you, turning on her heel and stumbling her way down the quiet street towards her own apartment, savouring each puff of the cigarette as she goes, hoping it now wont be her last.

….

Piper fumbles for the key in her pocket as she approaches the door to her apartment, her body swaying heavily under each intoxicated step, her mind numbly clouded by the haze of alcohol within her system. As she pulls her house key from her jacket pocket, Piper stumbles forward slightly into the door, her left shoulder connecting audibly with the surface, announcing her arrival to the anxious bodies which wait behind its confines.

Before Piper has the chance to use her own key, the door swings open, Piper stumbling forward only to be caught by a familiar set of arms before she has the chance to fall over the threshold, her girlfriend's scent unmistakable.

"Pipes?" Alex murmurs, her hands resting on each of the blonde's shoulders, holding her swaying body in place as her eyes dart over her girlfriend, searching for any harm that may have come to her in the hours they had been searching for her, the stench of alcohol and cigarette radiating through her senses causing the brunette to momentarily frown.

Oblivious to her girlfriends concerns, Piper pushes forwards and tightly wraps her arms around the brunette's waist, leaning into the brunette as she places a series of sloppy kisses along her neck as she allows her hands to begin to wander over the brunette's body. "Hi," Piper slurs as she continues her assault on Alex's neck and kisses up towards her jawline, needing to feel connected. She had done this in the past, used sex as a way of further combating the feelings that lie within, for the moment the alcohol not enough to take the hurt and disappointment in her self away.

"Piper," Alex says seriously as she pulls back and brings her hands to cup the blonde's face, the look of worry still lacing her eyes as she gently tilts Piper's head so her own eyes meet blue as attempts to pull her girlfriend to focus. "You okay?" Alex murmurs as she stares intently into Piper's eyes.

Piper struggles as attempts to focus upon what Alex is saying, the words that fall from the brunette's mouth unclear, the world that surrounds her nothing but a haze as the liquid gold flows through her system. The blonde remains unaware of her girlfriend's concerns throughout the day, the brunette sighing as she gently kicks the front door shut and guides Piper down the small hallway and to the kitchen, all the while steading the blonde as she stumbles repeatedly over nothing.

Alex gently pushes Piper to lean against the counter top of the kitchen, her gaze fixated upwards, green eyes connecting with a concerned Nicky, who is leant against the opposite side of the kitchen counter, her eyes asking a silent question which the brunette is honestly not sure the answer to.

"I'll just go text Lorna," Nicky murmurs, deciding perhaps it was best to not crowd Piper, trusting that now the blonde was home Alex would hopefully be able to handle the aftermath. Nicky had watched as Alex became the one person Piper would relent to, the one person she could confide in, something the woman was so thankful for.

The brunette responds with the nod of her head as she collects a glass from the sink and fills it with water from the tap as Piper rests against the counter, the intense smell of smoke and alcohol filling the air within the apartment, it all too obvious now how Piper's night had ended.

Piper groans slightly as Alex hands her the glass of water, commanding her to drink it, her tone serious enough that even a completely drunken Piper knew to comply. The blonde drains the contents of the glass quickly as Alex comes to stand in front of her, gently pinning her upright with her own body, her long, pale arms coming to protectively wrap around Piper's torso, hands resting at the small of her back, securing her in place.

"Babe, you okay?" Alex asks again, her eyes searching for some confirmation, as if needing to hear the reassuring words from Piper's mouth.

The brunette stares intently at Piper, subtly searching the blonde's eyes for a sign that this was more than just copious amounts of alcohol, that she hadn't sort other means to drown the pain she knew her suspension had brought upon. The blonde remains silent, her face contorted in a way that tells Alex she would not be remembering this in the morning, that perhaps this was all best to be dealt with in the morning, knowing that Piper had already begun to drift towards the need to sleep.

Alex sighs before pulling the blonde into an embrace, placing a kiss upon her forehead, smiling slightly as she feels Piper nuzzle into her neck, the thought that even in her drunken state Piper still would seek out her warmth and touch making Alex's heart swell. Piper had not been an affectionate person before Alex, however the brunette had awoken a desire to seek out her touch, the blonde finding it was the only thing that provided her comfort. As she had entered the house Piper had the intention of further drowning her fears with sex, yet Piper felt herself being drawn to simply finding comfort in Alex's concerned touch, even in her haze.

Alex keeps Piper locked in a warm embrace for a while before pulling away and lightly guiding the blonde towards her own bedroom, the brunette feeling Piper beginning to sink into sleep as they go. She gently undresses Piper, leaving her clad in only her underwear before gently directing her into the bed, the blonde instantly settling into the comfort of her bed, face instantly sinking into the pillow below.

Alex steps back, intending to let Piper sleep it off and tackle the repercussions in the morning, planning on joining the blonde in bed after she talks with a still concerned Nicky before her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar touch, snapping her focus back towards the woman in front of her.

"No, stay," Piper mumbles as her hand gently catches Alex's wrist, her voice filled, even on the cusp of sleep, with enough need that it makes Alex's breath catch.

The brunette slides under the covers, not bothering to discard of her own clothing and gently pulls the near sleeping Piper impossibly closer, as if hoping that her warm embrace would be enough to keep Piper's demons at bay. Alex leans forward slightly and places a tender kiss on the blonde's forehead, her lips lingering as she closes her eyes and takes in the familiar aroma that is Piper's shampoo before pulling away and studying Piper's soft features as she begins to succumb to an intoxicated filled sleep.

Raising her left arm, Alex gently brushes her thumb across the blonde's lips, wanting nothing more than to see the smile she had grown to love so much form upon them, but knowing, given recent events, that is could be a while before she does. For Alex knew an emotional storm was brewing and she could only hope that Piper was strong enough the fight through it.

…

 **A/N**

 **A certain old 'friend' should be appearing very soon, so let the drama begin. As always, reviews are always welcome and many thanks for the follows/favs.**

 **To anyone interested, I have begun a new fic (Vauseman Therapist/Patient AU) that you might like. So feel free to check that out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Mrosse38**


End file.
